Mauvais sort
by phanisyouchka
Summary: Prenez des vampires, saupoudrez d'un peu d'ail et de beaucoup d'humour, ajoutez quelques humains, secouez... et savourez !
1. 1 Présentation

Ceci, n'est pas un chapitre, pas même un prologue… juste une explication de ce qui va suivre… Parce que oui, il y en a bien besoin !!

On commence par la présentation des auteurs…

Ô toi joyeux lecteur de fics, égaré ici,  
entre, tu es le bienvenu  
dans l'antre de...Fanny et Cathy...

Non, nous ne sommes pas jumelles, mdr

Pour que vous puissiez bien nous distinguer, et puisque nous sommes, (au moins) deux ;o)

_Phanis écrit en gras(__**et mince, c'est moi qui récupère le gras...)**__ , ici et dans les reviews, si c'est possible...  
Et moi (Cathyouchka-Mistougirl) je réponds en italique...Si je n'oublie pas..._

_Pour cette histoire, Phanis et Cathyouchka (alias Mistougirl) _**(deux identités dans une même personne... on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si vous voulez mon avis...)** _vont à quatre mains reprendre le principe du cadavre exquis..._

_Cathy explique :  
__Un cadavre exquis__ c'est ...Non, pas de panique, nous n'allons tuer personne...  
Phanis a écrit le premier chapitre, et moi, je dois écrire la suite après l'avoir lu, ensuite c'est à elle, et de nouveau à moi...etc etc...  
Le but du jeu est d'écrire un truc sympa qui __vous__ surprenne autant que nous nous surprendrons mutuellement. _

_Ce qui est marrant c'est que nous n'avons pas la même personnalité, ni la même façon de voir les personnages...  
Du coup, dans chaque chapitre, il y aura des indices, des détails, que l'autre devra gérer...  
Si Phanis rend Edward humain, moi je dois me débrouiller avec ça, je ne peux pas le changer... __**(**_**Et ouais, pas question)**

_On se surprend, on ferme des portes et on en ouvre d'autres... on taquine Edward...  
On n'a pas le droit de se tuer mutuellement ...Virtuellement of course..._ **(Faut voir... nan, je rigole !! la tapette à mouche, ça suffit!!)**

_Mais vicieuse que je suis, je compte bien lui compliquer la tâche, lui faire des coups tordus et voir comment elle s'en sort..._ **(méchaaaaaaaaante!! (cri qui résonne très très loin))  
**_Gniakr gniark gniakr (bruit de rire satanique dans le fond) oui, je sais, je suis machiavélique...  
Non, pitié, ne me frappe pas sur la tête... ;o)_** (ben tiens, je vais me gêner... prend ça ! (imagine une tapette à mouches et moi te courant derrière avec...))**

_Moi, Old Mama Youchka, saine de corps et d'esprit, promet de ne pas malmener Phanis_ **(Phanis en question parle à Cathy : parjure, va! je sais d'avance que tu vas m'en faire baver)** _ou Edward ou Jacob...  
Bella c'est une autre affaire...mdr..._

_Phanis explique,  
Musique d'ange en bruit de fond ;o)_

**Bon, moi, jeune fille angélique de mon état**_,(mouarf)_ **j'ai fait un pacte malheureux avec le diable (Cathy, tu es là?)... Il va bien falloir se faire à l'idée qu'il y aura un chapitre sérieux (moi) et un autre délirant (la sorcière, la diablesse, la mégère, le dragon... alias Cathy (euh... tout le monde avait compris !)).**

**Bien entendu, si la biblio sorcière me met des bâtons dans les roues, je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui rendre la pareille... Je me rends compte tout à coup que vous allez assister à un match sanglant où tous les coups sont permis (sauf tuer Edward et Bella (enfin, si elle meurt, je suis toujours là en remplacement !!)** _Là tu rêves ma belle, j'avais postulé pour le poste bien avant toi ;o)_

**Maintenant, il va falloir patienter encore deux jours pour voir ce qu'on vous réserve… Une petit suite d'**_**Hésitation**_** mais où le mariage et la transformation ne sont pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour (ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça n'aura pas lieu, je crois d'ailleurs que ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait ce qui va se passer !!)**

**A bientôt ! On a toutes les deux hâte de lire vos reviews…**


	2. 2 PiqueNique

**ça y est, ça y est... l'histoire arrive. Et j'espère de tout coeur que ça va vous plaire !!** _Moi aussi j'espère, mdr_

**merci déjà pour les quelques reviews... ça fait d'autant plus plaisir que je ne m'y attendais pas encore !!  
**_Oh l'autre, eh, comment elle joue l'innocente , mouarffff!! ;o)_

Mimibaleine**: élégant cachalot répond... il avait Cathy, cathyouchka et Mistougirl... et voilà Mimibaleine !! Ben y a de quoi s'inquièter, sérieusement !! Et en plus tu te parles à toi même (en incluant Old mama (cinquième personnalité?) dans la catégorie fille) Oups... fallait peut-être pas que je vende la mèche ! (fallait pas me dire que c'était toi dans ce cas...)**  
_Pisque c'est comme ça, je trouverai un nouveau pseudo et tu ne pourras pas découvrir...ma nouvelle identité...Je me demande meme si je ne vais pas devenir un garçon Mais en fait, je voulais être la première à mettre une review...;o) Sauf que Edwardbella4E m'avait déjà battue, :o(_

Edwardbella4E**: oh oui ! je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je lis un chapitre de Cathy... j'espère que ça sera contagieux !! Merci pour cette première vraie review (puisque la première était une imposture !)  
**_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'étais déjà célèbre et que je ne le savais pas ? Youpiiiii...Merci à toi Edwardetbella4E...Du coup, j'ai un doute, comme je suis une imposteuse, je commence à me demander si Phanis elle aussi ne se serait pas inventée une nouvelle identité...Mhmh, va falloir que jemène l'enquête...Merci en tout cas ;o)_

Simklob**: et oui, voilà un nouveau concept... ce qui va faire une fic différente j'espère !! T'inquiète, le gras ne me gêne pas du tout... sauf sur moi !! (et j'en ai à revendre... qui en veut ??). Et puis c'est ma coéquipière qui m'a piqué l'italique (mais non, je ne t'en veux pas Cathy !!). Mais tu as raison, ça se voit plus !! (bien fait pour toi Cathy... on te vera moins que moi !). Petit éclaircissement: la déjantée, c'est la dame aux italiques, moi ça sera un peu plus sérieux, avec un peu d'humour je pense mais c'est aux autres de me dire !!  
**_Eh, moi aussi j'aime le gras, d'ailleurs je le cultive...C'est même pas vrai, moi je le voulais le gras, et tu me l'a pris...pffffffff, oh, les jeunes, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînées j'vous jure...;o)_

Naikyy**:** **oui, oui, oui... je suis trop pressée de voir les réactions !! le premier chapitre arrive bientôt... aujourd'hui ou demain... Je suis très contente d'avoir eu ta review !!  
**_Naikyy, trop contente de te retrouver ici !! Et j'espère que notre fic demente te plaira...  
_

Tueuse-en-serie-joke**: je pense que la suite va être encore plus intéressante... Merci pour l'alert (surtout que tu n'as pas encore lu le premier chapitre !!)  
**_Laconique, scéptique ? Argh, va falloir qu'on se batte alors pour te séduire ? ;o)_

loli1803**: nan, nan, on ne tarde pas à l'envoyer... mais ce sera sûrement plus long après entre chaque chapitre... surtout qu'écrire à deux avec pour seul contact le net, ça demande une sacrée organisation !!  
**_Et voilà, il suffisait de demander !! lol J'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que l'intro...  
Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la faute de Phanis !! Mouarfffff ;o) Gniark Gniark Gniark..._

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire...**_Moi aussi je vous laisse lire, mdr_

**Pour Phanis, c'est les chapitres impaires, pour Cathyouchka/Mistougirl, les chapitres paires (tapez le... nan, il n'y pas de compétition !!)  
**_On va signer en bas, ce sera plus simple...;o)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Pique-nique » avait décrété Alice, autant dire qu'il fallait prendre cela comme un ordre. Enfin, je me demandais encore en quoi consisterait cette journée puisque je serais manifestement la seule à réellement pique-niquer.

Ce matin-là, le soleil montrait exceptionnellement le bout de son nez et je m'imaginais déjà, moi pauvre humaine bien terne, au milieu de sept vampires éblouissants. Malheureusement, le plus éblouissant de tous était retenu chez lui en ce moment à cause du soleil en question.

Pressée de le retrouver, je me préparai rapidement, passant rapidement sous la douche avant d'enfiler un simple jean avec un dos-nu blanc que je n'avais pas ressorti depuis que j'étais partie de Phoenix. Je roulais le plus rapidement que ma camionnette me le permettait, ce qui signifiait qu'il m'était impossible de dépasser les limites de vitesse vu la petite forme qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Je me garai à côté de la Porche d'Alice, tout de même fière de ma voiture même si elle faisait pale figure en comparaison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre moi, représentée par ce sublime engin à la peinture rouge écaillée, et les merveilleuses voitures de luxe appartenant à ma future famille où ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns des autres, Edward en première place tout de même.

La portière rouillée grinça quand je l'ouvris et m'annonça aussi bien que l'avait fait la cacophonie de mon moteur quelques secondes auparavant. Ce qui n'était rien comparé au ronflement du radiateur qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ma chère voiture allait me lâcher très prochainement et je ne pourrais rien y faire, d'autant plus que j'avais accepté qu'Edward m'en offre une en même temps que le mariage et l'université prestigieuse.

Mes parents avaient finalement bien prit la nouvelle du mariage et Alice se dévouait complètement à l'organisation du mariage qui allait être le plus grandiose que la petite ville de Forks ait connu de toute son existence.

- Bonjour, murmura une voix douce et grave au creux de mon oreille alors que je contemplais toujours la voiture d'Alice. As-tu fait ton choix ?

- Certainement pas ça, protestai-je en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. Une vieille occasion pleine de charme me conviendrait très bien.

- Peu importe pour l'instant. Tout le monde t'attend, ils sont déjà prêts depuis une demi-heure. Et c'est pour moi que le temps a été le plus long.

J'avais à peine entendu sa dernière phrase, trop préoccupée par sa bouche qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la mienne. Légèrement, il y déposa un baiser et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras en rigolant. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres était encore sur les miennes lorsqu'il me déposa devant toute la famille réunie.

Les vampires étaient encore plus équipés qu'une simple famille humaine. Les tongs étaient de rigueur par cette belle journée, tout comme les robes légères d'été chez les filles. Aux tenues vestimentaires, s'ajoutaient nappe à carreaux pour le sol, parasol pour se protéger d'un soleil qui ne ferait de mal à personne, même pas à moi, et un panier dont je ne pouvais pas voir le contenu.

- Prête ? me demanda Alice avec gaité.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu as toujours le choix, Bella. Mais je te promets que je ne vois que du soleil pour cet après-midi et que tu vas t'amuser comme une folle !

Je me tournai vers Edward, cherchant à savoir si sa sœur me préparait un mauvais coup où si elle était vraiment sérieuse.

- Aie confiance, me rassura-t-il. Qu'elle fasse un pas de travers et elle sait qu'elle aura affaire à moi.

- Et à moi ! s'exclama Emmett en se prenant un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Rosalie – qui manifestement n'avait pas décidé de me soutenir.

- Bien, partons maintenant, décréta Alice.

Sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvais soudain seule avec Edward, regardant autour de moi comme une abrutie tellement leur départ m'avait surpris.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu ne montes pas sur mon dos, nous n'allons jamais les rattraper.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Effectivement, Edward me tendait la main depuis notre arrivée devant sa famille et je n'y avais pas prêté attention, trop occupée à m'imaginer les milles et une horreurs préparées par Alice.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une minute plus tard, nous étions déjà en vue de sept formes indistinctes qui courraient devant nous. Dix secondes de plus après et ces formes étaient à nos côtés. Et la seconde suivante, Edward s'arrêta sur une petite étendue d'herbe qui jouxtait une rivière avec une cascade en amont.

- Tu as le chic pour m'emmener dans les endroits les plus merveilleux, soufflai-je à l'adresse de mon fiancé.

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, chantonna Alice sans se soucier de ne pas avoir été conviée à la conversation.

Je regardais éberluée ma future famille en train de préparer un pique-nique, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain pour des personnes qui n'avaient plus rien des humains en question. Et la première chose qui n'avait rien d'habituel était le scintillement de leur peau. Chacun me faisait l'effet d'une boule à facettes et je me demandai encore une fois si je ressemblerais à cela une fois la transformation effectuée. Pour l'heure, et sans faire attention à mon air ébahi, tous s'activaient tandis que je les observais.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient attrapé chacun un pan de la nappe à carreaux tandis qu'Emmett plantait le pied de parasol dans un gros caillou comme si c'était de la terre fraîchement retournée. Rosalie avait déjà installé une serviette de plage et s'était allongée dessus alors qu'Alice manigançait quelque chose avec Jasper au niveau de la cascade.

Ne restait plus que mon scintillement personnel.

- Tu viens t'installer, Bella.

Tendrement, il me prit par la main et me mena jusqu'à la nappe proprement étendue au sol. Esmée attrapa le panier que j'avais vu avant de partir et l'ouvrit sous mes yeux toujours aussi ébahis. Mais pourquoi cette famille ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de gobelets en plastique et assiettes en carton ? Non, il fallait qu'ils sortent une vaisselle spéciale de pique-nique proprement rangée dans un panier adapté. Assiettes en porcelaine, couverts finement ciselés, verres en cristal. Même pour les grandes occasions, mon père n'avait pas de telle vaisselle.

- Je vais avoir l'impression de jouer à la dinette, soufflai-je.

- Ça te plaît ? se réjouit Esmée. J'ai acheté ça hier en pensant à toi.

- Oh, il ne fallait pas voyons. Ça ne va même pas vous servir !

- Et bien, c'est utile aujourd'hui.

Sous les regards amusés des vampires, je commençai à manger ma salade un peu gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Alors que je prenais un verre – un seul malgré le fait que le panier en contienne six dont cinq resteraient à jamais superflus – Alice et Jasper se levèrent pour retourner à la cascade. Je décidai de ne pas faire attention à eux sans pour autant m'imaginer qu'ils allaient m'oublier.

- Edward, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose à boire ? demandai-je discrètement.

- Voilà quelque chose pour nous en tout cas ! s'exclama Emmett en voyant son frère et sa sœur revenir.

Je tournai la tête dans leur direction et vis une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rouge sang. Je me sentis d'un coup devenir livide. Comptaient-ils réellement se boire une bonne bouteille de sang frais en ma présence ? Paniquée, je lançai un regard implorant vers un Edward qui avait l'air bien en colère.

- Vraiment des gamins, siffla-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils te taquinent mais jamais ils n'oseraient.

Voilà qui ne me rassurait qu'à moitié !

- Alors, tu as soif ? demanda Alice en balançant la bouteille incriminée devant mon nez.

Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, dégoutée rien que de penser à ce qui était devant moi.

- C'est de la grenadine, Bella ! s'écria Emmett dans un éclat de rire.

- Donne-moi ça, grogna Edward en attrapant la bouteille.

Tout en m'offrant un petit sourire d'excuse de la part de sa famille, il versa un peu du liquide rouge dans mon verre. Il dégageait une bonne odeur sucrée et rassurante quant à sa nature.

Heureusement, le reste du pique-nique se déroula normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett déclare que ma digestion était finie.

- Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ma digestion ? l'interrogeai-je anxieuse.

- Non, s'écria Edward avant de se placer devant moi.

Il avait voulu me protéger mais trop tard. Emmett avait sauté d'un coup dans la rivière à un mètre de moi et je me retrouvais trempée des pieds à la tête.

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! rigola-t-il en s'ébrouant les cheveux une fois que sa tête fut sortie de l'eau.

- Emm-mett l'e-eau est gla-acée, râlai-je en claquant des dents.

- Heureusement que j'avais prévu des vêtements de rechange, constata Alice en me tendant ce qui devait être une robe.

- Me-erci.

Tout en faisant les gros yeux à son frère, Edward me prit dans ses bras, attrapant la robe d'une main pour ne pas que je la mouille et m'entraîna à l'écart.

Il me déposa à côté d'un arbre au tronc épais. J'en voulais à Emmett de m'avoir fait ce mauvais coup mais d'un autre côté, il me permettait d'être un peu seule avec mon fiancé. Edward avait déjà fait un pas en arrière pour me laisser me changer tranquillement mais s'était arrêté en me voyant l'observer. Les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, la chemise trempée lui collant au torse, on pouvait dire qu'il était sexy. Je lui souris, impatiente de voir son sourire en réponse.

Au lieu de ça, il paraissait plutôt troublé.

- Tu… tu vas avoir froid.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Avait-il bégayé ? Edward, mon Edward ?

- Qu'y… qu'y a-t-il ?

Il ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné.

- L'eau et les vêtements blancs… murmura-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Je m'empourprai derechef, baissant mes yeux sur ma poitrine que mon haut ne cachait plus beaucoup. Dos-nu oblige, je n'avais pas mit de soutien gorge et m'en mordais à présent les doigts.

Attrapant la robe, je me cachai rapidement derrière l'arbre pour retirer mes vêtements trempés et passer l'habit bleu nuit qui ne craindrait plus de devenir transparent même si Emmett me jetait directement à l'eau. Une fois décente, je rejoins Edward et rougis de plus bel.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

- Disons que tu as eu un avant goût, susurrai-je à son oreille en le faisant rosir légèrement pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Après tout, j'avais également profité de ses vêtements mouillés pour me régaler de la vue de son corps.

- Bonjour les amoureux, claironna une voix haut perchée qui me fit sursauter.

Edward sursauta également et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Mél ? murmura-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait devant nous et regardait mon fiancé d'un air triste.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'avais dit ? Jamais tu ne seras heureux si je ne le suis pas. Et le fait est que je suis malheureuse en ce moment alors que tu as prévu de te marier.

- Arrête de d'imaginer des choses impossibles, grogna Edward. J'ai déjà été clair là-dessus.

- Tu nous présentes ? demanda la rousse.

- Voici Bella, ma fiancée, dit-il après un instant de silence en insistant sur le mot.

- Bella ? Comme un diminutif d'Isabella, je suppose.

- Et Mél comme Mélanie ? demandai-je du même ton hautain qu'elle avait utilisé.

- Non, Mél comme Mélusine.

Elle reporta son attention sur Edward et j'en profitai pour détailler cette curieuse personne.

Ses vêtements étaient hors normes. Prenons déjà le collant noir opaque, qui n'aurait pas choqué si le soleil ne réchauffait pas autant cette belle journée, qui était assorti à un sous-pull de même couleur tout aussi bizarre pour la saison. Ce qui restait le plus surprenant était quand même son chapeau pointu du même vert que sa robe et ses chaussures.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je.

- Mélusine, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Non, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Ah, ça ! Une sorcière, voyons. Edward ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ou des sorcières ?

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse.

- Pourtant tu devais savoir que je pouvais arriver à tous moments, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à lui. Pauvre Alice, incapable de prévoir mon arrivée ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi une humaine. Si tu ne voulais pas d'une vampire, tu savais pourtant que j'étais là, la femme idéale pour toi. Pas d'odeur de sang, pas de bruit, juste de l'amour.

- Je ne t'aime pas, cracha Edward en me faisant passer derrière lui. Pars, va-t-en !

- Tut tut tut… Je vais partir mais pas aussi facilement. Ce qui vous sépare c'est d'être aussi fondamentalement différents l'un de l'autre, alors je souhaite que cela reste ainsi. Bave de crapaud et sang de mygale, un vampire et une humaine, il y avait, une vampire et un humain, il y aura et aucune transformation ne pourra.

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la sorcière avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée qui me fit tousser. Me détachant d'Edward, je posai ma main sur la poitrine cherchant à reprendre mon souffle mais rien ne venait. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer et je commençais à réellement paniquer, effrayée de mourir étouffée par une fumée de sorcière.

Enfin, je pus inspirer une bonne goulée d'air frais, accompagné de toutes les odeurs qui allaient avec. Une était particulièrement… appétissante. Une légère fragrance fraîche et sucrée. Les narines dilatées, je tournai la tête vers la source de l'odeur. Deux prunelles vertes me faisaient face. Une peur incroyable habitait le regard d'Edward.

Phanis

* * *

**Alors cette fin de chapitre ?? Dîtes, dîtes ?? Je veux connaître vos avis !! REVIEEEEEEWS !! ça m'a trop manqué, je suis déjà redevenue accro...  
**_Moi aussi je fus en manque, et comme je suis plusieurs personnalités à moi toute seule, j'en veux bien plusieurs, mdr_

**Prochain chapitre: l'oeuvre de Cathyouchka... Je te laisse ton tour collègue !!  
**_;o) J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ;o) Mais pas de suite, il faut les laisser mijoter un peu quand même..._


	3. 3 Enfin vampire !

_Un grand merci à tous(tes) !!_ **Moi aussi je dis merci... ouah... trop contente d'avoir des reviews !!**

_**Naikyy,** contente de te retrouver ici aussi ;o) J'ai pas tout compris avec le parasol, les battes..._**Moi, j'ai comprit !! Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que le pied de parasol aurait plié quelque soit la force du vampire... mais c'est qu'ils ont des supers parasols faits dans un alliage super performant !!**_ Mais bon, comme ça, je suis rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des pbs de connexion au cerveau ;o) Je suis jalouse de voir à quel point Fanny a su te faire rire...Ca va etre dur pour moi..._**(mais non, les doigts dans le nez !!)**_En tout cas, je te rassure, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ces changements pour faire faire des tas de bêtises à Bella...Et pdt qu'elle aura le dos tourné, je ferai des calins à Edward...Non, Fanny, c'est mon tour...;o)_ **(que dalle, je ne te laisse pas la place, qu'en penses-tu naikyy?? tu donnes Edward à qui?)** _Bisous à toi aussi !!_

**Alors, Naikyy, tu es moins impressionnée maintenant?? T'as vu, je ne mange pas !! En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir écrit ce chapitre rien que pour avoir ta review!! J'ai comme l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de toujours morte de rire... Es-tu encore vivante?? Ou peut-être es-tu une morte vivante?? Autant te prévenir tout de suite, si Bella mange Edward, moins je dévore Cathy (la voilà prévenue !!)... Bon, si Edward mange Bella, pas grave, j'assure la relève...**

_**Simklob**, Ben dis donc, t'as vu comment elle te parle Fanny ?_ **(ouais!! Cathy prend ma défense !!)**_Attends, je lui tire la langue, mdr...Et encore une qui connait Mélusine...  
ici l'italique, ;o) Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris de quelle Mélusine parlait Fanny, je suis donc partie dans un tout autre délire...Ce sont les inconvénients du cadavre exquis ;o) Et t'inquiète, n'hésite pas à repeter encore et encore à quel point tu trouves cette fic géniale, mdr..._

**T'inquiète, pour la "grasse", je ne le prends pas mal... mais je préfère quand même Phanis ou Fanny...Et oui, comme elle t'a dit, elle n'avait pas comprit que je parlais du personnage de BD... c'est moi qui ai dû le renvoyé un mail pour les expliquer !! Le pire, c'est qu'elle les connaît ces BD** _( Ben oui, c'est même moi qui les achète pour mon boulot arghh)..._ **Moi aussi j'adore tes répétitions... on a beau dire, les mots lus plusieurs fois ont toujours plus d'impact !!**

_**Feu du ciel,** serais tu fan de dragons ? Merci d'apprécier notre fic...j'espère que mon chapitre va te plaire aussi, sinon, il ne me restera plus que le suicide à la vache qui rit (harakiri, mdr) ;o)_ **(non aux macarons !! haracaron !! t'inquiète, c'est un délire avec Cathy...)**

**Ouais, t'as tout comprit !! Ahhh, Edward humain... il est presque plus réel pour nous comme ça... je laisse la place à ma collègue !!**

_**sasa**, toi aussi tu connais Mélusine ?_ **(ben oui, y a que toi qui n'y a pas pensé!!)** _trop cool...Arghhhh, par contre, je vois qu'on m'attend au tournant...Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas venu tiens...Non, de toute façon, même si ce chapitre, n'est pas hautement hilarant, j'ai dejà écrit le quatrième...qui devrait vous plaire _**(oui oui, je suis d'accord... je suis déjà morte de rire rien qu'en y pensant !!)**_...Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, enfin si Fanny ne me complique pas trop la tâche..._ **(ben tiens, je vais me gêner !!)**

**Et si, Cathyouchka est cruelle... avec moi en tout cas... c'est une fan de Jacob donc elle est cruelle**_( Eh oh, l'autre, là, moi je suis fan de Jacob ET d'Edward, pas de jaloux, c'est tout ;o))... _**c'est comme ça, elle ne changera pas...**

_**Scotty **es-tu un homme ? C'est toi qui réparait l'Enterprise non, aux côtés du capitaine Kirk ? Mdr_ **(euh... moi j'ai rien comprit à cette phrase... tu m'expliques, Cathy??) **_Qui que tu sois, j'aime ton côté sceptique lol...J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par le prochain chapitre..._

**Merci pour ta review !! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire... beaucoup !!  
**_(Tu es donc trop jeune, le capitaine Kirk, dans son vaisseau l'enterprise, aux côtés de Spock, et Scotty était le mécano si mes souvenirs sont bons ;o) Ah, SF quand tu nous tiens !!)  
_

_**Audrey, **Ahahah, ne t'inquiète pas, Old Mama Youchka la diablesse italique, va remedier aux problèmes de Bella...Gniark Gniark Gniark Gniark, Bisous à toi aussi ;o)_

**Ouah, c'est bien de suivre (pour l'instant, on a perdu personne...). Qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas de transformation?? Pas nous en tout cas, puisqu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il va y avoir !!**

_**Alessia**, ici la diablesse, mdr...n'aie pas peur, aie confianssssssseuuuuu ;o) Viens à moi, petite nenfant, viens lire le prochain chapitre ;o)_

**Moi c'est l'ange (sans la grâce... sauf si on met "ss"...). Enfin, c'est quand même moi qui ai fait venir la sorcière (mais non, pas Cathy !! enfin si, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir, mais ce n'est pas une sorcière !! quoique...)**

_**Loli1803**, j'aime faire pleurer de rire...Zut, c'était pas moi qui l'ai écrit ce premier chapitre, pffff, j'espère que le second te plaira aussi ;o)_

**ouais !! on lit deux fois mes chapitres !! Enfin, je vais rassurer ma collègue, elle aussi elle fait pleurer de rire (moi en tout cas)!! Je suis sûre que tu vas encore ce qui va suivre !! **

_**Ambroise **Es-tu un homme ? Si oui, avoue, c'est trop rare, il va falloir le celebrer...Fanny, tu entends ? mdr _**(ahlàlà, cathy veut absolument trouver des hommes partout !! moi aussi d'ailleurs...)**_. Et en plus, cette personne connait Mélusine _**(je le répète, il n'y a que Cathy qui n'a pas reconnu la Mélusine à la robe verte... la honte!!)**_!! Ah ben non, c'est donc une fille ;o) _**(pourquoi, les garçons sont interdits de Mélusine??) **_En tout cas, merci de ton interet, ça fait chaud au coeur !!_

**Moi, je vais suivre tes reviews avec intérêt... comme ça je m'assure au moins une review par chapitre (je verrais bien si ça marche !!)**  
_MDR, non, les garçons ne sont pas interdits de Mélusine, mais comme ils ne savent pas lire, ils ne peuvent donc pas connaître, ;o)_

_**Punk-Cake**, Peut-etre est-il trop tard pour te souhaiter bonne chance avec tes révisions ? ;o) Toi aussi tu entends des voix ? Mdr...En tout cas, j'adore ton pseudo_

**Une fan?? Déjà?? Ahhhh, ça fait super plaisir !! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés... je croise les doigts pour toi...**

_**Alessia**, Merci !! pour tes deux reviews !! _

**La suite?? vite?? ça ne dépend pas de moi... (et voilà comme se décharger de ses responsabilités !!)**

_**lsbm **Bon, c'est pas moi qui ai écrit le premier chapitre, mais je te remercie quand même pour ton accueil ;o)_

**Et bien moi, je te dis MERCI !! (d'autant plsu que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit ce chapitre !!)**

_**Speedy Gonzalez** : Bonjour à toi, ô la souris la plus rapide de tout le Mexique... ;o) Merci_

**Merci pour cette première review du premier vrai chapitre !! Il y a aura de l'humour... mais aussi des vampires amoureux !! Enfin, surtout une vampire + un humain !!**

_..._

_..._

**Bellapov**

Chapitre 2

- Attends, que s'est-il passé, demandai-je, un instant déboussolée.  
Elle sort d'où cette hallucinée à balai …. D'un institut psychiatrique ou quoi ?  
Au fait, il carbure à quoi son balai ? C'est pas du diesel ça !! Bonjour l'odeur et la pollution…

C'est quoi cette autre odeur ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué …C'est frais…sucré…J'ai très envie d'y goûter…  
Et ces yeux verts qui expriment la panique la plus intense que j'aie jamais vue….  
Ces yeux verts ?

Tilt.

La connexion se fait tout à coup.  
Les paroles de Mélusine me reviennent à l'esprit.

_Un vampire et une humaine, il y avait,  
une vampire et un humain, il y aura  
et aucune transformation ne pourra._

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Edward ! Dis moi que j'ai rêvé, que ce n'est pas possible !!  
Je sentais la crise d'hystérie proche….Très proche….

Et pourquoi restait-il muet ? Il n'a pas peur de moi tout de même ? Il était si loin de moi….  
Ses mains me manquaient, je me sens isolée, comme abandonnée, presque amputée d'une partie de moi-même.  
Ses baisers me manquaient, ses lèvres si froides et si douces pourtant….  
Ses mains qui me faisaient frissonner, et pas seulement de froid en parcourant mon corps avec tendresse me manquaient.  
Son sourire à croquer me manquait, son air mutin, agaçant et pourtant si charmeur me manquait….  
Je décidai donc de réduire la distance entre nous, et me jetai dans ses bras.  
Il fallait que je voie ces yeux de plus près, ces lèvres qui ont l'air si…. Goûteuses, savoureuses…une gourmandise à laquelle je ne saurais résister…

Un instant abasourdie, je constatai les dégâts.  
- C'est moi ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Edward ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Disons que si tu me laissais respirer, ça me soulagerait un peu, me répondit-il doucement en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée…..Il semblerait que je sois condamnée à trébucher…Pour toujours…Je voulais juste te rejoindre pour mieux te serrer dans mes bras.  
Et me voilà à califourchon sur toi. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que j'entrevoyais tout à coup de multiples possibilités de prendre une petite revanche.

- Non, répliqua-t-il d'un air moqueur, j'aime bien, finalement ce renversement de situation…Renversement à plus d'un titre d'ailleurs….

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui nous arrive là ? Repris-je, encore un peu estomaquée par ce qui venait de se produire.  
Pince moi, dis moi que je rêve….Est-ce que je suis vraiment….ce que je crois que je suis ?  
Est-ce que tu es vraiment humain là ? Est-ce que ….  
Je ne sais plus où j'en suis….tout ça a tellement d'implications….  
Toi qui a toujours voulu que je reste humaine, et te voilà à ma place, et moi qui voulais plus que tout devenir comme toi, me voilà exaucée…  
Mais….Cette folle là, cette peste, on se croirait dans un conte de fée où une vilaine sorcière nous aurait jeté un sort….  
Elle est où la bonne fée, ma marraine…demandai-je, agacée, en me tenant l'arrête du nez….

- Bella mon amour, que connais-tu de la légende de Mélusine ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant de mon geste inconscient…

- Je me souviens seulement d'une histoire de femme se transformant en serpent ou un truc dans le genre.

- En effet, Mélusine, jeune sorcière avait épousé un homme. Elle le rendit heureux et prospère. Mais elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais chercher à la voir un samedi par mois, lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain.  
Malheureusement, même amoureux, un homme est rarement capable de tenir parole. Ainsi la curiosité finit par l'emporter, et un jour il fit l'inavouable. Il l'espionna à travers le trou de la serrure.  
Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, la mère de ses nombreux enfants, était là, prenant son bain...Mais on voyait clairement une queue de serpent dépasser de la baignoire.  
Se femme se rendit compte immédiatement de la faute de son mari qui par curiosité, venait de faire une croix sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher.  
Mélusine sortit en hurlant, maudissant son mari qui n'avait pas été capable de lui faire confiance, et sans un regard en arrière, se jeta dans la mer qui bordait le château. Plus jamais on ne la vit.  
Mais on dit que depuis ce jour maudit, elle hante les lieux humides.

Lacs, marais, étangs, sont ses demeures. Ruisseaux, cascades sont à jamais ses palais.  
Et tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un homme, un partenaire digne d'elle, elle trônera seule, sur les eaux du monde entier.

- Et cette Mélusine est la même ….

- Oui, Bella, c'est elle. Rien n'a jamais changé pour elle, et elle est toujours à la recherche de sa moitié.  
Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi il y a longtemps déjà, mais je pensais avoir été clair et que plus jamais elle ne m'importunerait. Malheureusement il semble que je me sois trompé.

- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ? ici ?

- Ici ? Car nous sommes près de l'eau. C'est son domaine, son territoire…..  
Maintenant ? Je pense qu'elle a dû avoir vent de notre prochaine union…Et que ça l'aura rendue folle de désespoir et de rage…Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé l'âme sœur.

- Je suis là, entourée de 7 vampires et me v'la embringuée dans une histoire de sorcière, à moitié poisson…

- Serpent, me reprit Edward…Et j'ai une idée sur la raison qui a empêchée Alice de la voir. Heu…Est-ce que ça te gênerait si j'allais m'asseoir contre cet arbre…Tu n'es pas bien lourde, mais…Je me sens tout à coup…Fragile….

J'éclatai de rire. C'était presque jouissif de l'entendre se plaindre, de voir qu'enfin il n'était pas le plus fort…Peut-être finalement pourrais je mettre à profit cette puissance, cette force toute neuve…  
Et si je faisais un bras de fer avec Emmett…  
Est-ce que je courrai aussi vite qu'eux ?  
Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres…Et je sentis Edward frémir entre mes cuisses.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te redresser mon chéri ? Attends, je vais disposer quelques fleurs dans ton dos pour que l'écorce de l'arbre ne te blesse pas…  
Attends laisse moi te porter …Tu as froid ? Je te sens frissonner…

- Bella ! Stop ! S'il te plaît !! Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça….Je ne suis pas un vase en cristal…

- Tiens, faudra que je la ressorte celle là quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, enfin, si ça se produit un jour….  
Au fait, comment a-t-elle pu demeurer invisible pour Alice ?

- Je crois simplement que tous les êtres hybrides sont par nature, trop complexes à identifier. C'est tout de même bizarre que Mélusine, comme les loups-garous, soient les seuls êtres qu'Alice ne peut percevoir. Comme si le fait d'être double, d'être moitié humain et moitié animal, rendait la chose impossible.  
Peut-être la partie animale est-elle plus importante que leur partie humaine, ce qui expliquerait qu'on ne puisse les localiser . Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir réfléchir à la meilleure façon de retrouver notre apparence normale…

- Attends ! Tu rêves là !! Tu crois que je vais laisser passer une chance pareille comme ça ?  
Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres, et si ça devait arriver, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…  
Mais Edward, ne m'en veux pas mais tout ça est….trop séduisant, trop stupéfiant….  
Je n'ai pas envie de rater une occasion pareille.  
J'ai toujours été la petite chose fragile que tu protèges de tout, y compris de toi-même…  
Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être moi. De me laisser aller à rire, à ne pas avoir peur de tout et de rien.

- Le problème est que moi, je ne le suis plus, que je suis à présent l'être le plus mou, le plus fragile du monde, si ça se trouve je vais même me mettre à trébucher …Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je ressens ou plutôt ce que je ne ressens plus.  
Je n'entends plus comme avant les battements de ton cœur, qui me rendaient si hardi…si ça continue, bientôt c'est moi qui vais rougir….

- Pour moi c'est l'inverse !!  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de voir enfin, comme si j'avais été aveugle tout ce temps.  
Quel gâchis, quand on y pense. Tout est si…merveilleux, coloré, intense….  
S'il te plaît, laisse moi un peu de temps pour profiter de tout cela…  
Je ne suis pas seulement la gentille Bella, la fille du chef de police Swan, la seule vierge de tout le comté, la fille la plus sage de la région, la plus timide aussi….

Je suis toujours cette Bella, douce et délicate, mais je suis aussi Bella la rebelle, j'ai envie de faire de la moto, d'écouter du rock, pas seulement une berceuse.  
A ces mots, le regard d'Edward se modifia. Je compris que je l'avais vexé, que je le faisais souffrir.

- Edward mon amour, si je pouvais redevenir comme avant, je le ferais, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau tes yeux topaze.  
Non, ce n'est pas vrai, même quand ils sont noirs, parce que tu as faim, ou parce que tu es en colère contre moi, j'aime ton regard.  
J'aime quand il se pose sur moi, j'aime que tu prennes soin de moi à tout moment, j'aime quand tu me portes jusque dans mon lit, et que tu me bordes pour me protéger du froid de tes bras.  
J'aime tout en toi. Je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour moi.

Mais là, ce que je ressens, c'est que pour une fois, moi aussi je pourrais te protéger, moi aussi je serai là pour toi.  
Peut-être même en profiterais-je pour venir te voir dormir….lui dis-je en prenant mon sourire le plus ravageur…

- Dormir ? Moi ? Je crois que j'avais oublié tout ce qui fait l'humanité….Les petits détails, les inconvénients.  
Vivement que nous trouvions le remède à cet état de chose….  
Sinon, adieu balades en foret à toute vitesse, adieu sens de l'orientation, adieu ouie et odorat aiguisé, adieu….  
Adieu force herculéenne, adieu….

- Arrête donc de te plaindre. On dirait une petite vieille….  
Et si tu en profitais pour découvrir comment moi je vis.  
Après tout, si je fais un stage de vampire, tu peux bien en faire un en…. humanité…  
Ca va te faire du bien de redécouvrir certaines choses, peut-être me comprendras tu mieux.  
Humain ne rime pas seulement avec fragile. Peut-être apprendra tu que sous notre apparente délicatesse il y a beaucoup de force en nous.

- Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que cela implique …

- Peut-être que non, tu as raison, mais laisse moi jouir pour l'instant des avantages de la situation, et pour une fois, j'ai envie de voir le verre à moitié plein…  
Oups, en parlant de verre….Je vais devoir boire…du sang ?? Demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

Il venait de comprendre mon angoisse, et jubilait, pensant que j'allais rapidement et sagement revenir à de sages décisions.  
Tout comme l'aurait fait la précédente Bella…Celle qui n'avait pas encore goûté à la liberté, au pouvoir…

Ahah me fis je intérieurement, Edward si tu crois que je vais capituler si facilement, tu te trompes, royalement !!

- Quelle pitoyable fiancée de l'ombre et de la nuit je fais n'est-ce pas, lui répondis-je en le défiant du regard.  
Tu as raison, j'ai peur de certaines choses que je vais devoir faire…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette peur, je la tiendrai à distance…Après tout, un jour ou l'autre, je serai comme toi, assoiffée de sang, et il faudra bien que je me restaure….  
Mais toi, mon chéri, as-tu pensé à ce que tu voudrais pour le dîner….fis je en souriant diaboliquement, il faut bien l'avouer.

Tiens, son sourire commençait à s'effriter….Je me réjouis intérieurement.  
J'appréciais tout à coup, ce nouveau pouvoir et j'espérais bien, en user et aussi un peu en abuser…  
Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Edward, profitant de sa force, ou de sa vitesse, avait rusé, et obtenu ma capitulation.

- Si tu me donnais tes clefs de voiture mon cœur, j'irais de ce pas te chercher un en-cas à ton goût…  
Pizza, quiche, sandwich, légumes, fruits, boissons avec ou sans alcool …Ce que tu voudras…  
Je ferai tout pour toi mon amour, et tu le sais…  
Y compris prendre soin de ta merveilleuse voiture, fis je en esquissant un sourire.

Ne me regarde- pas avec ces yeux de merlans frits…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Pourquoi tu changes de couleur ? Tu te sens mal ?

...

Signé Old Mama Youchka-Mistougirl ;o)

_Alors ?  
Reviews girls and boys !!_

**Alez-y, applaudissez (à coups de reviews !) ce deuxième chapitre... et la suite après... Avouez quand même qu'elle me laisse une large ouverture !! (que vais-je faire à votre avis??)**


	4. 4 De sang et d'amour

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles nous touchent toute les deux !! Vous avez dû voir que l'on vous répond ensemble, même quand ce n'est pas à proprement dit notre chapitre, mais c'est tout comme ! Es-tu d'accord, Cathy ?**_ Of course I am ;o)_

**Voilà la suite... mais les réponses avant !**

Feu du ciel**: tu adores les dragons? qui sait, peut-être y en aura-t-il ici... (vu comment c'est parti !). J'adore les reviews qui se font au fil de la lecture... en général, elles sont plus longues et j'adore les longues reviews !! Tu viens de découvrir la version Cathyouchka... qui aime bien faire une Bella plus délurée, plus sûre d'elle... je vais donc essayer de suivre un minimum cette nouvelle Bella !!  
**_Tu vois, mon esprit supérieurement développé avait deviné que tu aimais les dragons…Bella névrosée ? Heuu, peut-etre un peu, disons que j'aime qu'elle soit un peu moins passive que dans les livres originaux….Pour le reste je pense t'avoir répondu en MP…_

Loli1803**: on fait rire ?? je suis trop contente car je voulais une fic marrante et non une autre histoire triste où tout le monde meure (non pas que ça me déplaise à lire !!). La réaction de Cullen est pour bientôt (et ça n'a pas été le plus facile à écrire...)  
**_merci Loli!! ;o)_

Simklob**: ouaip, on est drôle !! et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu... Bien sûr que Bella profite de la situation... c'est un peu sa vengeance !! et je ne pense pas qu'Edward ne va s'en plaindre tout le temps... Quand j'ai lu l'histoire de Mélusine servie par Cathyouchka, j'ai été super surprise, d'autant plus que ça colle très bien avec l'histoire alors que je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé... voilà un cadavre excquis plutôt bien parti !! Et oui, à mon tour maintenant...  
**_Bella et moi avons bien l'intention de se venger, gentiment, of course, d'Edward, yes ! ! ! ;o)_

Scotty**: une fille... c'est Cathyouchka qui va être déçue... elle qui cherche désespéremment un lecteur (mais je crois qu'elle en a déjà trouvé un dans sa dernière fic !). Pfff, Mesdemoiselles ?? Sais-tu que tu parles aux ancêtres du sites ??** **(bon, d'accrod, je ne suis pas mariée, mais j'ai passé les Catherinettes...). J'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas partir en live (ce n'est pas non plus le but) et pour l'instant, je trouve que notre histoire tient assez bien la route... Bien sûr, ça risque d'être quand même un peu décalé !! Si on est deux ?? Moi, c'est sûr que je ne suis qu'une seule personne... reste à voir le cas de ma coéquipière !!  
**_Scotty est une fille, ma déception est terrible, mdr, mais je m'en remettrai…. ;o)  
Mais ta remarque est tout à fait justifiée, attention à ne pas partir en live…Je serai vigilante…Quoique, j'aime partir en live….mhhh, ça mérite refexion…Mais comme nous sommes vraiment deux à écrire, (l'une à Nancy et l'autre pas du tout…), et que je n'ai pas envie de ruiner cette fic qui n'est pas que la mienne, je vais doublement faire attention…Mais Phanis a raison, parfois, je suis deux (voire plus) à moi toute seule...mdr_

Angelchinese**: merci pour tes 3 reviews !! c'est super sympa... et maintenant tu n'as plus de 'retard'. Hot ?? Je crois qu'on va essayer de faire mieux pour ce sujet là !!  
**_Moi ? J'ai écrit un truc hot ? Oups, fit-elle en rougissant, lol...J'ai en tête un truc hot, mais comme Phanis vient d'ne faire un aussi...Enfin bon, vous en aurez pour vos reviews, les filles !! mdr_

Solenn-la**: le service des revieweuses ?? il détecte les fous rire celui là ?? j'en serai presque à espérer ne plus avoir tes reviews (manière de dire que ça me plaît bien de faire rire les autres... bien sûr, je veux les reviews !!). T'as vu Cathy ? Une revieweuse qui connaît ton nom complet avec toutes tes identités !! La vision de Cathy sur Edward et Bella n'est pas non plus tout à fait la mienne, et c'est là le défi de cette fic !!  
**_Solenn-la, comme j'ai repondu en MP, je resterai quoite ;o) Ca change, lol  
Non, j'adore votre service de revieweuse…Et je suis contente de savoir que vous avez eu des fous rires…Merci encore !!_

Alessia**: désolée pour l'attente... mais écrire une fic à deux en étant séparée de ... je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres, ça ne peut pas être plus rapide... il faut que l'on se coordonne comme on peut !! (via internet... quand il y a internet !!)  
**_Merci beaucoup...et c'est vrai que comme je n'ai pas le net chez moi...je suis responsable de nombre de retards...mdr...Mais bon, là chuis dans un cyber pour repondre a vos reviews, almors ça mérite bien des reviews supplémentaires ça !! ;o)_

Audrey**: contente que l'idée te plaise... surtout qu'Edward n'a pas fini d'être humain (et d'en redécouvrir TOUS les aspects !!)  
**_Audrey, oui, chuis contente, j'avais peur que de rendre Edward un peu faiblichon, les gens n'aiment pas, alors merci._

Miss macarons**: Cathyouchka... je te laisse répondre !!  
**_Dis donc miss macarons ... Tu ne serais pas Phanis déguisée ? !!_

Naikyy**: oauh... il va me falloir un chapitre entier pour te répondre (ce qui ne veut pas dire que ta review était trop longue... j'adore les longues reviews !!). Et ouais, je comprends tout (enfin, pas tout le temps... bref, ça ne veux rien dire ce que je viens d'écrire). Alors comme ça, je t'impressionne moins ?? Tant mieux, j'aime mieux ça !! Moi aussi j'aime rire (c'est le but même de cette fic) mais comme je suis une vieille, **_(mamy, mdr)_** je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'utiliser les simleys, lol et autres mdr... ni même le langage sms !! Mais promit, la plupart du temps, je lis les fics ou les reviews avec un grand sourire béat sur le visage !! Manger Cathy ?? ah non, j'ai déjà trop de kilos à perdre... et je risque l'indisgestion !! (ou alors au barbecue... c'est la saison (mais le mien est peut-être un peu petit). On va faire un marché : je te laisse Emmett à condition que tu dises à Cathy de me laisser Edward... **_Vous reveez toutes les deux là, les filles, !! mdr) _**elle peut bien se contenter de Jacob après tout !! Je laisse Cathy répondre aux remarques sur son chapitre... Alors d'après toi, Cathy est gentille ?? ben si tu voyais le quatrième chapitre, tu ne dirais pas ça !! Mais c'est vrai que pour le coup, je suis plutôt contente de ce qu'elle me laisse (et je ne parle pas de le fin du chapitre 6 que je viens de recevoir !!). T'inquiète Naikyy, il n'y a pas de jalousie !! les compliments que l'on fait à Cathy me touchent aussi puisqu'on fait ça en duo comme tu dis si bien !!  
**_Naikky, quoi ? je suis la seule à avoir des pbs de connexion ? Mdr, en meme temps, je m'en doutais, pffff ;o)  
Tu veux Emmett ? Mhhh, attends je vais d'abord y reflechir…mdr...Quoique, commej'aime bien la rigolade, je pourrais garder Edward ET Jacob a des fins comment dire...voilà quoi, et Emmett pour la rigolade...Quoique, son corps musclé de rugbyman...Mhmhmh mdr _

Ambroise**: ni homme, ni femme... vampire (mâle ou femelle)?? En tout cas, voilà qui va déséspérer Cathyouchka... elle qui cherche un homme (enfin, moi aussi !! mais comme ce n'est pas dans la même catégorie d'âge, il n'y a pas de rivalités !!). J'espère que l'on va continuer à te détendre !!  
**_Ambroise, si tu n'es ni fille, ni garçon, je ne te raconte pas comment tu excites….ma curiosité ;o)  
Allez, avoue…Et contente de voir que nous participons à l'effort de guerre, enfin d'exams, quoi ;o)_

Emilie**: merci merci !! voilà la suite !!  
**_Merci merci merci !!_

Sasa**: Edward en petit vieille... et surtout en humain !! ça doit être un délire mais il me semble plus accessible comme ça... hein? quoi? c'est un personnage de fiction? seulement sur papier?? flûte alors !! Effectivemment, Cathy et moi avons deux styles bien différents... comme ça on sait facilement qui a écrit le chapitre !! Je t'envoie un mouchoir virtuel pour essuyer tes jolis yeux et on fait de notre mieux pour vite poster la suite (le temps que Cathyouchka mette sa touche perso aux réponses!)  
**_Merci !!_ _Moi aussij'aime bien qu'Edward soit un peu moins...un peu plus...enfin tu comprends quoi , mdr ;o)_

Theriel**: merci merci pour ta review !! Oui, j'espère que l'on va bien délirer, c'est le but !! et ça fait tellement de bien... (un peu de délire dans ce monde de brutes... d'accord, c'est pas tout à fait ça mais ça reflète assez bien ce que je pense !!).  
**_Theriel, ah, quand même, il était temps….Mais tu as vu, j'ai lu ton msg ici, et aussitôt, je suis allée mettre une review persiffleuse sur ta fic, gniark gniark gniark…Au fait, Phanis, si tu veux bien aller lui faire remarquer qu'elle a fait une grosse faute de conjugaison, je gagnerai mon pari, mdr ;o)_

Tueuse-en-serie-joke**: ben oui, fallait bien trouver une histoire que personne (à part nous) n'allait imaginer... de quoi donner envie de lire la suite quoi !! Bella amochée ?? En tueuse sanguinaire ?? ben, faut lire la suite... mais je puex au moins dire que la première suggestion risque de ne pas être retenue... pour ce qui est de l'autre... qui sait !!  
**_Je vais reflechir sérieusement à ta proposition de faire boire à Bella le sang de ses amis…Rien que pour embeter Phanis, mdr ;o)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Ma voiture ? Mon amour, tu veux me tuer ? demanda Edward dans un souffle en reprenant quelques couleurs après être devenu livide.

- Bien sûr que non, protestai-je outragée. Mais je pense que je vais aimer la vitesse tout à coup. J'aurais presque envie de courir, tiens !

Je lui tendis la main et le remis debout en le tirant légèrement vers moi. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi légèrement que je le pensais.

- Doucement, Bella ! grommela Edward en se massant l'épaule. Quelle brute ! On dirait Emmett.

- Eh ! Quand même pas !

- Bien sûr que si, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Rattrapant ma main, il commença à s'engager dans le sentier qui nous avait mené jusqu'à là. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Chute !

Edward se prit les pieds dans une racine et m'entraîna au sol avec lui sans que je puisse garder l'équilibre toute vampire que j'étais. Rebelote, mais revoilà de nouveau allongée avec Edward au sol.

Il était tombé tête la première mais se retourna pour me faire face, sans pouvoir se relever puisque je le maintenais au sol, me réinstallant à califourchon sur lui et posant mes mains sur son torse.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ça va devenir notre position favorite, susurrai-je au creux de son oreille en descendant un peu mes hanches.

- Bella ! s'écria aussitôt Edward en prenant une belle teinte cramoisie et m'écartant de lui en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tu es tout rouge ! m'exclamai-je ravie. Tu verrais tes joues, mon amour ! J'ai réussi à te faire rougir alors que tu es humain depuis même pas un quart d'heure ! J'aime cette couleur sur tes joues, rajoutai-je plus doucement en rapprochant mon visage du sien. Combien paris-tu que je peux encore te faire rougir ?

Edward ne répondit pas mais les rougeurs quittèrent son visage et son teint vira peu à peu à un verdâtre de mauvais augure. Je commençais brusquement à paniquer. Il avait si peu l'habitude d'être humain (seulement 17 ans dans son siècle d'existence) qu'il devait avoir du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition.

- Edward, que t'arrive-t-il, répond-moi ! criai-je affolée.

- Be… Bella… révèle-toi… respire plus…

Nom d'un chien, c'était moi qui étais en train de le tuer ! Vivement, je passai une de mes jambes de l'autre côté de son corps, me séparant rapidement de lui. Trop rapidement. Dans mon élan, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'arbre situé à ma droite et le percutai violemment, à tel point que le tronc se courba au-dessus de moi. Par reflexe, je levai mes deux mains et parvins miraculeusement à arrêter l'arbre avant qu'il n'atteigne Edward.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus vert, il était livide, encore plus blanc que quand il était vampire.

Il semblait respirer difficilement et ne bougea qu'au bout de quelques secondes tandis que je tenais toujours le tronc à bout de bras. Il rampa entre les quelques branches qui avaient réussit à atteindre le sol et s'adossa à un arbre toujours debout, la respiration encore sifflante.

Doucement, je déposai mon trophée à côté de moi et me retournai vers Edward. Cette odeur fraîche et sucrée. Encore plus forte qu'avant. Encore plus suave, plus… appétissante. Une perle rouge sur sa joue. Juste passer la langue dessus, juste pour en connaître le goût. Rien de plus.

- Bella ? Bella, parle-moi, murmura-t-il alors que mes lèvres s'approchaient de son visage. Bella, tes yeux sont… noirs.

Lentement, je collai ma bouche sur la goutte de sang, reniflant à plein nez l'odeur hypnotisante de la peau d'Edward.

- A l'aide ! Au secours ! Viiiite !

Les cris de mon fiancé me stoppèrent net. Edward en train de hurler ? Appelant à l'aide ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que je me retrouvai propulsée à dix mètres de lui, un corps imposant à califourchon au-dessus de moi.

- Bella ?

Stupéfait par ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux, Emmett dirigea tout de suite son regard vers son frère.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Emmett était tellement sous le choc que je parvins à m'en libérer facilement, me relevant et rabaissant ma robe qui n'était pas l'habit le plus préconisé pour ce genre d'action.

Discrètement, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, recueillant une ultime goutte du nectar. Je pris soudain conscience de ce qui venait se coller au fond de ma gorge. Du sang. Le sang d'Edward. Soudain très gênée, je lançai un regard inquiet vers mon fiancé. Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Je n'avais pas voulu le tuer, même pas le mordre. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas résisté à son sang mais pas au point de m'en abreuver. N'était-ce pas étonnant d'ailleurs qu'Edward soit toujours vivant alors que cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que j'étais vampire, le pire danger pour un humain.

Il me regardait avec des prunelles étonnamment tendres après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il enleva sa chemise encore humide en s'en servit pour essuyer l'éraflure de sa joue.

Edward était maintenant humain mais il n'avait en rien perdu sa beauté. Son torse finement musclé m'attirait toujours autant et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'y blottir et ressentir la chaleur de sa peau.

- Bella, tu es vampire ?

Alice s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et Edward ?

Je redirigeai mon regard vers lui. Il était en train de se faire examiner par Carlisle. Celui-ci releva soudain son visage et je le vis humer l'air ambiant en faisant une sorte de grimace contrariée.

- Mélusine, le retour, déclara-t-il sombrement. C'est ça Edward ?

- Malheureusement oui, soupira-t-il en réponse.

- Elle est partie ?

Edward hocha la tête.

- Quel sort vous a-t-elle jeté ?

Wahou ! Carlisle battait tout le monde en perspicacité ! Ou alors, il connaissait très bien Mélusine pour comprendre aussi facilement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je fronçai des sourcils, contrariée à l'idée que cette sorcière à la noix soit autant connue chez les Cullen et qu'aucun n'ait eu la gentillesse de m'en toucher un mot.

- Un vampire et une humaine, il y avait, une vampire et un humain, il y aura et aucune transformation ne pourra, cita-t-il en captant l'attention de toute la famille.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas rester humain maintenant ?

Je ne sus dire si c'était de l'inquiétude ou de la jubilation qu'il y avait dans la voix d'Emmett. Un peu de deux certainement.

- Et Bella vampire ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire en guise de réponse, trop satisfaite pour l'instant de cette situation.

- Et elle a voulu te tuer ! termina Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Mon sourire s'évanouit, déçue de ce qu'ils devaient à présent tous penser de moi. Une tueuse, non mais quoi encore ? Juste une nouvelle vampire qui voulait faire un peu plus connaissance avec sa situation.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, maugréa Edward en se renfrognant.

- Et puis je ne lui aurais rien fait ! protestai-je en l'imitant et croisant les bras, boudeuse.

- Bella, c'est dur au début, commença Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. On le sait tous et on sera là…

- Mais je ne l'aurais pas tué, même pas mordu. Je voulais juste goûter !

Je me séparai doucement d'Esmée et me dirigeai vers notre lieu de pique-nique.

- Bella, attend !

Edward attrapa ma main alors que je passai devant lui.

- Dis-nous ce que tu ressens, Bella. Nous pouvons t'aider.

- M'aider ? Mais je n'ai besoin d'aide ! Je t'assure, Edward, je ne t'aurais rien fait !

- Tu voulais juste… me goûter, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai, bizarrement mal à l'aise maintenant que ces mots étaient passés dans la bouche d'Edward. Malgré tout, je restais sûre de moi et de mon contrôle.

Alors que tous les Cullen étaient restés en arrière, je stoppai Edward et le forçai à reculer jusqu'à un arbre proche du sentier.

- Bella ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je te falsifis la mémoire, murmurai-je en approchant mes lèvres de son cou.

- Bella…

Les Cullen commencèrent à protester en même temps qu'Edward mais je les arrêtai en tendant ma main en arrière dans un geste rassurant. Je savais ce que je faisais et il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

Jusque là, je n'avais pas fait attention aux battements de cœur d'Edward. Maintenant, je percevais très bien cette douce musique. Padam, padam, padam. Un rythme régulier et rapide qui accélérait en même temps que mes lèvres parcourraient sa peau. Lentement, ma bouche remonta vers son menton, se dirigeant peu à peu vers ses lèvres.

La peau d'Edward était chaude et sucrée. Un vrai délice à elle seule.

Tendrement, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, attrapant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes tout en gardant mes dangereuses dents à l'écart de sa peau fragile. Son souffle pénétra dans ma bouche, un souffle me rappelant le miel, doux et sucré.

Soudain, j'arrêtai. Je n'entendais plus son cœur. Une seconde, deux seconde. Ma bouche face à la sienne. Pampampampampam. Le rythme prit de la vitesse et je retournai à mon baiser, intensifiant le mouvement de mes lèvres tout en plaquant un peu plus Edward contre l'arbre. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux et il s'enflamma comme je le faisais en étant humaine.

Savourant la fin de ce contact voluptueux, je me reculai légèrement de lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais voulu faire mais il avait fermé ses yeux et haletait encore, retrouvant péniblement le souffle que je lui avais prit.

- Je ne t'aurais rien fait, répétai-je tout aussi essoufflée que lui.

Des sifflements retentirent derrière moi et je vis les joues d'Edward rosir de nouveau. Légèrement mais j'étais quand même fière de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Rien n'aurait été plus décevant que de ne pas pouvoir lui couper le souffle comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était encore vampire.

- Je pense que Mélusine vous a un peu épargné, constata Carlisle. C'est probablement involontaire de sa part mais je dirais qu'en échangeant vos natures, Bella a hérité du contrôle qu'Edward avait sur lui.

Je n'avais pas quitté mon fiancé des yeux et fus contente de le voir rouvrir ses yeux, me laissant admirer ses prunelles vertes.

- Promis, je te ferais confiance maintenant, murmura-t-il en retrouvant son sourire en coin.

- Même pour conduire ta voiture ?

- Ah… euh…

- Je te signale que maintenant, c'est moi qui ais tes reflexes de vampires. Et je crois que l'on peut même affirmer que tu as hérité de ma maladresse.

- Chouette ! marmonna-t-il soudain boudeur. Si tu veux bien, je préfèrerais t'acheter ta propre voiture et garder la mienne. Jamais de la vie je ne conduirais ton vieux tacot !

- Ok, ça me va.

- Vraiment ? Tu me laisseras t'offrir une voiture ? Et te payer Dartmouth ?

- On verra ça plus tard, esquivai-je. Veux-tu que je te porte mon chéri ?

Edward se dirigeait vers le sentier et scrutait attentivement le sol pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans des racines ou trébucher sur des pierres.

- Certainement pas. Je suis humain, pas handicapé !

Seulement voilà, la chute est humaine, et Edward était redevenu l'un d'entre eux. Bref, une branche suffit à le faire vaciller.

- Rha, c'est pas possible, râla-t-il tout seul.

- Attend, je t'aide.

Je l'attrapai par un bras mais il posa rapidement sa main libre sur ma joue pour m'arrêter.

- Ne le prend pas mal, Bella, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me soutienne comme ça. Surtout toi, tu m'aides déjà de tant de façons différentes. Et ça me convient.

- Veux-tu dire que ton orgueil est blessé d'être secouru par une femme, m'emportai-je vivement sans prendre en compte ses premiers mots. Surtout moi, c'est ça ? En quoi…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! me coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. J'ai l'impression que tu te fais très bien à ta nouvelle condition et j'en suis très content, mais moi j'ai un peu de mal, là. Une fois vampire tous les deux, je serais ravi de faire une petite balade sur ton dos, surtout que tu seras plus forte que moi pendant quelques mois mais pas pour l'instant. Je t'en prie, Bella, essaye de me comprendre.

- Excuse-moi.

Un peu plus indulgente avec Edward, j'enlevai mon bras du sien et me contentai de prendre sa main chaude dans la mienne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans nouvelle chute, nous nous retrouvâmes à notre point de départ, les berges de la rivière avec la cascade toutes proches.

- Mélusine est-elle encore là ? demandai-je tout bas à Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Je ne saisis pas très bien où elle veut en venir avec ce sort. Si elle voulait m'avoir pour elle (je laissai échapper un petit sifflement qui me surprit moi-même), je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'avance.

Tout le monde s'était réinstallé sur la nappe de pique-nique, formant un cercle parfait, image même d'une réunion au sommet.

- Le problème immédiat me semble être le retour de Bella chez elle, déclara soudain Carlisle. Son état à changer et c'est trop flagrant pour essayer de faire passer cela inaperçu.

- J'ai changé ? Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment je suis ? J'ai les yeux dorés ? La peau plus blanche ?

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, mon amour, me susurra Edward.

J'étais déçue. J'avais espéré être davantage différente que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Bien qu'il avait peut-être dit ça de peur de me vexer sur mon aspect humain. Je décidai donc de lui pardonner.

- Que faisons-nous pour ton père ? Pourrais-tu l'appeler pour lui dire que tu restes avec nous ? Peut-être pourrions-nous t'inviter à venir camper avec toute la famille ?

- Je crois que Charlie va avoir du mal à avaler l'excuse du camping, rigolai-je doucement. Mais je ne vois pas de meilleure solution.

Tandis que je parlais à Carlisle, je ne quittai pas Edward des yeux et le vis attraper la bouteille de grenadine pour en remplir un verre. Le portant à son nez, il renifla le liquide et le fit tourner, comme le ferait un œnologue.

- C'est bon Edward, crois-moi.

M'offrant une petite grimace, il porta le verre à sa bouche et trempa prudemment ses lèvres dans la grenadine.

- Veux-tu un peu de jus d'orange ? Ou un verre de lait ? ricana Emmett en face d'Edward.

Le vampire jubilait, apparemment heureux comme tout de voir son frère dans cette situation. Rosalie lui adressa un regard glacial mais il n'y fit pas attention, continuant à se moquer d'Edward.

- Tu as intérêt à arrêter ça Emmett, sinon…

Malheureusement, mon amour n'était plus aussi dissuasif qu'avant face à son frère. Chose qui devait lui déplaire au plus haut point.

- Sinon quoi ? fanfaronna Emmett.

- Sinon, c'est moi qui te saute dessus, grognai-je en me jetant sur lui en même temps que Jasper et Alice.

Jamais encore je n'avais pu participer à leurs bagarres et j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui d'en avoir l'occasion. Je m'en donnais donc à cœur joie, chatouillant Emmett pour le faire craquer en douceur.

- Pitié, pitié, stop ! hurla-t-il en tentant de nous repousser.

Pendant qu'Emmett continuait à rire, je perçus le bruit des pas d'Edward s'éloigner légèrement de nous. Il cherchait à être discret mais il devait bien savoir que c'était impossible. Tout le trahissait. Son odeur qui devenait plus légère, le bruit de ses pas, le 'padam padam' de son cœur qui s'éloignait.

**Phanis...**

* * *

**Je suis déjà morte de rire rien que de penser à la suite qu'à écrite Cathyouchka... ça vous donne envie de la lire?? Eh bien, reviews alors !!  
**_Merci ma biquette ,j'adore quand tu fais du teasing comme ça !!  
Allez les girls, on review, on review !! Et bonnes vacances à toutes !!_


	5. 5 Minute humaine

**Coucou ! Nous revoilà... enfin, me revoilà... **

**Cathyouchka est désolée de ne pas pouvoir participer aux réponses du dernier chapitre mais il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire... Figurez-vous qu'elle a enfin rencontré son idole, j'ai nommé Jacob, et l'imprégnation a enfin eu lieu !! Bref, elle est en ce moment en plein voyage de noce avec lui et ne peut donc pas vous répondre (il n'y a pas de réseau sur l'île déserte où ils s'éclatent tous les deux...).**

**Désolée Cathy... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une belle bêtise !! Et je sais, Edward compte aussi pour toi...**

**Je voulais aussi vous présenter toutes nos excuses pour ce retard... (pas si long que ça, un peu plus d'une semaine, c'est tout !!)mais bon, faut profiter des vacances !! (je parle pour Cathyouchka là, moi j'ai encore une semaine de boulot avant de pouvoir me reposer !!)**

**Bon, j'arrête maintenant avec des histoires hors sujet et je réponds, toute seule, à vos reviews... pas très nombreuses (snif... c'est les vacances ou alors je suis trop exigeante ??). Mais bon, disons que celles que j'ai reçu compte doubles !!**

Theriel:** ce que va faire Edward ?? ahahahahah, je me marre toute seule en sachant ce que tu vas lire !! Tu vois, Cathy n'a pas trop cafté pour ta faute... enfin, elle m'a quand même dit qu'il s'agissait d'une faute de conjugaison, mais trop tard, tu m'avais déjà répondu !!**

Arya15:** ah oui, j'espère que l'on va continuer à te faire rire !! En tout cas, plus ça va, plus on délire...**

Sasa:** et oui, Cathyouchka aime bien martyriser les personnages... euh... moi aussi !! Tu vas donc bientôt voir ce qu'elle a préparé pour Edward... Pour ta question (est-ce que Bella a hérité du don d'Edward)... ce ne serait pas drôle si je te répondrais... peut-être ben que oui, peut-bien ben que non !!**

Luciie:** snif... c'est pas moi, c'est Cathyouchka qu'est partie en vacances !! Mais elle est gentille quand même, elle me permet de poster son chapitre sans qu'elle puisse réponde elle aussi aux reviews !! Euh... c'est quoi ta vengeance ?? Ah, et moi je ne pars que 6 jours, ça va, ça ne sera pas trop long ? J'espère que tu continueras à nous envoyer des reviews... Mél, c'est bien la mélusine de la BD, même si ma comparse ne l'avait pas reconnu (honte à elle !!).**

Naikyy:** bon, je sens que je vais écrire un roman rien qu'en répondant à ta review... Mais surtout continues avec tes longues reviews !! Je commence. Je sens que tu vas encore dire que l'on a été longue, mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi et je renouvelle mes excuses... et puis il me semble qu'en ce moment tu n'es pas très rapide non plus !! NA ! Comme Cathyouchka n'est pas là, on se met d'accord toute les début pour la répartition des mâles... Emmett pour toi, Edward pour moi et Jacob pour Cathy (et toc !). Tu as intérêt à être d'accord avec moi parce que sinon je te pique Emmett et je rajoute Jasper et Carlisle... et je te laisse le choix dans les loups-garous restant !!**

**Je pense que tu as comprit que l'on va martyriser notre petit Edward (MON Edward en fait !!), donc les chutes, les rougeurs ne sont qu'un début !! Mais nan, il n'est pas stupide Carlisle, au contraire, il a tout comprit avant même qu'Edward lui explique... ****Ah non, je ne fais pas de fautes moi !! (ben sûr, il n'y a rien de vrai ici, j'en fais plein mais pas celle que tu me dis). Je parlais du contrôle qu'Edward a sur lui, son self-contrôle comme on dirait en bon français !! ****Edward qui pleure ?? Hum... pas encore... mais qui sait ??**

**Et voilà la suite... qui a été un peu longue à venir... (je me répète, désolée...). Dis ? Tu es encore vivante ??**

Angelchinese:** ah merci !! je suis contente de te faire rire comme ça !! Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé sur mes autres fics !! Pourquoi Edward s'éloigne-t-il... mystère et boule de gomme !! enfin... réponse dans quelques lignes !!**

Audrey:** merci pour ta review !! Edward va encore en voir des vertes des pas mûres... tu vas donc continuer à rire !!**

Alessia:** désolée... la suite n'a pas été rapide à venir... mais elle est là maintenant !! et place à la démone... (moi, l'ange, je me marre d'avance pour ce qu'elle réserve à Edward !!)**

Cathyouchka:** euh... ben non, je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre à toi !!**

Solenn-la:** merci à toi toute seule !! et j'espère que tu vas encore rire en lisant cette fic !!**

**ET BONNE LECTURE MAINTENANT ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

J'imaginais à quel point cela devait lui paraître étrange, désagréable, voire douloureux pour lui de se retrouver à nouveau humain. Je décidai donc de lui laisser un peu de temps, un peu d'intimité, avant d'aller voir ce qui l'éloignait de moi, je détestais l'idée qu'il puisse être malheureux…

Je me tournai donc à nouveau vers Carlisle et le reste de la famille Cullen qui semblaient bien agités… Je les rejoignis, les regardai et les écoutai parler.  
Oui, je voyais bouger leurs lèvres, mais pour une fois, je comprenais tout !!  
Tout à coup, j'éclatai de rire.  
Ils se retournèrent tous alors, ne comprenant pas ma réaction…

- Je crois que je vais vraiment aimer être vampire, leur fis-je en souriant de plus belle…. Je comprends enfin ce que vous dites, même à vitesse vampirique !! M'exclamai-je.  
Vous ne vous rendez pas compte vous, ce que c'est que de se sentir exclue parce qu'on n'est pas pareille…. Un petit pincement au cœur me fit penser que bientôt c'est ainsi que se sentirait Edward, l'amour de ma vie…

- Revenons à nos moutons, fis-je à haute voix, alors que tous me regardaient déjà, attendant semblait-il une quelconque réaction de ma part…Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je bave ? Fis je en esquissant un sourire.

- Non, c'est juste ta soudaine attitude….Tu sembles différente, et pas seulement par ton nouveau statut de vampire….Tu as l'air….ravie de ce qui t'arrive, entre autre….fit Esmée.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pensé que tu serais hystérique d'apprendre que tu es vampire et que tu le resteras à jamais, tandis qu'Edward restera humain à tout jamais lui aussi….fit Emmett…

- Et moi, Emmett, je t'imaginais bien plus positif, je pensais que tu étais du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein, et non l'inverse…Il est évident que je veux devenir vampire, mais pas au détriment d'Edward.  
Ce que je veux c'est le rejoindre dans sa vie, son univers, sa famille. Passer une éternité d'amour, ensemble.  
Mais chaque chose en son temps….Comme l'a dit Carlisle, fis-je en lui souriant, l'urgence, c'est de trouver une excuse pour ne pas rentrer chez moi, le temps d'élucider tout ça…  
Et surtout d'y remédier….

Mais d'un autre côté, fis-je en découvrant un sourire triomphant, c'est vrai que je découvre tout à coup, que j'ai des pouvoirs, que je vous comprends. Je devine que je suis devenue bien plus forte, assez en tout cas pour éviter un arbre. Je suppose que je peux courir aussi vite que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, et peut-être même que je pourrais battre Emmett au bras de fer…. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être transformée par Mélusine, mais j'avoue que je commence à vraiment y prendre goût.

Emmett qui commençait à sourire depuis quelques minutes, prit enfin la parole :

- Bella, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais même vampire, tu restes une fragile jeune femme, tu es un nouveau né en quelque sorte, et je ne voudrais pas t'humilier en te mettant la pâtée au bras de fer….Par contre, continua-t-il, je serais ravi d'être ton mentor pour tout le reste, tout ce que tu voudras découvrir…Eh ! fit-il en se retournant vers son épouse.

Rosalie me souriait étrangement alors qu'elle venait de donner une tape sur le sommet du crâne de son mari…

Alice prit à sont tour la parole :  
- Il nous faut donc un plan d'attaque, c'est une guerre que nous devons gagner à tout prix. Jasper va nous aider, grâce à son expérience militaire, à nous organiser pour gagner cette bataille pour le moins étrange.

- Premièrement il faut trouver une excuse pour éloigner Bella de Charlie pendant quelques jours, en espérant que tout cela ne dure pas trop longtemps…Je porte Alice volontaire…annonça Jasper en lui souriant tendrement.  
Alice, tout le monde sait que Charlie te mange dans la main, et qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour toi….

Ensuite, il nous faut plus de détails sur cette malédiction pour pouvoir l'étudier et l'annuler, continua Jasper.

Tout à coup, un hurlement retentit dans les bois…  
Lorsque j'eus rejoint la victime, mes épaules se mirent à trembler….Je n'osai plus faire un geste….Tout ça était trop….

Quant au reste de la famille Cullen, leur regard passait d'Edward à moi et vis versa… Edward qui n'avait rien entendu, continuait de maugréer…

- Saleté de bestiole, déjà que ça fait un siècle que je n'ai pas fait ça, et il a fallu que tu me déranges maintenant…Tu ne pouvais pas envoyer tes noisettes plus loin…

Emmett se mit alors à hurler de rire…  
Je ne pus me retenir davantage et laissai éclater les gloussements que je tentais de ravaler depuis quelques instants…  
Alice, quant à elle, s'était jetée dans les bras de Jasper pour essayer de masquer son rire. Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité à Edward.  
Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, en fermant sa braguette, son regard se voulait menaçant…

Emmett se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

- Tu crois que c'est le regard le plus furieux qu'il puisse faire à présent ? Cool, il ne fait plus aussi peur, hein…En plus, il ne pourra plus m'attraper. Trop bien finalement ce renversement de situation…Bella, pour commencer je t'emmène faire une chevauchée sauvage.  
- Emmett, grogna Edward…

- Edward, repondit Emmett en souriant…pourquoi tu ronronnes ?

Tous souriaient à présent….Sauf moi. J'étais heureuse d'être vampire et qu'Emmett me prenne sous son aile. S'il y en avait bien un qui pourrait m'initier dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'était bien lui…. Mais j'avais mal au cœur de voir Edward si désemparé, gêné…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais une minute d'humanité mon cœur, lui demandai-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ma fiancée pour venir à bout de cette aventure…Je ne pensais pas être attaqué par un écureuil lubrique.  
Je ne pensais pas être bombardé de noisettes. Je ne pensais pas que ma famille viendrait admirer le spectacle. Je…  
Sa colère se calma. Décidément, humain ou vampire, il était toujours aussi maître de lui. Quelle chance incroyable j'avais d'avoir rencontré un homme pareil….

Tout à coup, une sorte de cacophonie envahit mon esprit….Je regardai de toute part, hébétée, à deux doigts de la panique. J'avais l'impression d'entendre Carlisle et tous les autres membres de sa famille.  
Je les regardai tour à tour, me rendant compte qu'aucun deux ne bougeaient les lèvres….  
Carlisle se demandait comment il allait sortir son fils de cette histoire. Esmée se réjouissait de me voir heureuse tout en s'inquiétant du devenir d'Edward…

Emmett s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec moi à présent que je n'étais plus si fragile.  
Rosalie se demandait comment elle devait prendre les choses, se faisait tout de même une joie de voir son frère ainsi coincé dans la position d'un humain, lui qui se comportait toujours comme un être supérieur…  
Jasper lui, souriait, et j'avais l'impression de sentir émaner de lui une vague de chaleur qui parlait de tendresse comme il l'aurait fait de vive voix…  
Et puis Alice, qui elle ne se sentait plus de joie. Non de voir souffrir son frère, mais de me voir enfin à ses côtés…Une partenaire…Elle comptait déjà faire de moi, une adepte des grands magasin, des instituts de beauté, et surtout, de bêtises, et de pagaille…Je devenais une comparse, une complice…En un mot, une sœur…

- Bella ? demanda Edward qui m'avait rejoint. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois…Je crois que j'entends des voix, répondis-je en hoquetant.  
Je compris tout à coup qu'être vampire n'était pas seulement un don. Il y avait des contraintes, des inconvénients.  
Me nourrir, il allait falloir que je...Mange...Je pensai tout à coup à la nourriture….Allait-il falloir que je tue moi aussi un animal pour m'abreuver de son sang ?

- De quelle couleur sont mes yeux Edward ? Lui demandai-je anxieusement. Contrairement à sa famille qui me regardait sans comprendre, il avait deviné mon angoisse.

- Non, ma douce, tu n'auras pas à faire ça avant au moins trois jours, je me suis nourri hier seulement…Et comme j'ai constaté que j'avais hérité de ta capacité à trébucher, je suppose que toi tu as hérité de ma force, et des bienfaits de ma dernière chasse aussi.  
Les voix que tu entends sont celle de ma famille. Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment fermer ton esprit. Sinon, je te préviens que tu risques d'être choquée….Enfin, tu les connais, fit-il avec un clin d'œil rassurant.

Quant à vous, si je vous vois vous moquer de Bella ou de moi, il n'y aura aucune clémence quand je serai redevenu vampire. Je vous promets le pire.  
Pour ma part j'aurais fait n'importe quoi si j'avais su que je pourrais redevenir humain, pour éviter de damner Bella. Mais pas dans ces conditions.  
Mélusine aussi me le paiera.  
Au fait, fit-il en se retournant tout à coup, qui vous dit que vous êtes à l'abri des malédictions de Mélusine ?

- Tu ne nous fais plus peur frérot…Et au lieu de nous menacer, pense plutôt à comment tu vas gérer tes toutes nouvelles fonctions vitales….Et tout le reste, ajouta Emmett en se bidonnant. Pipi, les dents et au lit ? Fit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Edward, oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide, et le plus rapidement possible, fis-je en lui prenant la main pour nous éloigner de sa famille et faire diversion…  
Il y a urgence…De mon côté, je te promets de t'aider à apprécier chaque minute d'humanité que tu vas vivre…  
Tu sais, c'est comme le vélo, je suis sûre que ça ne s'oublie pas, lui expliquai-je en souriant. J'avais si peur qu'il se vexe...  
Loin des yeux curieux de ses frères et sœurs, je le repoussai doucement contre un tronc d'arbre, et l'embrassai aussi tendrement que possible.  
J'aimais retrouver le contact de son corps musclé contre moi. J'aimais sentir que mes baisers le rendaient aussi faible que je l'étais auparavant. J'aimais son odeur, si suave, si tentante…

Tout à coup, je relevai la tête, j'avais entendu Alice, dans ma tête, qui me demandait de revenir, pour que tous ensemble nous puissions réfléchir à l'avenir. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes sa famille, Carlisle demanda directement :

- Pouvez-vous me redire les paroles exactes de cette stupide sorcière ? Citer la malédiction sans rien oublier, pas même une virgule…  
Edward récita, les yeux fermés :  
" Un vampire et une humaine, il y avait,  
une vampire et un humain, il y aura  
et aucune transformation ne pourra

- Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, réfléchit Jasper à haute voix...

- Ça fait même peur, ajouta Emmett...Moi j'ai envie de taquiner Edward et Bella, mais j'ai pas du tout envie que ça reste comme ça définitivement.

- Elle a bien dû te dire pourquoi elle était revenue, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché son courroux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Elle a seulement dit que tant qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse, je n'aurais pas le droit de l'être non plus.

- Voilà notre porte de sortie, fit Esmée en soupirant.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Alice, moi je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça nous aide.

- Mais si, reprit Jasper...Il y a une condition. Donc, une solution. Mélusine est en colère, elle est jalouse du bonheur d'Edward.  
Parce que de son côté, elle est toujours seule. Contrairement à toi Edward, elle n'a pas eu la chance de trouver l'âme sœur.

- Si j'ai bien compris, poursuivis Alice, il va falloir que nous, nous nous démenions pour trouver à cette peste, un compagnon qui voudra bien rester avec elle ? Nom d'une pipe en bois, vous vous rendez compte du challenge que ça représente ? Vous avez vu son caractère de cochon ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui l'accepteront telle qu'elle est ? On va le trouver où ce surhomme ?

- Et vous pensez que si on trouve cette rareté, elle nous rendra notre identité ? Demandai-je un peu angoissée.

- Moi je me demande qui pourrait faire l'affaire... Quoique... J'ai peut-être une idée...  
Vous savez comme moi, qu'elle est mi-femme, mi-serpent, c'est un être hybride...Il lui fait donc un partenaire identique...

- Et alors ? demanda Jasper. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Moi je sais, fit Alice, j'ai compris...Tu as raison, il est à moitié humain lui aussi. Ça pourrait marcher...

- Et vous pensez qu'il va être d'accord ? Vous êtes totalement inconscients ou quoi ? Jamais il n'acceptera, surtout pas pour nous sauver la mise !! intervins-je en devinant de qui ils parlaient.

- Mais à la fin, vous allez cracher le morceau ? demandèrent Emmett et Rosalie d'une seule voix.

- Jacob...Murmura Esmée...Du regard et dans son esprit, je lus le trouble qui la gênait et l'émouvait.  
Elle savait qu'il avait été mon meilleur ami, que lui et Edward avaient été en compétition pour gagner mon amour...  
Et que je souffrais de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de lui.

* * *

**Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que Cathyouchka est cruelle avec moi ?? Voilà qu'elle remet Jacob sur le devant de la scène... **

**Si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai écrit pour la suite... REVIEWS !! (en espérant que toutes les lectrices ne sont pas parties en vacances...)**


	6. 6 Recherche solution désespérément

_Au fait, contrairement à ce qu'a déclarée ma co-auteur, la vilaine _**(mais nan, pas vilaine... je ne veux que ton bonheur !!)**_, non, je n'étais pas en compagnie de Jacob...Sinon je ne serai pas revenue !!  
Super vite fait, et super mega rapidement je vous remercie...car je ne retrouve plus mon chapitre 8 et que je vais devoir tout réecrire….arghhhhhhhhh_ **(et moi je n'ai rien eu à lire (et à écrire) depuis au moins deux semaines... ouinnnnn...)  
**_Mais comme elle me fait la vie super dure sur le net, il a bien fallu que je revienne…. _**(et oui, je la harcèle... remercié puisque je fais ça pour vous !!)**_ Il ne lui manque plus que le fouet….Tiens, ça me donne des idées, mdr…Attention à toi Fanny !!_ **(tant que le fouet n'est pas pour moi...)  
**_Et vous, vous avez interet à redoubler de reviews, parce que je ne vous raconte pas comment elle speed quand il n'y en a pas beaucoup…  
Les vacances ne sont pas une excuse, la preuve…nous on écrit…. ;o) _

**De toute façon, je vais utiliser une méthode imparable à la fin de ce chapitre pour avoir plein plein plein de reviews...**

_**Chapitre4 ben oui, quoi, j'ai un chapitre de retard de bisous...alors bisous à toutes et à tous ;o)**_

_**Theriel,** ma vengeance sera terrible mdr  
**Arya, **merci ;o)  
**Sasa**, tu as vu, je me suis défoulée avec les besoins humains d'Edward...  
**Lucie,** désolée pour le retard...j'avais mangé trop de macarons...mdr ;o)  
**Naikyy**, ok, j'en conviens je te laisse Emmett...Mais je garde les **deux **autres, mdr...  
Quoique, si Edward reste humain, il m'interesse nettement moins...mdr  
**Angelchinese**, alors ? Tu as aimé où s'est eclipsé Edward ? Mdr  
**Audrey**, merci à toi  
**Alessia,** merci !!  
**Cathyouchka-Mistougirl,** oui, je me parle à moi même ;o)  
**Solenn-la, **contente de savoir que tu ris ;o)  
_  
_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**Nanou **, merci à toi ;o) Jacob is back, mdr..._ **Pfff, Jacob, je l'aime pas !! (je sais, je ne réponds pas vraiment à ta review là...). Ne t'inquiète pas, des scènes avec Edward et Bella en tête à tête arrivent et... hum... pas de commentaire !!**

_**Angelchinese, **bons cours d'été pour commencer, tu bosses sur quoi ?_ **(tu vas avoir des vacances quand même ??)** _Merci, moi aussi très contente d'avoir ramené Jacob !!_ **pas moi !! sauf s'il souffre... (tant pis pour toi Cathy... pas d'imprégnation possible ni de voyage de noce avec lui et tu es responsable en plus !!)**

_**Arya15**, Ben Edward n'étant plus vampire, c'était trop tentant de l'envoyer faire pipi...;o)_ **Et il y a plein d'autres choses qu'ils ne font pas et qu'Edward va devoir réapprendre... à ses dépends !!**

_**Likeasweet,** contente que l'écureuil t'ait plu !! ...désolée, moi j'aime Jacob...Et plus on me demandera de l'enlever, plus il prendra de l'importance, car oui, je suis méchante, je suis vicieuse...gniark gniark gniark !!_ **Ahhh, enfin je me sens comprise (surtout par rapport à Cathy) et je trouve quelqu'un qui déteste aussi Jacob... autant dire que je ne vais pas me gêner pour le** **maltraiter !!**

_**Solenn-la**, merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!Jacob , rien ne prouve qu'il acceptera quoi que ce soit...Mais puisque tu me parles de tiré par les cheveux...Je vais peut-etre me faire un tit chapitre coquin la dessus, mdr...Mais t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention aussi, vu les personnages qu'a mis Miss macaron _**(c'est moi !)**_, moi aussi je vais m'en donner à coeur joie et rajouter des personnages mythiques, mythologiques, etc...Et snif, Jacob n'est pas venu me tenir compagnie pdt mes vacances..._ **Ouais, elle a été méchante de ramener Jacob... et je n'ai pas encore lu son chapitre avec Jacob alors je ne peux trop rien en dire... (et oui, il n'arrive pas tout de suite !!) **

_**Theriel,** j'hallucine, tu lis notre fic au tel à ta cousine ? mdr..._ **Tu as un forfait illimité au moins ?? Je précise que l'on ne couvre pas les frais téléphoniques. Dis-lui merci de notre part !! Et merci à toi aussi !!**

_**Audrey**, merci à toi!! Savoir que les lectrices-eurs, aiment ce qu'on écrit, nous booste, le moral et le reste !! ;o)_ **Je ne peux dire qu'une chose... les idées originales ne sont pas finies !!**

_**Phoenix5192**, ouiiiiiiiiiii,merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;o)_ **A ton avis, l'écureil s'appelait Tic ou Tac ?? Désolée d'avoir tardée pour le chapitre mais c'est pas ma faute... j'attendais avec autant d'impatience que toi le retour de ma coéquipière !!**

_**Naikyy** respire un grand coup, tu me fais hurler de rire avec tes reviews !!Moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous !! ;o)_ **Snifff, pas de review entière... Je vais te donner un truc pour les longues reviews... tu fais des "copier" régulièrement comme ça, s'il y a un problème, il n'y a plus qu'à faire "coller" !! J'adore tes longues, trrrès longues reviews, et j'attends la prochaine avec impatience... d'autant plus qu'il y a un petit passage qui devrait particulièrement te plaire... à mon avis, tu vas mourir au moins cent fois en le lisant !!**

_**Feu du ciel**, je suis contente car j'ai fait des efforts pour rendre Bella moins hystérique que je l'avais faite au départ ;o) Ecureuil lubrique sera mon prochain pseudo, mdr_ **Moi, je pardonne toujours quand on m'envoie une review !! De toute façon, je ne sais pas être rancunière !! Il y avait bien que Cathy pour trouver l'idée de l'écureil... lubrique !!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Jacob… Cela commençait à faire longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Mais je persistais à penser qu'en aucun cas il ne voudrait approcher Mélusine. Lui avec cette sorcière à trois sous, non mais je vous jure !

- Eh, attendez, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée que Jake, intervins-je. Maintenant que je sais que les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières existent, vous pouvez peut-être me dire quelles autres créatures peuplent notre Terre.

- Tout ça ne nous donne pas ton idée, Bella, insista calmement Carlisle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va inventer encore »_ soupira intérieurement Alice à qui je jetai un regard de reproche. Elle me répondit par un petit sourire nullement désolée de ses pensées.

Edward, quant à lui, me regardait avec inquiétude. Etait-ce parce que je rejetais l'idée de jeter son rival dans les bras de Mélusine ?

- Plutôt que de passer encore pour une idiote, je voudrais d'abord savoir à qui je pourrais avoir encore avoir à faire, histoire que si Harry Potter pointe le bout de sa baguette ici, je ne sois pas trop étonnée.

Carlisle se racla le fond de la gorge avant de se lancer.

- Tu ne le rencontreras pas, Bella, parce que cette histoire s'est passée il y a un peu plus d'un siècle et que cette catégorie de sorciers, différente de l'espèce de Mélusine, à une espérance de vie humaine. Madame Rowling a juste exploité une histoire vraie en l'embellissant un peu.

Je regardai Carlisle les yeux ronds. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'ils rigolent quand j'avais cité un personnage de fiction. Enfin, apparemment, Harry Potter n'était pas fictif.

- Dis-nous à quelle créature tu penses, ça ira plus vite, intervint Emmett le sourire déjà aux lèvres et prêt à éclater de rire.

- Au satyre, murmurai-je sans savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Rien. Personne ne rigolait. Avais-je trouvé une créature mythique qui existait bel et bien ?

- C'est bien pensé, Bella, déclara enfin Carlisle. Mais les satyres ne sont pas des créatures recommandables.

- Et je t'interdis de t'en approcher, marmonna Edward en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Vous cherchiez une créature hybride et en voilà une. Vous cherchiez quelqu'un capable de supporter une vieille mégère et ça me semble approprié. Un homme à pattes de bouc et barbichette devrait parfaitement convenir à une femme à moitié poisson et accompagnée d'un balai.

- Serpent, mon cœur, à moitié serpent.

- Peu importe. Enfin si, c'est encore pire, elle est encore pire. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème avec mon idée. A moins que vous teniez tous à impliquer Jacob dans cette histoire.

- Mon amour, pour avoir l'aide d'un satyre, il faut le convaincre, et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui les intéresse.

- Quoi ?

- Faire la fête… de manière bien particulière.

- C'est-à-dire, insistai-je.

- Ce sont des créatures plus lubriques que les écureuils, Bella, soupira Edward. Et je crois que personne ici n'est prêt à ce sacrifice.

Ma grimace fit rire tout le monde et je les rassurai aussitôt. J'abandonnai l'idée du satyre, bien qu'il ne me plaisait toujours pas de laisser Jacob aux mains de cette peste à balai et chapeau pointu (avait-elle une baguette d'ailleurs ?).

A ce moment-là, une image assez gênante – pour moi – s'installa dans ma tête. Les pensées sûrement exacerbées par la mention des écureuils et des satyres, Rosalie se souvenait de sa dernière soirée torride avec Emmett. Et j'eus le droit à une vue très rapprochée de son torse blanc et musclé.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en espérant faire disparaître ces images mais ne parvins à rien, sauf à poursuivre la découverte du corps nu d'Emmett.

- Stop ! Rosalie, stop ! hurlai-je presque en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je n'osai pas regarder Rosalie et encore moins Emmett. J'avais été proche d'en connaître plus sur son corps que sur celui de mon fiancé. Je me tournai alors vers Edward l'implorant du regard de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cela. Franchement, si certaines capacités vampiriques me plaisaient bien, je n'aimais pas beaucoup le don d'Edward et me demandais même comment il n'était pas devenu fou à force de connaître toutes les pensées des autres.

- Bella, concentre-toi sur tes propres pensées, murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me caressant le dos. Essaye de te fermer aux esprits des autres. Ecoute ce qu'ils te disent mais pas ce qu'ils pensent. Et d'ailleurs, que pensais-tu Rosalie pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette ça sur le tapis ?

- Non, à la réflexion, pas besoin de détails, ça ne m'apprendra rien de nouveau, se contenta-t-il de dire sans que sa sœur ait besoin de s'expliquer.

Devais-je en déduire que ce genre de pensées ne l'étonnaient guère. D'un coup, je sentis un profond sentiment de jalousie me ronger de l'intérieur. Pouvais-je réagir différemment alors qu'Edward devait régulièrement voir ses sœurs dans des situations plutôt intimes ?

- Edward, rassure-moi, tu n'écoutes pas ce genre de pensées ?

- Quand je peux l'éviter, non. Ça ne me plaît guère de connaître tout le monde aussi intimement. Aussi bien pour eux que pour moi, j'aimerais quelque fois ne pas avoir ce don. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir de secrets dans cette famille.

- Alors tu vois… ce qu'ils pensent quand…

- Pour l'instant, je ne vois plus grand-chose, éluda-t-il.

Boudeuse, je me détachai de lui et croisai mes bras, furieuse de comprendre quelle était la portée de son don. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir accès involontairement aux pensées des autres. Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de les décrypter quand c'était nécessaire ?

- Et si on revenait à un problème plus immédiat ? demanda Carlisle soucieux de clore ce sujet pour le moins gênant.

- Livrer Jacob à miss-balai-serpent-mégère, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute, on ne forcera Jacob à rien, reprit mon fiancé d'un ton calme et résolu. S'il doit se passer quelque chose c'est parce qu'il l'aura bien voulu. Peut-être allons-nous contribuer à son bonheur après tout. Veux-tu bien essayer ? Pour nous deux.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, ne voulant pas me faire avoir par ses prunelles vertes presque aussi persuasives que ses anciens iris dorés. Sa main remontant le long de ma joue, chassant une mèche de cheveux pour la glisser derrière mon oreille.

- Et si on rentrait. Nous en parlerons plus calmement à la maison.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête, sentant déjà un sourire immense s'épanouir sur mon visage.

- Je te porte ?

- Euh… je ne voudrais pas te vexer, Bella, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Carlisle qui me ramène.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en toi ?

- Comment ça en moi ?

- Je suppose que je dois courir comme toi. Et éviter les arbres comme toi. A propos, ferme les yeux si tu ne veux pas être malade.

Sans attendre de savoir s'il acceptait ou non que je sois son moyen de transport, je me retournai et lui présentai mon dos. J'entendis un long soupir avant de sentir enfin les bras d'Edward se nouer autour de mon cour tandis que ses jambes entouraient ma taille.

- C'est incroyable comme tu es léger. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu semble toujours si sûr de toi quand il s'agit de me porter.

- Crois-moi, je préfère quand c'est moi qui porte et qui courre. Je me sens un peu ridicule là, alors plus vite on sera arrivé, mieux ce sera.

- Ferme les yeux, dis-je juste avant de m'élancer entre les arbres.

Le vent chaud de l'été fouettait mon visage, les arbres défilaient à toute allure autour de moi, le front brulant d'Edward était appuyé contre mon épaule glacée. Tout cela était si exaltant. Je ne voyais même plus les secondes passer. Depuis combien de temps courrais-je ? Tournant la tête à droite et gauche, je m'aperçus que je ne reconnaissais pas le coin. Je m'arrêtai, tenant toujours les jambes d'Edward autour de moi.

- Je crois que tu as couru un peu trop longtemps, Bella.

- Ah… sûrement, me contentai-je de dire en faisant demi-tour.

Trois secondes plus tard, et grâce à un sens de l'orientation dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, je déposai Edward dans son salon.

- C'est… différent, dit-il le souffle court en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. Vivement que je sois de nouveau en mesure de courir.

Sa famille nous avait déjà rejoints et tous s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et sur l'autre canapé disponible tandis que je prenais place entre les bras d'Edward.

- Ou en étions-nous dans notre plan anti-sort ? demanda Jasper.

- Il faut contacter Jacob, il me semble, répondit Alice en me jetant un regard expressif. Moi je vais aller voir Charlie pour lui expliquer que Bella reste avec nous.

- Bella, as-tu un numéro pour appeler le cléb… Jacob ?

_« Pff, clébard, loup-garou ou Jacob, c'est la même chose »_ pensa Emmett sans aucune once de remords.

Je le fusillai aussitôt du regard, espérant que ma fureur vampirique soit aussi efficace que ce dont était capable Edward avant.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler tout de suite, répondis-je tout de même. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et…

- Bella, personne n'a dit que c'était une bonne idée, me coupa Edward. Seulement c'est la seule que nous ayons. Et je te rassure, tu devrais encore pouvoir profiter de mes capacités quelques temps. Mélusine ne lèvera pas le sort aussi facilement.

- Tant mieux, j'y prends goût, déclarai-je réellement heureuse.

- Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Si notre plan fonctionne et que Mélusine trouve le bonheur, peut-être pourrai-je lui demander de te laisser vampire. Ce serait mieux, tu n'aurais pas à subir la transformation et tu contrôles déjà tes pulsions. Mais pour ça…

Sans finir sa phrase, il attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table basse à côté de lui et me le tendit. Anxieuse, et mécontente de ce que j'allais faire, je composai le numéro de Billy puis collai le combiné à mon oreille. Pourvu que personne ne réponde. Pourvu que Jacob soit absent.

- Allô ?

Et mince… Jacob.

- Jake ? Euh… Salut, c'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Quelle nouille de poser une telle question ! J'étais pire qu'une sorcière de pacotille à moitié poisson. Furieuse contre moi-même, je fusillai toute l'assemblée du regard puis courus me réfugier dans la cuisine.

- Pas top. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Non pas que j'en sois mécontent, mais je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, j'ai eu l'invitation pour le… Je ne pense pas que je viendrais, Bella. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Edward me l'a envoyé.

- Envoyé quoi ? répétai-je n'ayant pas bien saisi de quoi il parlait.

- L'invitation. Pour le mariage. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, non ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne savais même pas.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin… On a besoin de te voir.

- Tu sais que toi tu peux venir.

- Non, je préfèrerais que tu viennes.

- Chez Charlie alors.

- On pourrait peut-être se retrouver en terrain neutre.

- Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas pu attendre votre… Enfin, qu'il t'a déjà mordu.

- Personne ne m'a mordu, je te le jure. Mais la situation est… compliquée. Trop pour que je puisse t'expliquer ça par téléphone.

- Bien, alors rendez-vous dans deux heures sur le terrain où ont eu lieu les entraînements.

- C'est ok. Merci, Jake.

Je raccrochai et retournai dans le salon. Tout le monde dirigea aussitôt son regard vers moi.

- Alors ? demanda doucement Esmée.

- Je le vois dans deux heures. Mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, quoi inventer pour lui faire rencontrer Mélusine.

- Que lui as-tu dit pour l'instant ? demanda Edward manifestement agacée de ses failles humaines.

- Rien, mis à part que personne ne m'a mordu.

Un grondement étrange résonna soudain dans la pièce attirant tous les regards vers Edward. Lui me jeta un regard interrogateur en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Il me semble que ça veut dire que j'ai faim.

Il me regardait avec un peu sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser d'être humain. A moins que cette grimace soit le reflet de son anxiété vis-à-vis de la nourriture humaine.

- Allons dans la cuisine alors, déclarai-je en lui attrapant la main et le faisant littéralement décoller du canapé.

Je l'amenai jusqu'à la pièce que ne m'était en ce moment d'aucune utilité. Edward ouvrit le frigo et resta planté devant sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux manger ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une petite voix timide.

- Hum… je sais ce que je vais te faire déguster.

Refermant la porte du frigo devant lui, j'ouvris un placard regorgeant de toutes les douceurs possibles et imaginables et me saisis de mon péché mignon.

- Assieds-toi et ferme les yeux.

Edward m'obéit et ouvrit la bouche, attendant que je lui fasse découvrir cette saveur incroyable. Doucement, je glissai la douceur en question entre ses lèvres et le laissai déguster.

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fermés pour mieux savourer.

- Un macaron au chocolat. Et voilà autre chose, dis-je en lui faisant découvrir un autre goût. Encore un macaron mais au citron cette fois-ci. Attention, c'est acidulé.

Cette fois-ci Edward fit une grimace, comme ce que celles que font les bébés qui découvrent des saveurs différentes, pas désagréables mais surprenantes.

- Peux-tu m'en redonner au chocolat ?

Il avait rouvert les yeux et cherchait du regard les macarons.

- Ch'est délichieux, baragouina-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Et oui, il y a de bons côtés à être humain. Mais j'aimerais tester un peu plus les bons côtés d'être vampire.

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui valait le coup d'être fait mais j'avais hâte de profiter de ces capacités extraordinaires.

- Que veux-tu faire, Bella ?

- Dis-moi ce qui pourrait me plaire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût un sourire énigmatique qu'il m'adressa. Que me mijotait-il ? Allais-je apprécier ou au contraire allait-il me jouer un mauvais tour ?

Attrapant deux macarons supplémentaires, il se leva et m'entraîna avec lui.

**Phanis**

* * *

**Voilà... ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais il faut que je vous explique un peu la fin... Je fais des macarons (surtout au chocolat) sublimes et j'ai fait saliver la pauvre Cathy à lui raconter à quel point c'est un délice !! Voilà pourquoi cette fin de chapitre me fait particulièrement rire (je la nargue encore quoi !). Et puis, avouez que je lui laisse le champ libre !!**

**Mon moyen pour avoir plus de reviews... vous envoyer des macarons ?? Et non, désolée !! Par contre, c'est mon anniversaire demain et plein de reviews me ferait trrrès plaisir (même s'il y a des critiques... ç'a beau être mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas critiquer mon chapitre !!). Bon, je sais, cette méthode pour avoir des reviews est peu orthodoxe , mais je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois par an alors j'en profite ...**


	7. 7 Twist and flirt

**Et hop, les remerciements :**

_Ahaha, Voyoute ! Ne me cherche pas vile traîtresse mangeuse de macarons, ou il t'en cuira…_ **(et ouais, mais toi tu n'en manges pas, nananananèreeeee...)  
**_Non, le fouet n'était pas pour toi, mais ton amoureux pourrait subir les foudres de mon ire….  
Je cause bien le moyen-ageux, hein ?!_

_Allez, place aux bisous et aux remerciements…Et comme cette fois ci il y avait un évènement particulier, je serai brève, laissant la place à notre jeune et talentueuse Fanny qui a atteint l'âge canonique de 99 ans…Si si….C'est pas mamy, c'est la momie, mdr  
Moi ? Moqueuse ? Non. Je l'aime bien cette jeune biquette, sinon je ne la charrierais pas !! _

**Fais gaffe à tes fesses, vieille bique ou c'est moi qui révèle ton âge canonique, ô Cathy doyenne de ce site !!... sans rire, je fais sans aucun doute parti des "vieilles" du site mais les rides et les cheveux blancs ne sont pas encore pour aujourd'hui (et toi Cathy ?)...**

**En tout cas, merci pour tous les messages que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire... ça fait super plaisir !!**

**Arya15 **, _elle ne te le dira pas ne public mais en vrai elle a 75 ans ;o) Non, pas sur la tête, pas sur la tête !! mdr._ **Ben tiens, Cathy a oublié la menace de la tapette à mouches... je crois bien que je vais la ressortir pour elle... qu'en penses-tu ?? Enfin, je viens de fêter mes 26 ans et je me sens vieille... je crois que c'est pour ça que ma coéquipière me taquine !! Mais... mais... que lis-je ?? Tu ne connais pas les macarons malheureuse ?? Hum... ce sont des petites douceurs composées de deux coques à base de poudre d'amandes, sucre glace et blanc d'oeufs (+cacao pour ceux au choco) et au milieu on a une délicieuse ganache... bref, deux coques croquantes avec un centre fondant... les macarons... tout un poème !!**

_  
_**nanou**_ non, les meilleurs c'est les sagittaires….Moi ! ;o)_ **Bon, je ne vais pas trop te contredire vu que ma soeur (que j'adore) est lion... et ta mère doit être quelqu'un de super si elle est du 19 juillet !! merci beaucoup pour ton message !!**

**Angelchinese,** _pfff, encore une gourmande…Me vla bien….Merci à toi en tout cas… ;o)_ **Merci pour le cadeau !! voilà quelque chose qui me fera toujours plaisir... ahhh, oui, il ne pouvait pas recommencer à exercer ses papilles avec autre chose que du chocolat... et puis, il aura d'autres choses à manger plus tard !! Maintenant je laisse la place à la lecture du chapitre de Cathy...**

**Ecureuil lubrique**_ ;o)_ **qui c'est ? qui c'est ? mystère et boule de gomme... nan, franchement nos pseudos se découvrent facilement (surtout quand certaines le dévoilent tout de suite, n'est pas mimi baleine ??). Ok, j'amène Edward avec moi sur les gondoles de Venise... et c'est pas sûr qu'il en revienne vivant s'il a le goût des macarons... (euh... je mélange un peu tout là !!)**

**Feu du ciel** ,_ Les idées bizarres de Bella sont en fait, celles de Fanny…Oui, j'balance, car moi, je suis…heuu, comment dire, je n'ai absolument pas d'idées tordues comme ça…Hein ? Hein !! mdr _**(que dalle, Cathy a les idées bien plus tordues que moi !! la preuve avec les chapitre qui suit !!)**_. Mine de rien, le pov' Edward est notre marionnette à Phanis et à moi, l'une lui réapprend à aller faire pipi dans les bois, et l'autre à manger….Et sans se concerter en plus…._ **Je confirme... une de nos lectrices a bien bavé sur le passage des pensées de Rosalie (enfin, sur Emmett plus excatement !!). Le biberon ?? pourquoi pas... nan, franchement, on a des idées tellement bizarre que plus rien ne paraît impossible !!**

**Naikyy,** _Oui, je sais, je suis trop bonne de te laisser Emmett….PTDR, et m erciiii !!  
Quoi ? tu oses traiter Jacob de tête de mule….Oui, il est aussi buté que Bella, NA !!  
Et je vois que les détails coquins te font frémir….Je vais voir si je ne peux rien faire pour ça ;o) Et un gros bisou à toi pour tes reviews super sympas._

**C'est bien ça... avec toi on a les réponses aux réponses des reviews... et comme j'adore la lecture (je radote, c'est l'âge !!), je ne m'en plains pas !! Méchante Cathy... elle a fait revenir Jacob (et hop, j'ai encore l'impression de me répéter !)... mais elle va s'en mordre les doigts, tu vas voir !! Harry Potter... ben nan, j'ai dit qu'il était mort... mais qui sait, peut-être qu'Edward et Bella vont-ils aller passer leur voyage de noce à Poudlard !! Ahah, j'étais sûre que tu allais apprécier le passage des pensées de Rosalie !! Je te le dédicace pour la peine ! (et imagine que Rosalie n'existe pas...). Ah oui... Edward sur le dos de Bella, c'est son qu'on appelle une situation inversée dans toute sa splendeur !! Mais je rêve ? Tu es encore plus machiavélique que nous en fait... Edward humain, Jacob vampire et Bella loup-garou... nan mais franchement ! Bien sûr que j'adore les macarons au chocolat... sinon je n'en cuisinerais pas !! Pour la peine je t'en envoie par la pensée... même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu en sentes le goût (mais au moins tu n'as pas les calories...). T'inquiète, tu étais tout à fait dans les temps pour mon anniv ! Merci beaucoup... et maintenant j'en finis avec cette longue réponse...**

**Audrey**, _je ne peux rien révéler car même Phanis ne sait pas ce que j'ai envie de faire avec ces deux là….ou avec les autres….Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !!_ **Oui, si Jacob et Mélusine se mettaient ensemble, ce serait à coup sûr mouvementé !!**

**Theriel,**_ pixie girl , ma vengeance car tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous les pieds ne révélant de suite la faute qu'il fallait retrouver…Pfff, du coup, combien t'ont fait la remarque ? J'ai gagné le pari ? Au fait, si je perds, toi aussi _**(pourquoi? c'est qui qui en envoie sinon... si Cathy croit que c'est moi... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !!)**_ tu m'envoies des macarons au chocolat c'est ça ?_ **Ahah, tu te demandes bien ce qu'ils vont faire tous les deux... ne te creuse pas trop la tête, c'est impossible à trouver si tu es saine d'esprit (ce qui n'est pas/plus le cas de Cathy !!)**

**Edwardbella4E**, _promis, je vais essayer de rendre Edward moins ridicule, mais en même temps, ça enlève le ressort comique possible…Et puis si on joue avec lui, c'est parce qu'on l'aime et qu'on sait, que lui , se retiendra et ne viendra pas nous trucider dans notre sommeil….Quoique…. ;o)_ **Merci pour ta review !! Edward va être ridicule pendant encore un court instant... mais il va reprendre le dessus après... enfin, on va essayer de faire en sorte (ben oui, il est humain maintenant, donc plus ridicule que quand il était vampire !!)**

**Lolly02**,_ tu veux dire que tu ne t'abonnes pas, (au meme endroit que les reviews ) à tout nouveau texte écrit par tes auteurs préférés ? ….Pfff_ **(ben Cathy... Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris qu'ayant un nouveau pseudo l'alert "favorit auteur" ne fonctionnait pas... c'est pour ça que j'ai finis par te prévenir même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la "pub" quand j'écris des reviews sur les autres fics !!)  
**_En tout cas,merci pour tes 36 reviews, c'est adorable. Et j'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont autant… _**(je te remercie également, je ne pensais pas que tu allais tout lire d'un coup... et laisser une review par chapitre... merci merci merci !!)  
**_Oui, ici Old mama Youchka, qui espère bien faire souffrir Edward, il était temps que Bella soit bien plus forte et arrête de se laisser materner par son amoureux et de jouer les « sainte n'y touche »…Les choses vont enfin changer !! Gniark gniark gniark….Et contente de voir que tu as apprécié mon humour machiavélique avec l'arrivée de petits écureuils, mdr….Jacob et Mélusine, ce serait trop simple si ça marchait, non ? Non, je ne révèlerait rien… ;o) Surtout que je ne sais pas où veut en venir Phanis…_ **et moi je ne sais pas où veux aller Cathy... c'est le but même de cette fic !! on se surprend mutuellement !! Imagine les macarons... et les miens sont délicieuuuux !! (j'en ferais bien manger à Edward...)**

* * *

_Et là, vous vous demandez toutes où l'a emmenée Edward ? Vont il faire des choses interdites ? des choses coquines ? Des choses...  
Et bien, en lisant le chapitre qui suit, vous saurez enfin toute la vérité vraie sur les occupations d'Edward et Bella...  
Ames sensibles s'abstenir, certaines scènes pourraient choquer un public non averti..._ **(moi j'ai été choquée !!)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Twist and flirt**

**.**

- Edward l'entraîne à sa suite…..

- Mais ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Edward ! Réponds moi !

- Ah ah, ça fait quel effet de ne pas entendre ce que je pense ? Me répondit-il narquois en se retournant.

- Peste ! Murmurai-je, ça fait enrager, très cher….Mais tu as une bouche, alors sers-t'en ! lui répondis-je d'un air de défi.

- Il suffit de demander ma douce. Et sans prévenir il me plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et m'embrassa. Fougueusement.  
Je me demandai tout à coup ce qu'il se passerait si le venin de mes dents en trait en contact avec sa peau.  
Redeviendrait-il vampire ?  
Peut-être serait-ce là une alternative.  
Ainsi nous serions de nouveau réunis, sans même avoir à livrer Jacob à cette sorcière.  
L'espace d'un instant, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, prête à lui offrir le baiser qu'il espérait.

Puis, je retrouvai mes esprits.  
Non, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire subir cela.  
Je ne voulais pas que par ma faute, il meure à nouveau, et revive les affres de la douleur.  
Comment avais-je pu, ne serait ce qu'un instant, oublier son bien être par pur égoïsme.  
Même si je rêvais plus que tout, de passer une éternité à ses côtés, même si je désirais ardemment ne pas impliquer Jacob, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il faudrait trouver une autre solution.  
JE trouverai une autre solution.

En attendant, pour calmer ses ardeurs, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage, profitant de chaque baiser pour humer son parfum capiteux.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais fermé les yeux, et quand je les rouvris, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Alors mon amour, si tu me disais avec des mots, ce que tu as en tête ?

- Rien de honteux si c'est cela qui t'inquiète…

- Pourquoi m'inquièterais-je, répondis-je taquine…Après tout, c'est moi le vampire à présent. Je ne crains plus rien !

- Tu acceptes donc de te prêter à un jeu sans condition ?

- De quel jeu s'agit-il ? Demandai-je un peu sur la défensive tout de même.

- Un jeu très simple, qui se joue avec les mains….Commença-t-il.

- Edward, je ne peux pas, murmurai-je en lui prenant les mains. J'aurais trop peur de te faire mal….Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Même si je désire cela autant que toi, je ne peux m'y résoudre, je ne suis aps encore capable de maîtriser tes pouvoirs… Ne m'en veux pas mon chéri…  
Je n'osai le regarder dans les yeux, craignant d'y voir une détresse profonde.  
Au lieu de cela, quand je relevai la tête, je vis un sourire à damner les saint sur ses douces lèvres tièdes à présent….

- Bella, ce jeu se joue avec les mains ET avec les pieds. A présent que l'incompréhension se lisait sur mon visage, il riait de tout son cœur.  
Ah, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça….  
Mon heure viendrait, pensai-je ravie à l'idée de lui jouer un tour moi aussi.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je un peu agacée.

- Ca s'appelle Twister, et ça se joue sur ce tapis de couleurs. J'acquiesçais en silence.  
Lorsque tu tournes cette flèche, elle t'indique sur quelle couleur poser soit tes mains, soit tes pieds. Le problème est qu'au bout d'un moment, les positions deviennent...comment dire…plutôt inconfortables….  
Si tu veux bien, je commence pour te montrer.  
La flèche pivota et indiqua le bleu. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le tapis et posa ses deux mains sur deux ronds bleus rapprochés.

Je restai muette, de stupeur, de déception, de tout. Je m'attendais tellement peu à ce qu'il me propose un jeu de société, que je me demandais si je devais me réjouir d'avoir le temps de m'habituer à mes nouveaux pouvoirs, ou si je devais me lamenter sur le fait que je ne semblais plus vraiment l'intéresser…J'en aurais eu les larmes aux yeux si j'avais pu.

Puis, j'entendis Alice. Je mis un certain temps avant de réagir et de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce mais seulement dans ma tête. Qu'elle avait vu ce qui se passait, et me remontait un peu le moral…

- _Rassure toi Bella, me disait-elle, il ne t'a pas oubliée, il fait juste une petite crise …  
C'est comme s'il retombait en enfance, comme si le fait de ne plus être vampire l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids.  
Il dit haut et fort qu'il ne veut pas perdre les avantages de son espèce, mais il est évident que d'un autre côté il est comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, il joue 5 mn avec chacun, tellement il a envie de tous les tester…  
je crois que pour l'instant, il apprécie seulement le fait qu'il ne risque plus de te blesser, et qu'il peut tout faire avec toi, comme le ferait un humain….Y compris des jeux…._

_- Mais je croyais que c'était moi son cadeau de Noël !! Repliquai-je en boudant intérieurement._

_- Ne lui en veux pas Bella, il a juste besoin de temps pour s'adapter…Toi aussi d'ailleurs…Tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais laisse lui aussi la possibilité de découvrir ce qui était ton univers…Et de retrouver ses propres marques dans ce monde nouveau pour lui._

_- Et pour cela je dois accepter qu'il redevienne un enfant ?_

_- Nous sommes tous des enfants Bella…Nous le sommes juste depuis plus longtemps que les autres…_

- A toi, maintenant me dit Edward en élevant la voix… Je fis tourner la flèche d'une pichenette qui s'arrêta sur le jaune. Je le rejoignis sur le tapis. Malheureusement pour moi, les jaunes étaient très éloignés l'un de l'autre.  
Il m'expliqua donc que je pouvais mettre une main sur l'un et un pied sur l'autre.

- Mais attention, ajouta-t-il. Jamais au grand jamais une autre partie de ton corps ne doit toucher le sol.

- Sinon ? demandai-je narquoise.

- Sinon, c'est un gage !

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre que tu ne supporteras pas, pardi, sinon ce ne serait plus un gage.

- Tu veux bien être explicite, ou je te fais toucher le sol !!

- Non, je ne te dirai rien, pas même sous la torture, me répondit-il provocateur.

Heureuse de le voir sourire et s'amuser comme un gamin, je me rendis compte que, humain, il avait l'air bien plus serein que quand il était vampire. Je repoussai aussitôt ces réflexions pour me concentrer sur le jeu. Il n'était pas question que je touche le sol la première, même si pour cela il me fallait tricher.  
J'eus tout à coup une idée qui me fit sourire. Une idée machiavélique.  
Comme si de rien n'était, je continuai le jeu, grimaçant à chaque fois que j'étais obligée de me contorsionner.

Je soupirai haut et fort, comme une gamine boudeuse car j'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois, Edward se rengorgeait de si bien s'en sortir…Devenu magnanime, ses mains me frôlaient à chaque fois que le jeu le permettait.

A tour de rôle, nous faisions tourner la flèche, nous retrouvant dans des positions de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Heureusement pour moi, ces contorsions permettaient nos corps de nous toucher sans en avoir l'air. Parfois il était là, au dessus de moi, une jambe entre mes cuisses, alors qu'un de ses bras reposait tout près de mon cou. L'instant d'après, il se battait furieusement pour ne pas s'écrouler alors que mes cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage.  
Mais il était temps pour moi de lui montrer qui était le maître du jeu à présent…  
Tandis que je souriais et que mon visage s'approchait du sien, je voyais ses yeux s'agrandir, comme s'il avait deviné que je manigançais quelque chose.  
Je le regardai avec amour, tentant d'incarner l'innocence même, alors que je rameutais une équipe de choc….

Au moment où il allait parler, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent en parlant tous en même temps….

- Stop, cria Edward encore au sol. Ca vous gênerait de frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Mais, Edward, répliqua Alice, nous avons été invités, fit-elle en me souriant ouvertement….

- Que se … ? Bella ? Ne me dis pas que…Je vois que tu as très vite pris la mesure de mes pouvoirs.

- De MES pouvoirs à présent, rétorquai-je avec un clin d'oeil.  
Allez, vous autres, entrez dans la danse !  
Et ainsi débuta la partie de Twister la plus folle que j'eûs jamais connue.  
Les rires fusaient. Tout était bon pour faire tomber les adversaires. Les chatouillis, les menaces, les baisers.  
Les corps s'emmêlaient, se séparaient, tombaient. Tous trichaient à qui mieux mieux. La pagaille était totale.  
Quand le jeu prit fin, et que chaque couple retournait étourdi dans sa chambre, je réalisai que pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais plus pensé à rien.  
Pas de malédiction. Pas de menace pesant sur nous ou sur Jacob. Rien.  
Rien que des rires, des gamineries. J'étais moi aussi redevenue l'espace d'un instant, une enfant sans contrainte.

J'avais tant apprécié ce moment d'insouciance que je proposai à Edward de se reposer le temps que je lui prépare un plateau repas un peu particulier….

Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'allonger sur son grand lit que je revenais déjà, tenant entre mes mains, de quoi satisfaire sa faim, et mes désirs……

- Tu as confiance en moi Edward ?

- Pourquoi cette question Bella ? T u me rends nerveux tout à coup. D'autant que pas plus qu'avant je ne peux lire ton esprit.

- Moi non plus mon cœur, nous sommes donc à égalité. Alors ? Tu as confiance en moi, oui, ou non ?

- Oui, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Oui, je te fais confiance, insista-t-il un peu à contre cœur peut-être tout de même.

- Alors, ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord, parce que tu me fais confiance, lui rétorquai-je, avec un sourire un peu pervers. Ensuite, parce que tu m'aimes, et pour finir parce que j'ai très envie de te faire découvrir quelque chose.  
Il paraît qu'après le sexe, la nourriture est une des choses les plus sensuelles au monde. Ca éveille tous les sens. L'odorat, le toucher, l'ouïe, le goût bien sûr. Je te demande juste de fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer le tout.  
J'ai pensé qu'après 100 ans sans manger comme un humain, on pouvait te considérer comme vierge à nouveau…Je parle de nourriture, bien sûr, ajoutai-je rapidement. J'ai donc très envie de te donner tes premiers émois alimentaires, fis-je ravie de ma trouvaille.

- Mais, Jacob ? interrogea-t-il.

- Il nous reste encore au moins une heure mon amour, une heure avant ce rendez vous. Largement de quoi satisfaire ton appétit…et le mien…  
Adosse-toi donc au lit pour être confortablement installé….Et ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.  
Je me levai pour prendre le plateau et m'assis aussitôt à ses côtés, au bord du lit, pour lui faire goûter le premier aliment.  
Mais avant, un petit baiser….

- C'était quoi ça ? me demanda-t-il en souriant tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

- C'était une mise en bouche mon amour, lui répondis-je, mutine.  
Sur le plateau, trônaient, un morceau de chocolat, de la chantilly, un yaourt, des fraises et de la chantilly.

Cathy

* * *

**Alors là... je ne peux dire qu'une chose... Cathy me laisse sur un terrain... hum... intéressant !! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre... particulier !! Je pense que personne ne s'attend à une certaine partie de ce chapitre... je n'en dirais pas plus, c'est juste pour vous faire mariner !! (surtout que je ne reviens que le 1er août... on essayera de poster pour le 2... sortie du tome 4 (que je ne lirais pas in english vu mon niveau !!)... ou avant si Cathy est gentille et décide de vous poster la suite !!)**


	8. 8 Chantilly boy

_Et voilà, Cathy-la-Sagesse-incarnée-mdr (c'est mon nouveau nom indien) poste enfin le chapitre tant attendu de Phanis, et ce, pendant son absence...Comme promis...Parce que oui, elle le vaut bien...  
__  
Bon, maintenant que Phanis est partie, je vais en profiter...Je peux tout débaler...Avouer...Balancer...  
Car oui, elle me fait chanter...  
Elle me menace à coup de macarons par ci, de macarons par là...  
Elle a l'air gentille comme ça, mais en fait elle est diabolique..._

_Non, ils ne sont pas partis à Venise, ville romantique s'il en est...  
Elle m'a avoué qu'elle voulait initier Edward a des plaisirs un peu plus...comment dire...exotiques...  
Le cuir, les chaînes, elle a tout emballé dans ses bagages, et le pire, c'est que le pauvre innocent ne se doute de rien..._

**Alors... vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils vont faire avec la chantilly... ben un gâteau de crème... à quoi avez-vous donc pensé ?? Bon, j'avoue... J'espère que ce prochain chapitre va vous plaire et ne vous déstabilisera pas trop parce que je dois dire que j'ai été prise d'un petit (tout petit) coup de folie en l'écrivant...**

**Quand ce chapitre sera posté, je serai sûrement à Venise et ma coéquipière sadique va sûrement en profiter pour mettre des bêtises sur mon compte : n'en croyez rien !! Bon, si elle efface cette phrase, je ne suis pas dans la m...e.**  
_Moi ? Si sainte, Si N'y touche ? MDR, tu es bien cruelle de penser ça de moi...  
Gniark gniark gniark, fit-elle en s'éloignant et en se frottant les mains...  
_**Enfin, j'ai bien raconté qu'elle passait son voyage de noce avec Jacob (eh, Cathy, si tu veux écrire la même chose pour moi mais avec Edward (Bella on s'en fout!))**

**Et maintenant réponses aux reviews (sachant que je ne pourrais pas répondre à celles reçues en mon absence... logique, non ?)**

Lolly-02** : et ouais, tu es bien la première : merci merci merci !! Et en plus, avec une très longue review (j'adore!). Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ma famille ?? Ils ne sont pas responsables... (enfin, si, vu que je pars avec mon frère et ma soeur, mais quand même !). Chips Lays ?? J'en ai la largeur mais pas la finesse... et puis, je suis blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et je ne suis pas sûre que le soleil italien me fasse du bien (je vais revenir tout rouge !!). Si tu veux voir quelle portée à eut ton message, va lire les reviews qui ont suivi la tienne... Et ce sont les cancers les meilleurs... et pas d'objection sinon je fais grève !! (de cette fic, je précise !)**

**Et non, Cathy n'écrit pas de scènes de débauche... c'est moi qui m'en charge !! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les idées, perso, j'en déborde !! (bien que je n'avais pas encore pensé mettre Edward-humain devant des grizzlis affamés...).**

_Lieutenant Cathy au rapport chef !! ;o)  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends le relais, et comme nous nous sommes déjà envoyés les chapitres suivants, vous aurez un chapitre hebdomadaire, comme d'hab….Mais c'est moi qui le posterai, c'est donc moi qui trouverai une excuse bidon à l'absence de Phanis, mdr_

_Le petit texte était fait exprès pour vous « enduire d'erreur », mdr, et je suis satisfaite de voir que ça a marché !!  
Je voudrais quand même avoir des photos de vos têtes quand vous lisez cette histoire, mdr, ça doit valoir le coup !!  
C'est vrai que j'en ai marre de la gentille Bella, et que j'ai envie de la rendre un peu plus…explosive…Bon, au moins un peu plus débrouillarde et expansive….Mais non, je n'avais pas prévu de faire tomber Edward dans un lac, etc….mais maintenant que tu me donnes de vilaines idées, je vais me faire un plaisir de les mettre à contribution….Non, je blague….Quoique….Ne jamais sous-estimer un esprit aussi vicieux que le mien, mdr.__Pour ce qui est de ma perversité….imagine mon sourire diabolique à cette instant…Mais n'es-tu pas l'auteure de la fic où une vilaine vilaine Sarah fait des misères à Bella, après avoir débauché son futur mari ? Et qu'elle leur fait subir des trucs horribles ? MDR  
Jacob, mdr, il reviendra, he'll be back !! Mais pas comme vous l'imaginez !!Enfin, si Phanis ne m'envoie pas dans la direction opposée…. ;o)_

_OMG, what a nice review !! __Thanks !! ;o)  
Tu es de décembre ou de novembre si ce n'est pas indiscret ? ;o) My lovely sagittaire lol_

Ecureuil lubrique** : sa majesté se porte-t-elle bien aujourd'hui ??**  
_Ca peut aller... ;o)  
Oups, démasqué ? mdr_

Miss macarons** : après la reine mère... la rock-star (franchement Cathy, si ça ce n'est pas un moyen d'avoir plus de reviews !!)  
**_Rock star s'il en est !! Mimi baleine et ecureuil lubrique se joignent à moi, et ployons ensemble devant ta grandeur, ta beauté illumine nos nuits, ton aura ensoleille nos journées…Quoi ? C'est un peu trop là ? MDR  
Mais tu as raison de craindre le pire, vile mangeuse de macarons !!  
Je saurai profiter de ton absence…Même sans Edward, pfff ;o) Mais tu exagères d'avoir déjà prévenu les autres que je pourrais en profiter...Pffff Je saurai ruser !!_

Mimi baleine** : et on continue... voilà maintenant Cathy-double-triple-quadruple-personnalité (bon, ça ne fait pas très "nom indien" mais ça te va bien !! (si tu veux passer inaperçue, demande l'aide de Dark Vador la prochaine fois... quelque chose me dit que le côté obscur de la force pourra plus t'être utile !!)  
**_Mdr, je suis ton filsssssssssss...fit-elle de sa voix grave et deformée..._

Arya 15** : merci pour ta review !! Un conseil... goûte aux macarons !! (avec de la chantilly si ça te chante... oulà, les calories !!)**  
_Ne l'écoute pas pour les macarons, of course, et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

Punk-cake **: que veux-tu... Cathy aime trop la chantilly (et a oublié de corriger sa faute...). Mais bon, plus y en a, mieux c'est !!  
**_Punk cake, oups, Ca doit être pour impregner Phanis et être sure qu'elle utilise ça….à l'insu de son plein gré ;o) Merciiii_

Naikyy** : ahhhh, les reviews de Naikyy !! Comme je suis gentille, je ne dévoilerais pas l'âge de Cathy** _(encore heureux, sinon, je débauche définitivement Edward avec du cuir et des lanières...)_**pour me venger... (me venger de quoi ?? pfff, la liste serait trop longue !!). Je suis contente que tu ais finallement compris ma phrase... qui était très clair soit dit en passant !! Bon, je vais laisser Cathy répondre à ta review sur son chapitre... et je te dis juste que, oui, elle a été très sympa sur la fin de son chapitre et je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie !! (et en plus, tu pourras le lire avant de partir en vacances !!)  
**_Naikky, Mon âge est effectivemement bien plus canonique que celui de Phanis...Bon, ok, j'avoue, en réalité, c'est moi la momie…. ;o) Mais chuis bien conservée pour mon âge non ?  
Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas moyen que pdt un chapitre au moins, on voir un peu plus les muscles de Emmett, mdr…  
En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu t'es réjoui, et que tu as imaginé le pire avec Edward qui explique à Bella que ça se joue avec les mains…mdr  
Oui, Bella est coquine, un peu voyoute, et perverse…. ;o)  
Pas de panique je vous posterai bientôt le prochain chapitre…. ;o) Si vous êtes sages…_

Soossoo** : pffff, méchant site qui site qui efface les reviews !! (ça m'est déjà arrivé et c'est vraiment rageant !!). Waouh, tu as tout lu d'un coup ?? ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça !! Et oui, Cathy est une grosse gourmande alors elle met double portion de chantilly !!  
**_Soosoo, oui, merci d'être venue par ici, je n'ai pas pensé à faire de la pub à mes anciennes lectrices, persuadée que j'étais que c'était automatique, mais j'avais oublié que nous avions choisi un pseudo commun pour cette aventure et que donc personne ne pouvait nous retrouver…  
Et contente que tu reconnaisse « ma patte » comme ça, mdr.  
Je n'ai pas oublié mes aventures en attente dans l'espace, elles sont juste en orbite dans un coin de ma tête, pour l'instant…  
Mhh, pour la chantilly, disons que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser comme eux….ceci explique cela…je crois ;o)  
Merci pour ta review !! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver ici aussi !!_

Feu du ciel** : ahahah, Cathy, une poule ?? bien trouvé !! (et pan, dans les dents, Cathy !! euh... les poules ont des dents maintenant ??). Edward fougueux ? il faut allé lire quelques lignes plus bas...  
Au contraire, c'est très bien d'écrire une review en même temps que tu lis, on se rend mieux compte de ce qui fonctionne dans l'écrire, de la surprise... et puis, on est pas perdu puisqu'on connaît bien notre fic !!  
**_Feu du ciel, heuuu...je n'ao pas compris ta blague...Tu veux dire que je caquette dans ma tête ? Oui, c'est vrai que des fois, ça fait un peu ce bruit là quand je bouge la tête de droite à gauche, mdr  
En tout cas, même quand je ne comprends pas les blagues elles me font rire, et pourtant, je ne suis pas blonde….  
C'est très bien quand tu écris ta review au fur et à mesure, parce que comme ça, moi ça nous aide à cerner ce que vous ressentez en lisant notre histoire, toutes les bêtises qui vous traversent l'esprit…. ;o) Alors, continue, et merciiii ;o) _

Theriel **:** **et ouais, elle est méchante Cathy de te demander des macarons (c'est assez cher comme douceur !) mais si tu veux les faire toi-même, demande moi la recette et Cathy te donnera son adresse (pour des macarons, ça vaut le coup !) !! et en plus, ça se conserve plusieurs jours !!(alors, Cathy, c'est qui qu'il faut remercier ??)  
**_Non, mais tu veux qu'elle m'envoie des macarons aux poireaux ? Et en plus tu veux que je te dise merci ?? Pffff.  
Ah, non, j'vous jure, les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour les personnes agées de nos jours, mdr  
J'aime que tu aimes mes idées tordues, mdr _

Angelchinese **: oulà ! Tu es une fan des soeurs (+ 1 frère) Brontë !! Et puis, oui, j'avoue, tu m'as apprit plein de choses... mon boulot ? euh... je travaille en bibliothèque... mais ce n'est pas mon secteur (ouf! l'honneur est sauf !! moi je m'occupe des docs). Mais peut-être Cathy était-elle au courant... Ouin !! Je suis déjà après l'âge de jouvence... quand je le disais que j'étais vieille !! Enfin, si on suppose que l'on perd des neurones à partir de 20 ans, ça fait un moment que les miens sont en train de se tailler... (Cathy, il t'en reste encore ??... oulà, que je suis méchante aujourd'hui...)  
**_Ma vengeance aura eu le temps de refroidir quand tu seras revenue, Phanis, elle n'en sera que meilleure, mouahhahahahaha (rire satanique)  
_  
_Angelchinese,_ _si tu aimes lire en anglais, je peux te conseiller plusieurs merveilleuses fic en anglais, certaines, sont romantiques, et d'autres pleines d'humour….Mais bon, je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu nous délaisse…. ;o)  
Merci pour ton cours sur les Bronte…Moi la sage bibliothécaire (eh oui, faut le faire, on l'est toutes les deux en plus ), je me suis toujours refusée à lire les classiques, du coup, tu m'as appris plein de choses….  
Oui, je sais, je suis une vilaine…C'est mon côté rebelle !! mdr  
Phanis, tu nous imagines les fanficsisters du 21ème siècle ? Trop bon !!  
Contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas Angelchinese, et que en plus, j'ai piqué ta curiosité…J'adooooooooore…. ;o) Merciiiii !!  
Phanis, quart de siècle, mamyyyyyy gniark gniark gniark….J'en profite, elle n'est pas là !! mdr_

_**Audrey,** Merci de nous apprecier tjs autant. Maintenant, un tit mot...moi, je n'ai pas été cap de me concentrer sur Harry, en tout cas, pas en anglais...Si tu as été capable de lire Harry Potter en anglais, je pense que fascination, ce sera les doigts dans le nez pour toi !! Moi je vais l'acheter en anglais, ce sera mon tit plaisir de l'année...et j'en profiterai pour taquiner Phanis qui devra elle attendre jusqu'en octobre, gniark gniark gniark...  
Phanis ne peut te repondre ce coup ci car elle est actuellement en vacances avec Edward...Bisous !!_

**Lollipop91**, hello !! Contente que tu apprécies notre fic, car nous sommes deux à l'écrire, ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche...Ca t'a donné faim ? Attends de voir le reste...Ce qui arrive risque d'être bien pire...;o)

**Chantilly boy **

**Et maintenant, place à la chantilly !!**

Attrapant la bombe de crème chantilly, je pressai sur le bouton, plaçant l'embout au-dessus d'une belle fraise rouge. Pchhhhh, bruit caractéristique qu'Edward serait bien en peine de reconnaître ne l'ayant sûrement plus entendu depuis longtemps, surtout avec une ouïe humaine.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Garde les yeux fermés et pas de question, répliquai-je doucement. Ouvre la bouche. Un peu plus.

Lentement, j'approchai la fraise de ses lèvres, faisant un détour par son nez pour y déposer un soupçon de chantilly. Avant même qu'Edward ait pu protester, je lui glissai le fruit entre les dents, déposant mes lèvres sous son oreille gauche.

- Croque et savoure, susurrai-je en attrapant le bout du lobe entre mes lèvres.

Sans un mot, seulement un grognement de satisfaction, Edward dégusta la fraise agrémentée de crème sucrée.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, c'est doux.

Laissant tranquille son oreille, du bout du doigt, j'enlevais le petit tas de crème blanche qui ornait toujours le bout de son nez.

- Ouvre la bouche.

Obéissant, il rouvrit ses lèvres entre lesquelles je passai mon doigt. Doucement, sa langue longea mon index, cherchant à récupérer le maximum de crème. Edward avait refermé la bouche et ses lèvres restaient resserrées autour de mon doigt que je retirai le plus doucement possible.

- Encore, réclama-t-il, les paupières toujours closes.

- Encore de quoi ?

- De toi, répondit-il d'une voix profonde et rauque de désir. Que je sois vampire ou humain, je sais repérer cette faim… qui n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture.

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds à ces mots, bien proche de craquer et d'aller plus loin. Malgré le fait que je voulais attendre le mariage, malgré le risque de le blesser. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, je cassais un bout de chocolat et lui fourrai dans la bouche.

- Laisse-le fondre entre ta langue et ton palais, lui indiquai-je en profitant pour reprendre mes esprits.

Seulement voila, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et je le vis avaler le carré de chocolat avant de rouvrir subitement ses yeux et planter ses prunelles d'un vert lumineux dans les miennes. Même s'il n'était pas assez fort pour m'y forcer, je le laisser me coucher sur le lit et il se mit au-dessus de moi, sans que son regard ne me quitte.

Lentement et sans un bruit, il dirigea sa bouche vers mon visage et m'offrit de nouveau un baiser fougueux, m'incitant à ouvrir les lèvres pour l'approfondir. Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux en désordre et les emmêlai encore un peu plus, prenant un malin plaisir à lui provoquer de petits frissons. J'en éprouvai tout autant tandis que ses mains chaudes parcourraient mes hanches, descendant sur mes cuisses avant de remonter vers ma taille.

Sa langue ne cessait de passer sur mes lèvres, profitant de chaque instant où elles s'entrouvraient un petit peu pour venir s'insinuer dans ma bouche. N'y tenant plus, je cédai à son avance. Doucement, le baiser s'intensifia et je fermai les yeux, laissant mes autres sens profiter de ce moment. Le cœur d'Edward battait à un rythme effréné tandis que ses mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes. Je sentis rapidement ses doigts descendre le long de mon chemisier au fur et à mesure qu'il le déboutonnait. Bien entendu, je lui rendis la pareille et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement peau contre peau.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

La bouche d'Edward descendit doucement, parcourant désormais ma gorge et se dirigea encore plus bas. Ses paumes brûlantes se placèrent de chaque côtés de mon dos et je me cabrai à son contact, lui permettant d'accéder jusqu'aux agrafes de mon soutien-gorge qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à détacher (à croire qu'il avait fait cela tout sa vie).

Je rouvris soudain les yeux, inquiète de ne plus sentir sa bouche contre ma peau. Il était pourtant là, à califourchon au-dessus de moi et mon soutien-gorge entre les mains, ne cessant de me contempler. Je sentis une chaleur envahir mon visage, rien de comparable à ce que j'aurais pu ressentir étant humain mais cette sensation me disait clairement que je rougissais, ou plutôt rosissais puisque l'écarlate n'était plus de mise.

- Tu es belle, mon amour, murmura-t-il déclenchant chez moi une nouvelle réaction inconnue.

Un bruit étrange naquit involontairement au milieu de ma poitrine et j'adressai un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à mon fiancé hilare.

- Eh oui, tu ne connais pas encore tout. Les grands vampires savent cacher leurs ronronnements, mais pas les novices.

Ronronnement ? Comme les chats ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que je vis mon fiancé attraper la bombe de crème chantilly restée sur la table de chevet. Il en mit un peu sur son doigt, goûta de nouveau à la crème avant de diriger l'embout vers moi. Lentement, il fit couler un peu de chantilly sur mon sein droit et reposa la bombe sur le lit.

Je ne cessai de le regarder mais ses yeux étaient davantage dirigés vers la crème qui cachait à présent une partie de ma poitrine. Il se pencha au-dessus et commença à aspirer doucement un peu de chantilly, laissant le bout de sa langue titiller ma peau devenue sensible au moindre toucher.

J'avais de nouveau fermé les yeux, laissant Edward mener la danse et me faire découvrir des sensations encore inconnues.

Les paupières closes, je perçus quand même une lumière intense qui ne devait rien avoir de naturel. Cette hypothèse était renforcée par le fait qu'Edward avait cessé ses caresses exquises et s'était reculer de moi.

Tout de suite alerte, malgré mes halètements encore clairement audible, je rouvris les yeux et trouvai immédiatement l'objet de cette interruption. Une espèce de petite bonne femme bien dodue et tout de bleu vêtue nous regardait d'un air réprobateur, fronçant les sourcils et agitant nerveusement une baguette dorée surmontée d'une étoile scintillante.

- Vous… vous êtes qui, vous ? balbutiai-je en attrapant la chemise d'Edward pour cacher ma poitrine qui, à mon grand désespoir, était encore recouverte d'une bonne quantité de chantilly (j'aurais préféré qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé).

- Ta marraine la bonne fée, bien sûr, rétorqua miss bibendum d'une voix nasillarde et outragée. Et je reprouve fortement ce que je vois là !

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! m'exclamai-je ahurie du culot que cette fée de dessin animée montrait à notre encontre.

On ne l'avait pas invité après tout ! Et depuis quand j'avais une marraine de cette trempe, moi ?

- Pourriez-vous sortir un instant ? intervint Edward plus diplomate que moi, et apparemment moins surprit.

- Vous avez dix minutes et pas une seconde de plus. Bien sûr, ce temps vous est imparti pour vous rendre décents, pas pour continuer à vous vautrer dans le péché !

Sur ce, elle disparut dans un nouvel éclat de lumière. Complètement abasourdie, je me tournai vers Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis Cendrillon, c'est ça ? Ou la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! m'énervai-je face au sourire espiègle que m'offrait Edward.

- Peu importe, du moment qu'elle nous a laissé cinq minutes.

Se penchant illico vers moi, il fit voler la chemise à l'autre coin de la chambre et reprit où il s'était arrêté. Sa langue se dirigea tout de suite sur la pointe de mon sein droit et me fit perdre tous mes moyens alors que j'avais pourtant besoin de garder l'esprit clair pour comprendre cette nouvelle histoire délirante.

- A… Attend, Edward, haletai-je alors qu'il s'attaquait à l'autre côté après l'avoir recouvert de crème.

Sans m'écouter, il lécha le reste de chantilly et m'offrit un baiser des plus passionné, ce qui m'empêcha complètement de parler.

Encore essoufflé à la suite de ses derniers exploits, Edward se redressa et me montra une expression toujours amusée sur le visage.

- J'ai le droit à une explication, non ? demandai-je sans parvenir à y mettre un ton ferme et autoritaire, trop chamboulée que j'étais après les caresses plutôt poussées d'Edward.

- Plus tard, il nous reste que quatre minutes et tu as besoin d'une douche.

Sans me demander mon avis, il se pencha de nouveau vers moi, passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos. Poussant sur ses jambes, bandant les muscles de ses bras, il me souleva du lit avec une petite grimace sur le visage qui montrait l'effort qu'il était obligé de faire. Non, mais je ne pesai pas une tonne non plus !

- J'avais oublié ce que c'était de porter quelqu'un, murmura-t-il en me serrant près de lui et m'incitant à passer mes bras autour de son cou.

D'un pas lourd que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais parfaitement humain, il me porta jusqu'à sa salle de bain et me déposa sur le tapis placé devant la douche.

- Je vais te chercher ton chemisier, profites-en pour te laver.

Dès qu'il m'eut tourné le dos, je commençai à me déshabiller, pressée de sortir de la douche pour avoir des explications, et n'ayant aucune envie que cette fichue marraine débarque face à moi sous la douche. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle était du genre à être très ponctuelle, donc à arriver à la seconde près qu'elle l'avait annonçait. Le chrono était lancé et je ne comptai pas être en retard.

Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes affaires, les laissant en un tas informe et me précipitai sous l'eau froide, n'attendant même pas qu'elle chauffe. J'étais déçue d'avoir si peu de temps pour moi alors que j'avais enfin l'occasion de voir mon nouveau corps. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement changé mais je percevais quelque petites modifications infimes. Un grain de peau plus fins, des muscles mieux dessinés, des jambes incroyablement lisses (les vampires n'avaient peut-être pas à s'épiler, chouette !), une taille amincie et des seins fermes encore tous chauds de la bouche d'Edward.

Enfin propre, je fermai le robinet et tendis ma main à l'extérieur de la douche pour attraper une serviette. Le pare-douche à peine entrouvert, l'odeur d'Edward me parvint aussitôt et je sentis ses doigts toucher les miens tandis que j'attrapai la serviette qu'il me passait.

- Merci. Tu veux bien te retourner ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'en voir plus, rajouta-t-il très bas.

- Combien de temps avant que la mégè… euh… la marraine revienne ? demandai-je en tachant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait dit.

- Quelques secondes, tout au plus. Heureusement que tu es vampire, tu vas vite te rhabiller ! Enfin, malheureusement pour moi, je veux dire, et heureusement pour toi car tu ne veux certainement pas accueillir ta marraine en tenue d'Eve.

Je grognai. Très rapidement, je me séchai et me drapai de la serviette, très courte (je soupçonnais Edward d'y être pour quelque chose), et sortie de la douche ainsi vêtue.

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser un peu d'intimité, maugréai-je en secouant mon jean dans tous les sens pour retrouver mon shorty.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Edward balançait ma lingerie au bout de son doigt, tenant mon soutien-gorge, qu'il m'avait rapporté de la chambre en même temps que mon chemisier, dans son autre main.

- Rend-moi ça, râlai-je en attrapant en vitesse mes affaires et en les enfilant tellement vite que les yeux d'Edward ne pouvaient rien percevoir.

Je finis de me rhabiller de la sorte, sous le regard déçu de mon fiancé, et terminai de me reboutonner lorsque l'intruse et gâcheuse de journée réapparut face à nous, dans la salle de bain.

La pièce avait beau être grande, à trois dedans, et surtout vu l'embonpoint de cette fée qui parvenait quand même à voler, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de place. Du coup, elle se retrouva assise dans le lavabo et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de ce gros bonbon bleu dont seuls deux pieds dodus et une figure ronde et indignée ressortaient de la porcelaine.

- Cela n'a rien d'amusant, jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-elle en devenant toute rouge. Vous ne devriez plus être là d'ailleurs. Les dix minutes étaient largement suffisantes pour que je vous retrouve m'attendant _sagement_ dans la chambre.

- Ex... Excusez-moi, réussis-je à prononcer en pouffant encore de rire. Pour… pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Parce que vous avez besoin que je vous remette dans le bon chemin apparemment. En premier lieu, je n'aurais jamais dû voir le spectacle que vous m'avez offert à mon arrivée, et ensuite, je dois vous rappeler que vous avez un rendez-vous. Et il est dans votre intérêt à tous deux de ne pas le manquer.

- Oh !

Jacob. Je l'avais totalement oublié ! L'esprit complètement ailleurs suite aux traitements d'Edward.

- Bien, allons-y, décréta celui-ci en me tirant par la main.

- Un instant ! Une dernière question ! réclamai-je à l'intention de la bonne femme qui se démenait pour sortir ses fesses du lavabo.

- Quoi, encore ? marmonna-t-elle en poussant fortement sur ses deux petits bras.

- Qui vous a envoyé ici ?

- Personne voyons, je ne suis créée que pour aider certaines personnes à surmonter des épreuves pénibles dans leur vie. Une soirée de bal qui commence mal, un prince charmant qui doit aller réveiller sa belle. Toutes c'est chose là, quoi !

- Ah ! Et pourquoi…

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une question, maugréa-t-elle le derrière toujours coincé.

- Promis, c'est la dernière cette fois-ci. Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas pour votre magie pour vous sortir de là ? Il suffirait de voler, non ?

Son visage devint une nouvelle fois d'une rouge tomate éclatant, pas d'indignation cette fois mais d'humiliation me semblait-il, et sans répondre elle se volatilisa en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lumière blanche et un lavabo à la porcelaine fêlée.

- Il faut y aller, Bella, me pressa Edward toujours aussi serein.

- Hein ? Ah oui ! On prend ta voiture ?

- Pas le temps, je monte sur ton dos… si tu veux bien.

- Evidemment !

Ni une, ni deux, et nous étions partis. Je courrais à perdre haleine vers le champ où les Cullen s'étaient entraînés sous les yeux des loups-garous.

A l'instant où je me souvenais d'eux, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Jacob. Je courrais vers lui mais je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Et encore moins comment j'allais réagir. Les vampires étaient sensés ne pas pouvoir sentir les loups-garous, au sens propre comme au figuré. Quel effet cela aurait-il sur moi ?

Et comment allait réagir Jacob ? Pour la réponse à cette question, j'étais encore plus dans le flou. Et les prunelles noires du grand loup qui me fixaient à l'autre bout du champ dans lequel je m'étais arrêtée ne m'apportèrent pas plus de réponses.

Phanis

* * *

**Ce chapitre sera posté pendant mes vacances... mais croyez-moi, dès que je reviens, j'allume mon ordi pour aller lire toutes les reviews qui vous m'aurez gentiment laissé !!  
**_Oui, les filles, demandez lui comment c'étaient ses vacances ?_ _Je n'ose imagine ce qu'elle lui a fait subir...Mouahahahaha_


	9. Le retour du loupgarou

_Et voilà, le chapitre perdu et réécrit pdt mes vacances...pffff_

**Et moi, mes vacances sont terminées... me revoilà sous le temps gris de Paris, bien loin du soleil de l'Italie... snif... Bon, je n'ai pas rencontré les Volturi et je ne suis même pas allée à Volterra bien que je n'en étais pas loin (à Florence). Enfin, tout ça ne doit pas beaucoup vous intéresser mis à part que je suis de retour pour me remettre dans cette fic et écrire à la suite de Cathy (enfin, j'espère que cette dernière partie vous intéresse !!)**

_**Lolly 02**, mdr, nom d'une pipe en bois !!  
Tu as raison, les sagittaires vaincront !_** (que dalle... vive les CANCERS !!)**  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as donc fumé ? J'ai ADORE ta review…Il m'a falllu aller relire nos réponses précédentes pour comprendre mais bon….J'adore… ;o) Moi je suis du 19 décembre_ **(en fait, ce sont les personnes nées un 19 qui sont les meilleures !!)** _Tu sais quoi ? On devrait s'allier pour que Phanis paie pour tout ce qu'elle va encore faire en envoyant aux sagittaires des macarons ;o)_ **(eh minute, je ne suis pas d'accord là... ou alors en photo !!)**

_Pour les scènes de débauche, je compte bien m'y mettre aussi , mdr…En fait, c'est déjà écrit…J'attends d'avoir l'opinion de mon co-auteur _**(elle (moi en d'autres termes) adore !! rho, il faut vite lire ça... hum... je pense encore à ce texte et aux images qu'il susiste !!)**_….Si c'est trop chaud, il nous faudra censurer…Enfin, peut-etre ;o) A moins que la foule nous harangue et hurle en chœur « encore du sexe, encore du sexe, encore… »…._ **( "encore du sexe, encore du sexe, encore…" hein, comment ça je ne fais pas partie de la foule?? pff, et puis maintenant quelle image a-t-on de moi... pitoyable...)**

_Je trouve quand même dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir une photo de vos expressions au moment de la découverte du chapitre…_ **(on est même prête à donner notre mail pour recevoir les photos des expressions hallucinées...)  
**_Pour les pseudos, je préfère « écureuil lubrique » ça me plait plus… ;o)_

_Et je laisse la place à Phanis, après tout, c'était SON chapitre !  
Eh, Phanis, tu as vu, elle a dit que tu es PIRE que moi !! Je suis ptdr, car je le prends comme un compliment, j'espère que toi aussi mdr_ **(ouais, moi aussi... mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire si chacune de nous prend ça comme un compliment... oulà, ça devient trop compliqué !!)**

**A moi de répondre maintenant... Comme tu as vu, longue review : longue réponse !! (d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu résister pendant mes vacances et j'ai pu consulter ta review dès mercredi dernier... vive la connexion internet dans l'hôtel !!)**

**Pour commencer, je ne suis pas revenue en homard (vive la crème solaire indice 30 !!) et je répète que les cancers sont les meilleurs !! Et mon chat (qui est taureau) risque de ne pas apprécier la venue du tien même s'il doit être adorable vu qu'il est cancer...**

**Je t'annonce dès aujourd'hui que nous serons deux à nous occuper des scènes de débauche... Nan mais qu'est-ce que 'on va penser de moi sinon... déjà que je redescends dans ton estime... snif... ça ne te plaît pas?? Avoue... un peu... beaucoup !! (sinon on aurait pas le droit à une review aussi longue !!)**

**Pure, innoncente, vierge de tous péchés... peut-être pas... mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas de casier judicaire !! (même si j'ai fraudé pendant les vacances... mais les italiens avaient qu'à ouvrir des guichets sinon on fait comment pour acheter les billets ??)**

**Vive Walt Disney !! je m'en suis refait plein pendant mes vacances, alors ça stimule l'imagination (la petite sirène va peut-être arriver...) !!... mais pas au point de faire aboyer Bella quand même...**

**Te rends-tu compte que notre réponse à ta review est presque aussi longue que ta review ?? (en fait, y-a-t-il de la moquette dans ta chambre ??)**

_**Eleanora**, je suis très contente de te « rencontrer » enfin !!  
J'hallucine !! Theriel a osé te faire du chantage en ne te racontant pas la fin du chapitre ? Alors ça !! Va falloir que je lui tire les oreilles, tiens !! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise à toi aussi !! Et gros bisous ! _

**Et bien moi, je lui en suis reconnaissante à Theriel de ne pas t'avoir lu tout le chapitre si ça nous apporte une petite review en plus... alors n'hésite pas à en remettre même si tu as le prochain chapitre par téléphone !!**

_**Audrey**, enfin qqun qui attend le retour de Jacob !! Merci à toi !! Et bisous…_

**Beurk beurk beurk... nan mais comment avoir hate que Jacob soit de retour ?? Je préfère même la fée bonbonne qui arrive toujours au "mauvais" moment !!**

_**Theriel !!** Vilaine vilaine vilaine !! T'as pas honte de t'arrêter avant la fin ? C'est de la torture ça !! mdr  
Et merci d'avoir pensé que c'était de moi, mdr…Mais t'inquiète, je te réserve bien pire pour la suite….mais tu ne le sauras pas !! gniark gniark gniark !! mdr_

**Alors comme ça on ne me croyait pas capable d'un tel délire... je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas naturel chez moi... peut-être est-ce Cathy qui m'a perverti... pauvre de moi, c'est irrémmédiable maintenant !! Et comme j'aime bien le délire, je crois que je vais essayer de continuer !!**

_**Tueuse en série joke**, tu as raison, jacob n'est pas très content…L'ai-je fait assez en colère pour toi ?_

**Et oui, une fée marraine n'est pas un personnage ordinaire... mais cette fic n'est pas censée être ordinaire et bien sage !!**

_**Beverley-Cullen**, merci merci merci, et merci de nous avoir mis dans tes alertes ;o)_ **J'espère que tu vas encore rire... enfin peut-être pas dans ce chapitre...  
**_Mais je te conseille pour tes moments libres d'aller lire nos précédentes fics à toutes les deux..._ **(merci Cathy !)** _Et hop, un peu de pub ne fais pas de mal..._

**_Phanisyouchka (Cathy),_ bien oui, je sais que je suis vilaine mais je dois bien dénoncer laquelle de nous deux a mit la 100e review... **

_**Mathilde**, merciiii, j'adore tous ces adjectifs : parfaites etc, tu as tout à fait raison !! mdr_ **(Cathy à peine modeste...)**

**Et plein d'autres mercis encore de ma part !!**

_**Soossoo,** désolée mdr, la réaction de Jacob est pour moi tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, j'avoue avoir été incapable d'humour pour ce chapitre...Bon, je suis aussi déçue, car ma première version, celle que j'ai perdu, était bien plus intense encore, émotionnellement parlant, mais bon, j'ai été incapable de la refaire...pffff_

**Oh oh, peut-être allons-nous avoir encore pire qu'une fée marraine... peut-être... En tout cas, je suis bien contente que mon délire ait plu !!**

_**Alison**, he oui, elle écrit avec moi...Et si tu veux rire, va lire ma fic qui se passe sur Mars, avec toute la bande (voir liens dans notre profil)...hop, un peu de pub au passage, mdr. En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise..._

**Eh, salut !! ça faisait longtemps... Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire une nouvelle fic, mais comme je voulais faire quelque chose de pas ordinaire, j'ai fait appel à Cathy (avec qui je me marre bien !! Merci à elle !!) et je me mets à écrire des choses complètements loufoques (ma coéquipière déteint sur moi... malheur !!). Maintenant que tu sais que je suis réapparue, j'espère ravoir plein d'autres reviews de ta part !!**

_**Solenn-la**, t'inquiète, pour Mélusine, je lui reserve un sort...En même temps, je ne sais pas si notre histoire ira dans ce sens...Mais j'espère bien écrire à ce moment là le chapitre le plus hot de tout l'histoire des fics _**(ohlà... c'est moi qui ai peur là !!)**_...mdr...Non, je blague, j'aime juste vous "enduire d'erreur" ;o) Ca ménage le suspens...Et je vois que la partie de twister t'a fait rire...trop contente de moi ;o) !!mdr_

**Et oui, deux semaines en retard pour l'anniversaire... mais ça fait plaisir quand même !! merci beaucoup !! Réaction de Jacob dans quelques lignes... préparez la musseaulière...**

**_Arya 15_**, **Comme tu dis... vive la chantilly et la scène typique qui va avec !!**

**_Luciie,_ désolée... on a pas pu poster plus tôt (en plus, c'est plus compliqué quand on est deux à écrire et poster !!). Attention, lâché de bombe dans quelques lignes !! enfin, Jacob n'est pas avec Mélusine mais ça explose quand même !!**

.

_._

**Chapitre 8.**

**Jacob**

_-_ Jacob, murmurai-je.

Jacob.  
Mon ami, mon tendre ami.

Il avait déjà tant souffert par ma faute…  
Me décidant enfin, j'avançai lentement vers mon loup. MON loup.  
Comment pouvais-je encore penser à lui ainsi ?  
Non seulement il ne m'appartenait pas mais en plus, je doute qu'il accueille ma proposition, ou même mon amitié, d'un très bon œil.

Je m'arrêtai tout à coup.  
Toute à mes pensées, je m'étais avancée vers lui, sans vraiment faire attention. Mais un grognement sourd avait fini par me tirer de mes pensées.  
De plus en plus agité, le loup tournait sans cesse sur lui même. Les grondements qui émanaient de sa gorge étaient de plus en plus forts, et à présent, il montrait les crocs.

- Stop Edward. A présent c'est moi le vampire, et je sais que je ne suis pas en danger. De plus Jacob est MON ami. Je suis chargée de cette mission, alors laisse-moi la régler à ma façon.

Devant sa mine un peu boudeuse, j'ajoutai :

_-_ Il me serait difficile de me concentrer si je dois m'inquiéter de ta sécurité. Ne crains rien, je serai bientôt de retour, lui dis je en me retournant cette fois vers le loup.

Une dizaine de mètres me séparaient encore de Jacob. Et son attitude agressive m'inquiétait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère….  
Mais était-ce vraiment de la colère ?  
Au moment même où je me posai cette question, je sentis des effluves canins.  
Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?  
Mais bien sûr ! ! !

C'est que j'étais prête à en payer le prix. Si en m'éloignant, je leur permettais de vivre normalement, alors, mon sacrifice ne serait pas vain. En un éclair bref, je compris que c'est ce qu'Edward avait tenté de faire, lorsqu'il m'avait dit adieu dans les bois….Lorsqu'il m'avait quittée….

D'un côté j'étais heureuse que Jacob se soit enfui, car j'avais l'impression de l'envoyer dans un traquenard. De l'autre côté, comment pourrais-je à nouveau regarder Edward dans les yeux ?  
Certaine qu'il devinerait en un clin d'œil que je n'avais pas fait de mon mieux en posant son regard émeraude sur moi, je frissonnai à nouveau.

J'en étais là de mes sombres réflexions lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon attention.

Jacob. Il était de retour.  
Il se tenait là devant moi, sous sa forme humaine désormais.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient de nouveau au niveau des épaules. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Malgré moi, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, j'étais si heureuse de le revoir enfin.  
Si pleine d'espoir qu'il soit revenu….

Devais-je vraiment le faire souffrir ? A nouveau ?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine à m'en faire souffrir.  
Il était de retour, je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Il était toujours mon ami.

- Jacob, murmurai-je. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Il faut que je te parle….

- Que veux-tu Bella ? Qu'espères-tu de moi encore ?

- Rien de plus que ton amitié, Jacob. J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi.

- Et en quoi est-ce que cela me regarde ? Ce chacal a fait de toi une sangsue et tu veux encore mon aide ? Pourtant tu dois être heureuse, c'est bien ce que tu espérais le plus non ? Le rejoindre dans les ténèbres_…._

_-_ Jacob, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Explique-moi donc, cracha-t-il.

- Jacob, Mélusine, une sorcière très jalouse nous a joué un vilain tour. Ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a transformée, c'est elle. D'ailleurs Edward est redevenu humain. Et j'ai besoin de toi ! ! !

- Pour quoi faire ? Lâcha-t-il haineusement.

La rage contenue dans ses mots me faisait souffrir comme autant de coups de poings reçus en plein ventre. J'avais si mal, et pourtant, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

- Elle a promis que jamais Edward ne serait heureux tant qu'elle ne le serait pas.

_-_ Et tu attends quoi de moi ? me coupa-t-il. Que j'aille lui faire peur ?  
Non, attends je commence à comprendre….J'hallucine là. Tu me prends pour qui ?  
Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Tu préfères vendre ton meilleur ami à une sorcière que de te débrouiller seule avec ta sangsue ?  
C'est lui que tu as choisi et c'est à moi que tu viens demander de l'aide ?  
Que fait-il lui pour arranger tout cela ? Pourquoi ne se dévoue-t-il pas lui, pour sortir avec elle ? ….  
Pourquoi moi ?  
Tout est comme d'habitude finalement. A chaque fois que j'espère, ne serait-ce que brièvement pouvoir conserver un quelconque sentiment pour toi, tu débarques et tu m'humilies…  
Je ne suis pas ton chien Bella, je n'accourrai plus au moindre des tes soupirs ou de tes désirs.

- Arrête Jacob ! Ecoute-moi. Edward redevenu humain, il ne peut plus rien faire, c'est à moi de jouer.  
Et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais mon chien….Seulement mon ami.

- Oui, je vois ça, et toi tu t'es dit que ton ex-meilleur ami, ferait très bien dans le tableau avec une sorcière. Juste comme ça ? Et tu as eu cette merveilleuse idée toute seule ? Ou on te l'a soufflée ?  
Rassure-moi Bella ! Dis-moi que tu as honte de ce que tu fais…..

- Oui, j'ai honte, murmurai-je en baisant le regard.  
Mais si je le fais c'est que je n'ai pas vu d'autres solutions à cette situation, poursuivis-je. J'ai pensé qu'au nom de notre amitié, tu pourrais au moins tenter quelque chose, même si cela n'aboutissait pas. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante_._

_-_ Eternellement ! Je n'en doute pas. Mais il n'y a plus d'amitié entre nous Bella, et tu viens de m'en donner la preuve. Car une amie, ne m'aurais jamais demandé de me prostituer pour elle.

Ne me laissant aucune chance de m'excuser, il me tourna le dos et partit.  
Et moi, je restai là, telle une stupide statue de marbre, au milieu de cette clairière.  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, je le voyais partir, au ralenti, comme pour que la douleur dure plus longtemps. Un brouillard de plus en plus épais venait recouvrir le sol.  
Ma tête me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression de perdre l'équilibre.

Je fermais les yeux. Espérant qu'il reviendrait si je lui en laissais le temps.  
Le temps pour moi de formuler un vœu et de me dire comme lorsque j'étais petite, que si je le souhaitais vraiment très fort, alors mon vœu se réaliserait.  
J'étais si dramatiquement pitoyable.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un pincement au cœur me fit tressaillir et je tombai, à genoux, les mains au sol.  
J'essayai de retrouver ma respiration.

Rien, il n'y avait personne devant moi.  
Il était bel et bien parti cette fois. Définitivement.  
Jacob, mon ami….

Lorsque je retrouvais enfin un peu de calme, c'est la douleur qui prit le relais, me laissant à nouveau pantelante sur le sol. Je hoquetai, tentai de pleurer, sanglotai. En vain.  
Mon dos me faisait souffrir à force de me courber. J'essayai en vain de vomir toute cette douleur, la haine que j'avais reçue en pleine face, la honte que j'avais ressentie face à lui.  
Mais rien n'y faisait.

Dès qu'une vague de douleur refluait, une autre faisait son apparition, plus forte encore que la précédente.  
J'avais l'impression d'être happée, emportée contre mon gré, ballottée comme si je n'étais rien.  
Un grain de sable dans l'univers.

C'était comme si une main divine était là, prenant un plaisir cruel à me lancer de part et d'autre, juste pour voir en combien de temps mon corps et mon cœur allaient se transformer en poussière.  
J'avais l'impression que c'était la main du destin, que je ne pouvais rien faire, que tout était déjà décidé pour moi, pour nous, pour chacun d'entre nous.

Désespoir.  
Le désespoir, j'avais l'impression à cet instant que c'était le seul sentiment que je pourrais ressentir à nouveau.  
J'étais envahie intérieurement de ce brouillard lourd qui obscurcissait mon âme et mon cœur.  
Désespoir. De n'avoir pu convaincre Jacob.  
Dégoût d'avoir eu à le faire.

Rage d'avoir cette nouvelle force de vampire en moi et de ne rien pouvoir en faire, sans faire souffrir les autres, sans les mettre en danger.

Charlie …Comment ne pas lui expliquer la situation à présent ?  
Edward ! Comment résister à la douleur, à la tristesse que je redoutais de voir dans ses yeux.

Alors que je me roulais en boule sur l'herbe, sanglotant en silence, je sentis ses mains frôler mon visage.  
Trop abîmée dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

- Nous trouverons une autre solution, me dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

- Comment sais-tu ? Tu étais là ?

- Non, mais il suffit de voir à quel point tu es dévastée pour connaître la réponse. Viens contre moi, Bella, viens.

- J'ai si mal, Edward. Mal d'avoir échoué.  
Mal de l'avoir fait souffrir à nouveau. Si tu avais entendu ses mots. Ils étaient comme autant de coups de poignards. Car ils étaient vrais.  
Jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander ça. Jamais.

_-_ Jamais je n'aurais dû te le demander Bella. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cela mon amour.

- A présent, je me sens….Perdue. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide, rejetée par la mer, recherchant désespérément un rocher auquel m'accrocher. Je suis désemparée, paniquée. Par moment j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et l'instant d'après la douleur est si forte que je voudrais mourir pour ne plus la ressentir.

- Je suis là Bella. Je ne suis peut-être plus vampire, mais je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le sais, répondis-je en me blottissant plus encore contre lui. Mais comment allons nous sortir de cette impasse ? Que vais-je dire à mon père ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir utiliser l'excuse du shopping ou de la journée entre fille avec Alice ad vitam æternam.

- Rentrons, Bella, peut-être les autres seront-ils de bon conseil cette fois.

- Attends, Edward, fis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir à présent. Je voudrais te poser une question d'abord.

- Oui, mon amour. Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air étonné de voir une fée marraine…. Pourquoi ?

- Disons que le monde où nous vivons, est comme un univers parallèle au tien. Il existe des ponts et des portes qui relient nos mondes entre eux. Nos ténèbres ne sont pas seulement peuplées de monstres sanguinaires.  
Et puis j'avoue qu'en un peu plus de 100 ans, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de choses…étranges…

Je restai bouche bée.  
Edward rit en me refermant la bouche et en la scellant d'un baiser.

- Bella me demanda-t-il en riant. Je suis étonné par ta question. Après tout, tu n'as pas paru plus surprise que cela de découvrir que les vampires et les loups-garous existaient bel et bien. Pourquoi pas une fée marraine ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que pour les vampires et les loups-garous, je me suis trouvée devant le fait accompli. Peut-être aussi que le fait de voir que le mythe ne correspondait pas à la réalité, enfin, pas tout le temps, m'a aidée. A moins que ce ne soient mes sentiments qui aient effacé toute trace de lucidité.  
Amoureuse de toi, je ne pouvais plus nier l'existence des vampires, pas plus que celle de n'importe quelle autre créature …

- Oui, mais alors pourquoi te poser ces questions à présent. Tu as vu que les sorcières existent aussi, malheureusement pour nous...Pourquoi pas une fée ?

- Parce que c'est comme de rouvrir une fenêtre sur l'enfance. Une fenêtre fermée depuis bien longtemps, cachée tout au fond de notre esprit avec toutes les choses qui peuvent faire souffrir, tout ce qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser, parce qu'on a cessé de croire aux fées, et aux autres créatures imaginaires….

L'idée que les fées existent, c'est comme d'ouvrir grand la porte à notre imagination d'enfant, c'est presque douloureux, parce qu'on se rappelle tout à coup, tout ce que l'on croyait impossible. Et que finalement, on se rend compte que l'on a abandonné trop vite nos rêves, nos espoirs, sous prétexte que ce ne serait pas possible, parce qu'on devenait adulte, et qu'il fallait cesser de rêver….

- Cela n'empêche que tu as tout de suite cru aux vampires….

- Oui, je sais, c'est étrange. C'est comme si en grandissant, on acceptait plus facilement de croire aux monstres qu'aux gentilles créatures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…..  
Peut-être parce qu'on se rend compte que les choses magiques n'arrivent que dans les rêves et dans les histoires que l'on nous racontait enfant. Peut-être aussi qu'en grandissant, la vie se charge de nous faire réaliser à quel point le monde dans lequel nous vivons est bien plus cruel que dans les contes…

- Et dire qu'à présent, c'est toi le vampire, fit-il taquin….Es-tu prête à croire à tout maintenant.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix….fis-je en le regardant tendrement….  
Dis, les dragons, ça existe aussi ? Demandai-je dans un souffle, apeurée et enthousiaste à la fois….

- Oui, me répondit-il, un sourire illuminant ses yeux.

_-_ Merci. Merci de me rendre l'espoir, Edward.  
Restons encore un peu ici si tu le veux bien. J'ai envie de rêver un peu, et d'imaginer que je vais voir apparaître des feux follets, des elfes…  
Peut-être même que notre chère fée marraine arrivera telle la cavalerie avec une bonne nouvelle, soupirai-je en me blottissant contre lui.  
Son étreinte si douce et rassurante me réchauffait, le cœur et le corps.

- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je en respirant son effluve.

- De tout mon nouveau cœur aussi, je t'aime Bella.

Cathy

.

.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre.  
Pour celles qui ne sont pas fan de Jacob, j'imagine déjà leur joie..._ **(ouais !!)**  
_Vilaines que vous êtes...Mais attention, je risque de le faire revenir...Qui sait ?  
Bon, vous savez ce qu'on attend de vous !!_

_Des reviews, encore et toujours...Et en, plus...Phanis is back..._ **(ouais, et même pas transformée en vampire par l'un des Volturi !!)  
**_Car oui, telle le Terminator, elle renaît de ses cendres..._ **(Euh... le phénix je préfère... bien que si je pouvais avoir le look (et surtout la silhouette) de la bonne femme terminator, ça me va !!)**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire... peut-être allons-nous être gentilles et ne pas trop tarder à le mettre en ligne... peut-être... (tout dépendera de l'avancement des chapitres suivants...)  
**


	10. 10 Rêves gourmands

**Jacob parti... ça semble beaucoup vous plaire !! A moi aussi... désolée Cathy !!  
**_Pfff, vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon !! Edward c'est le chocolat blanc, c'est bon, mais trop sucré, sirupeux...Jacob c'est la fraicheur, la naiveté, la langueur, la virilité , la hot attitude...Jacob c'est l'alliance de la noisette et du chocolat noir, c'est...trop bon !! mdr  
Bon, ok, dans ma tête en tout cas, mdr_

**Et les réponses aux reviews...**

_Lucie, désolée, ce n'est pas prévu...pour l'instant...merci ;o)_

Theriel** : et oui, un chapitre sérieux !! Mais le comique revient en force... C'est marrant, parce que quand tu parles de tes délires, ça me rassure sur les miens (du type une fée marraine...). Finalement, on a tous des idées foldingues plein la tête !!  
**_Theriel, tu sais que j'aime Jacob autant qu'Edward, je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte qu'il accepte la demande de Bella...C'eut été lui manquer de respect...Délire délire ma biquette, personne ne sait ce qui va se passer, pas même les auteurs, mdr_

Eleanora** : ohlà... en créatures imaginaires, il peut y en avoir plein d'autres !! mais je ne dirais rien de plus... (d'autant que nous n'avons que deux chapitres d'avance donc il y a encore plein de choses qui vont arriver mais nous même ne le savons pas encore...)  
**_Si elle recommence à etre vilaine, tu me préviens de suite...mdr POur les créatures imaginaires c'est vrai que Phanis et moi baignons dedans, ça doit aider qqpart..._

Lolly-02** : ahhh, encore une review digne d'un roman... chouette, chouette, chouette !! (hibou, genou, caillou...). Boh, 3e place, c'est bien aussi... médaille de bronze !! Tu as vu... aujourd'hui c'est moi qu'y l'air d'avoir fumé... mais je n'ai pas non plus de moquette chez moi !!  
**_Sois pas vache avec Theriel elle est sagittaire aussi, mdr. Et moi aussi j'adore les reviews de 3 km. ET...  
Je suis membre de la _A.L.P.P.P.S.P.B.M.D.P.  
**Comment ça ? Vous faites une alliance contre moi ?? attention, hein, j'ai des moyens de pressions... je suis maître de mes chapitres et je peux torturer un ou deux personnages... d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencer !!  
**_Tu as torturé qui ? J'ai rien remarqué!! mdr Ha si ça yest, j'ai pigé !! mdr_

**Hum... c'est vrai, il n'y aura pas vraiment de censure... Et pour info (attention, je balance !), c'est moi qui aie voulu mettre la fic en rating T et Cathy était étonnée en disant que l'on n'écrirait pas de trucs cochons... ça y est, je balance mais ça va me retomber dessus parce que finalement, je vais encore faire figure d'obsédée... (mais seulement d'Edward !!). Mais qu'est-ce que c'est en fait cette histoire de réputation ?? Et puis, non, il n'y aura pas de débauche à chaque chapitre... tu es rassurée ou déçue ??  
****  
Et maintenant, je vais laisser Cathy commenter ta review sur son chapitre... et casser du sucre sur mon dos... bof, j'suis habituée maintenant (et j'en fais autant quand je le peux !!)**

_Pour la censure, si je suis prête à me censurer...même si j'aurai du mal à m'en remettre...Car oui, nous savons que vous êtes de frêles et jolies demoiselles pas aussi vieilles que Phanis, mdr ( et toc !! ptdr) Mais oui, j'ai des trucs coquins encore dans ma tête, mais je les reserverai peut-etre pour Jacob (et re-toc!!) mdr  
Pour la foule, moi j'espérais que Phanis en ferait partie, et qu'elle crierait des trucs encore plus fort que les autres...  
Mais non, pas de débauche à chaque chapitre...D'ailleurs ça n'est pas notre genre, hein Phanis ?! ;o)_

Solenn-la** : dragons ? elfes ? minautore ? nains ? peut-être... ou peut-être pas !! Nan mais on ne va quand même dévoiler quelles créatures ou personnages s'apprêtent à faire leur apparition !! Et non, j'ai bien vu une superbe affiche pour Volterra quand j'étais à l'aéroport de Pise, mais je n'ai croisé aucun vampire en manteau gris à Florence où ils auraient pu venir faire leurs "courses"... et puis, je n'aurais pas accepté de les suivre (attention, je suis bien consciente (si si) que les vampires n'existent pas... c'est seulement un délire là !!)  
**_Ta vision des nains m'a bien fait rire, car déjà j'imagine un truc...Mais bon, pas toujours facile de caser une idée...On verra..._

Nanabelle** : faut pas s'inquièter pour Bella... elle est plus résistante qu'on ne le croit et elle va très bien s'en remettre !! je suis comme toi... si j'adore l'idée d'un Edward surpuissant, j'aime bien aussi le rendre un peu fragile...  
**_"Sac à puce, chien chien à sa mémère"...pffff Si ça continue, je fais en sorte que Jacob se jette sur Eward et le dévorre d'un coup d'un seul au prochain chapitre, non mais !!_

Alison** : Ahah, Jacob et Mélusine... moi aussi ça me ferait rire... qui sait... Et oui, j'ai bien changé avec cette fic... mais il ne faut pas tout mettre sur le dos de Cathy !! Peut-être est-ce mon moi profond qui se réveille !! Pour la fic de Cathy, j'ai aussi eu un peu de mal à suivre au début mais après on devient accro et il y a vraiment des passages hilarants !! Je me souviens même où elle en est et elle me doit une scène de karaoké quand elle se remettra à l'écriture de cette fic (et oui... c'est un peu ma faute si elle l'a laissé tombé pour celle-ci !!)  
**_MDR, c'est vrai, que je devrais écrire une scène de karaoké, moi qui esperais encore passer ça sous silence, me vla bien, tiens !! pfff  
T'inquiète pour ma fic, reessaye, sinon fais comme moi, laisse tomber...La lecture faut que ce soit fun...La prochaine fois, ça m'apprendra à mieux travailler mes premiers chapitres...et encore, si tu savais combien de fois je l'ai retravaillé celui là...  
Mais bon, je suis contente que tu apprecies cette fic-ci, bisous !!_

Naikyy** :** _réponse chapitre 8_** :** **(tout d'abord, désolée pour la faute... et oui, je suis humaine, ça m'arrive !!)** **boh, faut pas t'excuser pour avoir raté un chapitre... d'autant plus qu'on a quand même une (non, deux !) review !! Par hasard, travaillerais-tu dans un centre de loisirs ?? Tu as tout compris, si moi je suis une momie, Cathy n'est plus que poussière...  
**_Pffff ,la bave du crapaud, n'atteint pas la blanche colombe que je suis ;o)  
Mais tu peux m'appeler mamy, mdr, ça ne me genera pas, la jeunette ;o)_

**Franchement, je sais comment t'embêter maintenant... malmener un peu Emmett, ou le mettre dans une situation qui ne serait pas à son avantage, et voilà !! mais comme je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te fâcher, je ne le ferais pas (quoique...)**

**Le pchh de la chantilly ce n'est pas moi qui le connaîs par coeur... c'est mon chien !! Même s'il est dans la pièce la plus éloignée, il reconnaît tout de suite le bruit et vient aussitôt en quémander !!**

**Esprit mal placé ?? Bienvenue au club !! Et je sais que c'est dur de faire de commentaires quand on lit certains passages... Et non, ce n'était pas Mélusine !! **

_réponse chapitre 9_** : tu vois, en ne t'a quand même pas oublié... tu as double réponse cette fois-ci !! Mais je vais laisser l'auteur du chapitre répondre pour son oeuvre...  
**_Heuuu...je suis perdue là...mais ça doit tenir à mon grand âge, mdr !!_

**Et non, tu n'as pas à être désolée puisque je suis toujours en vacances même si je reste chez moi !! Je n'habite pas à Paris même mais à une vingtaine de kilomètres dans le Val d'Oise... mais le temps est le même (pluie au moment même où j'écris ces réponses). Et puis aucun vampire n'a embarqué dans l'avion avec moi... ça serait vu sinon puisqu'il fallait passer au soleil pour y monter... et que quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape grise ne passe pas inaperçu quand il fait 35° à l'ombre !!  
**_Moi je suis près de Nancy et temps pourri ici aussi, mdr, Phanis on devrait ouvrir un centre météo aussi, mdr_

Soossoo** : et oui, le dernier chapitre était beaucoup plus sérieux... mais l'humour revient !! Euh... Charlie ? Disons que pour l'instant il croit Bella en camping...  
**_Merciiiiii ;o)_

Angelchinese** :** _réponse chapitre 8_** : tout d'abord, merci de mettre une review sur deux chapitres d'un coup !! ça fait plaisir !! Pourquoi avoir coupé ainsi... ben, parce qu'il faut rester sage quand même !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas... certaines parties des prochains chapitres devraient te plaire... Et puis, le personnage de la fée marraine a encore plus un rôle d'enquiquineuse !! Encore merci de mettre deux fois que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'il t'a bien fait rire !!  
**_Jacob n'est pas manipulateur, par contre je trouve Bella odieuse pour la façon dont elle a profité de lui et veut encore le faire, la moindre des choses est qu'elle ait des remords...Et je trouve Edward tellement protecteur que c'est agaçant...ok, il est génial, mais bon, il en profite aussi ...Bon, ok, j'aime pas qu'on toutche à MON Jacob, mdr_

_réponse chapitre 9_** : Tu sais que toi aussi tu m'as fait rire... involontairement bien sûr !! Eh bien non, nous ne sommes pas soeurs !! je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble Cathy et si je l'appelle la doyenne, c'est parce que je sais que je suis plus jeune quelle... En fait, on a fait connaissance sur ce site et de fil en aiguille, ce projet commun est venu !!  
**_MDR, non, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait un frère assez vieux pour moi, mais non...  
Nous ne sommes, ni soeurs, ni belle soeurs, je pense que j'ai parlé de "sisters" à cause d'une allusion aux soeurs Bronte qui écrivaient ensemble...Du coup, on est fanficsisters, mais de façon virtuelle, Fanny et moi...  
Moi non plus je ne sais meme pas de quoi elle a l'air...Mais comme j'aime sa façon d'écrire, sa spontanéité, que le hasard a fait que nous ayions toutes les deux le meme métier, et le meme amour pour Twilight...En plus, elle me parle doucement, comme une soeur, de macarons, de balades en Italie...Et moi, j'adoooore ..._

* * *

Seul le silence me paraissait convenable maintenant. J'avais suffisamment de choses à penser pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant les heures à venir. Et j'avais les bras d'Edward autour de moi, son corps chaud tout contre le mien. Doucement, je l'entraînai au sol et nous restâmes ainsi, couchés dans l'herbe et lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que la respiration d'Edward avait subtilement changé. Son souffle chaud qui caressait mon front était devenu plus lourd et régulier. Relevant lentement la tête pour ne pas qu'il sente mon mouvement, je le dévisageai. Les paupières closes et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il dormait.

Je sentis un immense sourire naître sur mon visage tandis que je ne cessai d'observer mon fiancé se reposer après cette journée épuisante. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à cet instant précis, me régaler d'un spectacle que je n'allais pas pouvoir apprécier aussi souvent que je le voudrais puisque Edward avait l'air bien décidé à remédier à notre situation.

Doucement, je me libérai de ses bras et le déposai tranquillement sur l'herbe.

Déjà profondément endormi, il replia instinctivement ses bras sous sa tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Un bref espoir naquit soudain en moi. Si j'avais son don et tout le tintouin, Edward allait-il à se mettre à parler pendant son sommeil comme je le faisais en étant humaine ?

Souriant de plus belle, je me recouchai à côté de lui, sans le toucher de peur de le réveiller, et approchai le plus possible ma tête de la sienne pour ne rien rater de ce qu'il pourrait dire. J'étais tellement surexcitée par cette perspective que je ne voulais pas faire confiance à mes nouvelles capacités, préférant laisser mon oreille près de la bouche d'Edward.

La journée tirait à sa fin, le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus présente. Le froid apparaissait également et j'avais ôté ma veste pour recouvrir mon bel endormi. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il dormait et rien n'était encore sorti de ses lèvres. Je commençai à désespérer.

Je sursautai presque quand je vis ses lèvres bouger légèrement. C'était un peine un soupir, un souffle, mais il restait tout à fait compréhensible : « macarons ».

Avais-je bien entendu ? Oui, j'en étais sûre, c'était bien ce mot là que mon fiancé venait de prononcer. Préférait-il une pâtisserie à moi ? J'étais partagée entre le rire et la colère. Mais, après tout, il fallait bien que je l'excuse, je savais mieux que personne que les paroles dites pendant le sommeil étaient involontaires, il ne s'en rappellerait même plus à son réveil.

Ses lèvres bougèrent une nouvelle fois mais aucun mot distinct n'en sorti, seulement un claquement de dents. Il était temps que je le réveille avant qu'il n'attrape froid.

Doucement et tendrement, je laissai ma main effleurer sa joue, mon pouce passant sur chacune de ses paupières qui bougèrent instinctivement. Je me rapprochai de lui et remplaçai ma main par ma bouche, déposant un baiser sur ses yeux toujours clos, et me dirigeant ensuite vers ses lèvres.

J'entendis son cœur faire un bond et ses mains qui passèrent autour de ma nuque finirent de me convaincre qu'il était bien réveillé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Tu as fait un gros dodo, mon amour, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Mais, maintenant, il fait froid et…

- J'ai dormi ? me coupa-t-il perplexe. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de dormir et il faut que l'on rentre pour que tu retrouves un lit tout chaud qui t'attend.

Marmonnant quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire qu'il n'aimait pas retrouver les faiblesses humaines, il grimpa sur mon dos et je décampai aussitôt qu'il se fut agrippé à moi. Il me fallut très peu de temps pour retourner à la maison et je montai directement dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit.

- Ça va, Bella, je ne vais pas non plus me rendormir d'un coup, ronchonna-t-il.

- Qui sait ? Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il t'arrivait tout à l'heure !

- Sûrement parce que j'étais bien, à côté de la femme que j'aime.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire et me regardait avec ces yeux qui me feraient toujours fondre, qu'il soit vampire ou non.

_« Elle va me le payer, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste ! »_

_« Mais pourquoi est-elle passée aussi vite devant nous ? Est-ce que la confrontation c'est-elle si mal passée ? »_

_« Trop drôle, Edward qui se fait porté par une femme ! »_

_« Edward n'avait pas l'air blessé. »_

Nom d'un chien et crottes de lapin ! J'avais complètement oublié de barricader mon esprit et toutes les pensées de la famille, devant laquelle j'étais passée en vitesse avant de me rendre à l'étage, m'assaillaient de toute part. Et j'avais le sentiment bizarre qu'ils avaient quelques griefs contre moi.

Je tâchai de respirer calmement et plongeai mon regard dans les prunelles d'Edward. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de retrouver la tranquillité de l'esprit qu'une affreuse petite vampire entrait en trombe dans la chambre, malmenant le battant en bois de la porte qui menaçait de sortir de ses gonds. Expression qui convenait étrangement à l'état du moment d'Alice. Elle me faisait face, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Non mais Bella, te rends-tu compte ce que l'on a imaginé en ne vous voyant pas revenir ? On était prêts à aller vous chercher au risque de tout faire capoter ! Et toi, Edward ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas ton téléphone sur toi, je sais qu'il est dans ta poche ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé ?

- A vrai dire… je me suis endormi.

Alice se tut immédiatement et aucun autre membre de la famille, qui était venu nous tenir compagnie, ne pipa mot également. Sauf Emmett qui partit dans un rire tonitruant.

_« Et elle était prête à le border, le pauvre chéri ! »_ pensa très fort le frère indigne, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Je lançai un bref coup d'œil assassin à Emmett avant de me détourner de lui pour faire face au reste de la famille, beaucoup plus compréhensif et indulgent.

- Je suis désolée, je l'ai laissé dormir et j'ai complètement oublié que vous pouviez vous inquiéter. Et puis, j'ai la sensation que le temps ne s'écoule pas au même rythme depuis que je suis vampire.

- Tu sais que tu es toute pardonnée, Bella. Raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé. Jacob est-il venu ?

- Oh oui, murmurai-je en gardant les yeux dans le vague. Ne me demandez plus de faire une telle chose. Je m'en veux, jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander.

Mon désespoir était revenu au grand galop et je sentais mes épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de la culpabilité et du remord. Edward s'approcha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras en me serrant contre lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, Bella, on va trouver autre chose. Peut-être faudrait-il que je parle seul à seule avec Mélusine.

- Ah non ! m'exclamai-je. Il n'est pas question que je jette mon homme en pâture à cette sorcière !

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde me soutienne, toute la famille, y compris Edward, me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Qu'avais-je fait ou dit encore ?

- Pas la peine de hurler, Bella, on est tous d'accord avec toi, déclara placidement Rosalie.

- Tu es à ce point jalouse de Mélusine, mon amour ? chuchota Edward ses lèvres chatouillant mon oreille. J'aime quand tu m'appelles 'ton homme', rajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser dans le cou.

- Hum, c'est surtout que cette mégère serait bien du genre à te manger tout cru, au sens propre tu terme, précisai-je alors qu'Edward rigolait doucement.

- Alors viens avec moi, tu me protégeras.

- Hein ?

Je me détachai brusquement de lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Sa déclaration m'avait tellement surprise que j'avais de la peine à croire qu'il venait de me demander de le protéger. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il détesterait cette idée de toutes ses forces.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner, Bella ? redemanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ou… Oui, bien sûr ! On ira demain. Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant, conclus-je en le poussant doucement sur le lit.

- Oui, maman.

Le rire d'Emmett, accompagné de ceux des autres vampires présents mais au volume sonore plus important, me fit sursauter et je me retournai derechef vers eux, leur lançant un regard éloquent à traduire par « circulez ! il n'y a rien à voir. »

_« Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux »_

_« Veille bien sur Edinouchet »_

_« Prévenez nous avant de partir demain »_

Je hochai la tête montrant mon accord à chaque de ces pensées (inutile de préciser celle d'Emmett) et les surveillai tandis qu'ils sortaient un par un de la chambre à une vitesse bien trop lente à mon goût.

Une fois la porte fermée, je sentis la main chaude d'Edward agripper mon poignet et me tirer vers lui. J'obéis à son geste à me couchais à ses côtés. Il m'entoura de ses bras, laissant un pan de la couverture entre nos deux corps.

- Et maintenant, c'est à toi de chanter la berceuse puisque nos rôles sont inversés.

- Oh ! Pas ça, Edward, je chante plus faux qu'une batterie de casseroles. Je t'assure, ça ne t'endormirait pas mais te ferait sauter les tympans.

- Hum… c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter. Essaye maintenant, peut-être ta voix a-t-elle changé.

Le plus doucement possible, je commençai à fredonner la berceuse, m'appliquant pour y mettre le bon rythme et ne pas massacrer cette sublime mélodie. Je me surpris à ne pas être trop mauvaise et un quart d'heure plus tard, je sentis dans mon cou la respiration typique et régulière du sommeil.

Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais bien, lovée entre les bras de mon amour. Et j'avais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit puisqu'il fallait maintenant que je trouve une manière de convaincre Mélusine-au-balai-et-queue-de-serpent de nous libérer de la malédiction.

A priori, on pouvait faire une croix sur la possibilité de lui trouver un amoureux. Le fait même que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer me paraissait tout à coup ridicule.

Que nous restait-il alors ? La menace ? Mais il fallait que je me renseigne sur ses pouvoirs, peut-être avais-je affaire à plus forte que moi ? Perspective que ne m'enchantait guère.

- Macarons… chantilly…

Nom d'un chien et d'une pipe en terre… qu'avait-il à être plus intéressé par la nourriture que par moi ? Je me renfrognais et j'étais prête à me dégager de ses bras quand je l'entendis poursuivre.

- Son corps… hum… ses seins… ma Bella… mon amour…

Quoi ? Que faisait-il comme rêve ? Et pour en rajouter ses mains se mirent à bouger sur moi, à me caresser, alors qu'il était toujours endormi. Mais pourquoi m'en plaindrai-je ? Bien au contraire, je le laissai faire, partagée entre l'envie de tout lui raconter le lendemain ou le réveiller, là, tout de suite.

J'optai pour la première solution et laissai ses mains naviguer sur mon buste, allant de ma taille à ma gorge en passant par ma poitrine.

Trop vite, son rêve dû changer et il retrouva le calme du sommeil, se dégageant même de moi pour se tourner de l'autre côté et me montrer son dos. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me levai et contournai le lit en prenant une chaise pour m'assoir face à lui.

La nuit me parut bien courte et je ne me lassai de le contempler, et d'entendre les nouvelles paroles qu'il marmonna, davantage de « je t'aime » que de « macarons » cette fois-ci.

Alors que le soleil atteignait le lit et qu'un rayon caressait le visage d'Edward, il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières avant de tourner son visage de droite à gauche pour me chercher.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum… oui, comme un loir ! J'avais oublié comme il est agréable de dormir.

Lentement, il se redressa et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à sa touffe de cheveux tout emmêlés et à ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

- Oh mon amour ! Tu es adorable quand tu te réveilles ! m'exclamai-je en me rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Deux secondes, Bella, protesta-t-il en refusant mon baiser. Je ne dois pas être bien présentable là, et j'ai besoin, vraiment, d'aller… hum… aux toilettes.

Etonnée, je le regardai tirer tout le drap vers lui et se constituer une boule de tissu autour des hanches avant de se lever et de me tourner volontairement le dos.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- Rien de grave, Bella, rien de grave.

Je m'étais levée à sa suite et l'attrapai par l'épaule pour qu'il me regarde. Je dus le tirer un peu trop fort et il eut besoin de ses mains pour se stabiliser en se rattrapant à mes bras. Il déglutit bruyamment.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager et je le vis, avec surprise, rougir violemment et baisser les yeux piteusement. Instinctivement, je suivis le mouvement et baissai également mon regard qui tomba immédiatement sur l'objet de son embarras. Il avait beau s'être endormi vêtu de son pantalon, la bosse qui s'était formée à son entrejambe restait très visible.

Incapable de me contenir, je gloussai bêtement, bénissant le fait d'être vampire pour ne plus rougir aussi furieusement qu'avant.

- Charmant comme réveil, plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un homme comme toi, mon amour !

Sur ce, je le laissai tranquille, compatissante envers sa gêne et descendis à la cuisine.

Carlisle était assis dans le salon, lisant le journal du matin qu'il déposa à côté de lui pour me parler.

- Edward a-t-il bien dormi ?

- Oui, il me semble, répondis-je en souriant.

- Bien. Vous allez voir Mélusine aujourd'hui ?

- Le plus vite serait le mieux à mon avis. Pas que je n'apprécie pas la situation, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Edward ne pourra pas continuellement assumer son humanité. Et puis, il ne va pas être facile de convaincre Mélusine alors autant commencer maintenant pour voir les effets d'ici… deux-trois mois, je pense.

- C'est bien d'être aussi prévoyante.

Sentant que la discussion était finie, je me rendis à la cuisine et préparai un super petit déjeuner pour Edward. Macarons en prime. Je remontai vivement avec le plateau et le déposai sur la commode.

Sagement, je partis m'assoir sur le lit pour attendre Edward. J'entendais l'eau couler et il devait toujours être sous la douche.

- Aaaahhhhhhh !!

Le cri d'Edward me tétanisa et je me ruai aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

* * *

**Avouez que j'ai été sympa sur la fin de ce chapitre... et je peux tout de suite vous dire que Cathy nous réserve quelque chose de... hum... sans commentaire !!**

_Chuttttt !! ;o)_

**reviews reviews... surtout que vous nous donnez plein d'idées dans vos reviews !! (et même s'il n'y en a pas, j'adore ça quand même !!)**


	11. 11 Cunégonde de la Grosse Epine

_Attention, bcp de Gniark aujourd'hui, mdr...Je me sens sorcière à souhait là !!  
Prête à vous faire subir le pire...L'attente...La déception...Pas d'Edward...Pas de sexe...MDR Gniark gniark gniark !!_ **(et c'est qui la perverse ??)**

_**Nanabelle **: Toi !! Tu me cherches avec Milou _**(mouah ahahah !! et si on l'appelait Médor ??)**_!! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, Jacob reviendra plus vite que prévu !!  
GNiark gniark gniark fit-elle de son rire satanique !!_ **(et moi je le ferais repartir aussitôt !! et na !)**  
_Mais laisse toi emporter par ton esprit...Peut-etre mon chapitre sera -t-il pire que ce à quoi tu t'attendais !! mdr_

**Mais nan, cette fin n'est pas cruelle... c'était pour laisser à Cathy un chapitre... hum... à écrire. Même si elle l'aime, la dernière fois je lui avais refiler Jacob, alors j'ai voulu me racheter !! (et puis moi aussi je profite de la suite qu'elle fait...). Se faire des sénarios dans sa tête, c'est le premier pas avant d'écrire une fic... **

_**Alison** __: Au fait, tu as eu ton brevet ? ;o) Oui, je sais, je suis sadique !! Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !!_

**Moi aussi j'adore les interventions d'Emmett... je me répète peut-être mais je trouve qu'il a un potentiel comique extraordinaire !! Peut-être que je vais le mettre avec Mélusine... et Jacob avec Rosalie... non, là ça va trop loin !! **

_**Beverley-Cullen** :__ Où as tu vu qu'Edward se touchait ? Zut et crotte de bique, va falloir que je relise ce chapitre ;o)...  
Bien sûr, ce n'est que pour mieux en écrire la suite !! mdr_

**hum... moi et Cathy sommes sur la même longueur d'onde pour ce qu'il s'agit du cri... elle m'aurait vraiment surprise si elle avait choisi ton option !! (désolée de te dévoiler que ce n'est pas ça...)**

_**Theriel** : Mais elle n'a pas le net ta cousine ?_**(j'en connais d'autre...)** _Tu vas de nouveau le lire au telephone ? Oh lala !!  
Bon , ensuite il faudra me dire si c'était à la hauteur de ce que tu imaginais !! mdr_

**Comment ça chapitre court ?? Ah non! il fait très exactement 2 494 mots... donc tout à fait dans la moyenne de ce que l'on écrit (voire même dans la moyenne supérieure) !! Mais je prends ça comme un compliment... s'il t'a paru court, c'est qu'il était bien (et si ce n'est pas ça... et bien j'aime bien le croire !!)**

_**Solenn-la** : Si tu savais tous les débuts d'histoires que j'avais en tête...Je voulais de l'humour, mais pas trop de ridicule, et je voulais qu'ensuite ça puisse...comment dire...Déraper...S'enfoncer...Mais pas trop... ;o) Enfin bon, tu vas bientot voir ça...Mais du coup, j'ai eu du mal, entre choisir une araignée, une chute, et bcp d'autres idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres...Ch'te jure, t'as vu comment la Phanis elle me laisse dans la panade ?_ **(comment ça ?? Je trouve au contraire que je t'ai laissé une belle ouverture... évoquer un homme sousla douche, c'est un peu comme mentionner de la chantilly !!)** _Mais j'ai opéré un retournement de situation dont je suis ...fière...mdr...  
Pour les macarons, j'en vois partout, tiens, les nains sont de retour...;o) Mais comme j'ai eu deux beaux cadeaux de Phanis pdt les vacances, je ne peux plus lui reclamer de macarons...Tant pis..._ **(je lui en envois toujours en pensées... mais ça n'a pas l'air d'arriver à destination !! eh oui, pas de talent vampirique en moi !!)**

**Ah, c'est gentil de nous passer commande... mais en général les chapitres sont écrits à l'avance !! (mais les idées sont quand même bienvenues... il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'en servir !!)**

_**Nanou** : Tu veux de l'action horizontale ? Coquine va !! Mais je crois que tu vas être servie !!  
Je vous reserve le PIRE !! gniark gniark gniark !!  
Pour moi peu de vacances, c'est frustrant...en meme temps, moi je ne suis pas partie avec Edward, manger des macarons en Italie...Mpfff..._ **Et oui... moi j'avais Edward avec moi sur la gondole à Venise... autant dire que mes vacances se sont bien passées !! mis à part qu'elles sont finies... (c'est toujours le plus triste dans les vacances !!)**

**Je pense que Bella n'a rien contre la réaction matinale d'Edward... elle qui veut savoir si elle est désirable !! Comme il faut quand même rendre à César ce qui est à César... cette idée est celle de Cathy...**_ ( arghhhhhh et mdr )_**En fait, la première version le faisait se lever un peu gêné, et dans mon imagination il avait seulement besoin d'aller très vite aux toilettes... mais Cathy a vu les choses d'une façon très différente et j'ai fait un petit ajout (apparemment apprécié) aussitôt !! On dit merci qui... Merci Cathy !!**

_**Tueuse en série joke** __: J'adOOOre l'idée de la pub Axe avec la voix sexy...Si tu le permets, je le réutiliserai peut-etre...Peut-etre...Car de mon esprit machiavelique peut naître le pire !! Gniark gniark gniark..._

**Mélusine devant Edward en tenu d'Adam... je crois qu'il passerait un trrrès mauvais moment !!**

**_Ecureuil lubrique/miss macaron_ **_:_** il faut pardonner les délires des auteurs... (et une en particulier...)** _(pourkoi une seule ? mdr)_

_**Arya15**_ _:_ **malheureusement, il ne serait pas marrant que nous mettions tous les chapitres d'un coup... mais on a prit notre rythme d'un chapitre par semaine !! (c'est déjà pas mal et il faut nous laisser le temps d'écrire la suite !!). J'adore Emmett également... et puis c'est un personnage tellement facile à faire intervenir (contrairement à Jacob...) !!  
**_gniark gniark gniark, moi j'adore vous laisser dans l'attente...C'est mon côté sadique ...mdr. POur Emmett, je pense comme Phanis qu'il a un fort potentiel pour ce qui est de l'humour, et d'ailleurs dans un de mes prochains chapitres, je veins de m'en donner à coeur joie, pas lon,gtemps, mais bon...Et je ne suis pas sure que vous appréciez d'ailleurs..._

_**Amy**_ _:_** merci pour cette longue review !! Je suis bien contente que l'on ait égayé ton retour de vacances !! Alors, la plus hot, je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou Cathy... pour l'instant, je suis celle qui a écrit le plus de scène "corps à corps" mais Cathy arrive !! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas moi qui aie critiqué le chocolat blanc, et c'est encore moins moi qui aime Jacob !! Et puis, si tu aimes le chocolat blanc, tout va bien puisqu'elle le compare à Edward !! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... non, Edward n'est pas la chantilly ou la cerise sur le gâteau... c'est LE gâteau !! et en plus il n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour être sublime, extraordinaire, parfait... (oulà, je m'emballe !!)**

**Hum... ce serait méchant de ma part de te dire que j'aime bien quand tu as mal à la tête... ça nous donne plein de compliments !! N'hésite pas à refaire exploser ton crâne !!**_Amy, t'inquiète pour le chocolat blanc, moi aussi j'adore, c'était plus pour taquiner toutes celles qui ne snetent pas le potentiel érotique de Jacob. C'était pour les faire enrager en leur faisant comprendre que Edward n'est ni le gateau , ni la cerise, mdr. Il est trop parfait, et donc agaçant à mes yeux, je prends donc bcp de plaisir ici à lui faire des petites vacheries...;o)  
Ouais, moi aussi je nous trouve drôles, mdr...Ca c'est mon côté modeste qui parle...MDR...Je blague hein !!Mais des compliments moi je suis comme Phanis, j'en redemande !!_

**_Eleanora_ : et voilà la suite !! oulàlà... quel compliment !! on essayera d'en être digne...  
**_Je suis contente de voir que tu reviewe, ça veut donc dire que "celle dont nous ne pouvons prononcer le prénom" a été gentille...Tu as bien compris que je ne parlais pas de la version fille de Voldemort ;o)... En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments...J'adooooore !! ;o)_

_._

Vous savez les filles que sur fanfiction, il y a des concours de fictions, dans plusieurs catégories, malheureusement que en anglais...Domage qu'il n'y ait pas d'équivalent en français...J'aurais bien aimé y participer avec Fanny...Pas spécialement pour gagner...Meme si ça fait plaisir, mais parce que ce sont les lectrices qui vous inscrivent...Et que ça, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir qu'on est super appréciées...  
Alors merci à toutes et à tous (on ne sait jamais, ;o) ) Merci merci merci !!

_Au fait, en allant dans les stats, que vois-je ? Qu'il y a des lecteurs de plusieurs pays...  
Alors s'i l vous plaît, si ce n'est pas une erreur...Laissez nous une reviews, quitte à ce que ce soit juste un truc du genre "bon baisers d'Irlande" ;o)_

_Et bien sûr, on attend vos remarques sur le chapitre qui suit !! ;o)_

.

Chapitre 10 : **Cunégonde de la Grosse Epine  
**_Bella PDV_

_Précédemment : Edward crie dans la salle de bain. Bella accourre..._

- Que se passe ...T'il ? Dis-je en hoquetant.

- Rien…finit-il par répondre en s'agenouillant dans la baignoire. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la température de l'eau, je me suis brûlé. Quand j'ai voulu m'écarter du jet d'eau, j'ai glissé. C'est tout.  
Tu peux rire maintenant, marmonna-t-il…

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire…Enfin, si peu, admis-je. J'ai pensé que tu t'étais blessé, ou que tu avais vu une araignée, et là, je suis juste soulagée de voir qu'il n'en est rien.

- Arrête Bella. Je ne suis peut-être plus un vampire, mais je ne suis pas une mauviette. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des petites bêtes, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

- Ne boude pas mon cœur. Je suis désolée, car je vois que malheureusement, en devenant humain tu as aussi hérité de ma maladresse. Quelle plaie cette Mélusine….  
Mais bon, si tu prenais simplement un bain ? Pas de risque de chute, et si tu es sage, je te laverai le dos, lui fis-je taquine, en ouvrant les robinets et en vérifiant la température avec un clin d'œil.  
Comme j'ai fait tomber le plateau du petit déjeuner dans ma hâte à vouloir te secourir, je vais nettoyer tout ça, et je reviens…

- Mh mhh soupira-t-il d'aise tout en allongeant ses jambes sous la mousse.

Mais au lieu de nettoyer mes bêtises, je sortis de la salle de bain et je restai là, coite, tournat le dos à la salle des tortures...  
Mes pensées me rattrapaient. Non, elles me saisissaient, comme une main invisible me tirant brusquement en arrière…  
Je venais de voir Edward nu….  
Je venais de voir Edward NU !!  
Et des images toutes plus folles les unes que les autres défilaient dans mon esprit. Les fantaisies les plus torrides s'emparaient de mon imagination.

Moi ? Si sage !! Que se passait-il donc ?  
Mon nouvel état de vampire n'expliquait pas cela…A moins que…Mais oui…  
Les 100 ans de virginité d'Edward étaient entrain de venir à bout de toutes mes réticences.  
Mais je n'aillais tout de même pas céder si vite m'exclamai-je intérieurement.  
Me retournant pour prendre appui sur le chambranle, ce que je vis, mis à mal ma dernière résolution.

J'aurais dû détourner mon regard. J'aurais dû lui laisser son intimité.

Mais j'en étais totalement et irrémédiablement incapable.  
Il chantonnait, si doucement, si tendrement.  
Je trouvai une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas repartir aussitôt. Il était telle une sirène et son chant m'envoûtait. Je voulais encore entendre sa voix fredonner ma berceuse. Je ne voulais troubler ce moment pour rien au monde.  
Mais je n'étais pas dupe de moi-même, de mon désir…de regarder…  
Juste encore un peu me disais-je, salivant devant une gourmandise.

A ma décharge, comment aurais-je pu résister  
Il était là, se redressant, dans toute sa splendeur. Apollon lui-même n'aurait pu m'éblouir plus intensément.  
Et il …il se savonnait le torse, déposant lentement sur ses abdos luisant de la mousse…  
Et moi, moi je restai là, pantelante, fiévreuse. Mas jambes traîtresses, semblaient ne plus vouloir me soutenir.

Et la mousse qui glissait si lentement sur ses cuisses, ses mollets, semblait me narguer.  
Incapable de me détourner, je tentai à plusieurs reprises de fixer mon attention sur ce qu'il chantait. Mais mes yeux remportaient à chaque fois la bataille, et revenaient se repaître de ce spectacle.  
Ils revenaient sur son corps vibrant d'une force tranquille, à ses muscles, si fins et si forts à la fois.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder…Et d'imaginer…ses mains sur mon corps, ses bras musclés enserrant ma taille relevant ma jambe, ses cuisses enserrant les miennes….

Lorsqu'il se redressa complètement pour se rincer sous la douche mon désir était presque douloureux. Et tandis que je voyais l'eau ruisseler sur son torse, je poussai la porte par inadvertance. Au lieu de reculer, je restai là, bouche bée, contemplant l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

Ce mouvement avait finalement attiré son attention et après avoir rincé ses cheveux, il daigna me regarder….Un sourire en coin radieux sur les lèvres….Aucune gène ne se lisait dans son regard…  
Plutôt de l'amusement… Le…Oh…Il savait…depuis le début…Que j'étais restée là à le regarder…

- Comment ? Mais je m'arrêtai net, encore stupéfaite par ce que je devinais...

- Comment ai-je su ? M'interrompit-il …

- J'acquiesçai en silence, hésitant entre la gêne et la colère.

- Le miroir, mon amour…Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que ce n'étaient que des sornettes quand ils disent que les vampires ne se reflètent pas dans un miroir…Ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur…

- Oh !! espèce de….Espèce de….  
Tiens ! Fis je en m'avançant vers lui, armée d'une serviette de bain, et en feignant la colère. Je lui tendis la serviette de loin, espérant presque qu'elle tomberait dans l'eau. Au lieu de ça, avec des réflexes dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable, il la saisit au vol, et la tira brusquement.

La surprise et le fait de tenir toujours un bout de la serviette me projetèrent dans ses bras.  
Oh, l'infâme, pensai-je … Mais d'un baiser encore humide il calma toutes mes velléités de combat, et je me laissais bientôt aller à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Mais alors que j'allais l'enlacer, le vil, le fourbe, le perfide me fit un crochet au bras, et je tombai à ses pieds dans la baignoire.

Trempée de la tête au pied, je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux :

Ah ? C'est comme ça ? un sourire diabolique naquit sur mes lèvres.  
- Tu veux jouer mon amour ? Ajoutai-je en prenant doucement appui sur les rebords de la baignoire.

Edward me souriait. Son sourire mutin me narguait, me provoquait.  
S'il le prenait ainsi, moi aussi je pouvais le provoquer…  
Je me redressai donc lentement, très lentement, tout en m'approchant de lui, tel un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie.  
Il recula d'un pas. Son sourire était toujours là, me narguant, mais son sourcil interrogateur me disait tout autre chose…

Sans un mot, je me redressai totalement. D'un doigt paresseux, je touchai d'abord sa cuisse, sentant ses muscles se contracter involontairement. Je remontai langoureusement le long de son ventre.  
Il frémit, je le regardai alors dans les yeux en souriant, laissant mon doigt trouver son chemin tout seul, toujours plus haut, vers sa gorge, vers son cou qu'il me tendit.

J'y déposai un tendre baiser, et reculai. J'avais toute son attention. Enfin.  
A présent, ses mains sur ma taille remontaient à leur tour. Mes vêtements mouillés étaient plaqués sur mon corps et de ses doigts hésitants, il dessinait mes formes. S'enhardissant, il me plaqua fougueusement contre lui, et alors que sa bouche cherchait la mienne presque frénétiquement, sa langue tentait de se frayer un passage, ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes reins.  
Presque violemment il m'attira à lui encore plus près si cela était encore possible, et saisissant mes hanches il approcha son bassin du mien, impulsant à nos deux corps assoiffés de désir un mouvement langoureux.

A cet instant plus rien ne comptait, je ne pensais même pas que je ne devais pas succomber.  
J'étais tout simplement prête à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, totalement consentante et offerte.  
J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. C'était mieux. J'étais libérée de toute chaîne. Je me sentais si légère.  
Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, sentir ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue me torturer de désir et prendre son…

Un mouvement subit attira mon attention, ainsi que celle d'Edward d'ailleurs.

- Oh non ! Pas ça ! M'exclamai-je furieuse d'avoir été ainsi interrompue.

- Ca, comme vous dites, porte un nom, jeune peronnelle !! Gertrude Cunégonde Proserpine  
Pour vous servir, fit-elle en esquissant une révérence.

Malheureusement, ce n'est guère aisé lorsque vous avez le derrière de nouveau engoncé dans un lavabo.

- Il semble que j'arrive à temps, ajouta-t-elle narquoise, en nous jetant les serviettes qu'elle avait difficilement attrapées.

- Vous voudrez bien sortir un instant, chère marraine fée Cunégonde de la Grosse Epine ? demandai-je d'un ton froid.

- D'abord, c'est Gertrude Cunégonde Proserpine, jeune effrontée. Et j'ai déjà vu des hommes nus. Moi.  
Et puis, ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudiques car après ce que je viens de voir, je ne vous croirai pas.

Tandis que je sortais de la baignoire, je tournai le dos à Edward, le temps de quitter tous mes vêtements mouillés.  
J'entendis un clapotis et devinai qu'en gentleman qu'il était, il s'était retourné pour me laisser le temps de me couvrir.  
Furieuse, je pointai un doigt sur la marraine fée, lui faisant signe de m'accompagner hors de la chambre.  
Non, mais que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais la laisser se repaître du spectacle de mon homme ? Comprenant que je ne cèderais pas, elle finit par extirper son derrière du lavabo, et vint se poser sur le lit alors que je m'habillai rapidement.

Après avoir déposé du linge pour Edward dans la salle de bain, je ramassai vite fait, le petit déjeuner que j'avais renversé.  
Toujours en silence, je me retournai et regardai la fée…  
Tranquillement installée sur un oreiller, elle arrangeait ses jupes autour d'elle.  
Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, j'eus un sourire …

Je le désirais...Même habillé….  
Lorsqu'il me rendit mon sourire, mon cœur se mit à fondre.  
Quand miss Cunégonde se racla la gorge, nos regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je suis désolée mes enfants, mais il est temps d'y aller…

- Oui, on le sait, marraine fée, on s'apprêtait justement à retourner voir Mélusine juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater, ricana-t-elle.  
Au fait, mes amis, m'appellent Gertie, alors, je vous en prie, comme nous allons souvent nous revoir, je vous autorise à m'appeler ainsi dès à présent.

- Gertie… commençai-je agacée.

- Gertie, me coupa Edward d'une voix mielleuse, tout en me prenant la main.  
Avez-vous un conseil à nous donner ?

- Assurément, charmant jeune homme ! Assurément !

Décidemment, pensai-je, même humain, il sait toutes les charmer…

- Je suis simplement venue vous dire qu'il était inutile de retourner voir Mélusine. Rien ne la fera changer d'avis. Vous savez, dans notre monde elle a mauvaise réputation…Elle est très têtue, bornée…

- Sans rire ? Ironisai-je….La main d'Edward pressa la mienne…Calme-toi pensai-je, calme toi…

- Vous voulez dire, la coupai-je, que nous sommes condamnés à rester ainsi ? En jetant un regard désespéré à Edward.

- Point du tout, jeune impétueuse. Au contraire, je suis venue vous donner quelques instructions.  
Je dis juste qu'il est inutile de gâcher votre salive avec Mélusine…..Non, que je vous incite à le faire d'une quelconque autre manière, n'est-ce pas ? !! Nous menaça-t-elle en pointant sur nous un doigt boudiné.

Je regardai Edward et bientôt, mon rire se mêla au sien.  
Sacré petite bonne femme va !! Pensai-je.

_"Votre destin, pas facile sera,  
Sur la route de nombreuses embûches trouvera.  
Le grand mage il vous faudra chercher  
Si vous voulez le sort inverser.  
__mais plus fort sera encore votre amour  
Quand arrivera enfin le grand jour."_

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner à nouveau vers Edward pour guetter sa réaction.  
Ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis, il regardait Gertie faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras tout en déclamant son charabia.

Quand enfin la fée se tut, il se tourna vers moi. Les lèvres pincées, il essayait difficilement de contenir un fou rire. J'avoue que je gardai alors péniblement mon sérieux.  
Mais devant l'air grave de la fée, nous ne pouvions faire autrement.

Puis, elle se redressa, et après un mystérieux :

- "Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire à présent !", elle disparut.

Je m'affalai alors sur le lit, ne sachant que penser. Cette petite bonne femme m'agaçait terriblement, mais me faisait sourire à la fois. Par contre, l'épée de Damoclès que représentait au dessus de nos têtes la malédiction de Mélusine, me terrorisait. Comment allons-nous nous sortir de là ?  
Je n'avais rien compris à son charabia à la maître Yoda.

Quand Edward s'assit à mes côtés, il dut sentir mon angoisse :

- « Que la force soit avec toi, jeune Jedi », me fit-il.  
Et là, presque malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire, un rire un peu hystérique, mais tellement libérateur.

- Et toi, « ne regarde pas du côté obscur de la force », répondis-je hilare.

- « Quand 900 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras ! »

_-_ « La Force est puissante en toi, jeune Skywalker, mais tu n'est pas encore un Jedi. »

- « Mélusine est le diable et je veux qu'elle aille en enfer…. » fit-il en prenant une voix à faire peur….

- Ah non, ça mon chéri c'est dans vendredi 13…. Ne mélange pas tout mon cœur !! Répliquai-je hilare….

Cathy

.

_Alors ?  
Vous avez aimé ?  
Reviewez !  
Vous avez detesté ? Reviewez aussi...Sinon on ne peut pas s'améliorer...  
Vous voulez plus de...  
Reviewez !!  
Vous ne serez peut-etre pas exaucées...Mais vous pouvez tenter le coup !! ;o)_ **(chic ta manière de demander des reviews !!)**

**Bon comme j'aime bien vous donner envie de lire la suite... je dirais que je sens que ma mort est proche... Cathy m'a épargné et je vous supplie d'avance d'en faire autant !!** _(mdr, c'est vrai ... Elle a fait à Edward des choses dont je ne laurais pas cru capable...Elle a été très vilaine...)_


	12. 12 Guiliguilis et grosses bêtises

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... qui va signer mon arrêt de mort... oui, j'ai osé, je l'ai fait !! Quoi ?? réponse dans quelques lignes...**

**Maintenant les gentilles (enfin, je crois) réponses **_(et les méchantes aussi, gniark gniark gniark__) _**aux gentilles (merci merci merci !) reviews**

Nanabelle** : ouais !! pas de Jacob ! pas de Jacob ! pas de Jacob !! Tu vois, je suis comme toi, je me sens mieux quand Jacob n'est pas là !! Ihih, c'est gentil d'être impatiente de lire la suite, mais profite bien de tes vacances quand même !! Et puis, qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être un moyen de te connecter à Internet même là-bas !!  
**_**Nanabelle,** comme tu fais exprès de me taquiner, j'ai l'intention de me venger !! Tremble mon enfant, tremble, car Jacob est tout près de toi !! Gniark gniark gniark ;o)_

Audrey** : moi je ne suis pas déçue pour Jacob (au passage, merci à Cathy de l'avoir évincé... bien qu'elle est capable de le faire revenir... et mince, je ne devrais pas dire ça !!)** _(et comment, dans ma petite tête germe déjà un plan démoniaque, gniark gniark gniark ).  
**Audrey,** ne t'inquiète pas pour Jacob ma biquette, je lui réserve de bonnes choses pour l'avenir…enfin, si j'arrive à les caser… ;o)_

Phoenix5192** : tu peux appeler Cunégonde comme tu veux !! surtout que ce surnom lui va comme un gant !! Quant à la finalisation... il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir !! (qui de Cathy ou moi l'écrira ?? et déjà, allons-nous l'écrire ??** _oups, fanny fait une crise de sadisme, hum hum, j'en prends note ;o) _**)  
**_**Phoenix5192,** tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune pitié gniark gniark gniark (rire de sorcière satanique), mdr…Mais merci !!_

Alison** : félicitations pour ton brevet !! mention assez bien, c'est très bien (enfin, façon de parler !!). Moi j'ai eu tous mes diplômes avec mention passable (mais du premier coup, sans les rattrapages !), alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !! Ahhh, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend à quel point Cathy est cruelle... Bon, d'accrod, c'est moi qui aies fait apparaître Grosse Epine la première fois !!  
**_**Alison**, D'abord, félicitations !! « Assez bien », c'est même plus que mieux, mdr. Moi qui croyais que le brevet n'existait plus…..  
Je suis très très contente que la Cunégonde de la grosse épine t'ai fait rire comme ça, mdr….Mais tu sais que je suis cruelle, je ne pouvais pas m'oter de plaisir de vous faire baver un peu en attendant la suite….  
Mais peut-etre ne suis-je pas la plus cruelle, quand tu auras lu ce que Fanny va faire subir à Edward, tu seras très fachée contre elle, mdr….Et encore merci à toi d'apprecier notre collaboration, ça fait très plaisir à entendre….C'est notre mention spéciale à nous…. ;o)_

Arya15** : je suis contente que l'on te fasse rire... et je vais te confier un secret : je rigole tout autant à lire les chapitres de Cathy ou à écrire les miens !!  
**_**Arya15**, hello et contente de voir que Gertie t'a plue à toi aussi….J'ai pris bcp de plaisir à la faire intervenir et à lui donner le surnom de la grosse épine, ;o)...je suis comme fanny, moi aussi je ris en lisant les siens ou en écrivant les miens...C'est grave docteur ?_

Theriel** : comment ça Cunégonde est agaçante ?? Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle a été créée pour brider le côté débauché de nos chapitre ?? Sans elle, où serait-on ?? Hum hum... pour le mage... réponse dans très peu de temps !! (j'ai longuement hésité...)**  
_**Theriel**, my young and beautiful biquette ;o) Je suis trop contente que Cunégonde te tape sur les nerfs, c'est exactement comme ça que ça doit faire !!  
__Pour ta cousine, je ne dis rien, mais j'aime l'idée de pouvoir vous taquiner toutes les deux maintenant ;o)….Depuis le temps que j'entends parler d'elle ;o)  
__Pour le mage, je ne dirai rien, même si j'ai déjà écrit la suite, mdr….Sauf si tu me tortures, là c'est sûr, j'avoue tout, tout de suite mdr Bisous à toi !_

Naikyy** :** réponse chapitre 10 **: ahah, deux chapitres d'un coup, petite veinarde !! mais il a fallu que tu attendes plus longtemps !! Et tu bosses encore ou tu es en vacances ?? parce que l'ambiance plage ça ne doit pas être ça avec le soleil du mois d'août (et hop, petit instant météo !!).** _Mamy est mdr_

**Stop. pas un mot sur _Breaking Dawn_. Interdit !!**

**Oh oui, j'ai prit un plaisir fou à imaginer Edward endormi... si humain et ne maîtrisant plus rien... Par contre, il n'est pas intéressé que par la nourriture... je trouvais que lui faire marmonner un simple "je t'aime" n'était pas assez fort, j'ai donc opté pour une autre solution !! Mais il faut que j'avoue... l'idée du petit désagrément au réveil appartient à Cathy (qui a pensé tout de suite à ça en lisant mon chapitre !!) et je n'ai pas pu résister à utiliser cette idée !!** _(ouahhh comment elle me met la faute dessus...) ;o)_

**Tes parents te prennent pour une folle quand tu lis nos chapitres ?? Imagine un peu ce que doivent penser les lecteurs en me voyant avec un grand sourire béat devant mon ordi quand je lis tes reviews au boulot !! (ce qui était le cas ici !!)** _Attends j'hallucine ? Tu lis tes mails au boulot ? argheuuuuu...trop mdr la mamy de voir comment elle devient accro ma co-auteure, ptdr_

réponse chapitre 11** : comme tu sais, j'aime être méchante avec les personnages, alors oui, j'ai voulu faire crier Edward... de peur, de douleur, ça je ne l'avais pas décidé pour laisser l'imagination de Cathy travailler !!** _(et tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas pu resister à la tentation...)_

_**Naikky,** que ferions nous sans tes reviews ? ;o) Pour commencer, Mamy Cathy est contente que tu aimes le titre, car j'ai l'impression que personne ne les remarque jamais, pffff…Alors qu'ils donnent de vrais indices…enfin, parfois ;o)_

Quoi ? Tu as lu Breaking dawn ? Et zut et crotte de bique, moi je ne me le suis pas encore procuré….Et si tu es attendrie par Jacob, je m'attends donc au pire pour lui, argheuuuuuu...J'en ai lu des critiques sur un forum US...Donc j'ai appris certaines choses...  
Donc, j'ai mis mon mail dans le profil pour tous ceux qui veulent me raocnter ce qui se passe dans le tome 4, et en discuter avce moi ;o)

_Alors ? Comme ça tu as aimé Edward tout nu ? mdr_

_Moi, en tout cas, j'adore l'idée que tu sois morte de rire devant ton écran à chaque fois que tu nous lis…  
Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a pris ? MDR  
Imagine tout ce qui pourrait se passer, ma biquette, je suis sûre que ton esprit imaginera beaucoup plus de choses que je ne pourrais en décrire….  
__Cunégonde t'a plu ? mdr  
__Pour le mage, mystères et boules de gommes Bisous_

Amy** : ahah, eh oui, on coupe quand il ne faut pas... ou quand il faut suivant le point de vue... Il faut se dire que comme ça, ça laisse plein d'autres scènes à écrire !! Hum... Edward en gâteau... un macaron géant avec une bonne ganache au chocolat au milieu !!** _Mais elle est carrément vicieuse là !! T'as pas honte de nous mettre l'eau à la bouche comme ça ? heuuuu...au fait, tu la mets où la ganache sur edward ?? Chuis écroulée de rire toute seule là...Oui, je sais, c'est grave !! Mais c'est trop tard pour moi, et en plus c'est de sa faute à ELLE !! ;o)_

_**Amy**, je suis littéralement ptdr, de joie, de …j'adore voir, ou plutôt sentir vos réactions, alors, merci de râler parce que tu es frustrée Amy, merci d'avoir apprécié et d'être agacée que ça s'arrête à chaque fois au bon moment, mdr. Merci. Franchement, moi ça me fait un bien plus que fou !! Pas par sadisme pour une fois, parce que réellement, quand on écrit, bon, on adore avoir des compliments, c'est sur, mais de sentir et de savoir ce que ressentent les lecteurs/trices, c'est carrément jouissif….enfin, presque !! ;o) _

Feu du ciel** :** réponse chapitre 8** : ah, une revenante !! mais bon, c'est les vacances, alors on a plein de revenants !! non, non, ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas te traiter de perverse... sinon que serait-on Cathy et moi ??** _(pff, moi je suis un ange de douceur, de délicatesse et d'abstination et de vertue, mdr)_

_**Feu du Ciel**, Contente de te savoir de retour…. !!  
Pour les dragons, on verra….mdr….Mais bon, si tu sautes encore partout comme ça, on fera peut-être un effort…Mais on ne promet rien, mdr, en tout cas pas moi !! Gniark gniark gniark….  
Moi je me contenterai plutot de faire revenir Jacob encore plus beau et plus sensuel que jamais !!_ mdr

réponse chapitre 9** : comme tu dis, bon débarras pour Jacob !!** _(Cathy grogne aussi fort que Edward, à l'époque où il était encore vampire, mdr)_

Luciie** : ahahah, eh bien au moins tu ne manques pas de raisons de reviewer !! Alors, je dirais que l'on ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus long (ou on poste moins régulièrement), plus de...(sexe ?) faut voir..., la suite tout de suite, et ça fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic est appréciée !!  
**_**Lucie**, J'avoue que j'ai été très longtemps tentée de jouer avec Edward et l'araignée…Mais __comme on m'avait déjà reproché de le rendre trop ridicule, (et que en plus, parfois, je tiens compte des remarques que l'on me fait, mdr) j'ai essayé de trouver une autre idée….  
Je vois qu'elle a su te séduire….Et merci car j'adore que les lectrices exigent la suite…  
Ca ne marche pas obligatoirement, mais ça exprime votre envie de nous lire…Et là, moi je dis merci !! ;o)_

**Kibrille**_ : OMG !! a special Kass-Didi for you !!  
A toi toute seule tu viens de faire exploser nos stats je pense...  
Et au lieu de dire que nous sommes lues dans le monde entier, je vais être obligée d'avouer à la place que nous sommes lues jusque...Près de Nancy...  
En même temps, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir sourire en live...;o) et de te voir devenir accro en direct, au fur et à mesure de tes reviews, MDR  
Je sens le pouvoir monter en moi !! Moooonn Non, je ne suis pas Régine, pas besoin d'exorcisme !! PItié...Quoique...Tiens, ça pourrait être une idée ça un exorcisme non ? MDR  
En tout cas, il faut que je te dise un truc "La Kibrille", tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te reveler des trucs maintenant...  
A présent je ne ferai plus de révélations que sur l'oreiller, et ce sera avec Jacob ET Edward !! MDR  
Et Oui, Phanis, ton tour est passé, tu l'as emmené à Venise, à mon tour d'en faire ...ce que je veux !! Gniark gniark gniark..._ **(que dalle, tu ne t'es pas apperçue que je l'avais gardé ?? d'ailleurs, il est là, installé sur le canapé à attendre que je vienne le rejoindre... eh oui, c'est toi qui m'éloigne d'Edinouchet !!)** _On avait dit chacune son tour !!  
_  
_Macaron's girls, c'est "La" Fanny qui va être contente, mdr. Je dis "LA" parce que oui, je l'avoue c'est comme ça qu'on parle au pays de la Bergamote..._ **(wouahahah, j'aime bien "La" Fanny... j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus unique !!)  
**_Au fait, Kibrille, of course tu es la bienvenue dans ce monde de ... Fous ;o)_

_Mais bon, chut, je file...Faut que je reflechisse pour voir si je peux refiler la peste à Edward sans que Fanny s'en rende compte ;o)_ **(la peste... nan mais ça va pas ?? elle est foooolllllle... en fait, je suis plutôt gentille malgrès le chapitre qui suit !!)  
**_Bon, ok, la peste c'est un peu définitif vu qu'il est redevenu humain...Le scorbut ? Mdr_

**Et me voilà !! ça fait plaisir d'acceuillir une nouvelle collègue !! Bienvenue !!**

**Dis donc... tu commences déjà à nous comparer à Stephenie Meyer !! (j'aimerais avoir son compte en banque... il doit être bien rempli maintenant !!) Mais bon, je pense que ça vaudra quand même le coup de lire le tome 4 !!**

**Pas de bip dans notre fic... et on attend toujours "le" moment biiiiip !!  
**_Tu veux dire que jamais on ne verra dans notre fic Edward faire biiiipp avec son biiiip avec Bella ? _

**Et alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de lire une fanfiction pendant ses heures de boulot ?? M'enfin, comme c'est la notre, ça pardonne tout !! surtout quand on laisse plein de reviews (merci !!). Et attention, la macaron girl, c'est moi et uniquement moi, je les fais, je les mange et je fais baver Cathy avec !! (et je prends les kilos...)** _pfff, t'inquiète, il semblerait que meme sans les manger je grossisse aussi, et à distance en plus..._

_**Mistougirl,** oui, je sais, je suis grave, mais comme je passais par là, je me fais un bisou à moi-même ! mdr_ **Bah, comme je suis une gentille fille, je te fais un bisous aussi !!**

_**Mathilde**, contente de te voir parmi nous et merciiii !!_ **Merci pour ta review !!**

_**Ministarlet,** je suis étonnée de voir une fan de SG1 par ici, mais si ce n'est pas une erreur , je suis ravie de compter parmi nous une fan de SF…. ;o) Bienvenue !_ **C'est gentil de nous lire... on essayera de garder le rythme de post...**

_**Eleanora,** Serais tu la princesse Leïa ? mdr, Oui, Theriel m'a expliqué que j'avais tiré trop vite des conclusions erronées….Ouahhh comment je cause trop bien aujourd'hui…..Mais bon, je pense que je trouverais d'autres occasions de vous taquiner toutes les deux !! En tout cas, contente que tu sois de retour ;o)_

**Eh, c'est Cathy qui pensait que tu n'avais pas le net !! Il n'empêche que ça va être plus simple pour toi maintenant... tu vas pouvoir lire nos supers chapitres plus facilement !!**

_**Solenn-la,** Je ne dirai rien pour le mage, même sous la torture… Enfin sauf si on me présente des pâtisseries sous le nez…. ;o)_ **(essaie les macarons au chocolat !!)  
**_Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies le nom de Gertie, mdr, et les allusions à Star Wars….Tiens ça me donne envie de mettre des allusions à d'autres films, et on verra bien qui les déniche ;o)  
Moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu prépares après les « César » ;o)_

**Ahah, Merlin ? Dumbledore ? et il y en a même un autre auquel j'ai pensé... Enfin, tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir de qui il s'agit !!**

_**Volterra,** pour commencer, non il n'y a pas de longueur de review exigée, mdr…  
Et ensuite bienvenue !! Je suis ravie de compter parmi nos « fidèles », une fille aussi loufoque que la fille aux multiples visages que je suis…  
Merci de nous donner ton opinion, car tu vois, moi je ne m'étais pas redue compte que nos styles se rapprochaient plus qu'au début, et que donc, c'était aussi plus facile à lire pour les lectrices.  
Je comprends que tu sois raide d'Edward…Nous le sommes toutes….Mais je me suis imaginée un Jacob peut-être différent de l'original, que j'aimerais bien rencontrer en vrai….S'il existait…En attendant je me contente de la nuit, pdt que je rêve….  
En tout cas, contente que la fic te plaise !!_

**Ah non ! Je dois déjà partager Edward avec Cathy alors on ne peut pas en mettre plus sur la liste... D'ailleurs, pendant notre voyage à Venise (si si, on a même fait un tour de gondole ensemble !!), il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rester qu'avec moi !! Mais je veux bien te le prêter une journée... vu cette review super sympa que tu nous a envoyé !! Effectivemment, je voulais faire une fic un peu originale que se détache des suites d'Hésitation (que j'aime aussi ! et puis, j'en avais déjà faite une !!), donc je suis super contente de voir qu'on y est arrivé !!**

**Bon, pour ce qui est de la folie... je ne crois pas que je vais me faire soigner, ça fait tellement du bien d'être folle !! Et pour Cathy, même si elle le voulait, je crois bien que c'est trop tard !!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Notre fou rire, il faut bien l'avouer un peu nerveux, dura encore dix bonnes minutes avant que nous n'arrivions à retrouver tous les deux notre sérieux.

- Bon, de quel grand mage voulait-elle parler ? demandai-je en ne me rappelant que ce passage du charabia de la bonbonne bleue. Dis-moi, à part Merlin l'Enchanteur, Gandalf et Dumbledore, a-t-on d'autres choix ?

- Ne rigole pas, mais je penche plutôt pour Merlin. Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir voyager pour le retrouver.

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de rire. J'avais la sensation que plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre à présent.

- Et où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

- A Londres. Aux dernières nouvelles, il tenait la boutique _The Merlin's Enchantements_ et ne se cacherait pas beaucoup. Il paraît qu'il est même en train de monter un spectacle de magie.

- C'est une blague ? lâchai-je abasourdie.

Finalement, j'avais tort : des surprises semblaient encore m'attendre. Sans répondre à ma question purement rhétorique, Edward se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser dans mon cou avant de se relever et de me tendre la main.

- Allez, pas le temps de faignanter, on a un voyage à Londres à organiser.

- Tout de suite ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et, qu'une fois encore, on entra dans _notre chambre_ sans attendre notre invitation.

- Bien, j'ai réservé les billets d'avion pour Londres, commença Alice en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit à nos côtés. Il part de Seattle dans trois heures et demie. Il faudra partir dans deux heures au plus tard, le temps de faire les valises et de fignoler certaines choses. Oh, je suis contente ! Londres et ses boutiques !

S'arrêtant enfin de parler, elle nous dévisagea tous les deux, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- Ben quoi ? Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans moi, non ?

- Euh… non, répliqua Edward. Mais on va à Londres pour trouver Merlin, pas pour faire du shopping.

- Pff, le vieux fou paniquerait si on arrivait à huit dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes. Honnêtement, vous n'avez besoin ni de moi, ni de Rosalie. Donc, on peut tranquillement aller faire les magasins !

- Tant que je n'en suis pas, déclarai-je heureuse qu'Alice me tienne à l'écart de ses plans.

- C'est vraiment dommage, Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, mais je pense que ta présence sera importante face à Merlin.

Elle se releva d'un bond, toujours aussi souriante et pleine d'entrain.

- Edward, tu montres à Bella où sont tes valises pour qu'elle les descendent.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Se levant à son tour, il se dirigea vers son dressing en attrapant un tabouret au passage.

Alice venait de quitter la chambre et il se retourna vers moi, un doigt barrant sa bouche pour me faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Silencieusement, je le suivis des yeux. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce qui contenait sa garde-robe et déposa le tabouret face au plus haut meuble.

- Edward, es-tu sûr que c'est prudent ?

- Même un humain est capable de porter des valises, à plus forte raison si elles sont vides. Alice n'a pas à me traiter comme un impotent. Tu ne le fais pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en me gratifiant d'une petite moue espiègle des plus craquantes.

Je ne le contredis pas, mais m'approchais quand même de lui pour plus de sécurité. Un Edward la jambe dans le plâtre n'était pas ce qu'il nous fallait en ce moment.

Fixant deux grosses valises rangées sur la plus haute étagère, il grimpa sur le tabouret et leva prestement les bras, laissant ses muscles se dessiner finement sous l'effort pour descendre le premier bagage. Lentement, il le porta vers lui, soufflant légèrement, le poids de la valise s'en retrouvant décuplé alors qu'il la portait à bout de bras.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ?

- Mais… non… Bella.

En une seconde, je le vis reculer son pied sur le tabouret et perdre ainsi l'équilibre. Tout à fait ce que j'aurais fait en étant humaine. Immédiatement, je fus derrière lui et le recueillis dans mes bras alors que la valise s'écrasait au sol.

- Si seulement le tabouret avait été plus large, murmurai-je pour ne pas accuser sa – ma – maladresse mais plutôt l'installation sommaire qu'il avait prévu pour grimper.

- Si Merlin ne trouve pas tout de suite un moyen de nous sortir de là, je l'étrangle, grommela-t-il.

Malgré tout, il était resté dans mes bras et reprit rapidement le dessus en me faisant basculer sur son épaule tel un sac à patates.

- Ouf, ma fiancée n'est pas trop lourde pour moi ! rigola-t-il en me lâchant sur le matelas. Savais-tu que même les vampires pouvaient craindre les chatouilles ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ses doigts agiles partirent à la recherche de mon point le plus sensible… la plante des pieds ! J'éclatai aussitôt de rire, me tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper aux guiliguilis d'Edward. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à mon ventre, tout aussi sensible, mon genou fut plus leste que je ne l'aurais voulu et atteignit le nez d'Edward.

Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, étouffé par ses deux mains qu'il avait aussitôt mit devant son visage. Il se recula immédiatement, quittant le lit pour s'agenouiller sur la moquette, fuyant mon regard.

- Edward ? Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Je ne prononçai plus une parole alors qu'une forte odeur de sang parvint à mes narines.

- Va chercher Carlisle, s'il te plaît Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis désolée. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

Le voir comme ça, accroupi au sol et cachant son visage probablement ensanglanté, me fendait le cœur. Et tout ça par ma faute. Je pensais pourtant que je serais plus adroite en étant vampire, mais non, ma maladresse semblait vouloir me poursuivre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella. Mais si tu pouvais appeler Carlisle, j'aimerais bien savoir si mon nez est cassé ou si c'est moins grave.

- J'y vais !

Je sortis le plus vite possible de la chambre, me ruant vers le bureau de Carlisle et y entrais sans même frapper. Il était à sa table et releva la tête vers moi, me regardant avec une expression légèrement surprise.

- Pardon… je… euh… vous pourriez venir voir Edward, réussis-je enfin à dire. Je… c'est ma faute, je lui ai donné un coup, involontaire, et…

- On y va, Bella.

Sa voix était calme et eut le don d'arrêter net la crise d'hystérie que je sentais monter en moi. En un instant, je me retrouvais dans la chambre et cherchais Edward. Je ne le vis nulle part mais l'odeur incroyablement sucrée de son sang me parvenait depuis la salle de bain. Carlisle y était déjà et je les rejoins, anxieuse de ce que j'allais voir, inquiète de connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

- Enlève tes mains, Edward, ordonna son père d'une voix douce.

Doucement, les doigts de mon fiancé s'écartèrent et j'aperçus enfin son nez, enflé et rouge. Du sang maculait ses lèvres et quelques gouttes s'écoulaient encore mais cela semblait s'arrêter.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Il n'est pas cassé ? osai-je demander discrètement.

Carlisle commença à palper le visage d'Edward qui laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur. Il nettoya ensuite son visage à l'aide de compresses et enleva presque tout le sang qui tâchait la belle peau pâle de mon fiancé.

- Ça à l'air d'aller, Bella, mais il va devoir faire une radio à l'hôpital, me rassura-t-il avant de prendre les compresses pour aller les brûler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, intervint Edward. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses, avec un nez dans cet état, il va être plus facile de convaincre Merlin de nous aider.

Coupant ma respiration, je m'approchai de lui et passai ma main le plus doucement possible sur sa joue en remontant vers ses cheveux.

- Je m'en veux, Edward, murmurai-je. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- J'ai dû lutter tous les jours pour ne pas te blesser accidentellement quand j'étais vampire, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'y pouvais rien. C'était involontaire et je le sais bien, alors ne te fais de soucis pour ça. Tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea Edward alors que nous montions dans la voiture, lui et moi à l'arrière.

- Il semblerait qu'Alice manquait de vêtements pour partir faire les boutiques à Londres, expliqua Carlisle. Etrange paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle a emmené Rosalie et Esmée avec elle. Pour ce qui est d'Emmett et Jasper, ils sont partis chasser il y a une heure. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, Edward.

- Oui, enfin un peu de chance dans cette journée. Entre un réveil… en pleine forme, une chute en prenant ma douche et un nez peut-être cassé, j'avais bien le droit à un peu de chance.

- C'est ça la vie de Bella, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est vital que je sois également vampire. Enfin, je veux dire que je le sois même quand tu le seras redevenu.

Lâchement, il tourna la tête vers la vitre et ne me répondit pas. Ne dit-on pas « qui ne dit mot consent » ? Même si l'occasion était plutôt mal choisie, je pris cela comme une petite victoire mais je pris soin de cacher mon sourire en m'appliquant à observer le paysage comme le faisait Edward de son côté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'hôpital et, suprême privilège, nous passâmes devant plein de personnes qui attendaient là depuis un bon moment. En temps normal, je m'en serais voulu de bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur, mais il s'agissait d'Edward et de son nez et, dans ce cas, sauf en cas de vie ou de mort, les autres et ce qu'ils pensaient m'importait peu.

Une compresse de froid posée sur le nez et trois radios et plus tard, Carlisle nous rejoignit auprès du lit sur lequel Edward était assis.

- Le nez est bien cassé mais tu as de la chance, Edward, et l'os ne s'est pas déplacé. Il va se reconsolider tout seul mais il faudra à tout prix éviter tous nouveaux coups dessus, sans quoi, la guérison sera compromise.

J'acquiesçai en même temps qu'Edward, consciente que cette consigne m'était tout autant adressée qu'à lui. Doucement, une infirmière, un peu trop souriante à mon goût, commença à appliquer un large passement blanc sur le nez d'Edward.

_Bellaaaaa !!_

Surprise par ce cri hystérique, je sursautai d'une façon peu discrète, attirant les regards intrigués d'Edward et de l'infirmière.

- Je crois qu'Alice est contrariée par quelque chose, chuchotai-je.

L'infirmière partit avec un sourire encore plus éclatant à l'attention de _mon_ fiancé, nous signalant au passage que l'autorisation de sortie était déjà signée.

- Alice n'a pas intérêt à se plaindre. Elle aurait dû voir que j'allais me retrouver à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé mais, apparemment, elle avait la tête ailleurs, maugréa Edward en admirant son pansement blanc barrant la moitié de son visage dans un petit miroir. Me trouves-tu séduisant comme ça ? me demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de ton et prenant une expression espiègle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es de ces hommes qui sont fiers de leurs cicatrices ? m'exclamai-je ahurie.

- Je ne fais pas plus viril ?

Edward se leva de son lit et prit mon visage entre ses mains, plantant ses prunelles claires dans les miennes. Je reconnaîtrais l'étincelle qu'il y avait entre mille. Il me charriait et il était fier comme un paon de me voir tomber dans le panneau.

- Je suis désolée, Edward, répétai-je pour la énième fois de la journée.

Détachant mon regard du sien, je me blottis contre lui. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je me sentis enfin plus sereine, me pardonnant un peu la blessure que j'avais infligée à mon fiancé.

L'odeur légère et fruitée d'Alice me prévint de sa venue avant même qu'elle ne tire le rideau qui nous donnait un peu d'intimité.

- Si vous recommencez à vous faire des câlins, on va rater le vol et il va falloir attendre une bonne dizaine d'heures pour avoir le prochain. Tout le monde est prêt et il ne manque que vous deux, alors, en route ! Ah, et Edward, continua-t-elle plus calmement. Désolée pour le nez mais j'étais trop occupée à préparer le voyage. Dis-toi que je le faisais aussi pour toi puisque c'est pour régler ton problème que nous allons à Londres !

- Voilà qui me console, grogna Edward en m'entrainant à la suite de sa sœur.

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, toute la famille nous attendait avec trois voitures. Jasper me laissa le volant de la Volvo et partit rejoindre sa femme et ses parents dans la Mercedes.

- Promis, je vais conduire prudemment, rassurai-je Edward qui ne semblait toujours pas enchanté que ce soit moi qui conduise.

- Du moment que j'arrive à l'aéroport en un seul morceau, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

- Mais oui, mon amour. Fais-moi confiance, sauf pour les chatouilles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous attendions tous l'embarquement avec impatience. Bien entendu, Emmett et Jasper ne se privaient pas pendant ce temps là pour se moquer d'Edward et son bandage au nez. J'aurais volontiers grogné férocement pour les faire taire mais me retins pour ne pas me faire remarquer dans le hall plein à craquer de l'aéroport.

Après douze bonnes heures de vol et deux supplémentaires pour nous rendre dans le centre de Londres, nous descendîmes des deux taxis pris par la famille face à un pub miteux dont les vitres étaient devenues opaques à cause de la crasse qui les recouvraient.

- Hum, tu as donné la bonne adresse au taxi ? demandai-je à Edward en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, pas plus convaincue par la librairie et le disquaire qui jouxtaient le bar.

- Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit Harry Potter avait existé même s'il y a longtemps.

- Oh ! ça veut dire que tout le reste, Poudlard et…

Je m'interrompis aussitôt, dévisageant tous les membres de la famille Cullen qui étaient prêts à éclater de rire.

- Ce pub, c'est le Chaudron baveur… murmurai-je les yeux toujours écarquillés.

- Eh oui, se borna à dire Emmett en poussant la porte de l'établissement et m'invitant à y rentrer.

Je pénétrai la première, suivie aussitôt des autres qui s'agglutinèrent derrière moi. Lentement, je détaillais les lieux, encore sous le choc d'être dans un endroit qui avait toujours été fictif pour moi. Que les mythes et légendes séculaires s'avèrent réelles, était une chose, qu'un bouquin édité il n'y avait même pas dix ans le soit, était beaucoup plus déstabilisant.

- Eh ! C'est interdit aux vampires ici ! tonna une voix provenant de derrière le comptoir.

Un… sorcier, s'avança vers nous, brandissant une baguette dans ma direction.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, déclara calmement Carlisle. Ces deux jeunes gens veulent juste rendre visite à Merlin, continua-t-il en me désignant en même temps qu'Edward.

- Ouais, ben ça fait quand même un vampire et un moldu !

- Et elle ne touchera à aucun humain.

J'acquiesçai vivement.

Le sorcier – Tom si mes souvenirs de lecture étaient fiables – resta perplexe pendant encore un instant avant de bougonner et se diriger vers une porte au fond du local. Arrivé devant, il se retourna vers nous.

- Vous venez ?

J'étais toujours hébétée et il fallut qu'Edward me tire légèrement par le bras pour me retrouver dans une petite cour où un tas de poubelles pourrissaient depuis un bon moment. Les autres membres de la famille nous avaient suivis, promettant de ne pas nous suivre dans le chemin de Traverse. Lentement, le sorcier tapa sur plusieurs briques effritées d'un des murs qui s'ouvrit miraculeusement devant nous.

- Faites pas de bêtises, baragouina-t-il avant de retourner dans sa boutique.

La cour était très étroite et nous étions entassés les uns sur les autres mais il était temps de se séparer vu qu'Edward et moi étions les seuls à avoir le droit de pénétrer dans ce monde magique.

- Comment nous organisons-nous ? demanda Edward en regardant chaque membre de sa famille.

* * *

**Snifff, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?? Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, Edward n'aura aucune sequelle et restera toujours aussi beau !! (du moins, si vous envoyer plein plein plein de reviews... sinon qui sait quelle bosse il aura sur le nez ??)** _(pour sa beauté c'est pas gagné, je crois que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'un quelconque mage ait très envie de lui arranger sa petite bouille d'amour, mdr, et vous savez que j'en suis capable, alors reviewez si vous ne voulez pas que je le défigure dans un prochain chapitre, gniark gniark gniark...Crapaud baveux ? Peste bubonique ? nez qui coule ? MDR, Les possibilités sont si nombreuses pour un esprit aussi pervers que le mien !! )_

**J'ai une demande trrrès importante à faire : je suis nulle en anglais et je ne compte donc pas lire le tome 4 avant sa parution française... alors pas de spoliers dans vos reviews please !!**

_Je suis d'accord avec Fanny, moi j'ai très envie de parler du tome 4, mais du coup, on va le faire en privé._

Je vous donne donc mon mail ( je vais essayer de le mettre tout à la fin de notre profil ) avec juste une précision : si vous ne voulez pas que je vous efface d'office, mettez dans le titre du msg que ça a un rapport avec breaking dawn ou avec les fanfics, un truc qui me permette de vous reconnaitre quoi ! ;o)

Et une autre demande de ma part : il semblerait qu'il y ait des lectrices du Canada, du Maroc, de Belgique, Inde, Italie, Réunion, USA, Irelande, Portugal !!  
Alors, soit c'est une erreur (et là, mon petit coeur souffre), soit vous lisez vraiment notre fic...et là, je suis comme le corbeau de la Fontaine, et je ne me sens plus de joie !!

Soyez cool, aucune obligation, mais si vous nous envoyez un tit bisou étranger, je crois que Fanny sera aussi heureuse que moi.  
Et elle m'enverra enfin par la poste les macarons tentateurs qu'elle fabrique en douce dans sa Bat-Fanny-Cave...mdr  
Bon, j'avoue, moi j'en profiterai pour me vanter auprès de mes amies qui tiennent des blogs que je suis lue plus loin qu'elles, mdr...

_Bisous à toutes et à tous !! Eh ! Vous avez vu comme elle a été vilaine avec Edward !!  
Moi je dis : Votez pour défendre ce pauvre Edward , en reviewant bien sûr... ;o)  
Mais si vous voulez que je le transforme en crapaud ou que je lui refile le scorbut, reviewez, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, car je me ferai une joie de vous obéir !!MDR_


	13. 13 Merlin et Sherlock Holmes

_Merci à toutes, celles qui laissent des reviews, mais aussi aux autres ;o) Un gros bisou à chacune ! _

_**Phoenix 5192**, Quelle rapidité !! A peine Phanis avait-elle posté que tu avais déjà envoyé une review !! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, le nez d'Edward est parfait, surtout quand il se le tient, en disant « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pénible celle là »… (Bon, c'est surtout quand il pense à Bella, mdr)  
Et oui, je suis très vilaine vilaine vilaine, mdr_

**Ah non, je n'ai pas honte du tout d'avoir cassé son si joli nez... j'en suis même fière !! Et, il (le nez) sera encore plus beau après !! Finalisation : y aura-t-il, y aura-t-il pas ?? Je ne le sais pas encore moi-même...**

_**Eleanora,** mdr, tu as raison pour Tom, enfin, je crois, mais comme c'est le chapitre de Phanis, je vais la laisser se défendre toute seule, car en vérité je vous le dis, je suis sûre qu'elle avait toutes ses raisons de dire cela… ;o)_

**AHHHHH ! crotte de bidule de flûte... mais non, tu n'as pas compris... il y a très longtemps, Nicolas Flamel est passé par le Chaudron baveur pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, et comme il avait prit une boisson et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, et bien il a laissé un bout de pierre philosophale à Tom !! Bref, celui-ci est maintenant très très vieux... Bon, sans rire, je n'ai pas été brillante sur ce coup-là... mais, à ma décharge, l'idée du chemin de traverse est venue sur le tard et il a fallu que je l'écrive rapidement pour pouvoir poster à temps !!**

_**Nanabelle,** tout ça c'est la faute à Phanis !! C'est pas moi !! mdr  
Le pire c'est que quand tu as dit HP, moi j'ai compris Hôpital Psychiatrique _**(c'est qu'elle y a fait un tour !! nan... j'en sais rien en fait !!)**_….Je sais, mes autres personalités et moi-même ne sommes pas très au clair avec eux….  
Donc, je suis pour inviter des guest-stars comme Shrek ou d'autres….Mais peut-être de façon plus discrète, avec juste un bout de dialogue, que vous devriez reconnaître….On verra… ;o) Et puis, comme vous le savez je ne suis pas seule, et attention parce que si je ne file pas doux, Phanis elle sort le fouet, la tapette à mouches etc…. ;o) Alors, comme je tiens à ma vie, à mes vies, mdr, je compte bien être sage….(GNiark gniark gniark fit-elle en s'éloignant et en se frottant les mains…)_

**Comment ça, tu n'as pas encore vu les personnages que l'on avait fait rentrer ?? Mélusine, je l'avais décris comme le personnage de la BD (mais peut-être ne connais-tu pas...), la marraine la bonne fée, c'est celle de Cendrillon (avec un mauvais caractère), et peut-être y en aura-t-il encore... Je voulais te remercier... apparemment, tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir abîmer le beau visage d'Edward puisque tu n'en parles pas!! Grâce à toi, je resterais en vie !!**

_**Volterra,** il faut que je te dise qqchose… Comme je pense être la doyenne de ce site, et à titre de respect pour les aînés, mdr, c'est à moi que revient Edward…Gniark gniark gniark !! mdr_

**Wah, snif... tu m'en veux encore pour Edward ?? Tu sais, il va guérir... enfin, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il guérira sans problème, mais Cathy a l'air décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Tu dis que tu vas épouser Edward mais tu signes déjà "Volterra Cullen"... serais-tu sa soeur ?? Eh bien, en ce cas, tu n'as pas le droit de te marier avec lui, et c'est MOI qui serais en robe blanche à ses côtés !! (désolée Cathy, mais la différence d'âge est fatale pour toi... il te reste jacob s'il veut bien vieillir un peu !!)**

_**Alison**, je n'en reviens pas que tu pardonnes à Phanis aussi facilement !! Pffff. Bon, ok, moi aussi j'ai parfois envie de lui refaire son portrait à Edward…_ **(QUOI ??)** _.Je continue de pencher pour la peste bubonique, style moyen age, mdr…_ **(et pourquoi pas la lèpre, tant qu'on y ait !!)  
**_Si tu veux en parler du tome 4, j'ai mis mon mail dans notre profil._

**Merci merci merci... une deuxième lectrice qui me permet de rester en vie... Enfin, tu sais bien que sinon, l'histoire n'aurait pas continué sans l'un de ses auteurs... Eh oui, on est cruelle avec Edward (et Bella), mais c'est ça qui est marrant !! (franchement, qui rigolerait si on faisait la même chose à Jacob...)**

_**Solenn-la**, mdr, mais tant que je n'aurais pas la suite des deux fics auxquelles tu participes, je boude !! Na !! (je tourne le dos en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et je tape du pied par terre)_

**Les supplications sont malheureusement inutiles quand la suite est déjà écrite... mais bon, je vais faire une confidence... j'ai enlever une phrase (pas très compréhensible) qui disait que Merlin s'était installé dans l'ancienne boutique des jumeaux... donc, laisse ton imagination faire le reste !!**

_**Naikyy,** j'ai mis mon mail dans notre profil si tu veux parler de Breaking Dawn...  
Moi qui suis une sainte et vierge femme, mdr, je n'ai eu que de chastes pensées pour Edward...  
D'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre, mais Ecureuil lubrique !! MDR ;o)_

**Commençons par notre minute météo... ce matin pluie, cet après-midi soleil (le gazon a pu être tondu !!)... Alors comme ça, je serais plus sadique que toi... merci pour le compliment !! Eh, tu sais que j'ai vu Edward tout nu cet été ?? Bon, d'accord, c'était seulement la statue du David de Michel-Ange... mais c'était pas mal quand même !!**

_**Kibrille,** mardi nous serons de retour pour de nouvelles aventures...Mais attention, rien ne dit qu'ils finiront pas conclure, ni même que nos héros finiront ensemble !! GNAIRK GNIARK GNIARK !!_ **(Ouhlà... Cathy est si cruelle (et bizarre) qu'elle serait capable de mettre Bella avec Jacob... mais comme je suis là, ça n'arrivera pas !!)  
**_Pour ce qui est de Charlie, moi je dirais qu'il est dans tombé dans une faille spatio-temporelle...  
Et hop ! Débarrassée !! MDR J'adore le pouvoir des auteurs...  
Sinon, oui, il avait été établi au début que comme Edward avait mangé il y a peu, Bella bénéficiait de ce délai...Pdt un certains laps de temps...D'ailleurs la vilaine que je suis va faire en sorte que ça tombe sur Phanis...Quoique, je crois que ça me plairait bien de décrire une Bella assoifée et folle de rage...Non, finalement, je le laisse, mdr...  
Oui, je suis VILAINE !!  
P.S. Perso : Peux tu demander à Scarlett si elle a eu de saines lectures, car je lui ai tout imprimé et elle n'a pas encore lu...Je l'ai déjà charriée mais bon, je suis prête à tout pour avoir des reviews !!_

**Il y a quelque chose d'incroyable dans cette fic... on en est au chapitre 11 et Edward n'a dormi qu'une seule nuit !! Donc, il ne s'est pas passé plus de 48h depuis le début (à suposer que le trajet se soit effectué de nuit... et puis faut pas me demander trop de calcul là... avec les décalages horaires, ça devient compliqué !!). Bref, on peut penser que l'excuse du camping qui a été servie à Charlie tient toujours !! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il faudra bien qu'il revienne un jour... et, il faudra bien que Bella chasse un jour !!**

_**Naikky, suite** ! mdr_ **(ben oui, tu te rends compte, quelqu'un a réussi à glisser une review entre les tiennes !!)**  
_Le Merlin que nous avons **vraiment** rencontré Phanis et moi, car nous ne laissons rien au hasard, nous lui avons rendu visite à Londres _**(ah bon... j'étais pas au courant !! mais si tu veux m'offrir un séjour à Londres, pas de problème !!)**_, est peut-être pire que celui que tu imagines !!  
En ce qui concerne Emmett….Ma pauvre si tu savais….mdr ;o)_

**Pour rencontrer Merlin, je te donne son adresse : Merlin l'enchanteur, DVD Walt Disney... désolée, je n'ai aps d'autre solution !!**

**Mais nan, je veux pas te tuer moi... bon, c'est vrai que tu es déjà morte de rire une bonne centaine de fois depuis le début de cette fic... mais j'adore tellement te voir dans cet état !! Ahhhh, et j'ADORE tes reviews en direct !! C'est incroyable comme on comprend mieux ce qui te passe par la tête... comme quand tu penses à un coup de pied avant même que l'accident se produise !!)**

**Pour Emmett, je sens que je vais essayer de le faire apparaître plus souvent... rien que pour voir tes réactions !! Voyons... peut-être que je peux le faire courir tout nu dans les rues de Londres, non ?? Ou, lui faire faire du saut à l'elastique depuis Big Ben... Ou alors, Merlin va tomber amoureux de lui !! (je te vois déjà en train d'enrager !!)**

**Ah, il faut quand même que je termine par quelque chose : merci, merci et encore merci... mardi dernier, les reviews ne marchaient pas et j'ai eu trop peur que tu lises le chapitre sans nous laisser une de tes perles... tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été rassurée en voyant ton nom apparaître !!**

_**Theriel,** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai en tête pour ce cher et tendre Edward...Tendre à souhait, mdr, on en mangerait !! Merciiiiiiiiiii...T'as vu Fanny, j'ai l'autorisation de lui faire des choseuuuuuxxxxx ! mdr_

**Rhaaaa, la folle !! Mais pourquoi as-tu donné cette permission à Cathy ?? t'imagines-tu seulement ce qu'il va arriver à Edward maintenant ?? Il va avoir la peste, la lèpre, la tuberculose, la syphilis (oups, non, pas ça !!)... enfin, il va ressembler à un quasimodo moribond à la fin... snif... et ça sera TA faute !! Vite vite vite, dis à Cathy que tu ne lui permets plus !!**

_**Tueuse en serie joke,** ;o)_ _Si tu savais ce qui t'attend avec Merlin !! mdr_

**Merlin... un vieux fou ?? Je pense que l'imagination de Cathy va te surprendre... de quoi en rester bouche bée pendant une heure !!**

_**So'Sow **, je suis contente de te savoir de retour !! ;o) Et merciiiiiiiiiiiii_

**Salut !! ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fic te plaît !! Un énorme merci !!**

**.**

Chapitre 12

**Pendant ce temps, à Londres ;o)**

_Bella's POV_

_Comment nous organisons-nous ? Demanda Edward en regardant chaque membre de sa famille.  
_

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, répliqua Alice en sautillant sur place. C'est très simple : Bella et toi, allez voir Merlin, vous lui expliquez la situation. On se retrouve ensuite ici à 20 heures pour connaître le verdict.

- Le verdict, c'est exactement ça ! M'exclamai-je en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi ne nous donnes tu pas tout de suite le résultat Alice ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien pu voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un enchanteur, mais à cette heure ci, pour moi, votre avenir est complètement masqué par une sorte de brouillard.

- C'est le « fog » anglais gloussa Emmett.

- Merci pour cette remarque constructive, frangin, s'agaça Edward.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! s'écria Rosalie. Alice, donne-nous le planning que tu nous as concocté que chacun puisse filer d'ici.

- Bien. Donc, Bella et Edward rencontrent Merlin.  
Rosalie et moi allons vérifier si les boutiques de Kensington Avenue sont aussi bien qu'on le dit.  
Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai réservé pour vous, un après midi romantique, avec balade en bateau sur les canaux de Little Venice.  
Quant à vous deux, vous avez quartier libre ! Mais comme je vous connais bien, et pour éviter que vous ne passiez tout votre temps à Soho, à reluquer les gambettes des petites anglaises, je vous ai préparé une liste de choses à voir qui devraient vous plaire….

- Et moi, te connaissant Alice, j'ai déjà peur. Je parie que tu as préparé un programme infernal, avec visite de musées et compagnie….Grogna Emmett, c'est pas cool.

- De toutes façons, elle a dit quartier libre, le rassura Jasper. On ne perd rien à regarder le menu qu'elle nous a concocté, quitte à ne pas en tenir compte, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Emmett, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alice.

L'atmosphère plus détendue, chaque groupe partit dans des directions opposées. Edward et moi, nous tenions, main dans la main, face à la boutique du mythique magicien.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Commençai-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'on soit à Londres à la recherche de Merlin l'enchanteur, le mentor d'Arthur ? Que ce soit Cunégonde qui nous y ait envoyés ? Que nous ayions pris le chemin de traverse ? Que le reste de la famille se paie du bon temps pendant qu'on est coincés ici ? Que tout ça nous arrive à nous ? Ou que tu sois un vampire ? Finit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, je sais, répondis-je en souriant doucement. Plus rien ne devrait me sembler étrange. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tout ce qui existe dans les contes ou les légendes puisse exister dans la réalité aussi.  
C'est comme si je nageais en plein rêve. Parfois je me dis que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller…

- Si seulement, soupira Edward. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve, car je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rêver tous les deux la même chose… Par contre, tu as raison, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Et pour en sortir, je suis prêt à tout, y compris à interviewer un mage vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Me serrant la main, il prit la direction des opérations et ouvrit la porte de la boutique.  
Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais…  
En fait, je ne m'attendais plus à rien….  
Et pourtant ce que je vis me surpris…  
Edward semblait tout aussi ébahi que moi.

Il régnait dans la boutique, une sorte de...Modernisme inattendu en ces lieux. Des CD disputaient la place aux vinyles, des livres servaient de piédestal à des statues, des mélanges d'herbes en tout genre diffusaient une odeur qui aurait pu être agréable si l'encens n'avait pas brûlé aux quatre coins de la pièce.

En fait, cela ne ressemblait à rien…

Et pourtant il semblait qu'on pouvait y trouver de tout…Sur un seul thème bien sûr.  
La magie, qu'elle soit blanche ou noire.  
Tous les cultes de toutes les régions du monde semblaient avoir trouvé leur place.  
Ici. Dans cette étrange boutique.  
Dans un coin éloigné on apercevait même un comptoir sur lequel trônaient une cafetière et des gâteaux.

- Sûrement confectionnés avec des ingrédients magiques, me chuchota Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'allais répondre quand un géant déboula dans la pièce en roller, portant un plateau surchargé de bougies allumées.  
Je reculai rapidement pour éviter le choc mais, ses réactions furent plus rapides encore que les miennes. Il décrivit alors un magnifique demi-tour dans un espace si réduit que je me demandais comment il avait fait, y compris pour ne rien brûler sur son passage.  
Nous faisant face, et avec un large sourire, il nous demanda :

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- C'est à dire que, commença Edward, nous aurions voulu voir le patron.

- C'est moi, le rassura le géant.

- Heuuu….En fait, nous aurions souhaité parler à Merlin, insista Edward.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, reprit le géant, sans se départir de son sourire si accueillant.

- Viens Edward, fis-je en prenant Edward par la main, nous avons dû nous tromper. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, lui fis-je.

- Cette Cunégonde ! Si je l'attrape…Grogna Edward.

- Oh, c'est Gertie qui vous envoie ? Demanda le grand gaillard nous laissant de nouveau stupéfaits sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, fîmes-nous finalement en chœur, et en le dévisageant de plus belle.

Il faut dire que son apparence, comme sa boutique ne pouvait qu'étonner.  
Vu sa stature et sa musculature, il n'avait rien à envier à Emmett.  
Par contre ses cheveux noirs très courts méchés de rose, ses yeux cernés de khôl, ses piercings au sourcil droit ainsi que ses boucles à l'oreille gauche ne donnaient pas précisément l'image d'un vieux mage au moins 5 fois centenaire. Sans parler des tatouages qui semblaient dépasser de toutes parts de son débardeur noir. Tout cela laissait au visiteur une impression étrange et un peu ridicule à la fois.  
Edward reprit la parole.

- Nous voudrions parler à Merlin car Cunégonde semblait penser qu'il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé, fit-il en s'abaissant pour retirer ses rollers.

En se redressant et en voyant nos mines plutôt incrédules, il reprit :  
Je vous jure que c'est bien moi, nous fit-il avec un clin d'œil qui nous rendit encore plus perplexes si c'était possible. Voulez vous que je vous change en crapauds pour vous le prouver ? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
Vous savez, les temps changent, et il a bien fallu que je m'adapte, fit-il en montrant sa boutique dans un grand geste.  
Le monde a changé et ses croyances aussi. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, plus les gens deviennent cartésiens, et plus ils aiment les histoires de sorcellerie, de démons et de magie. Tout ceci n'est que façade, mais j'avoue que mon petit négoce marche de mieux en mieux.  
Diversification est le maître mot. C'est pourquoi je vends de tout, des manuels pour apprentis sorciers jusqu'aux baguettes magiques, des porte-bonheur et autres grigris aux bijoux ésotériques. Ici vous trouverez de tout, et pour tous les goûts. Musique, lecture, potions. Tout.

Il se tut, et voyant nos regards toujours étonnés, il poursuivit.

- Je sais, c'est mon allure qui vous laisse perplexe… Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais garder l'apparence que j'avais lorsque je travaillais avec Arthur tout de même ?

Regardez dehors ! Fit-il en nous prenant chacun par l'épaule pour nous mettre face à la rue.  
Voyez-vous un quelconque chevalier en armure brandissant son épée ?  
Non ! Parce que nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Age !  
Quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçu dans le Londres du XXI ème siècle que d'adopter un look branché ?  
Et puis, après tout, je suis un mage ! Alors de temps en temps je m'octroie quelques fantaisies.

J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter le look intello, chétif et à lunettes et d'arborer fièrement ce nouveau physique.  
Vous en pensez quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Mais avant que nous ayons eu le temps de répondre, il poursuivit tout en disposant délicatement les bougies allumées entre les livres et les autres objets qui encombraient sa vitrine.  
Et puis, au moins, avec ce physique, les jeunes femmes me regardent d'un autre œil, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire….Sans tenir compte de notre présence, il continua encore :  
Je vais vous apprendre une bonne chose, jeunes gens : Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences.

Je ne savais plus que penser. Qu'est-ce qui me choquait le plus ? Que Merlin puisse vraiment être encore en vie ? Ou qu'il ait l'air d'un jeune homme bardé de piercings au physique d'athlète. Sans parler de son petit discours.  
J'hésitais à présent entre rêve et hallucinations.  
Et vu le regard d'Edward, il était dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, fit Merlin. Venez, passons dans l'arrière boutique, nous y serons plus tranquilles et je vais vous préparer un bon thé.

Sur ce, il tourna la pancarte sur la porte qui indiquait maintenant que « Merlin n'est pas disponible actuellement ». Puis, d'un geste de la main, il nous indiqua le chemin. Edward et moi, le suivîmes, non sans avoir échangé auparavant un regard qui en disait long sur ce que nous pensions de l'état mental de Merlin.  
Mais il semblait que cette journée serait riche en surprises…..  
Merlin nous avait guidé jusqu'à une pièce encore plus encombrée que la boutique, si cela était imaginable.

Ainsi, devant nous, ce qui semblait être à l'origine un boudoir, ressemblait à présent à l'antre de Madame Irma.

Une ambiance tamisée régnait ici, les lampes ainsi que les tentures lourdes et sombres rajoutaient à cette atmosphère. Au centre, un petit guéridon sur lequel étaient posés la traditionnelle boule de cristal, et un jeu de tarot.  
Les étagères débordaient quant à elles de bougies allumées, de jeux de cartes, de livres posés en vrac dans un équilibre précaire.  
Où que se posait le regard ; il y avait un objet ayant un lien avec la magie, ici aussi. Mais cela ressemblait tant à l'idée que l'on se fait de la boutique d'une diseuse de bonne aventure que ça en devenait ridicule. Comment imaginer qu'ici « travaillait » un mage dont la renommée mondiale avait traversé les siècles ?

Il y avait des gadgets à perte de vue, des tasses de thé portant pour inscription des formules soi-disant magiques, des pots à crayons en forme de tête de mort.  
Des pentacles tracés au mur se disputaient la place avec des portraits de sorcières plus ou moins célèbres.  
Il y avait même un chat noir qui somnolait dans un panier sur le sol…  
Sauf qu'à bien y regarder ce n'était qu'une peluche destinée à parachever l'impression qu'on était, soit chez un sorcier de grand talent, soit chez un fou…..

Stupéfaits, Edward et moi, nous arrêtâmes pour mieux observer cet endroit du sol au plafond.  
Merlin, lui, continuait son chemin autour de la pièce en parlant tout seul de ses souvenirs de Cunégonde, sans même se rendre compte que nous ne le suivions plus.  
N'y tenant plus, j'éclatai finalement de rire, tandis qu'Edward haussait un peu plus les sourcils à chaque nouvel objet qu'il découvrait.

- Mais où sommes nous tombés ? Commenta-t-il  
Il est fou ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça mon chéri ? Les tableaux qui décorent cette magnifique pièce ou la collection de boules de cristal ? Lui demandai-je, taquine.

- Je ne sais pas s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais même plus ce qui me semble le plus fou !  
Et ça, là, c'est le pompon fit-il en me m'indiquant du doigt une affiche derrière le guéridon de « Mme Irma ».

Moi même, muette de stupéfaction, je regardai un moment en silence. Puis, mon fou rire revint de plus belle.  
Sur le mur, trônait, si l'on peut dire ainsi, une affiche qui détonait de l'ensemble, et sur laquelle on pouvait lire « I want to believe »

Non, décidément, tout cela n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un devait nous jouer une blague, ou alors, nous étions dans un épisode de la « 4ème dimension »  
Le pire était que j'imaginais déjà la tête des autres membres de la famille quand nous leur raconterions notre rencontre avec Merlin. Sans parler des réactions d'Alice…J'essayai un instant de rentrer en contact avec elle, mais n'y parvins pas…Que ce soit le fog, comme disait Emmett ou le fait qu'elle soit entrain de faire des achats, le résultat était le même…Pas moyen de la contacter…Dommage….

Voyant finalement que nous ne l'avions pas suivi, Merlin revint sur ses pas.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, son sourcil piercé et interrogateur me firent rire de plus belle, et cette fois, Edward se joignit à moi.

Esquissant à son tour un sourire, Merlin nous rappela :

- Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences les enfants….

- Les enfants, les enfants, s'agaça doucement Edward

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'un d'entre vous a plus de cent ans qu'il n'est plus un enfant, enfin, comparé à moi, et malgré mon grand âge, j'entends aussi encore très bien.

- Mais comment avez vous su pour mon âge ? Demanda Edward

- Les boules de cristal comme le reste, ne sont là que pour créer une atmosphère propice, « mon chéri ». Mais en vérité tout est là-dedans, fit-il en se tapotant la tempe.

- Et les gens gobent ça ? S'enhardit Edward, un peu agacé par la familiarité du mage.

- Est-ce que les gens croient aux vampires, aux crucifix, aux gousses d'ail et à l'eau bénite ? S'énerva Merlin.  
Il y aura toujours des incrédules. Et c'est tant mieux.  
Mais il y en a qui sont prêts à croire. Mais pas dans n'importe quelles conditions.  
Ils ont besoin d'une sorte de préparation psychologique et cet environnement y contribue.  
Peut-être est-ce ridicule, je le conçois volontiers, mais si cela permet à la personne qui me consulte de croire en mes prédictions et si cela la met dans de bonnes dispositions pour suivre mes conseils, alors, tous ces artifices ont leur utilité.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, passons à présent dans mon véritable salon. Le thé doit être prêt, et je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses à me raconter…

**Pendant ce temps……..Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Alice  
**

Alice et Rosalie guidèrent Esmée et Carlisle à travers un dédale de rues. Après quelques minutes à peine, ils parvinrent dans une rue verdoyante. Là, amarrée à un ponton, une embarcation semblait les attendre, un marin à son bord.

- Vous voilà prêts pour une petite excursion, tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique fit Alice, en les poussant vers le ponton.  
Amusez vous bien et soyez sages leur dit-elle en s'éloignant et leur envoyant un baiser de la main

- Et voilà, fit-elle en se retournant et en prenant Rosalie par le bras.

- Tu t'es débarrassée des parents de façon magistrale, lui répondit cette dernière.

- Eh oui, c'est un art, lui répliqua Alice avec un clin d'œil.  
A présent, viens, il est temps pour nous de dévaliser les boutiques de Londres. Kensington, St James Street, Oxford Street, nous voilà, s'écria-t-elle en sautillant de bonheur.  
En plus, après le shopping, j'ai prévu que l'on aille avec Emmett et Jasper faire des photos.

Je voudrais une photos de nous quatre entassés dans une de leurs traditionnelles cabines téléphoniques rouge.  
Et puis encore une où l'on imiterait les Beatles en train de traverser Abbey Road….

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que les garçons vont adorer, répondit-elle en imaginant déjà Emmett cabriolant à travers la rue.  
Par contre, je doute qu'Edward apprécie qu'on parodie un de ses groupes fétiches et que l'on prenne du bon temps pendant qu'ils affrontent Merlin….

- Raison de plus pour le faire alors !! Ricana Alice.

**Pendant ce temps….…..Emmet et Jasper**

- Allez, voyons ce que nous a proposé Alice, fit Jasper.

- Rien de bon, j'imagine, répliqua Emmett boudeur. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à lire son itinéraire, après tout, c'est ta femme.

Après quelques secondes, Jasper fit face à Emmett avec un immense sourire.

- Allez, viens, suis-moi, je crois que ça va vraiment te plaire !

- Quel enthousiasme, bougonna Emmett.

- Allez, ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! Le secoua Jasper, sans l'ébranler le moins du monde.  
Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, insista-t-il.

- Ne me fais pas rire s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu sais bien que la force ici, c'est moi.

- La force brute peut-être, voire la brute tout court, ça, d'accord. Mais tu sais très bien que je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux…

- Bon, d'accord d'accord, le coupa Emmett. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !  
Allez donne moi donc des indices sur ce qui nous attend, avant que la brute qui est en moi ne reprenne le dessus.

- Que sais-tu de Londres ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- Eh oh, c'est toi, l'intello, tu te rappelles…

- Et si je te dis Sherlock Holmes, lâcha Jasper…..

- Disons que je commence à fondre, lui répondit Emmett avec un sourire naissant.  
J'ai vu tous les épisodes, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper qui lui, levait les yeux au ciel.  
Même que mon préféré c'était « Le chien des Baskerville ». D'ailleurs, à un moment, j'ai même failli avoir peur, tu te rends compte ?  
Après quelques moments de douces rêveries où il semblait se remémorer ces instants délicieux, il déclara à Jasper avec une grande bourrade dans le dos :

- Ok, allons-y ! Peut-être que le programme qu'Alice nous a concocté n'est pas si terrible que ça finalement.

- Attends, Emmett ! Tu as aussi _**vu**_ le « Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde » ? lui demanda-t-il en insistant sur le « Vu ».

Mais Emmett qui n'avait pas perçu le ton ironique de Jasper sauta presque de joie en entendant ces mots.

- Oui ! ! ! Ouiiiii ! Fit-il en applaudissant comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait proposé un paquet gratuit de friandises.  
Ils sont aussi originaires de Londres ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Le regardant d'un œil inquisiteur et inquiet à la fois, Jasper répondit simplement « oui ». Et pour enfoncer le clou, il lui dit que Jack l'Eventreur avait lui aussi écumé les rues de Londres.  
Ne se sentant plus de joie, Emmett tournoyait sur lui même.

- Et attends, tu ne connais pas la meilleure, insista Jasper. Après un silence énigmatique destiné à attirer l'attention d'Emmett, il poursuivit.  
C'est ici même à Londres qu'a accosté en 1897 la goélette le «Demeter »

- Non, merci, répondit Emmett, tout à coup refroidi, et semblant chasser une mouche de la main. La marine, les bateaux, c'est pas mon truc.

- Mais nom d'une pipe en bois Emmett ! Tu es crétin ou tu fais seulement semblant ! Tu ne connais donc aucun de tes classiques ? C'est sur ce bateau qu'est arrivé le comte Dracula ! ! !

- Tonton ? S'extasia Emmett.

Se frappant le front d'une main, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Jasper prit le bras d'Emmett pour aller rendre visite à ces joyeux citoyens de Londres.

Cathy

.

_Alors ? Heureuses ?  
MDR  
J'espère que vous aurez autant ri que moi en l'écrivant !!_ **(ou que moi en le lisant...)  
**_Je vous rappelle que moi, je n'ai pas traumatisé Edward dans ce chapitre, que ça mérite bien deux reviews :_**(bouuuuh, ça veut dire que quand on le maltraite on en a moins??)**

_Une pour me remercier...Et une pour dire que oui, Phanis était vraiment vilaine au chapitre précédent..._ **(c'est pas vrai !! enfin, si, je n'ai pas été gentille avec Edward, mais je suis gentille avec vous, mes chères lectrices, non ??)  
**_Et puis, votez aussi pour la maladie que vous voudriez que je refile à Edward !! MDR MDR MDR_ **(la lèpre... euh, non... la grippe à la limite !!)**  
_Gniark gniark gniark_

_P.S. Pour les fans de SF, il y a dans ce chapitre, un clin d'oeil visuel à une série télé qui a ravagé mon coeur il y a qqs années...;o)  
J'attends vos propositions !!_ **(moi, je n'avais pas trouvé... alors bonne chance à vous !!)**


	14. 14 Chemin de traverse

**Nous revoilà !! Et pour commencer, un énorme merci pour toutes ces reviews... encore un peu, et on arrive à 200 !! Eh oui, il y a des fois où j'aime bien la fin des vacances... quand ça ramène des lectrices !! En tout cas, j'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passée pour celles qui sont toujours dans les études...  
**_A vous toutes les jeunettes, mdr, j'avoue que la série à laquelle je faisais allusion, était les X-Files, avec Mulder et Scully...Vu que personne n'a trouvé, je me rends compte à quel point je suis vieille...Arghhhh...(Donc si vous voulez envoyer des reviews de soutien, elles seront les bienvenues, mdr). La bisouille à toutes !!_

Amira** : n'hésite pas à nous dire si on continue à te faire rire !!... ou si on te fait pleurer...  
**_**Amira**, merciii à toi._

Eleanora** : oui, il faut sauver Edward des mains de l'horrible Cathy... (euh... Cathy, si tu lis ça, je rigoooole !!**_(ma tapette est prête, mdr)). _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là aussi pour la raisonner... sinon cette fan de Jacob (oui oui, ça existe !!) va souffrir quand elle va voir ce que je peux faire subir à son petit protéger **_(tu ne me fais pas peur, ou fais gaffe ou il t'en cuira, touche pas à mon Jacob, mdr)_**... et si c'était lui qui avait la lèpre ?? Pour la série, je n'avais pas trouvé moi-même !!**_**Eleanora,**_ _coucou tite biquette !! Qui a dit qu'Edward redeviendrait immortel ? Hein ? mdr  
Pour ce que je vais faire subir à Edward j'hésite encore mouarffff, mdr. Pour la série, tu es trop jeune à mon avis, il s'agissait des X-files…_

Kibrille** (mais nan, pas cerveau lent... fatigué peut-être ??): régularité sans faille... attention à ne pas parler trop vite !! La série... râté, mais je laisse Cathy te donner la réponse !!  
**_**Kibrille et son cerveau lent, mdr**, pour la série, il s'agissait de X-files, mais même toi tu es trop jeune, pfffff…mdr.  
Pour le « vu », il s'agissait de se moquer d'Emmett qui a tout vu à la télé ou au cinéma, alors qu'au débart toutes les œuvres auxquelles je faisais allusion, étaient des romans, écrites sur du papier quoi…. Bon, cela prouve que je n'ai pas été très claire…va falloir que je m'améliore….Mhhhh_

Volterra** : snif... déçue... c'est parce qu'il n'y a de "biiip"... D'ailleurs, message d'Edward qui vient juste de sortir de sous la douche (ben oui, il vit chez moi maintenant, mais on cherche déjà un beau loft à Paris...) : "Melle Volterra, je suis sincèrement désolé des espoirs que vous avez à mon encontre mais ma vie appartient déjà à Phanis. Je n'ai qu'une seule crainte, c'est que l'on vous ait abusé et qu'un vampire, au régime alimentaire probablement dangereux pour votre vie, ait pris ma place. dans ce cas, je vous conseille vivement de déménager pour vous mettre à l'abri ! Mais, je tiens quand même à vous prévenir, si ce n'est pas cela et que vous persistez à prétendre être fiancée avec moi : je ne me nourris peut-être que de sang animal mais je peux faire une exception si le bonheur de ma bien-aimée est menacé."**

**Voilà, j'ai fait passé le message... mais si tu as le numéro de téléphone de Jacob, Cathy sera ravie de l'appeler !!**

_**Volterra,** mdr…Désolée de t'avoir un peu déçue, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois…Enfin, j'essaierai…Pour ce qui est d'Edward...  
__Tu peux l'épouser, mdr….  
Moi je veux juste son corps !! Gniark gniark gniark…_

Audrey** : ah oui... je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que personne ne s'attendait à un Merlin comme ça !! Même pas moi, alors que je commence à bien connaître Cathy maintenant !!  
**_**Audrey,** merciiiiiii ;o) _

Phoenix5192** : oui, tu as raison, Cathy n'est pas sympa avec Edward** _(attend c'est toi qui lui casse le nez et c'est moi qui ne suis pas sympa ? )..._ **mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas le faire !! (et maintenant que j'ai dit ça, elle est bien capable de lui faire subir mille tourments...) Alors tu penses que ce serait marrant un Edward malade... hum... légèrement malade, peut-être !!**

_**Phoenix 5192**, haaaa, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, mdr…  
__Moi aussi j'ai ri toute seule avec Tonton Dracula….Mais il est vrai qu'il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour rire…..Et je vois que meme une maladie à Edward ne te rebute pas, mdr….Mais la grippe est trop sympa…Moi j'aime bien la peste bubonique, mdr_

Arya15** : oui, je sais qu'il avait un bug sur le site pour le chapitre précédent... snif... ça nous a fait manquer des reviews !! (mais je n'en veux à personne... à part au site !). Ihih, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le truc de "tonton" !! Peut-être que Dracula va faire son apparition... qui sait ??  
**_**Arya15**, merci d'avoir toi aussi percuté pour le tonton d'Emmett, j'étais pas sure que tout le monde comprenne…Merciiiiiiiiiii…Comme quoi, meme après une journée de dur labeur, ton cerveau est encore en meilleur état de marche que le mien, mdr_

Solenn-la** : ah... je suis bien contente que l'on ait été ton petit rayon de soleil pendant cette journée de rentrée scolaire... Ahlàlà, ça fait si loin maintenant pour moi... (et toi Cathy ?? **_(espèce de vieille puanteur fétide, mdr, mais ma vengeance n'en sera que meilleure, mdr)_**). Comment ça elle boude, Cathy ?? Ben alors, faut pas bouder... surtout quand on nous laisse des reviews !! La diarhée ?? Nan mais ça va pas... mettre Edward dans cette position... rho là là, va pas donner de telles mauvaises idées à Cathy (sinon, c'est moi qui boude !! même si j'ai dit que c'était pas beau de bouder)**

_**Solenn-la**, comme je rentre seulement de vacances, je ne sais donc pas encore si vous avez posté une suite, je m'abstiendrai donc de bouder…..Pour l'instant…mdr  
__Pour notre fic, merci à toi d'aimer autant…Ca fait vraiment du bien….Et la dhiarrée d'Edward me paraît un bon compromis entre ma peste bubonique et un truc trop gentil….Je m'imagine déjà entrain de refiler Edward malade avec une bonne gastro, juste avant que e chapitre de Phanis commence…Sure qu'elle serait trop contente de cet état de fait…Bon, faudrait surrment que je m'attende à une vengeance plus tard, mais bon…. ;o)  
Pour la série, c'était X-files, mais je me demande si je ne pourrais pas inclure dans le prochain chapitre un passage ou Edward fait avec de la purée une tour (comme dans rencontres du 3ème type, mdr) (oui, je sais, je suis VILAINE !! )_

Naikyy** : c'est trop ça... rien que les titres te font peur !! Oh oui, Edward existe dans les rêves de chacune d'entre nous... si c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça !! (mais en vrai, il n'est qu'à moi... tant pis pour les autres, je l'ai kidnappé !!). Je vais t'avouer que j'aime tellement tes reviews, que je vais faire exprès de mettre plus d'Emmett pour voir tes réactions... Donc, dis-toi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les passages où Emmett apparaît te sont dédiés !! Si c'est pas un beau cadeau ça... Pour la peine, aurais-je (moi et les autres) droit à la suite de ta fic ??**

_**Naikyy,** Ecureuil lubrique est mon deuxième prénom. J'avoue je n'ai pas que des pensées pures envers Edward. ;o) Mais je vois que toi tu as de vilaines pensées avec Emmett, (mdr, et mm l'acteur !! )  
Le look de Merlin était un petit clin d'œil un peu pour toi, car je voulais qu'il ressemble à Emmett….Mais comme je suis vilaine, je n'ai pas pu résister à rendre Emmett un peu ridicule dans ce chapitre…Merci pour Tonton Dracula, mdr ;o)_

Mathilde** : Voilà la suite !!  
**_**Mathilde,** merciiiii ;o)_

Eva** : bienvenue dans notre fic (un peu) déjantée !! Rhaa, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on peut amener une personne a nous reviewer alors qu'elle n'en a pas l'habitude !! N'hésite pas à en mettre d'autres... En fait, je n'en mettais pas moi aussi au début, puis, quand j'ai posté ma première fic, je me suis aperçue de l'effet que ça fait de recevoir une review... ça me rend euphorique !! Mais bien sûr, je n'en veux pas aux personnes qui lisent sans reviewer... si on nous lit, c'est déjà ça !!**

_**Eva,** contente que tu aies apprécié au point de mettre une review…Moi qui en met rarement, je sais ce que c'est… ;o)_

Ecureuil lubrique - coup de vent** : pff, je le répète, mais moi non plus je n'avais pas trouvé la série... ça passait à la télé quand j'étais au collège, mais je n'avais pas le droit de regarder le soir en semaine !!  
**_Tu étais au collège ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Vite, une vache kiri !! Argheuuuu_

Alison** : hum... franchement, j'aime bien couper au moment propice, alors pour ma part, ils ne vont pas conclure tout de suite !! sauf si Cathy l'écrit... Allez, courage pour ce début d'année... le lycée se passe bien ??  
_Alison_**_, contente que tu aies apprécié le dialogue entre Jasper et Emmett, j'avais peur …..Bisou à toi aussi ;o_

Nanabelle** : merci pour ta review !! même les courtes reviews sont les bienvenues... en fait, elles sont toutes les bienvenues !!  
**_**Nanabelle,** Bisous à toi aussi et encore merci !!_

Alessia** : ah, c'est génial ça si tu adores tout... j'espère que ça va continuer !!  
**_Alessia, merciiiiiiiiiii, et contente que tu aies apprécié tonton Dracula…. ;o)_

Theriel** : mais tu sais, Theriel, je crains que Cathy ait du mal à comprendre le mot "restriction"(**_c'est un synonyme de régime ça non ? mdr)_**... donc, je crains le pire !! Qaund tu lui permets de faire attraper un rhume à Edward, il va se retrouver avec la tuberculose...  
**_**Theriel,** heuuuuuu….. ;o) Je n'ai rien promis de toutes façons, mdr ;o) GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK !!  
LA PESTE LA PESTE LA PESTE !! MDR MDR MDR_

**Chapitre 13**

**The Merlin's enchantements, Chemin de Traverse, Londres**

Edward me précéda dans le _vrai_ salon de Merlin et je le suivis, m'attendant au pire. Peut-être un décor de vieille duchesse anglaise pour le 'tea time'. Malheureusement – ou plutôt heureusement - pas de froufrous rose pastel ni de chauffeuse au coin d'une cheminée. Finalement, le caractère classique de ce salon - avec élégants sofas en cuir autour d'une table-basse en verre, bibliothèque remplie de best-sellers à la place de vieux grimoires et même télévision et chaine HIFI - me déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose après l'accumulation d'excentricité.

- Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, vous ai-je dit ! répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

D'un large geste, il nous indiqua un canapé et s'assit lui-même devant la table-basse. Se penchant sur le côté de son fauteuil, il sortit une longue baguette en bois et l'agita brièvement en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles, quelque chose comme _teamus servitus_. Une théière fumante accompagnée de trois tasses apparurent instantanément par magie – au sens propre du terme – et il nous servit en nous tendant à chacun notre tasse.

- Attention, c'est brûlant. Bon, dîtes-moi clairement ce qui amène ici une vampire accompagnée d'un moldu au nez cassé.

Instinctivement, je grimaçai à la mention de la blessure d'Edward qui toucha rapidement son pansement avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour expliquer notre venue à Merlin.

- Il y a deux jours, nous avons eu le malheur de rencontrer Mélusine…

- Quoi ? Cette harpie ? l'interrompit Merlin. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle allait se tenir tranquille depuis que je lui avais dit où retrouver son amoureux.

- Que… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous avez… fait ? balbutia Edward alors que je restai muette de stupeur.

Merlin fronça des sourcils, nous regardant à tour de rôle.

- Hum… vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appeliez ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question. Ou plutôt, laissez-moi deviner. Vous, vous êtes Edward, affirma-t-il en désignant ce dernier. Et je crains que cette vieille bique ne m'ait pas précisé l'existence de cette charmante personne.

Cette fois-ci, il m'avait regardé en secouant légèrement la tête avec une expression désolée.

- Et… et vous avez fait ce qu'elle vous disait de faire ? éclata Edward le visage rouge de colère, son pansement d'un blanc éclatant devenant encore plus visible. Vous avez obéit tel un bon toutou ? Non, pas toutou ! Petit serviteur qui se prend pour un grand mage et qui n'est pas capable de résister à une sorcière de second ordre qui n'est même pas foutu de retrouver un vampire toute seule ?

- _Un_ vampire ? s'étonna Merlin en instant sur le masculin.

- Oui, moi !

Edward avait lâché brutalement ces deux mots et je l'attrapai par la main pour qu'il reprenne sa place à mes côtés. Inutile de s'énerver, il devait bien y avoir une solution et, apparemment, Merlin pouvait en être la clé.

- Hum…, sembla réfléchir le vieil illuminé aux allures de punk. Elle m'aurait donc mentie ? Vous savez, c'est qu'elle est très douée dans les mensonges et je vous assure qu'elle avait l'air très amoureuse.

- Elle l'est peut-être, commenta sombrement Edward. Mais moi, certainement pas d'elle. Et ça l'a mise en boule de savoir que je pouvais éprouver ces sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre, continua-t-il en me vrillant de son regard émeraude.

- Ah, la jalousie... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a abimé le visage ?

Incapable de rougir, je n'en sentis pas moins mes muscles se raidirent, de nouveau honteuse d'avoir blessé Edward.

- Non, cela je le dois à Bella, expliqua mon fiancé en se calmant immédiatement.

Etrangement, entendre Edward parler sur ce ton augmenta les remords qui me rongeaient déjà. Il était évident qu'il cherchait encore à me déculpabiliser de ce geste malheureux et involontaire.

- Ah… je vois, éluda simplement Merlin avant de revenir dans le vif du sujet. Comment a-t-elle réagit alors ?

- « Un vampire et une humaine, il y avait, une vampire et un humain, il y aura et aucune transformation ne pourra », récitai-je aussitôt sans rajouter d'explications.

- Eh bien ! Une malédiction ! s'exclama Merlin d'un air désespéré. En comment Cunégonde veut-elle que je vous aide ?

- « Votre destin, pas facile sera. Sur la route de nombreuses embûches trouvera. Le grand mage il vous faudra chercher si vous voulez le sort inverser. Mais plus fort sera encore votre amour quand arrivera enfin le grand jour. », déclamai-je en me souvenant cette fois-ci des paroles de la bonne fée.

- Pff, elle est nulle pour les prédictions celle-là.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes impuissants face à notre problème ? demanda Edward étrangement calme.

- Du tout, c'est seulement que les rimes sont un peu faibles.

- Bien, et avez-vous une solution dans ce cas ?

Merlin resta silencieux pendant un bon moment. Je clignai des yeux quelques fois de suite, voulant à tout prix imprimer cette image dans ma tête : un soit disant enchanteur ressemblant à un joueur de catch avec une allure de punk, bien installé sur sa chaise dans la position du penseur de Rodin… unique et totalement invraisemblable !

- Il ne sert manifestement à rien que vous alliez voir Mélusine tout seuls, déclara-t-il en relevant la tête. Par contre, je peux vous accompagner et nous pourrons ainsi trouver une solution ensemble. D'ailleurs, je pense même qu'il serait préférable que vous, vous ne soyez pas là.

Il avait terminé en me regardant avec insistance. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais laisser Edward avec Mélusine ? Certes, Merlin serait là, mais qu'est-ce qu'un vieux mage adepte des liftings pourrait bien faire contre une femme jalouse ?

- Bella, m'appela Edward en me sortant de mes pensées. Je pense que Merlin a raison, ta présence ne ferait que mettre Mélusine en colère. Et il faudrait mieux qu'elle soit de bonne humeur pour lui présenter notre requête.

- _Requête_ ?! Mais, à ce que je sache, c'est de sa faute si on est dans cette situation ?

- Oui, et elle adore ça, murmura-t-il en passant tendrement sa main dans mon dos.

J'inspirai profondément, me régalant de l'odeur délicieuse d'Edward.

Doucement, je laissai ma tête glisser dans son cou et mon nez chatouiller sa peau qui dégageait un parfum appétissant.

- Bella ?

Edward attrapa fermement mon menton et détacha mon visage de son cou.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai vraiment voulu résoudre le problème avant que tu sois obligée de chasser.

- Hein ?

Secouant vivement la tête, je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais en train de me délecter de l'odeur d'Edward comme si j'avais prévu d'en faire mon repas.

- Je vous conseille les forêts françaises, intervint Merlin. On y trouve du gibier à profusion, et surtout une certaine sorcière qu'il va falloir convaincre de mettre fin à cette malédiction.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va encore voyager ? me lamentai-je.

Comme s'il était réglé pour sonner au bon moment, le portable d'Edward retentit.

La conversation ne fut pas longue et mon ouïe développée fut une aubaine pour suivre la conversation sans avoir l'oreille collée au téléphone. Le reste de la famille nous donnait rendez-vous devant le pub.

- Donc, vous voulez bien venir avec nous ? demandai-je presque avec appréhension.

- Bien sûr. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de vacances… Vivi ? se mit-il à crier à tue-tête.

Une jeune femme, au look aussi improbable que celui de Merlin, se matérialisa aussitôt dans le salon. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un strict chignon dont aucune mèche ne dépassait mais, cet aspect sévère de sa personne était bien le seul. Ensuite, nous avions le droit à un soutien-gorge formant deux cônes à la place des seins, à l'image de la fameuse tenue de Madonna, un baggy militaire qui tombait très bas sur les hanches, laissant voir une ficelle qui lui entourait les reins avant de partir vers… Vivement, je posai ma main sur les yeux d'Edward qui se mit à pouffer de rire. Pour couronner le tout, de hautes chaussures à talons donnaient à cette… femme une cambrure qui faisait ressortir les cônes d'une étrange façon.

- Oui, Mimi, tu m'as appelé ?

- Mon ange, tu vas devoir garder la boutique pendant quelques jours. Je vais faire un tour en France avec ces jeunes gens.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle à notre intention en faisant cliqueter de longues boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur. Euh… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Doucement, Edward poussa ma main toujours posée sur ses yeux. En contre partie, je le gratifiai d'un regard assassin, lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun coup d'œil baladeur ne serait accepté. Déglutissant, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que je comprenne que j'étais la cause de cette réaction. Quand il était vampire, il m'éblouissait régulièrement et je venais de découvrir quand j'en étais également capable.

- Oups ! Désolée, Edward. Partons d'ici. Nous vous attendons dehors, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Merlin.

Rapidement, on repassa par le salon kitch et tape-à-l'œil, puis par la boutique, pour enfin nous retrouver dans l'allée bourdonnante de monde. Zigzagant entre des sorciers couverts de chapeaux pointus, des gobelins aux yeux méchants et autres créatures extraordinaires, nous retrouvâmes, non sans mal, la sortie. En passant dans le pub, le patron nous toisa du regard, ne nous lâchant pas des yeux jusqu'à notre sortie.

- Je n'ai tué personne, clamai-je énervée.

Je claquai la porte derrière Edward et me tournai vers la petite assemblée qui me regardait, les yeux ronds.

- Wah, Bella, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère ! s'exclama Emmett. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle a sauté sur Merlin ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Rhô, tais-toi, lui intimai-je en ronchonnant. Ce… cet… énergumène va venir nous rejoindre. Et il paraît qu'il faut que l'on aille en France.

- France. Paris. Champs Elysées…, murmura une voix rêveuse face à moi.

- Stop, Alice. Pourquoi ne penses-tu qu'à ça ?

- Parce que je connais les bonnes choses, répliqua-t-elle nullement démontée par mon humeur massacrante.

La porte du Chadron baveur grinça, laissant apparaître un vénérable vieillard marchant avec peine grâce à une canne ressemblant à une branche de bois biscornue. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas non plus anodins. Il paraissait avoir revêtu une toge romaine mais celle-ci était d'une terne couleur bleue assortie à un couvre-chef affreux, plus proche d'un torchon noué sur la tête que du turban qu'il devait pourtant représenter.

- Vous êtes prêts à y aller ? demanda l'étrange personnage d'une voix chevrotante.

- Merlin ? demandai-je hésitante.

- Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences ! rigola-t-il en ouvrant la bouche et dévoilant une unique dent sur la mâchoire supérieure. Et en route pour la France !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bien entendu, la fortune des Cullen nous permettait de voyager sans se préoccuper des coûts et nous parvînmes à avoir rapidement un vol pour Paris.

Pendant le vol, j'entendis des gloussements parvenir de derrière mon siège. Je me retournai immédiatement, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Alice pouffait de rire aussi bêtement en compagnie d'Emmett.

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, tant que le loup n'y ait pas. S'il y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! »_ chanson d'Alice bien entendu…

_« Cunégonde, veux-tu du fromage. Oui, maman, avec du beurre dessus. Mais Cunégonde ce n'est pas d'usage. Alors, maman tu peux te le mettre au… Cunégonde, veux-tu du fromage… »_ chanson très distinguée d'Emmett.

Alors comme ça, ils voulaient me cacher leurs pensées. Baissant légèrement les yeux vers ce qui semblait déclencher leur hilarité, je découvris l'appareil photo d'Alice qui tremblait entre ses mains tellement elle rigolait. Profitant de sa distraction, je passai vivement ma main entre les sièges pour m'emparer de l'objet en question.

Me rasseyant calmement sur mon siège, et laissant ses deux idiots continuer à rire, je commençai à faire défiler les photos.

- Tu me montres ? chuchota Edward en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, déposant au passage un léger baiser sur mon cou.

- Hum… euh…

Rapidement, je passai les photos où quatre énergumènes de ma connaissance, ridiculisaient le groupe fétiche d'Edward. Après dix images passées, je m'arrêtai et éclatai cette fois-ci réellement de rire ! A la question : comment Emmett avait-il pu rentrer dans une cabine téléphonique déjà occupée par trois personnes, la réponse était : en laissant ses fesses dépasser à l'extérieur ! En effet, mis à part les superbes visages d'Alice et Rosalie collés contre les vitres, et Jasper à quatre pattes soutenant sa femme et sa sœur, le derrière d'Emmett était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus spectaculaire dans cet exercice de contorsionniste !

- Nan c'est pas vrai ! s'étrangla Edward avant de rire à son tour, si fort que j'entendis plusieurs personnes se retourner sur leur siège. Fais voir, ajouta-t-il en m'enlevant l'appareil des mains.

- Non, Edw…

Trop tard. Son pouce avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton pour faire défiler les photos.

Rapidement, ses joues pâles devinrent écarlates et il s'arrêta de respirer.

- Edward ? Tu sais, ils n'ont pas non plus refaits les chansons… juste une photo.

Après les éclats de rire encore plus retentissant des quatre conjurés, tous les passagers et l'équipage, peut-être même le pilote, savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de notre côté. Déjà que nous ne passions pas inaperçus…

- Co… comment… et pourquoi… ? marmonna Edward en se retournant en particulier vers Alice.

- Mais pour voir ta tête à cet instant même, bien sûr, répondit-elle le plus sereinement du monde.

- Et ça marche tellement bien que, la prochaine fois, on pourrait refaire leur album mais côté chansons…, suggéra Emmett avec un grand sourire nullement innocent.

- Vous quatre, là, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, menaça Edward sombrement. Je compte bien redevenir comme avant et vous allez comprendre votre douleur.

- Et si c'était moi qui chantais, murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon fiancé pour le calmer.

- Tu sais bien que de toi, j'accepte tout.

Redevenu soudainement calme, il passa sa main sur ma nuque, soulevant tendrement mes cheveux, et approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

- Mauvaise idée, Edward, soufflai-je en coupant ma respiration. Après la cha…

Cette pensée même me paniqua soudain. Comment allais-je chasser ? J'avais beau avoir les capacités d'Edward, je n'angoissais pas moins sur ce qu'allait se passer. Courir, chasser, mordre, boire du sang.

Phanis.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire !!**

**Allez, avouez que vous attendez la chasse avec impatience !! On essaye de faire le plus rapidement possible mais pour nous aussi le rythme de l'année est revenu et il faut trouver du temps pour écrire tout ça...  
**_Argh...Mpppffff...Psss...J'ai pas encore écrit la suite en fait...Ne le repète à personne..._

**Bientôt 200 reviews... un gros bisou virtuel de notre part (si tu es d'accord, Cathy) à celle qui la postera !! **

_Of course que je suis d'accord !! ;o)_


	15. 15 Un chasseur sachant chasser

_Désolée pour le retard de postage, tout est de ma faute._** (et la mienne aussi... j'ai été longue pour écrire le chapitre précédent...)  
**_Promis, demain je m'auto-flagellerai avec des orties fraiches, mdr_ **Comptez sur moi, je les lui fournis... et je m'en sers aussi !! (et puis comme ça, je prends de l'avance pour les prochaines fois où l'on aura du retard...)**

**.**

_A celles qui n'ont pas compris l'allusion aux photos dans le chapitre précédent, c'est parce qu'il fallait se rappeler du chapitre encore d'avant…Celui où Alice disait aux autres qu'elle voulait faire une photo dans une cabine téléphonique, et une parodie d'un des albums des Beattles…_ **(si si, là où ils sont tous les quatre, les uns derrière les autres en train de traverser sur un passage piéton !!)**  
_Mais allez, je vous pardonne (et peut-être Phanis aussi, mdr_ **(oui, oui, je suis magnanime, je pardonne tout !!)**_)_ _en partant du principe que c'était une fatigue due à la rentrée !!_

**Audrey,** _contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, j'ai été très sage. Je n'ai traumatisé personne…._

**Ah oui... on aimerait toujours connaître la tête que font les personnages... imaginer Bella la première fois où Cunégonde a fait son apparition !! Mais pas de Bella à la chasse aux pumas... disons que ce n'est pas une bête courante en France !! à part dans les zoos, bien sûr !**

**Arya15**, _merci à toi pour tes compliments, ça fait tjs chaud au cœur._

**Eh oui... tu n'étais pas la 200e review... Mais elle fait tout autant plaisir et tu as aussi un bisou de notre part !! Même si ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que prévu, j'éspère que tu apprécieras quand même de le lire !!**

**Solenn-la**, _je suis d'accord avec toi, la diarrhée ce serait trop cool, j'essaierai de faire ça en douce…mdr…Bisous à toi !_

**En douce, en douce... NAN, Cathy n'arrivera pas à refiler la gastro à Edward... bien que c'est vrai que ça serait marrant finalement !! Ah... ça me fait plaisir que tu aies trouvé la référence (peut-être pas très nette) à Viviane !! Les prochains personnages... je ne sais pas, peut-être Robin des Bois ou Cendrillon... (je rigole, mais qui sait ??)**

**Theriel,** _merci pour tes compliments ma tite biquette…Meme si je suis très déçue par le chapitre que nous venons de poster. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans…  
Et ta fic alors ? Ou en es-tu des pérégrinations de Bella. J'adore l'idée du road moovie…enfin de la « road fic »._ **(oui, moi aussi je l'attends !! Mme GPS est toujours là ??)**

**Désolée, tu as râté la numéro 200... mais tu as quand même le droit au bisou !! Et puis avec ces mots "grandes écrivaines", ta review ne peut que faire plaisir !!**

**Alison**, _merci à toi ;o)_ **surtout que c'est toi qui as décroché la 200e review !! Merci !  
**_Ô ma biquette, si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là…pffff_

**Disney... c'est une idée mais je l'ai déjà fait !! (eh oui, il faut se replonger dans ma dernière fic pour retrouver cette scène...) Mais en haut de la tour Eiffel... pourquoi pas... bien que n'y étant jamais montée (et pourtant je suis parisienne !), je ne pense pas que j'écrirais cette scène !!**

**Kibrille,** _je ne te réponds même pas vu que tu t'es trompée d'auteur et que tu félicites en fait Phanis, pffff…mdr. Tiens je te tire la langue !!_

**Alors, Cathy t'a-t-elle vraiment tiré la langue ? En tout cas, que les compliments soient adressés à Cathy ou à moi, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !! N'est-ce pas toi qui disait que l'on était régulière à poster?? eh bien, tu vois, tu as parlé trop vite !!**

**Eleanora,** _bisous à toi petite biquette ;o)_

**Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments... qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir !! Allez, repose-toi bien pour nous écrire de longues reviews !! (même si les courtes nous font aussi très plaisir !!). **

**Naikyy,** _tu as éffectivement retenu l'essentiel, avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout et çà n'importe quoi…Au pire, koi !! ;o)  
Comme toi, j'ai adoré le passage ou Merlin demande à Edward si c'est Mélusine qui lui a amoché le nez…trop bon !! Pénible cette Phanis d'avoir de bonnes idées quand même… ;o)_

**Rha... j'suis pas contente !! Alors comme ça, tu as déjà ta suite d'écrite et il n'y a toujours rien sur le site... et ce serait la lecture de notre fic qui te prend trop de temps... peut-être allons nous arrêter de poster alors !!**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, Bella sait quand même se contrôler... n'oublions pas qu'elle a hérité des capacités d'Edward !! Mais nan, toutes les sorcières ne sont pas en France... disons simplement que l'on a une forêt assez célèbre !!**

**Volterra**, _c'est Phanis qui a redressé la barre…Car je suis désolée, mais avec mon esprit tordu il faut s'attendre à des choses horribles…. ;o)_

**T'inquiète, notre folie n'est pas prête de partir !! Pour le truc des photos, voir l'explication collective plus haut !! Et j'ai un message pour toi : Edward et moi sommes bien au-dessus de tes manigances et nous ne répondrons donc plus à des messages montés de toutes pièces...**

**Alessia,** _pour savoir ce qu'il y avait sur les photos il faut relire le chapitre précédent, celui où ils débarquent tous en Angleterre…Bisous à toi._

**J'espère que tu auras compris pour les photos... Et voilà la suite, même si elle n'est pas arrivée très vite, elle est là !!**

**Nanabelle,** _Ha, les fesses d'Emmett, je crois que tout le monde va finir par craquer pour lui…mdr _**(fais gaffe, il y a quelqu'un qui va être très jalouse !!)**_, en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements_

**ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'on fait rire !! C'est le but de cette fic... et en plus, même les auteurs rigolent en l'écrivant !! Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée grâce à toi...**

.

.

.

**France,**

_Bella's POV_

_._

Après les rires partagés dans l'avion, l'arrivée à Paris me parut presque triste.

Le temps était pluvieux, et même les pitreries d'Emmett ne parvenaient pas à me dérider.  
L'idée qu'il allait falloir que je chasse faisait naître une boule dans mon ventre.  
J'étais anxieuse, inquiète.  
Je me sentais seule et abandonnée, même au sein de cette famille aimante.

Edward écoutait avec attention les paroles de Merlin, sans se rendre compte apparemment de mon angoisse grandissante.

Alice était comme à son habitude : un concentré d'énergie qui, tel une tornade, emportait tout sur son passage. Rosalie et elle passaient leur temps à se demander s'il serait possible de mener une opération commando sur les boutiques parisiennes.  
Emmett qui s'était joint à ce duo, essayait de les convaincre de le laisser venir avec elles, proposant ses bras musclés pour porter tous leurs achats.  
Après d'interminables palabres entrecoupées de fous rires, elles accédèrent à sa demande.

Même Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient à l'écart, discutant doucement avec Jasper, tout en me jetant de nombreux coups d'œil à la dérobée.

« Qu'ils aillent au diable », pensai-je agacée.  
Après tout, j'étais un vampire à présent.  
Je devrais pouvoir me sortir de n'importe quelle situation.  
Et puis, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais ressenti l'envie de m'attaquer à un innocent humain pour me repaître de son sang…  
C'était de bon augure…. J'étais forte…

Je savais néanmoins qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une piètre consolation, et que je tentai en réalité, de me convaincre que j'en serais capable. Mais je n'étais pas dupe de moi-même.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais terrifiée. J'avais beau essayer de détourner mon attention vers des détails positifs, mon esprit revenait sans arrêt vers de noirs questionnements.

Comment allai-je m'y prendre ?  
Où aller ? Quel gibier chasser ?  
Comment chasser ? Serais-je vraiment capable de **ça **?

Tuer un animal et m'en repaître ?  
L'idée me révulsait et je sentais la nausée prête à me submerger….

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus envie de m'enfuir, de les planter là.  
Pourtant, je savais qu'ils nous soutenaient, Edward et moi, qu'ils tentaient chacun à leur façon de nous aider…  
Mais pour quel résultat ?  
Rien n'avait changé !

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'ils s'amusaient pendant que nous essayions en vain de trouver une solution à cette situation.  
J'avais beau savoir dans mon cœur, qu'ils m'aimaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour moi, pour nous.  
Pourtant mon esprit n'acceptait pas la situation, et repassait en boucle les derniers évènements.  
Mélusine, Cunégonde, Merlin…

Merlin, Cunégonde, Mélusine…  
Rien n'avait changé…Enfin si…J'étais vampire à présent.  
Je l'avais souhaité si souvent…Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à me réjouir de cette situation.  
Devant mes yeux, comme dans un cauchemar, je voyais défiler les ombres des êtres chers à mon cœur.

Charlie me recherchait dans la forêt, mais le brouillard l'empêchait de me voir. Et moi, je restai là, pétrifiée, le cœur déchiré d'entendre sa voix, les yeux brûlés de ne pouvoir pleurer.  
Et puis Jacob. Je le voyais s'éloigner. Me tournant définitivement le dos.

Une pression discrète dans ma tête me fit revenir sur terre.  
Rien n'avait changé.  
Malheureusement.  
Sinon qu'Alice était à présent aux côtés de Jasper, et me regardait avec une étrange intensité.

J'essayai péniblement de me calmer, je respirai lentement et m'affalai sur un banc tout près.

- Bella, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, murmura-t-elle dans mon esprit.

Instinctivement je me braquai.

- Non, pensai-je en braquant mon regard dans le sien. Non, Alice, tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens….

- Calme-toi Bella, je voulais juste t'expliquer qu'à cet instant précis, toutes tes angoisses sont décuplées par la peur. Et la faim.  
La chasse te terrifie. A juste titre. Ne le nie pas.  
Par contre…

- Pourquoi Edward ne se rend-il compte de rien ? Demandai-je en boudant. Notre conversation demeurait silencieuse pour tous les autres…  
En redevenant humain, serait-il aussi devenu sourd et aveugle ?

- Tu sais bien que non, Bella.  
Lui aussi essaie de trouver une solution pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient, pour briser la malédiction. Tu connais Edward, tu sais à quel point il s'inquiète toujours pour toi, pour ta sécurité et ton bien être.  
Penses-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait se complaire dans les circonstances actuelles.

Même humain, il ne peut perdre ce trait de caractère et je peux te dire qu'il vit très mal le fait de ne pouvoir veiller sur toi comme il le faisait auparavant.  
Malheureusement, comme tu le dis, en redevenant humain, il a aussi perdu certaines facultés.  
Il n'est pas devenu insensible, ni à toi, ni à ta douleur, il a seulement du mal à gérer tous ces évènements.  
Humain, il ne te sera d'aucune aide, il fait donc tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sortir de cette situation.  
Et pour cela, il a besoin de Merlin, de son savoir, de sa sagesse….

- Il est si distant…Répondis-je à nouveau submergée par une vague de tristesse et de désolation.

- Bella, Ton humanité, c'est ta compassion, ton émotivité.  
C'est ce qui fait de toi cet être unique.  
Tu as peut-être l'impression que c'est de la faiblesse, mais il n'en est rien.  
Au contraire.  
Ce sont ces traits de caractère qui font de toi un être extraordinaire. Un être à part.  
Et pas seulement parce que tu es un vampire en ce moment. Ce sont des sentiments que tu dois chérir et apprécier à leur juste valeur.  
C'est aussi ce qui fait que nous t'aimons tous si fort.

Sans lever les yeux, j'esquissai un timide sourire.

Bella, je sais qu'en ce moment tu te sens mal. Seule parmi les tiens. Mais il n'en est rien.  
Ce qui te fait chavirer le cœur de cette façon, n'est rien d'autre que la faim.  
C'est la faim qui te tenaille et qui décuple tous tes sentiments.  
lorsque tu seras rassasiée, tu verras les choses différemment.  
pour l'instant, disons que cette faim te fait perdre la raison.  
Il est temps que tu partes.

- Mais comment ? Commençai-je à balbutier mentalement.

- Jasper, répondit-elle.  
Et sans un mot, ni un regard, elle se détourna de moi et reprit sa discussion avec Emmett et Rosalie.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je savais qu'à cette heure-ci, mes larmes auraient coulé à flot.  
Les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures, je restai muette encore quelques instants.

Quand je relevai enfin la tête, Jasper était à mes côtés.  
Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là.  
Alice l'avait-elle mandaté pour veiller sur moi ?  
Pourquoi ne pouvais-je avoir Edward à mes côtés, pensai-je en soupirant lamentablement…

Comme s'il avait perçu mes pensées, il avança sa main, et la posa sur mon bras, comme en geste d'apaisement.  
Il y avait tant de douceur et de compréhension dans ce simple geste….

Sans un regard vers les autres, je lui pris la main, et hochai la tête.  
J'étais prête.

Dans ma tête se bousculaient toutes sortes d'idées et de questions, mais au lieu de tourner autour de la chasse, je me demandais à présent pourquoi Alice m'avait adjoint ce garde du corps en particulier.  
Après tout, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue elle-même ?

**Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport :  
**

Bon, les enfants, commença Esmée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire pour nous tous de rester plus longtemps ici.  
Donc, pendant qu'Edward et Merlin vont battre la campagne, ou plutôt, la forêt, Carlisle et moi rentrons à Forks.  
Bien entendu si vous aviez le moindre souci, il vous suffirait de nous appeler.  
Emmett et Rosalie faites ce que bon vous semble.  
Quand à Alice, elle va accompagner Edward et Merlin à Brocéliande.

En entendant ces mots, Edward se retourna, puis fit encore un tour sur lui-même, tout à coup inquiet de ne pas voir sa bien-aimée à ses côtés.

- Jasper est parti avec elle, lui chuchota Alice à l'oreille.  
Ils sont au parc régional de haute Vallée de Chevreuse.  
Il y avait bien le bois de Boulogne plus près, mais j'ai pensé que c'était un peu risqué…Ajouta-t-elle, d'un air taquin…

Mais les mimiques d'Edward laissaient entendre qu'il n'appréciait guère ce qu'il apprenait.  
Il était sur le point de parler, quand Alice l'interrompit :

- Je sais que tout cela a été trop vite, pour toi, comme pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous allouer plus de temps pour parler. Il était déjà presque trop tard pour elle.  
Quand je l'ai vue s'affaler sur le banc là-bas, je me suis permis d'entrer dans son esprit.  
Elle ressassait déjà des idées noires.

- Justement, répliqua Edward un peu sèchement, c'était de moi qu'elle avait besoin à ce moment là. J'aurais pu la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter….

- Oui, tu as raison, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, lui faisant comprendre par là, qu'il aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt.  
Mais vous n'aviez pas le temps pour de touchants au revoir, reprit-elle.  
La faim la tenaillait depuis trop longtemps. Et tu sais très bien à quel point cela peut nous déstabiliser.  
Alors imagine un instant quel effet cela peut produire sur une simple humaine.  
Elle était totalement déstabilisée et se posait toutes sortes de questions.  
J'ai jugé plus prudent qu'elle passe à l'action le plus tôt possible.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être partie toi-même ?  
Jasper aurait pu rester avec Merlin et moi.  
Et Bella aurait certainement été bien plus à l'aise avec toi !

- Si je suis restée avec vous, bougre d'âne, ce n'est pas par plaisir. C'est parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec elle, malgré la distance.  
Ensuite, j'ai toute confiance en Jasper. Il saura l'aider, la guider.  
Et surtout, il pourra l'apaiser avec son don, si cela était nécessaire.  
Alors ? Rassuré ?

- Oui, tu es un parfait petit général en chef.  
Je sais que tu as raison sur toute la ligne, mais j'aurais tant voulu être celui qui l'initierait.

- Et c'est ce que tu feras, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, quand vous serez mariés et vampires, tous les deux, de votre plein gré.  
Toi, tu lui apprendras les subtilités et les plaisirs…Je parle de chasse, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil…

**Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt……. **

- Jasper, murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

- Chut, Bella, ne dis rien.  
Je sais ce que tu ressens, continua-t-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés sur un tronc d'arbre.  
Je le sais, simplement parce que pour chacun de nous, il y a eu cette première fois.  
Aucun de nous n'avait choisi cette destinée, tout comme toi, mais nous avons tous dû affronter cela la peur au ventre.  
Une seule chose nous poussait. La faim.

Tous, nous avons haï cet état de fait.  
Nous sommes vampires, et nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. C'est irrémédiable pour nous.  
Mais ce qu'il reste d'humain en nous, fait que nous savions ce qu'il y avait à faire : s'adapter.

Ta situation est particulière. Néanmoins, comme les autres, tu n'as pas le choix, il te faut t'adapter pour survivre.  
Ta chance, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma grimace, c'est que tu ne seras pas seule pour faire tes premiers pas.  
Je sais que tu aurais préféré avoir Edward à tes côtés mais le destin en a décidé autrement.  
Je te promets d'être un professeur digne de ce nom, fit-il en me souriant.

- Jasper, je suis littéralement morte de peur. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et tu sais à quel point la vue et l'odeur du sang me soulèvent le cœur….

- Ça, c'est quand tu étais encore humaine l'interrompit-il. Plus rien de cela n'est d'actualité.  
En plus, je pense qu'Alice t'a prévenue. Tant que tu n'auras pas soulagé cette faim, ton esprit ne fonctionnera pas correctement.  
Chacun à notre manière nous avons essayé de nous y soustraire. Sans résultat. C'est tout simplement impossible.  
Pour ne pas devenir fou, il faut se soumettre. Et c'est en se soumettant que tu vas dominer, ta faim, ton environnement, tout.  
Pour te nourrir tu vas devoir tuer. Mais c'est toi seule qui décides de ta proie.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, chuchotai-je, alors que le sens des paroles de Jasper faisait son chemin dans ma tête…Humains ou animaux, j'avais le choix de « mon repas »…

- Il va falloir que tu laisses tes doutes tes angoisses, ton dégoût de côté.  
D'ailleurs ils vont disparaître dans quelques instants. Parler et tergiverser ne sert plus à rien.

Le mieux que je puisse faire est de te montrer par l'exemple je pense. J'ai d'ailleurs senti deux proies faciles près d'ici.  
Si tu le veux bien, je te conseille de t'installer sur une des branches les plus hautes de cet arbre.

- Tu manges n'importe quel animal ? demandai-je un peu effarée de la rapidité des préparatifs…

- Contrairement à Emmet ou à Edward, je n'ai pas de « met » préféré. Et puis, faute de grives, on mange des merles, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire à mon intention.

Je répondis en lui tirant la langue. Je me sentais à présent à un peu plus détendue. « Merci Jasper », pensai-je intérieurement, « pour ta gentillesse, et surtout, pour la vague de calme que tu as certainement envoyé à mon attention… ». Et puis, je n'étais que trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à me lancer tout de suite…

Je grimpai donc prestement à l'arbre, m'étonnant malgré moi de l'aisance que me conférait mon statut de vampire.  
Une fois confortablement installée à califourchon, je cherchai Jasper du regard. Ne le voyant nulle part, je me concentrai un instant, tendant l'oreille, cherchant à déceler le moindre mouvement dans cet enchevêtrement de branches et de ronces.

Tout à coup, un mouvement attira mon regard, et j'aperçus alors Jasper entrain de rabattre son gibier vers moi.  
« Non », pensai-je, « reste au loin, je ne veux rien voir. »

Pourtant, malgré moi, je sentis saillir les canines, et je me mis subitement à saliver.

A cet instant précis, je ne pensais plus au monstre que j'allais devenir.  
C'était comme si je changeais de dimension.  
Mes narines se dilataient, et se délectaient de l'odeur d'un cerf.  
Plus il s'approchait, mieux j'entendais son coeur battre follement dans sa petite poitrine.  
J'avais même l'impression de percevoir le sang qui palpitait dans ses veines.  
Je devenais prédateur.

Tout à coup, avide d'en voir plus, je me penchai pour mieux suivre Jasper du regard.  
Il n'avait rien du chasseur que j'avais pu imaginer.  
La scène que j'avais devant les yeux était irréelle et belle à la fois.  
Pendant un instant, je jalousai même les moments intimes qu'Alice devait passer avec cet homme.  
Je détournai un instant mon regard.  
Lorsque je posai à nouveau mes yeux sur Jasper, il avait déjà achevé l'animal et avait commencé à boire son sang.

Sans un mot, il leva les yeux, rencontra mon regard, et me fit signe de me joindre à lui.  
C'était l'invitation la plus étrange que j'aie jamais eue. Et pourtant à cet instant, elle me parut tellement naturelle, que je l'acceptai.  
Après avoir bu à cette source inespérée, j'étais pourtant loin d'être rassasiée.

- A ton tour maintenant, fit Jasper en me tendant la main.

.

**_Cathy_**

_Bon, ok, reviewez pour dire ce que vous en pensez, meme si j'ai déjà une idée...Arghhh...Pitié, pas sur la tête..._ **(n'allez pas l'abîmer, il n'y aurait plus de suite...)**

**Et puis les reviews ça fait écrire plus vite... Si si, je vous assure !!**


	16. 16 Doit savoir chasser sans son chien

_D'abord, un grand merci à toutes, et en particulier à la Belgique ;o)_ **(ah bon... j'ai raté quelque chose là, moi !!)(**_ben alors, miss macaron, tu ne vois pas quand il y a qqun qui s'abonne à notre fic ? , pfff, et après on critique les personnes agées, mdr, fais attention, l'abus de macarons, nuit gravement à la santé, mdr).  
Je savais bien qu'on était lues au loin... Enfin, par delà les frontières ;o)_

_**Phoenix5192,** Pas grave que ton pc ait planté, tu vois, à cause de moi, nous avons eu un délai de" postage" aussi, mdr.  
Et surtout, merci à toi d'approuver la peste, il est évident que je lui rendrai son apparence irrépcohable à ce cher Edward...Mais c'est si tentant de le faire souffir un peu, mdr._ **(méchante, méchante Cathy... et méchante Phoenix, faut pas lui donner l'autorisation comme ça !!)**  
_Et oui, il s'agissait bien des Beattles. ;o) Bisous à toi .  
Pour le titre c'est Phanis qui l'a trouvé, merci à elle..._ **(ouais, c'est moi !! et tu as vu le titre de ce nouveau chapitre ??)  
**_Pour Jasper, en temps normal, je ne m'y serais peut-etre pas interessée, mais là, j'avais envie d'un truc qui change, sans pour autant m'écarter trop des canons des originaux. Voici donc Jasper le sage, celui dont on entend le moins parler.  
Il était tremps qu'il ait un rôle à jouer ;o) Je ne l'imagine pas aussi sexy que les autres (Jacob et Edward, mdr) par contre, je suis sure que c'est le genre d'ami sur lequel on peut toujours compter, quoiqu'il arrive.  
Et moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Phanis va faire manger à Bella ;o) Quoique, moi je le sais, nananananèreuuuu ;o)_

**Pas grave pour le chapitre de retard... d'autant plus qu'on a quand même une review !! Tiens, la femme à barbe... c'est une idée ça !! Mais il y a tellement d'idées qu'on ne pourra jamais tout caser !! Eh oui, tu as trouvé Viviane... l'amoureuse de Merlin ne pouvait que être là !! Pour la chanson d'Emmett, c'est ma mamie qui me l'a apprise... Repas de Bella dans quelques lignes... disons qu'elle aura un dîner varié...**

_**Dodie57**, merci à toi...J'ai vu que tu traduisais une fic de l'espagnol, je vais me pencher un peu là dessus, mdr ;o) Bisous. Au fait, serais tu de Moselle par hasard ?_

**Merci merci pour ces compliments... on va tâcher de continuer comme ça !! **

_**Audrey,** merci merci merci...Il me fallait bien ces quelques remarques positives pour reprendre le dessus, alors merci à toi. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que aucune de nous ne sait ce que l'autre va écrire, mais que moi meme parfois, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire comme suite, tant que je n'ai pas le stylo en main...(et oui, old mama Youchka écrit encore sur du papier, mdr)_

**Ah... tu es comme moi... en manque d'Edward !! Je fais mon possible pour le faire revenir dans ce chapitre, mais il était bien obligé de se séparer de Bella pour qu'elle puisse chasser !!**

_**Theriel,** je comprends ton insatisfaction vis-à-vis de ce chapitre, car moi-même, j'ai eu bcp de mal…A l'écrire, mais aussi à l'apprécier….Je me doutais bien que vous, lectrices vous le sentiriez aussi..._ **(tout le monde a ses hauts et ses bas... même dans les meilleurs livres, il y a des chapitres plus dur à écrire !!)  
**_En ce qui concerne le choix de Jasper pour l'initier….cela me semblait évident qu'Edward n'allait pas s'en charger, et comme pour la scène de la chasse je ne voulais pas d'humour, je n'ai pas choisi Emmett…_ **(moi je veux de l'humour !! mais je n'en dirais pas plus...)**

_Restait Alice, mais j'avais aussi envie d'un truc un peu différent de ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre.  
Concernant le fait que Bella jalouse le couple qu'Alice forme avec Jasper, ce n'était pas sexuel, c'était plutôt le fait que depuis le début, avec Edward il y a tjs un souci.  
Il ne veut pas de sexe, ensuite il devient humain, etc etc….Il y a tjs quelque chose qui fait que son couple n'est pas comme elle le voudrait _**(nan mais de quoi elle se plaint ?? elle a quand même trouvé l'homme... euh... vampire de sa vie !!)**_, elle jalouse donc plutôt le fait que Jasper et Alice soient un couple uni, pour qui tout roule…  
Et aussi qu'Alice, elle, puisse avoir des relations avec un homme aussi bien, sincère, calme, généreux etc etc… ;o)  
Sinon, je te fais un gros bisou de réconfort pour la reprise du bahut ;o) en attendant de pouvoir lire la suite de ta fic.  
Prends ton temps._

**Ah ah, tu es en S... moi j'ai abandonné après avoir redoublé ma seconde... et je ne le regrette pas !! Je te souhaite quand même bonne chance pour tes études... surtout que ce n'est pas fini, tu vas voir l'année prochaine !!** _(sans parler des longues années d'étude à venir après le bac, mdr)_

_**Arya15,** merci pour ton soutien ;o) Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous booste….  
Du coup, nous posterons les jeudis au lieu du mardi…Mais nous irons jusqu'au bout ! Quelqu'il soit !_

**Comme l'a dit Cathy, il n'est pas question que l'on abandonne, rien que pour le plaisir d'écrire ensemble cette fic !! Mais non, Cathy n'a pas rendu Edward moins parfait... juste humain puisque c'est le sujet même de notre histoire !!**

_**Solenn-la,** Je me demande si je ne vais pas m'inspirer de tes élucubrations pour faire le chapitre suivant, mdr. Je cherchais justement un moyen de rendre Merlin plus fort face à Mélusine…Pourkoi pas un breuvage spécial, mdr…  
Midnight sun ? C'est quoi ? Le titre du film ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?_ **Pfff... ignare de Cathy... attend, Solenn-la, je vais lui expliquer : Midnight Sun, c'est le premier tome de la série du point de vue d'Edward... mais moi, je n'ai pu lire que le premier chapitre que j'ai trouvé traduit !! (pour le reste, je suis trop nulle en anglais !!)** (_mdr, tu veux dire que le tome 4 à peine sorti elle fait déjà la promo du tome 5 ? )_

**Dis-donc, faut arrêter avec tes délires, tu nous mâches le travail là !! Euh... tout compte fait, non continue, ça nous aide bien !! D'ailleurs, je me suis servie de l'idée d'une lectrice pour une partie de ce chapitre... En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Panoramix !!**

_**Eleanora**, merciiiiiiii ;o) Et j'ai même pas les chevilles qui enflent, mdr._

**"écrivaines géniales" !! wahou... merci !! Mais non, on n'attrape pas la grosse tête... en plus, on utilise ici les idées et les personnages de vrais auteurs !!**

_**Nanabelle,** j'ai bien ri en t'imaginant en train d'attaquer ton chat pour lui faire un calin…Merci ;o) T'inquiète, moi non plus je n'ai pas le talent de prédatrice…. ;o) Et j'ai aussi un bon vieux chat...Mais moi, j'arrive à l'attraper...Sauf quand il va vomir sous mon lit...Oui, je sais, pas très rahoutant tout ça, mdr_

**Moi aussi j'ai un chat... un vrai pot de colle, mon problème, c'est plutôt que parfois je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire !! Dis... tu veux que je t'envoie une biche fraîche par la poste ?? Continue avec des reviews comme ça, c'est trop marrant !! Une petite surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre...**

_**Mathilde,** merci à toi ;o)_

**Voilà la suite !! J'espère que le plaisir sera toujours là !!**

_**Beverley-Cullen,** merci !! ;o)_

**Tu veux essayer de chasser comme ça... ben... faut trouver un vampire pour se faire transformer, souffrir mille morts pendant quelques jours et trouver un gentil vampire pour apprendre à chasser le gibier !! Bonne chance...**

_**Naikyy,** si tu savais ce qui arrive bientôt ...Dans le prochain chapitre, tu vas être ravie !! ;o)  
Naikky, voyons !! Ca fait belle lurette que Bella a les pouvoirs d'Edward et que donc, comme lui, elle peut commuiquer par la pensée avec Alice._ **(là, j'avoue avoir également avoir une interprétation différente, comme toi Naikyy !!)  
**_Bisous à toi aussi ;o)_

**Ben oui... tu as dû rater le chapitre parce qu'on l'a posté deux jours en retard... d'ailleurs, maintenant on va poster le jeudi ! Tu es bien comme moi, tu plains aussi le pauvre Edward** _(pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Edward, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur, et dire qu'il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend pour la suite, mdr)_** qui doit mal vivre cette situation... Mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête... si tu me permets cette expression !!** _(vous oubliez qu'il faut compter sur Cathyouchka la diabolique, gniark gniark gniark )_

**J'ai bien vu que tu avais posté la suite... j'y vais de ce pas !!**

Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

A mon tour…

Le goût étrange du sang du cerf encore dans la bouche, je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Je venais de planter mes dents dans la peau d'un animal mort, et c'était maintenant à moi de tuer une bête. Bien sûr, quand j'étais humaine, je n'avais jamais été végétarienne et manger de la viande ne me dégoutait pas mais achever un animal était quand même bien différent que de cuisiner une escalope.

Je rouvris les yeux et attrapai la main que Jasper me tendait toujours. Je me levai d'un bond avec son aide et le suivis au cœur de la forêt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, il n'y a aucun humain dans les environs. Par contre, ça regorge de gibier et tu ne devrais pas avoir du mal à chasser. On fait l'inverse cette fois, je monte dans cet arbre et je t'observe, m'expliqua-t-il en me désignant un chêne massif et aux hautes branches.

- Bien, on fait comme ça, murmurai-je n'en croyant pas un mot.

Un souffle de vent et Jasper n'était plus à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux pour le rechercher entre les branches mais l'arbre était tellement touffu que je ne le distinguai pas.

De nouveau, paupières closes, je tentai de faire appel à mon odorat pour trouver une proie à chasser. Lentement, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, je humai l'air, sans vraiment savoir ce que je cherchais.

Soudain, face à moi, je reconnus une odeur alléchante. Un peu forte mais appétissante, comme le poulet rôti qui aurait un fumet plus prononcé que de délicats macarons au chocolat.

Instinctivement, je m'accroupis légèrement avant de foncer à vive allure vers ce qui devait devenir mon futur dîner.

Il était là. A cinquante mètres. Dix mètres. Dix centimètres. Sans réfléchir davantage, je plantais mes dents à travers la fourrure noire et blanche de l'animal. Deux gorgées et s'en était terminé du putois.

Putois ? Avais-je bien bu le sang d'une bestiole réputée pour sa mauvaise odeur ? Pitié… pourvu que Jasper n'ait pas vu mon exploit. Rapidement, je lâchai la dépouille de la petite bête et m'éloignai de ce lieu.

Me concentrant au maximum, je cherchai les pensées de Jasper pour savoir s'il avait assisté à mon exploit. Rapidement, je distinguai sa 'voix' et, apparemment, il n'avait pas changé de place, surveillant qu'aucun humain ne s'approche de mon terrain de chasse tout en me laissant un peu d'intimité pour cette nouvelle expérience.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et pris la décision, cette fois-ci, de mieux choisir ma proie.

Etrangement, tuer un animal n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ce que je craignais. Un peu rassurée sur mes capacités, je recommençai mon manège, fermant mes yeux et cherchant l'odeur de mon prochain repas.

Deux ou trois odeurs comestibles parvinrent à mes narines mais elles ne me semblaient pas suffisamment délicates pour que j'y succombe. D'une certaine façon, j'étais dans le corps d'Edward, alors il était important pour moi de ne pas chasser n'importe quoi – même si ça avait mal commencé – histoire de lui procurer une saine alimentation. Bien sûr, point de puma dans le coin, il faudra bien faire autrement.

Enfin, je distinguai une odeur assez prometteuse, droit devant moi. Je ne voulais pas que ma proie s'échappe, mais je ne voulais pas non plus la mordre avant même de savoir à quelle espèce elle appartenait.

En deux secondes, je me trouvais à l'orée de la forêt, face à un pré où un âne paissait tranquillement. Un âne ? Presque un cheval quoi ! J'étais encore cachée derrière des buissons et bondis d'un coup face à l'animal.

- Eh ! Non, je ne suis pas comestible, moi. Je ne suis qu'un vieil âne coriace, rien que des os ! Et…

Minute… ce n'était pas moi qui avais parlé… et j'étais seule avec un âne…

Un âne qui parle !

- … je supplie à la magnifique vampire que vous êtes de me laisser en vie, continua-t-il alors que je fixai sa bouche qui, en effet, bougeait au rythme de ses paroles. Et puis, j'ai une famille qui compte sur moi. Comment pourraient-ils vivre si leur papa d'amour n'était plus là. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que…

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne parvenais pas à prononcer un seul mot. Et cet âne en disait tellement…

- … bien plus de bêtes mangeables dans la forêt. Et en plus avec un meilleur…

- Stop ! réussis-je quand même à clamer en respirant un bon coup. Qui es-tu toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis l'âne bien sûr, qui d'autre. Et si vous voulez bien me laisser en vie…

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, le coupai-je. Il va falloir que je reparte chasser, soupirai-je ensuite en me détournant de l'étrange animal.

- Et moi ? Vous allez me laisser comme ça ? Seul ? Vous savez, je m'ennuie dans ce champ à brouter, brouter et encore brouter toute la journée. C'est vrai, l'herbe est verte et grasse à point mais j'ai besoin de nouvelles aventures. Je veux rencontrer des créatures incroyables, comme vous, inestimable dame vampire. Mademoiselle peut-être ? Et puis, peut-être que notre chemin pourrait croiser celui d'un ogre. Vous avez déjà rencontré un ogre, parce que moi…

- _Notre_ ? réagis-je à un mot particulier que l'âne avait utilisé en parlant de chemin.

- De quoi ? De quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas de ma compagnie ? Pourtant, je suis…

Un âne bavard… Plutôt devenir copine avec Mélusine qu'avec cet… ce… un animal parlant !

Sans même lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole, je retournai au cœur de la forêt pour trouver un repas comestible et muet. Rapidement, je me trouvai au milieu des hauts arbres, entourée d'un tas d'odeur allant de la sève des arbres aux fumets des animaux.

Cette fois-ci, je voulus tester une technique de chasseur. Cherchant le sens du vent, je fis en sorte de l'avoir de face pour capter un maximum d'odeur. Refermai les yeux, dans l'espoir que privée de vision mon odorat soit plus précis, je me concentrai, immobile.

Soudain, une fragrance douce et alléchante me parvint. A une centaine de mètres sur ma droite, une bête, apparemment de belle taille (pas un putois, quoi !), se promenait entre les arbres, agitant les fougères au raz du sol.

Ayant retenu la leçon – ne pas se jeter sur une proie sans y regarder à deux fois – j'avançai lentement, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée à une vingtaine de mètres de mon prochain repas, je m'accroupis et me dirigeai vers la bête encore plus prudemment.

Je rigolai alors silencieusement. Ma position, mon approche, me faisait penser à l'attaque d'un félin. Avais-je réussi à calquer l'attitude de chasse d'Edward ?

Toujours accroupie, je me déplaçai de buisson en buisson sans rien précipiter. Les fourrés étaient denses par ici et, malgré ma vue perçante, je ne distinguai toujours pas l'animal.

Une nouvelle odeur me fit froncer des sourcils. Je la connaissais cette odeur là !

- Bella ! Le repas est arrivé ! tonna la voix d'Emmett.

Je me levai vivement, envoyant de toute part de petites branches du buisson. Néanmoins, je restai à ma place, debout, partagée entre la honte et la colère. Devais-je le rejoindre, l'égueuler, me battre avec lui, fuir ? Mais nom d'un chien, que faisait-il là ?

- Eh, je croyais que tu devais lâcher la biche pour qu'elle la poursuive, lâcha la voix mi-mécontente mi-amusée de Rosalie.

- Mouais. Mais j'ai pensé que, quitte à lui mâcher le travail, autant le lui dire, non ? Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à moi.

Sortant de derrière les arbres, Emmett se plaça devant moi, une biche inconsciente sur son épaule.

- Alors, c'est plus honnête, non ?

La honte me quittait peu à peu, laissant place à une fureur intense. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt exploser, surtout avec ce grand nigaud qui me regardait avec cet air si fier de lui. Pensait-il que j'aurais été incapable de chasser ? Que moi, pauvre femme, j'aurais besoin d'un tas de muscle sans cervelle pour me nourrir ?

N'y tenant plus, je bondis sur Emmett.

Surpris, il lâcha l'animal qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol recouvert de feuilles. Je mis toute ma nouvelle force à lui foncer dedans et nous roulâmes tous deux sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, écrasant au passage fougères et autres buissons et ébranlant quelques arbres.

- Emmett ! Tu vas me le payer ! rugis-je en tapant son torse de mes poings.

- Calme-toi, Bella. Voyons, je ne faisais que te taquiner. Ce n'était pas méchant, je t'assure…

Il tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper mes mains. Malheureusement pour lui, la colère m'avait rendu encore plus réceptive à ses pensées et je contrais chacune de ses tentatives, continuant à le marteler de coups, certes puissants mais ne provoquant aucune blessure sur son corps de pierre.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi ! m'écriai-je toujours hors de moi.

- Mais non. Et puis, c'est normal de rater sa première chasse, continua-t-il en tentant de me calmer.

- Qui te dit que l'ai raté ?

- Eh bien… c'est vrai que tu as quand même réussi à attraper un putois.

Je m'immobilisai soudainement, trop stupéfaite par les paroles d'Emmett, et ce que ça impliquait. Il allait falloir à ce que je m'attende à encore plus de moqueries désormais. Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt avec cette histoire de putois.

- Comment as-tu su ? balbutiai-je, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

- On t'a espionné, bien sûr ! répondit Rosalie à la place de son mari. Il n'est pas drôle de faire les boutiques sans Alice, alors on est venu donner un coup de main. Mais je t'assure, Bella, je désirais être plus discrète que ça.

- Bella ? m'interpela Emmett. Tu voudrais bien me libérer maintenant ?

Soudain docile, je me levai aussitôt et reculai légèrement, indécise sur ce que je devais faire. Heureusement, Rosalie choisit pour moi.

- On ne dira rien pour le putois, mais fais-nous plaisir, accepte la biche. D'ailleurs, si elle se réveille encore un peu plus, elle va s'enfuir.

Je me retournai aussitôt, et vis effectivement l'animal chanceler sur ses frêles pattes.

Rosalie et Emmett, surtout Emmett, pourraient attendre, pas la biche. Celle-ci reprenait, du reste, du poil de la bête, et, après un bref coup d'œil dans notre direction, s'enfuit en bondissant au-dessus des buissons.

Sans plus réfléchir, je partis à sa poursuite, franchissant les obstacles, fourrés et troncs abattus, avec facilité. En trois enjambés, j'avais rejoint la biche et je sautai aussitôt sur sa croupe, tel un cow-boy enfourchant son cheval. L'animal effrayé continuait de courir malgré ma présence sur son dos. Me penchant dans son encolure, je trouvai, grâce à mon ouïe, l'endroit où la circulation sanguine était la plus importante. L'effort aidant, le sang pulsait dans son cou et je mordis avec délice la peau de la bête, avalant goulument son liquide vital.

Aussitôt mordue, la biche poussa un petit cri de désespoir et s'écroula au sol, vaincu par la puissance du poisson vampirique. Ma proie immobile, je dégustai mon repas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous ?

Détachant mes dents du cou de la biche, je relevai la tête pour assister à la confrontation des deux frères. Jasper avait l'air très mécontent tandis qu'Emmett affichait un petit air piteux plus comique que convainquant.

- On voulait juste l'aider, plaida Emmett.

- Il est important d'être soutenu dans un moment aussi important, intervint Rosalie avec un ton beaucoup plus digne.

- Parce que vous croyez que Bella n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule ?

- Si, même qu'elle a attrapé un p…

Le mot qu'allait prononcer Emmett s'étrangla dans sa gorge, remplacé par un léger cri de douleur alors que Rosalie lui avait méchamment enfoncé son coude dans les côtes. Jasper fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Au bout d'un court instant, il abandonna l'idée de comprendre son frère et sa sœur et poussa simplement un sourire résigné avant de faire demi-tour, nous adressant au passage un petit signe pour qu'on le suive.

Bien obéissants, nous nous dirigeâmes en silence jusqu'à la voiture de location de Jasper, à côté de laquelle une autre voiture était garée. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans cette dernière tandis que j'accompagnais le vampire blond comme à l'aller.

Au bout de deux heures de route, je commençai à me poser des questions sur la direction que nous étions en train de suivre. Les panneaux indiquant Paris étaient dans notre dos, tandis que d'autres noms nous faisaient face, tels que Laval, Rennes, Lorient… Autant de villes inconnues pour moi.

- Euh… où va-t-on, osai-je demander au bout d'un moment.

- Dans l'Ouest de la France, en Bretagne, me répondit-il. Merlin, Edward et Alice ont dû aller chercher Mélusine dans la forêt de Brocéliande, nous allons donc les attendre là-bas.

- Bien, acquiesçai-je simplement, déjà pressée de retrouver mon fiancé.

Heureusement pour nous, le ciel resta gris durant toute la durée du trajet. Arrivés à destination, Jasper m'invita à pénétrer dans un bel hôtel. Levant les yeux, je restai en admiration devant la décoration à la fois riche et simple de ce lieu manifestement de grande classe.

- Alice a réservé quelques suites ici pour que l'on se retrouve après leur rencontre avec la sorcière. Voilà ta clé, conclut-il en posant dans ma main une carte magnétique avec le nombre 53 écrit dessus en doré.

- Merci, murmurai-je en suivant ma future famille vampire vers les ascenseurs.

Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple chambre mais véritablement d'une suite composée d'un petit salon, une belle chambre et une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire immense que l'on aurait pu appeler une piscine.

Prenant soudain conscience que la chasse, et surtout ma bagarre avec Emmett, m'avaient laissée de petites feuilles dans les cheveux et de la terre sur les vêtements, je pris la décision de profiter de cette somptueuse salle de bain. Attrapant un peignoir blanc et moelleux, je le déposai à proximité de la baignoire et ouvris les robinets.

Secouant mes vêtements pour les débarrasser au maximum de leur poussière, je les pliai soigneusement, même si je ne comptais pas les remettre dans cet état-là, et me glissai ensuite dans l'eau chaude agrémentée d'une bonne dose de bain moussant.

Je m'allongeai, laissant mon corps perdre tout son poids dans l'eau. Les paupières closes, je me vidais l'esprit, approchant un état proche du sommeil. Même si cela était inutile, je respirais avec soin, inspirant profondément pour profiter du parfum d'agrumes du bain moussant.

J'accédai à un état second, à tel point que même un concert de rock ne m'aurait pas perturbé. Du coup, je n'entendis pas des pas s'approcher, je ne détectai pas l'odeur qui accompagnait ces pas. S'_il_ n'avait pas caressé ma joue de son doigt, je n'aurais pas découvert sa présence avant un bon moment.

- Edward ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

Sortant de ma léthargie, mon seul reflexe fut d'enlacer mon fiancé qui s'était penché au bord de la baignoire. Aussitôt, il se retrouva dans le bain avec moi. L'eau éclaboussée sur mon visage finit de me faire reprendre conscience.

- Charmant accueil. T'aurais-je manqué, mon amour ? susurra Edward à mon oreille.

La situation m'avait rendu muette. Edward était là, contre moi. Sans lui répondre – chose inutile d'ailleurs vu qu'il connaissait la réponse – je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau.

- N'as-tu pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ? demanda-t-il mutin alors que ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives.

- Hum… oui. Mais… pas… pareil, bredouillai-je alors que ses lèvres commençaient à jouer avec les miennes.

- Non… là, c'est… mieux.

- Edward ? Tu sais ce que je veux ? réussis-je à prononcer à peu près distinctement.

Phanis

* * *

_J'hallucine, vous voyez ce qu'elle veut me faire faire Phanis ?  
Encore un chapitre légèrement osé ? Dévêtu ? Non, moi je ne peux pas.  
Moi qui suis une chaste personne...MDR_ **(ahahahah, laissez moi rire !! Mais en fait... j'étais sensée être l'ange sage, non ?? J'ai comme l'impression que c'est raté !!)**

_Allez, vous l'aurez compris, plus il y aura de reviews, plus Edward retirera de vêtements !!_ **(et si moi j'en mets, ça compte ??)  
**_Excusez moi, mais je ris toute seule de cette machiavélique idée !!Allez, bisous à toutes !! ;o)_ **(comme un strip tease, quoi...)**

**Vu les promesses de Cathy, inutile de vous redire de vous déchaîner sur les reviews !!**


	17. 17 Chronique d'un echec annoncé

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews !! On voit que vous attendez quelque chose que Cathy a promis... Et félicitations à tous le monde, c'est bien l'âne de Shrek qui a fait son apparition !! (je suis contente que vous ayez compris... je ne savais pas si ma description permettrait de le reconnaître !!)**

_**Dodie57,** __merci à toi, voisine ;o) _

**Moi aussi je te dis merci... habitante du même pays !! (à défaut de département...) **

_Phoenix5192, __tu sais bien que jamais ô grand jamais je ne pourrais amocher Edward… _**(oh, la menteuse... moi, je l'ai déjà amoché, et j'en suis fière !! mais il ne faut pas mle taper dessus...)**_ Mais ce serait quand même bête de ne pas profiter de son statut d'humain pour lui refiler qqchose…. ;o)  
Nous nous corrigeons mutuellement avant de poster, ce qui fait que je me régale souvent en lisant ses chapitres…avant tout le monde…et en imaginant comment vous allez réagir à ce que je sais avant vous…_ **(pareil pour moi !! ohlàlà, ce chapitre qui va suivre... et la fin !!)** _C'est confus ? Oui ? Normal, c'est mon cerveau un chouilla détraqué…  
Mdr, mais où est donc passée Cunégonde ? _**(je vais faire une révélation... Cunégonde est là, avec nous... il s'agit de Cathy !!) **_Non, j'ai fait pire que de faire intervenir Cunégonde, j'ai rendu Bella….Chaste ….GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK….Allez lire pour savoir si c'est vrai !!  
Et désolée, mais j'avias déjà écrit mon chapitre quand j'ai dit que je déshabillerais Edward ….J'ai donc menti, oui !! Mais Phanis m'a laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de déshabiller prochainement Edward….hahaha !!_ **(hum... possible, en effet !! mais je ne promet rien...)**

**Le coup du putois, j'en suis assez fière... j'ai longtemps cherché le pire animal que Bella pourrait tuer... un rat, ça aurait été possible aussi !! Pour la fin de mon chapitre, j'ai essayé d'entraîner Cathy dans une direction précise, mais... mystère !! Ohlàlà, tu demandes plein de reviews... mais s'il y a plus de reviews que de vêtements... il lui reste quoi à Edward, les os ??**

_**Ellora,** mdr désolée ma biquette, mais vous êtres trop jeunes, j'ai du censurer les images d'Edward nu…surtout une deuxième fois en si peu de temps….  
Nannnn, je blague…Mon chapitre était déjà écrit, en tout cas dans ma tête…Mais je ne desespère pas de vous faire une belle scène, plus tard…Quand vous serez majeures !! MDR_ **(et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de te tendre la perche...)  
**_Oui, je sais, je suis vilaine !! Trop cool, je viens de retrouver mon esprit satanique, mdr !!_ **(parce que tu l'avais perdu ??)**

**Ah oui... le putois... (réflexion très bête : c'est en pensant à Bambi que j'ai pensé au putois !!). Moi aussi je suis pour le streap tease... mais ce n'était pas à moi d'écrire le chapitre !!**

_**Kibrille**, ben ma biquette ? J'ai pas tout compris, mais je te fais un gros bisou virtuel quand même !! Va falloir qu'on se fasse une pause ensemble quand même, peut-être quand tu n'auras plus le maçon sur le dos... !! ;o)_

**Ben alors... Cathy n'a peut-être pas compris que la review parlait du chapitre précédent**_...(Oui, bon, ça va hein de pointer comme ça mon grand âge et mes neurones défaillantes, mdr)_

_**Alessia** , oui, c'est vrai, Phanis a été très vilaine…_ **(même pas vrai...)** _Elle me laisse avec deux petites choses fort excitées… _**(ben justement, c'est gentil...)**_ Et moi qui souhaite que tout cela reste très chaste, je suis carrément choquée !!_ **(mon oeil !!)** _MDR MDR MDR  
Pas grave, je me suis vengée en fin de chapitre…gniark gniark gniark_ **(et ce n'est pas peu dire !!)**

**Comment ça, j'ai été méchante... tu n'es pas pour le streap tease ?? Tu vas voir à la fin de ce chapitre, Cathy est bien pire que moi !!**

_**Solenn-la,** nonnn, je ne pourrais quand même pas lui faire avoir une diarrhée juste avant un moment romantique….Mais qui dit qu'il ne se retrouvera pas en forêt pour affronter une dernière fois Mélusine, qui dit qu'il ne devra pas se nettoyer les fesses avec du sumac vénéneux (oui, c'est très courrant dans la forêt de Brocéliande) après avoir eu une jolie courrante, mdr.  
Je ris car j'imagine en plus la tête de Phanis en lisant cela !! mdr au carré…._ **(waaaaaaah... méchante... (je m'adresse à Cathy qui ne va pas se gêner pour lire mes réponses aux reviews !!) eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas quelle tête j'ai fait !!)  
**_Merci pour tes explications pour Midnight sun..mdr…j'irai voir un peu plus tard ce chapitre qui a échappé à la pauvre SM….pov' pov' pov'_

**Ahah, je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire !! C'était le but du chapitre !! pour la courante (changeons un peu de voc), ce ne serait vraiment pas glamour... ni drôle !! Et puis, moi et Cathy (et toi en bonus) serions sûrement attaquées de toutes parts... bien qu'on le cherche exprès parfois !!**

_**Arya15**__**,** ne pas gâcher ce moment ? OUPS…… ;o) Désolée, c'était trop tentant !!_

**pfff, moi aussi je comptais sur Cathy pour bien rebondir sur la fin que je lui laissais**_...(c'est vrai que c'est dur, hein quand on écrit un chapitre et que l'autre ne prend pas la direction que l'on imaginait...C'est ce qui m'arrive aussi avec la fin de ce chapitre, si ça se trouve, Phanis ne fera pas faire aux héros ce que j'avais en tête...argheuuuuu)_

_**Eleanora,** __merciii…Là pour le coup, je sens mon égo prendre de l'ampleur, et mes chevilles grossir un peu aussi ;o) Mdr, jeune voyoute !! Toi aussi tu veux qu'on déshabille ce pauvre cher Edward ? ….Vilaine fille va !! ;o)_

**Ahahah... tu nous flattes là... tu as quelque chose en particulier à demander ?? (avec tous les compliments que tu nous fais, peut-être pourrais-je accèder à une demande !!). Eh oui, j'ai fait intervenir Emmett... mais je l'aime tellement ce personnage !! En fait, j'avais en tête ce grand dadai avec la biche sur l'épaule... donc, il fallait que je case ça dans la chasse !! Mon seul moyen pour faire reconnaître l'âne de Shrek, c'était de la rendre trrrrès bavard, et apparemment ça a réussi !! Bientôt, la suite du moment chaud...**

_**Theriel**__**,** ma tite biquette, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !! mdr...Donc rien qu'avec cette phrase, tu sais que tu dois t'attendre au pire avec le chapitre qui suit ;o)  
Par contre, j'ai bien peur de decevoir nombre de lectrices...Et que ma chance ne se représente pas de si tôt..._

**Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi !! Je lui ai fait un super cadeau, je lui ai tendu une perche monnumentale pour une suite... hum... Ben, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle a fait, je ne suis pas déçue !! Et je n'abandonne pas**_...(merci , mais tu n'abandonnes pas quoi ? L'idée de me faire écrire un chapitre totalement érotique ? mdr )_

_**Karo,** __merci à toi d'apprécier autant notre fic..._

**Merci merci !! ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on arrive à passionner des lectrices !!**

_**Marion**__**,** oups, malgré une chaîne de reviews, pas de nudité dans le prochain épisode, mdr...  
ben oui, depuis le temps vous savez bien qu'il faut s'attendre au pire !! ;o) N'empêche que c'était une bonne idée ça, une chaîne de reviews..._

**Ouhlà... une chaîne de reviews... carrément !! Tu n'avais pas peur qu'il ne lui reste que les os à la fin si on avait eu une centaine de reviews pour le chapitre ?? (on peut toujours rêver...)**

_**Audrey**__**,** sadiques ? Nous ? Jamais !! Diaboliques !! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;o) Moi j'ai adoré la scène de la chasse, Phanis n'aurait pas pu trouver pire proie !! Oui, elle aussi est diabolique !! ;o)_

**J'aime être sadique... c'est étrange mais ça défoule !! (sans faire de mal à personne !). Pour le putois, je ne cherchais pas le meilleur animal, mais le pire !!**

_**Lucie**__**,** Merciiiiiii, pour l'âne je laisse la parole à Phanis ;o)_

**Merci merci !! Tu as trouvé pour l'âne, c'est bien celui de Shrek !! je suis contente que les lectrices aient pu le reconnaître !!**

_**Naikky,**Ben alors ? le moral va pas fort ? Tu vas voir, on va encore te redonner le sourire.  
C'est marrant que tu dises que je suis une chaste personne, mdr...Tu verras pourquoi...Et désolée, mais comme il n'y a pas eu assez de reviews à mon goût, je n'ai donc pas ...Tu verras... ;o) Et t'inquiète pour une fois, j'ai laissé Emmett tranquille...enfin presque ;o) Bisous à toi._

**_Naikyy_, eh ben alors... tu avais gardé l'habitude du mardi !! C'est pas grave, comme ça, tu liras deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine !! Et puis je comprends, moi aussi je courre partout en ce moment !!**

**C'est incroyable ça... tu es prête à mourir alors que tu as à peine commencé à lire le chapitre !! Eh oui, tu es une trrrrès bonne enquêtrice... bravo pour l'âne de Shrek !!**

**Mais nan, il n'est pas méchant ton Emmett... il est juste moqueur !! Et puis surtout, il n'a pas une tête de con !! Aucun des Cullen ne peut être comme ça, voyons !!**

**Wahahahah, j'imagine bien l'âne arrivant dans la salle de bain !! Mince, c'était une idée ça !! Eh oui, je coupe comme ça, pour laisser la suite à Cathy... et tu vas bientôt voir ce qu'elle nous réservé... Et puis, je me venge sur personne, au contraire, je fais un magnifique cadeau !!**

**Tu voulais vraiment mettre 100 reviews... mais Edward ne peut pas avoir cent vêtements sur lui ?? Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui enlèvre après ?? les cheveux ? la peau ? beurk...**

**Allez, voilà le chapitre au jour prévu !!**

* * *

Chapitre 16  
**Chronique d'un échec annoncé,**  
_Bella pdv_

- Et c'est quoi ma douce ? Je veux te l'entendre dire….Soupira-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Je veux que cette malédiction soit levée, ajoutai-je finalement en me levant.

Interloqué par mon attitude un peu fraîche, Edward haussa un sourcil si charmant que je faillis changer d'avis. Mais non, il y avait déjà quelque temps que j'avais décidé d'honorer et de chérir les pouvoirs vampiriques d'Edward, comme si je vivais dans son propre corps. Je devais rester ferme, pour nous, mais aussi pour lui, par respect pour lui et tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là. Après tout, malgré mes envies, lui, il n'avait jamais cédé à ses appétits…..

Malheureusement, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que je voyais les yeux d'Edward parcourir mon corps humide….

Tiens où était donc Cunégonde ? Pour une fois que j'avais besoin qu'elle détourne son attention….  
Ah, j'vous jure les fées d'aujourd'hui…Le service laissait plutôt à désirer….  
Malédictions d'un goût douteux, interventions inappropriées, caractère irascible….  
Tout pour se faire apprécier du commun des mortels, ou des immortels, plutôt…. Pensai-je, acide.

Après m'être rhabillée à la hâte d'un t-shirt d'Edward qui portait encore son odeur, et d'un short, je m'installai sur le lit et lui demandai comment s'était donc passée leur rencontre avec Mélusine.

- Faut-il vraiment que je te raconte tout en détail ? Demanda-t-il en implorant ma clémence par avance ?

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? L'Interrogeai-je en grimaçant.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour imaginer la suite. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que mon doux prince et moi ferions l'amour, disons les choses clairement. Peut-être aurais-je dû faire une croix sur les anciens principes d'Edward et profiter de la situation dans la baignoire….

Encore une fois, j'étais fatiguée à l'avance des efforts qu'il faudrait fournir pour ne pas le faire souffrir et supporter aussi encore quelques jours d'abstinence….Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ?  
J'étais épuisée de me battre contre mes envies, nos démons, et la malédiction de cette peste de Mélusine…  
Perdue dans mon imagination, je n'entendis pas tout ce que me racontait Edward, et réagis seulement en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom.

- Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Alice qui essaie d'entrer en contact avec toi ? Bella ?

- Non, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, agacée des répercussions de ce que tu m'as « presque » annoncé…Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je trouve que tes frères et sœurs ont un comportement bizarre. Je les entends bourdonner sans cesse. On dirait une ruche en pleine effervescence. Il y a la reine Alice qui dirige tout, il y a les travailleuses, et puis les bourdons….

- Arrête Bella, sinon je vais visualiser la situation, et je ne pourrai m'empêcher de les imaginer en bourdon la prochaine fois que je verrai Jasper et Emmett….

- Non, mais c'est vraiment étrange, ils ont l'air inquiets, en fait c'est Alice qui est à l'origine de ça et comme de bien entendu Jasper est en train de transmettre son angoisse à tout le monde. Mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi paniqués ? Allons voir...Ils sont tous dans la chambre d'Alice.

- Bella ? Edward ? Vous allez bien ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur en nous voyant arriver.

- Euh…, oui, mais que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous a tant manqué que ça ? Demandai-je, étonnée de leur accueil.

- Non, fit Jasper, c'est juste qu'Alice a perdu le contact avec toi, et qu'elle a commencé à paniquer et que...enfin, tu imagines la suite...

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous allons très bien tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se produire…Ce doit être l'esprit déjà tourmenté d'Alice qui lui joue des tours, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère...

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit cela, me répondit-elle sombrement. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. C'est juste toi qui me devenait invisible.  
J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans les parages, mais ici, en France, cela me parait peu probable.

- Ben on dirait que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la bête du Gévaudan !! S'exclama Emmett.

A ce moment là tout le monde se retourna pour l'observer.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Rien, finit par dire Rosalie, on est juste étonnés que tu connaisses l'histoire de France à ce point là...

- Oh, non, pas l'histoire de France, juste l'histoire des monstres qui l'ont peuplée...  
Je n'ai lu que les pages concernants les mythes de notre guide de tourisme. Mais je peux vous jurer que ce pays minuscule a eu des monstres incroyables...Et dans le genre loup-garou, il y en a eu à plusieurs époques et dans plusieurs régions...D'ailleurs il y a peu, c'est dans les Vosges que sévissait le dernier animal de ce genre...  
Enfin animal si on veut...Car ici ils sont persuadés que les loups-garous n'existent pas et qu'en fait ce sont de méchants tueurs en série qui s'en sont donné à coeur joie.

- Soit, fit Alice en reprenant la parole. Et merci à Emmett pour ce merveilleux cours d'histoire pas naturelle...ajouta-telle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, si je puis dire, dans le doute, Jasper et Emmett ont déjà été effectués quelques rondes, pour vérifier s'ils sentaient une odeur particulière, révélatrice de leur présence. Du coup, comme je ne ressentais plus ta présence, j'ai bêtement supposé que tu avais été enlevée...J'ai sottement commencé à imaginer le pire.  
Je sais que c'est idiot, mais après la malédiction, je crois que je m'attends chaque jour à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe vous arrive…Mes petits aimants à problèmes, ajouta-t-elle en nous souriant affectueusement.

- Parce que le pire pour vous, ça n'est pas que Bella et moi, soyons pour l'instant condamnés à errer dans des mondes parallèles ? Demanda Edward tout à coup. Et ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit de venir frapper à notre porte ? Tout simplement !

- Ben c'est bien ça le problème, sinon, nous n'aurions pas paniqué ainsi. Vous êtes bien dans la chambre 53 ?

- Oui, répondîmes-nous en même temps.

- Et bien, sachez qu'à moins de vous être cachés dans un placard pour nous éviter volontairement, nous sommes entrés dans votre chambre, après avoir frappé, et nous ne vous y avons pas trouvé...  
Alors ? Comment expliquez-vous votre mystérieuse disparition ? Emmett avait déjà commencé à appeler votre chambre 53, la zone 51, et il n'allait pas tarder à nous saouler avec ses histoires de Roswell et de petits hommes verts…

- Je, je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution à ce mystère, reprit Edward mystérieux : Bella a développé un nouveau pouvoir, celui d'invisibilité. C'est comme si elle avait pu créer une bulle d'intimité, autour de nous deux.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, que je ne sais pas du tout comment je m'y suis prise, ajoutai-je paniquée en voyant tous les regards converger vers moi.  
Vous pouvez tout de suite arrêter de vous poser des questions, parce que là, moi je vous entends...  
Non, je ne sais pas si ça va durer.  
Non, je ne sais pas si Edward conservera ce pouvoir lorsqu'il récupérera les siens, si un jour il les récupère...  
Non, je ne sais pas si je peux tous vous inclure dans ma bulle...

Et je vous rappelle juste un p'tit truc en passant : Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire.  
Et puis, au lieu de rester plantés là, si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé avec Merlin…  
D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ?

- Je suis là, fit tout à coup la voix flûtée de Merlin-le-vieux.  
Pas la peine de vous faire un compte rendu détaillé, je pense que tout le monde a compris que j'ai failli.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Mélusine de retirer sa malédiction.  
Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il en regardant Edward et Bella à tour de rôle. D'autant plus que c'est moi qui lui ai dit où vous trouver….Je suis indécrottable….

- Moi, je voudrais quand même quelques détails, enchaînai-je, agacée. Les excuses ne servent plus à rien.  
Il allait falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais de quelle façon.

Merlin, comme Cunégonde, semblaient hors jeu…A qui faudrait-il s'adresser à présent ?  
Revenant au présent, j'écoutai Edward et Merlin raconter à tour de rôle comment ils avaient essayé de convaincre Mélusine.  
D'abord, persuadé que les mots réglaient beaucoup de choses, Merlin avait insisté pour essayer de convaincre Mélusine avec de belles paroles. Mais pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

- Cette peste est un véritable âne bâté, j'ai rarement vu une mule aussi têtue.  
Bourrique, cracha-t-il. Les mots n'ont rien pu faire, en tout cas, pas avec moi. J'ai pensé qu'Edward aurait plus de chance. Mais il aurait mieux valu pour lui essayer de charmer un serpent. Mélusine est de nouveau restée campée sur ses positions.  
Franchement, je suis désolée d'avoir échoué, mais j'ai tout tenté pour la convaincre.

Cette carne prétentieuse, a même proféré des menaces concernant notre virilité….  
C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris qu'il nous faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de magiciens pour, tel un exorciste, lui faire sortir Edward de sa petite caboche.

Malheureusement, je me suis épuisé en vain. Ces ressources spirituelles dans lesquelles je puise, ne sont ni infinies, ni éternelles. Je pense que par manque de pratique, j'ai un peu perdu la main, et mes sorts sont devenus moins puissants.  
En fait, je ne m'explique absolument pas comment elle a réussi à déjouer tous mes tours.

A chaque fois que je me transformais, elle se métamorphosait de la manière la plus adéquate.  
Ainsi quand je me suis transformé en chat, elle a pris l'apparence d'un chien, quand j'ai pris la forme d'un poisson, en sautant dans la mare toute proche, elle n'a pas hésité, et en retrouvant son élément elle est devenue un énorme brochet aux dents acérées.

Je suis alors sorti de l'eau, m'envolant à tire d'ailes de chouette, mais elle avait deviné et des serres d'aigles m'ont fait tomber au sol. J'y ai échappé de peu.  
Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment là, j'ai senti l'air fétide sortir de son bec et caresser mes plumes avec un réel effroi.  
Malheureusement lorsque j'ai voulu que la forme suivante soit impressionnante de taille et de force, j'ai choisi l'apparence d'un éléphant, mais, elle, vile, rusée, et sournoise sorcière a déjoué mes plans et épuisé mes dernières forces en se transformant alors en souris.  
Je n'ai pas pu échapper à la terreur atavique de l'éléphant, et je me suis enfui à toutes pattes…Finit-il, honteux.  
Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant.

Mélusine, présomptueuse et fière de nous avoir vaincus, nous a proposé de revenir demain, pour un nouveau duel. Elle est persuadée de pouvoir nous battre à nouveau, et pense ainsi montrer sa grande magnanimité….

- C'est bon, ça suffit, réclamai-je excédée. Et c'est tout ? Ca s'arrête là ?  
Comme ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez réussi à obtenir d'elle qu'elle annule sa malédiction, il ne nous reste plus aucun espoir ? C'est cela que je dois comprendre ?

Mes interrogations se suivaient à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, et sur un ton toujours plus hystérique….

- En fait, j'ai dû la sous-estimer, lâcha lamentablement Merlin en baissant la tête…  
Elle a eu plus d'audace et d'imagination que moi. En un mot, plus de force.

- En un mot, vous êtes un crétin prétentieux, tout autant qu'elle, éclatai-je.  
Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir quelle est la suite à donner aux évènements ?  
On ne peut pas en rester là !  
Faut-il donc que ce soit moi qui me dévoue pour aller lui botter les fesses tout simplement ? Finies les belles paroles, et les tours de magie.  
Place à la bagarre…  
Et si nous lui déclarions purement et simplement la guerre ? Demain, à l'aube….

- Cela ne servirait à rien, jeune Bella. Je comprends votre état d'esprit, votre impatience, mais je n'ai pas fini mon histoire.  
De plus, rien ne servirait de la tuer, la malédiction ne se briserait pas pour autant. Et en la faisant simplement souffrir, je crains que vous ne vous exposiez par la suite à de sévères représailles….  
Mais si vous me le permettez, je vais vous narrer ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit la nuit dernière.

- Quoi ? vous avez eu une idée ? Et vous n'avez pas trop souffert ? Le raillai-je, encore un peu énervée de ne pas pouvoir partir en guerre de suite, et de défouler mes nerfs etc.…

- Toute la nuit, j'ai cogité. Et oui, si cela peut vous soulager, j'ai souffert, mille morts…Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
J'avoue que j'avais aussi perdu l'usage de mon cerveau depuis belle lurette. Mais, à force de ressasser, de repasser tout cela dans ma petite tête, une étincelle a fini par jaillir.  
Sans prétention, je pensais que le mage que j'étais, était bien plus puissant qu'une simple sorcière. Je m'étais lourdement trompé, je l'avoue.  
Mais alors que je me demandais quel être pourrait donc être notre champion, qui pourrait défendre votre cause auprès de cette harpie, j'ai eu plusieurs idées.

J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il faudrait trouver un adversaire, courageux, très fort, à la puissance inhabituelle, et surtout rusé. Un champion pour nous représenter, qui mettrait sa force au service de notre cause….  
Mais où trouver cette personne, cet être s'il existe ? Plus je me posai cette question, plus je m'orientais vers les êtres mythiques. Je pense avoir passé en revue toutes les créatures mythologies, surtout les plus effrayantes en tout cas.  
Le cyclope, costaud, mais un peu limité côté vue. Cerbère qui garde les enfers faisaient à mes yeux un bon candidat, mais il parait qu'il a perdu une de ses têtes, psychologiquement parlant, bien sûr….

Ensuite, j'ai pensé aux dragons, aux trolls, aux ogres et autres personnages purulents et effrayants, mais même s'ils ne sont pas physiquement très engageants, j'ai peur que Mélusine n'en fasse qu'une bouchée. Tout, j'ai tout passé en revue, de la gerbille tueuse, en passant par les chats-garous, les détraqueurs, ou encore les zombies, jusqu'aux huîtres mangeuses d'hommes, mais rien ne m'a convaincu.

Et puis finalement, une lueur a jailli dans la nuit...Je crois que j'ai trouvé plus fort, en tout cas, un être bien pire qu'elle.  
La reine des elfes est prête à me prêter main forte dans cette entreprise.

Nous allons donc proposer à Mélusine un duel. Mais pas un combat, ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

Demain à l'aube, la reine des elfes sera notre championne, et viendra demander à Mélusine de garder ses enfants pendant un week-end complet.  
Si elle perd, elle devra donc annuler sa malédiction, car je suis persuadé que jamais elle ne pourra tenir 24 heures. Je vous assure que personne ne peut survivre ne serait-ce qu'à une journée complète avec ces enfants, à part leur famille, bien entendu….  
Je vous promets que c'est gagné, c'est dans la poche, c'est du gâteau…

Serrant légèrement l'arrête de mon nez pour calmer mon agacement, je finis par hurler :

- Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête ? Vous un mage, malgré vos pouvoirs, vous n'avez pas réussi à la convaincre et vous pensez que deux enfants, même elfes, vont venir à bout de cette peste ?  
Si ça marche elle brise la malédiction, et si elle gagne ? Vous avez pensé à ça ? Que nous faudra-t-il lui donner encore ? Ma tête sur un plateau ?

- Non, elle a déjà émis sa demande : Si elle ne peut avoir l'amour d'Edward, et si elle gagne, dans ce cas, elle veut un enfant de lui….

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Que pensez vous que fera Phanis pour le prochain chapitre ?_ **(euh... je ne sais pas... Ah oui, il s'agit de moi, mince, il va falloir que je m'y mette !!)  
**_Mélusine capitulera-t-elle ? Va-t-elle gagner ?  
Aura-t-elle Edward pour elle toute seule pendant une longue nuit d'amour et de sexe ?_ **(alors ça... pas question... bien que je pourrais peut-être créer un sosie !!)  
**_Bella survuivra-t-elle à une telle épreuve ?_ **(nan, comme ça JE prends sa place !!)  
**_Mélusine va-t-elle concevoir un enfant de lui ?_

_Eh oui, tout cela est possible, et bien pire même...  
Demandez donc à Phanis ce qu'elle a en tête !! Moi je ne le sais pas encore !! _

**Comme j'en ai fait allusion, je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire la suite, et je suis débordée en ce moment !! (Cathy, aucun commentaire !!). Bref, peut-être que la suite sera plus longue à venir... désolée d'avance !!**


	18. 18 Strip tease

**Voilà enfin le chapitre... avec du retard !! (mais j'avais prévenu !!) Disons que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment... et que ce n'est plus Edward qui habite mes pensées !!**

_Alors ? Mes petites obsédées d'amour ? Pas trop déçues ?  
__La semaine n'a pas été trop longue à vous demandé ce que Phanis allait bien pouvoir trouver comme parade…._

Oui, je sais, j'avais promis de déshabiller Edward si les reviews pleuvaient.  
D'abord il n'a pas plu de reviews, pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

_Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…_

_Et puis, il paraît que plus c'est long, plus c'est dur, et mieux c'est… ;o)  
Bon, en fait, n'en croyez pas un mot….Surtout si c'est un garçon qui vous dit ça ;o)_

_Mais chose promise, chose due, ne vous inquietez pas, à un moment ou un autre Edward se retrouvera nu à nouveau….Malheureusement pour vous, il faudra faire avec mon cerveau de psychopathe, ce qui fait qu'il pourrait être nu pour aller chez le médecin soigner sa gastro, ou sa lèpre, ou pour un combat de boue avec Jacob…._

_Mhhh, tous les deux nus dans la boue….mhhhhh….Et moi au milieu….Mhhh._

_Oups, excusez moi, je rêvais éveillée, mdr_

_Enfin bon, imaginez le pire…Et vous ne serez pas déçues, mdr !!_

**Maintenant, les réponses !**

**Phoenix5192 : nan mais faut arrêter... c'est incroyable ça, tout le monde veut qu'Edward soit malade... eh ben vous êtes toutes méchantes !! (et je tire la langue !). Par contre... déshabiller Edward, ça c'est gentil... mais, suis-je gentille ?? Et je suis d'accord avec toi... elle est un peu nouille Bella quand elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut...**

_**Phoenix5192**, je n'ai pas menti, j'ai délégué, mdr….Bon, ok, j'ai menti, mais j'ai pas fait exprès. En fait quand j'ai parlé de reviews en échange de vêtements retirés, j'avais déjà presque fini mon chapitre…Je ne pouvais décemment plus déshabiller Edward, mdr…Décemment, of course !! ;o)  
Je vois que tu connais tes dessins animés par cœur toi aussi ;o) Et que tu as des gerbilles bien plus dangereuses qu'il n'y paraît, mdr…  
MDR, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je ris quand vous vous énervez !! J'ADOOOOOOOOORE _

**Ecureuil lubrique : pfff, si t'as traumatisé tout le monde... parjure, va !! Et puis que dalle pour une scène d'amour entre la sorcière et le prince charmant (c'est Edward, of course !). D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, alors que tu connais la suite...  
**  
_Ecureil lubrique, mdr, bientôt nous recevons des « fous » qui viennent parler d'eux à la médiathèque, et si je continue de faire comme si j'avais plusieurs personnalités, ils vont finir par m'embarquer….Mais tant pis, je me réponds donc à moi-même :  
Oui, petit écureil lubrique, je suis d'accord avec toi, je voudrais que Phanis écrive une scène torride entre Mélusine et Edward…..Donc, si on compte en nombre de pseudo, Phanis, je suis déjà au moins …pfff ,4 personnes ;o) ça pèse dans la balance non ? ;o)  
Et en plus j'ai loupé la 250ème !! Pfffff_

**Kibrille : hum... ça me rends curieuse de connaître votre médiathèque... et encore plus heureuse de ma petite, minuscule bibliothèque !!**

_Kibrille…Mais c'est qu'elle voudrait qu'on poste à l'aube !! mdr…  
Pour ce qui est des personnages, mdr, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes n'est que pure invention ou fruit du hasard ou une divagation due à mon cerveau malade…Au fait, Phanis, tu en as toi des psychopathes dans ton équipe ? Tu sais, au fond de la cave à araignées ? ? Au fait, si cette cave est toujours accessible, je t'enverrai bien certaines de nos responsables pour que vous les « conserviez » un certain temps….Ouiiiiiiiiiii ; je sais, je suis vilaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeeuuuuu ;o)_

**Theriel : superwoman arrive !! Tu as bien demandé une héroïne, et me voilà !! (faut pas rire..., je suis déjà en train de m'imaginer en costume... beurk !!). T'inquiète, Edward devrait s'en sortir... à moins que Cathy soit de plus en plus méchante...**

_**Theriel** ;o) Tu sais que Fanny va peut-être faire en sorte que Mélusine gagne ? Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre de ce prétentieux d'Edward ! mdr. Tu as peur hein !! ;o) Ouiiiiiiiiii, je suis méchanteuuuuu..._

**Ellora : je ne le veux pas aussi !!**

_**Ellora,** je suis désolée, mais ils vont finir ensemble tu le sais ? Oui,je parle bien de Mélusine et d'Edward….GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK…._

**Alessia : wahou... tu m'as fait peur avec ta review !! J'ai bien cru que j'avais affaire à une folle... nan mais franchement... Bella se battre avec l'enfant d'Edward... tu as trop d'imagination !! même Cathy n'avait sûrement pas pensé à un truc comme ça... enfin, je n'espère pas !!**

_**Alessia,** mdr, c'est toi qui va me faire peur là !! Je croyais être la seule à avoir un esprit tordu, mdr ;o) Mais je me demande où tu as été pêché des idées pareilles, mdr ;o)_

**Solenn-la : hum... des petis monstres... nan, je ne sais pas... j'hésite... et pourquoi pas de petites filles modèles ??**

_**Solenn-la,** Dis donc toi ! T'es pas censée faire un « chapitre » sur la normalité ? Tu as de la chance d'être aussi fan que moi de trucs tordus, mdr…Et merci de nous suivre encore et toujours ;o)_

**Dodie57 : désolée... la suite a été un peu longue à venir !! mais la voilà !!**

_**Dodie57**, comment ça pauvre Edward et Bella !!  
Non mais attends, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, un corps de rêve, un amant parfait, un ami d'enfance indéfectible, et un cerveau en état de marche…Enfin moi je trouve que Bella a eu trop de chance d'un coup en rencontrant Edward, il était donc grand temps qu'ils en bavent un tit peu…Tous ensemble pour notre plus grand bonheur !! mdr_

**Arya15 : tu sais pourquoi tu étais sûr que le moment allait être gâché ?? Parce que c'était à Cathy de l'écrire et qu'elle est mééééchante !! (bien sûr, je rigole, Cathy est trrrrès gentille (et je n'ai pas envie qu'Edward ait la peste !!))**

**_Arya15_**_, tu es vraiment vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir une fic. entièrement consacrée au couple Mélusine-Edward ? ;o) certaine ?  
_**  
Naikyy : coucou toute seule !! (moi, ça m'énerve quand on me dit ça !). Ne t'inquiète pas... même s'il y a plus de reviews que de vêtements sur Edward, je ne m'attaquerais pas à son corps... mais plutôt aux vêtements de Bella !!**

**Tu as vu toi aussi... elle est méchante Cathy (oups... je le répète un peu trop là... désolée Cathy !!) **_(la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche et pure colombe que je suis mdr)_**. Mais c'est vrai que tout le monde attendait qu'Edward et Bella aillent jusqu'au bout... Eh bon, râté !!** _(dis donc toi, j'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où Cunégonde est intervenue pour tout faire capoter au mauvais moment...pffff, la vie est vraiment trop injuste ! )_

**Toutes mes excuses pour avoir été longue pour écrire ce chapitre... mais d'un côté, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir été plus rapide !!**

_**Naikky**, mdr, je les attends toujours avec impatience tes « doubles-reviews », mdr.  
Comme tu le vois, il faudra bien plus de reviews pour que nous nous décidions à écrire la rencontre charnelle entre Edward et sa belle (je ne précise pas laquelle, mais je crois bien que ce sera moi, en vrai, mdr)  
J'adore ta deuxième review, je t'imagine bien entrain de t'arracher les cheveux en lisant l'histoire au fur et à mesure….MDR…Tu te doute bien que mon côté sadique est trop content là !! Je jubile !! ;o) Pour la petite histoire, la bête du Gévaudan était « paraît il » (il y a bcp d'explications ou versions) un riche du coin, porté sur les petits garçons…Mais les légendes amplifient et déforment, c'est bien connu…  
Pour la bête des Vosges, c'est juste à côté de chez moi et il n'y a pas très longtemps….  
Nom d'une pipe en bois, si ça se trouve, je suis une louve garoute de la famille d'un lointain ancêtre de Jacob ;o) PFfffff….  
La zone 51 ;, contente que tu aies aimé…et l'huitre mangeuse d'hommes, mdr et que Mélu puisse avoir un enfant d'Edward, mdr  
Encore merci pour notre "excellent", finalement j'aime bien que mes chevilles enflent de temps en temps, mdr_

**Ecureuil lubrique : encore toi ??**_ Oui, je sais, je suis irrésistible, mdr ;o) Non, ce n'est que mon ombre en fait... ;o)_

**Nanabelle : voilà la suite !! Et évite de chercher un gentil vampire... il y a plus de risque de tomber sur un méchant !!**

_**Nanabelle,** t'inquiète, moi non plus j'ai pas de vampire dans les parages, je sais, la vie est dure !! ;o)_

**Ceriz' : merci beaucoup !! ça fait plaisir de voir que l'on fait rire !!**

_**Ceriz**, merci à toi !! ;o) Je vois que tu viens juste de découvrir notre fic...J'espère qu'au chapitre 16 tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste ! ;o)  
Pour ce qui est du stimulant...Moi je dénonce Phanis qui se dope aux macarons...He oui ! La vie est pleine de sacrifices...Parfois, il faut en manger tout un plat pour avoir de l'inspiration...Imaginez tout ce qu'elle mange quand elle raconte que Bella a mordu un putois, hein ? En même temps, ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là...De la jalousie plutôt... Parce que moi, ici, dans la ville des bergamottes (que je n'aime pas en plus) ben je n'ai rien pour stimuler mon imagination...Snifff...Bon, d'accord, ma balance va finir par indiquer la tonne si ça continue, mais si vous m'aimez un peu, envoyez moi des gateaux...  
Bon, ok, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses...J'ai trouvé !!  
Et si vous nous envoyiez des "fanart" !! Vous savez ? Des dessins de comment vous imaginez nos chers personages, dans telle ou telle situation !! Ji'magine bien un dessin avec Bella degustant un putois, mdr..._

**Eleanora : génial ! notre dose de compliments hebdomadaires !! Rhaa, ça va me manquer après... peut-être que j'irais relire les reviews !! Et j'espère ne pas avoir baissé dans ton estime... j'ai effectivement mis un temps pour écrire ce chapitre... et je crains que les enfants ne soient pas tels que tu les avais imaginé !!**

_**Eleanora**, ben le problème c'est que j'ai eu une idée diabolique, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que Phanis va en faire !! Si ça se trouve les petits démons que j'ai imaginé seront de véritables anges avec elle, Mélusine vaincra et aura une nuit d'amour avec Edward.  
La reine des elfes sort de mon cerveau démoniaque, mais en même temps, j'en ai lu tellement des histoires avec des elfes…Et ils avaient toujours une reine magnifique, à la beauté intemporelle. Car c'est bien connu, les elfes vivent plusieurs centaines d'années… ;o)_

**Audrey : c'est bon, je peux laisser la place de Bella... mais je crains que Cathy ne soit pas d'accord !! Enfin, elle a quand même Jacob... **

_**Audrey,** merci à toi de nous suivre encore ;o) Bisous ! Et oui, Phanis a raison, moi je veux les deux...;o)_

**Alison : ah oui, une revenante !! merci pour ton retour !! Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser... j'adore avoir tes reviews mais il n'y a aucune obligation ici !! J'espère quand même que tu pourras lire la suite !!**

_**Alison**, t'inquiète ma biquette, tu nous retrouveras quand tu auras de nouveau un PC ….Ca te fera plus de chapitres à lire d'un coup ;o) Et bonne chance en attendant !!_

**...**

Chapitre 17 :

- Quoi… soufflai-je, trop abasourdie pour hurler. Qu'avez-vous promis ? Et toi, Edward, tu as accepté ? continuai-je en haussant peu à peu le ton, montant toujours un peu plus dans les aigus.

- C'est Mélusine qui a imposé ses volontés, murmura-t-il tout aussi angoissé que moi à cette idée. C'était ça ou il n'y avait aucun marché. Et Merlin m'a juré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de perdre.

A ces derniers mots, je jetai un regard furieux à l'encontre du vieux décati, me faisant une promesse solennelle : si Mélusine gagnait, je goûterai au sang de mage !

- Je vous jure, chère Bella, intervint Merlin en réponse à mon regard assassin, que jamais cette peste à queue de serpent ne gagnera. Je vous le jure sur ma vie.

Cet illuminé avait-il pu lire mes pensées ?

Décidément, rien ne m'était épargné en ce moment, et je décidai alors de ne plus y penser jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il ne servait à rien de s'arracher les cheveux pour l'instant, mieux valait profiter de ce que j'avais encore : Edward.

Lui aussi sembla décrypter mes pensées car il me proposa ce que j'avais justement en tête.

- Retournons à la chambre, veux-tu ? me demanda-t-il en baillant. Inutile de ressasser tout ça maintenant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux d'Edward, différentes de celles dues à la soif vampirique, mais semblables à celles qui me marquaient le visage quand je manquais de sommeil.

De retour à notre chambre, nous nous débarrassâmes tous deux de nos vestes et Edward se dirigea vers la salle de bain, certainement pour se changer avant de dormir. Avant même qu'il n'en atteigne la porte, je le stoppai en attrapant doucement sa main.

- Attend, Edward. Il faut que l'on parle quand même, me résignai-je, revenant du coup sur ma décision de tout à l'heure.

Mon fiancé ferma les yeux, fatigué de sa journée et probablement bouleversé par les derniers évènements. Je n'oubliai pas que, si Mélusine gagnait, ce n'était pas moi qui allais devoir payer l'addition, même si la jalousie me rongerait à mort. Il était donc naturel qu'Edward soit un tantinet paniqué.

- S'il te plaît, Edward, dis-moi…

- Te dire quoi ? m'interrompit-il en montant d'un ton. Que si je devais avoir un enfant, il serait de toi et certainement pas de Mélusine ? Que je ne peux même pas envisager qu'elle gagne ? Que dans ce cas, seule ta présence m'empêchera de choisir la mort ?

- Non… ne dis pas ça… murmurai-je attristée.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Tout à coup, je me sentis nulle, inutile et même blessante pour Edward.

- Alors laisse-moi ne rien dire, reprit-il en se calmant étrangement. Et, je t'en prie, ne dis rien non plus. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, désolé. Je ne suis qu'humain maintenant.

Soudain, il me rapprocha de lui, me serrant entre ses bras. Instinctivement, je cachai ma tête sous son coup, inhalant profondément son odeur exquise, oubliant de ce fait, en une seconde, tout ce qui s'était passé avant.

Lentement, les lèvres d'Edward descendirent de ma tempe à mon menton, remontant un instant sur mes lèvres pour les quitter trop vite. Tout aussi lentement, mes mains commencèrent à descendre le long de son torse, mes doigts s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise alors que ma bouche reprenait possession de la sienne.

Tandis que mes doigts froids jouaient sur la peau chaude d'Edward, je le sentis s'attaquer à son tour à mon chemisier, prenant autant de plaisir que moi à prolonger l'instant, caressant ma peau peu à peu dénudée.

Sa main remonta dans ma nuque jusqu'à attraper l'élastique de ma queue de cheval et libérer mes cheveux que retombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules. Il enfouit son nez dans ma chevelure et inhala profondément.

Sa respiration s'arrêta d'un coup alors que je venais de toucher la boucle de se ceinture. Doucement, je la fis glisser de sa taille, la laissant tomber au sol tandis que mes mains remontaient sur son torse lisse et musclé.

A nouveau, ses mains se mirent également en action, attrapant les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. Il prit son temps pour le détacher, s'amusant certainement à écouter ma respiration erratique.

Rapidement, je me défis de mes ballerines, vite imitée par Edward qui se déchaussa sans même enlever les lacets. Me prenant dans ses bras, il me mena jusqu'au lit et m'y allongea, se reculant ensuite pour laisser son regard naviguer sur ma peau nue.

Nom d'un chien, mais qu'étais-je en train de faire… Pourtant, ce matin, j'étais déterminée à ne pas craquer. Pour Edward, pour ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais que voulait-il à cet instant précis ?

- Bella ?

Sa voix rauque de désir me provoqua mille frissons le long du dos.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu inquiet.

- Oui… pour… pourquoi tu me… demandes ça ? balbutiai-je bêtement.

- Tu as l'air… bouleversé. Si tu ne veux pas… je comprendrais… mais… j'ai envie de toi, termina-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, susurrant presque ces mots à mon oreille.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que les doigts habiles d'Edward firent glisser ma ceinture avant de se concentrer sur le bouton de mon pantalon.

Désirais-je continuer ?

Mauvaise question… Pouvais-je arrêter ?

Non, pas maintenant.

Cette décision prise, je voulus m'attaquer moi aussi au bouton de son pantalon, mais je fus contrée par Edward. Il attrapa mes poignets, ramenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, tandis que sa bouche laissant tes traces brulantes sur ma poitrine, prenant peu à peu le chemin de mon nombril.

Il libéra mes poignets, utilisant plutôt ses mains pour caresser ma taille, mes hanches, mes cuisses, qu'il dévêtait lentement en enlevant mon jean.

Je ne respirais plus. Je n'entendais plus rien, à part ma respiration lourde et irrégulière. Je ne voyais plus rien, les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum de ce que m'offraient les mains d'Edward.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus rien. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, je le découvris à côté de moi, caressant des yeux mon corps presque entièrement nu.

Me relevant, je le fis se coucher sur le dos et m'installai à califourchon sur lui.

Lentement, j'embrassai son torse, prenant soin d'apprendre par cœur la forme de chaque muscle. Comme lui juste avant, je me dirigeai peu à peu vers sa taille, déposant de petits baisers autour de son nombril tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Enfin, je libérai ses cuisses musclés du tissu qui me les cachait, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau que nos regards brulants ne se quittent un seul instant. Vibrante de désir, je me collai à son corps, provoquant chez lui de petits frissons de froid, et d'envie.

- Ce soir, Bella, murmura Edward en me serrant fortement contre lui tout en me faisant basculer.

Je le laissai faire, savourant chacun de ses baisers légers qu'il déposait dans mon cou.

Nous étions seuls, seuls au monde, et personne, même pas une bonne fée marraine, ne pourrait venir nous déranger.

Personne ? A part ma conscience qui revient au galop…

- A… attend, Edward, soufflai-je.

Il ne m'écoutait pas, continuant sa progression vers ma taille.

- Edward, s'il te plaît…

Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je tentai d'attirer son attention.

Sans succès.

Ses lèvres descendaient encore. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de respirer.

Incapable de prononcer de nouvelles paroles, je dérobai rapidement des bras d'Edward, ma peau encore chaude de ses baisers.

Il ne bougea pas. Ferma juste les yeux en poussant un soupir déçu.

- Excuse-moi, murmurai-je, mes mots s'étranglant au fond de la gorge. Je suis désolée, Edward, vraiment.

Il se redressa mais je fuyais son regard, ayant trop peur d'y lire des reproches. D'un coup, je me retrouvais lovée entre ses bras tandis qu'il me berçait calmement.

- Maintenant ou plus tard, Bella, j'attendrais et ce sera magique.

Sa voix douce me rassura, son pouce caressant ma tempe m'apaisa. Je restai ainsi un bon moment, ne voulant pas que cet instant doux et tendre ne s'arrête. Malheureusement, les grelotements d'Edward me rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de tenir un corps aussi froid qu'un glaçon contre lui. Et ses bâillements démontraient clairement qu'il devait dormir et que j'étais en train de l'en empêcher.

- Allonge-toi, lui ordonnai-je en quittant son étreinte.

Il m'obéit, me décochant un petit sourire au passage, m'entrainant à sa suite. Ne voulant qu'il soit malade, je pris soin de mettre la couette entre nous deux.

Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait, sa respiration lourde et calme ponctuant le silence de la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Edward ne reparla pas de ma dérobade, se contentant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Rapidement, le souvenir de ce qui devait se passer aujourd'hui me revint brutalement en mémoire. Peut-être allions-nous enfin nous sortir de cette malédiction. Ou connaître pire.

Nous nous préparâmes dans une atmosphère tendue et je n'osais pas rappeler à Edward ce qui allait se jouer dans quelques heures, mais j'y pensais à chaque seconde.

A 10h précises, nous retrouvâmes le reste de la famille, accompagnée du vieux fou qui abordait un sourire confiant absolument horripilant.

A 10h30, nous étions au centre de la forêt de Brocéliande. Je me concentrai, cherchant de quel côté viendrait la sorcière. Mais je ne la sentis ni ne l'entendis arriver face à nous, une expression ravie sur le visage et un regard de convoitise envers Edward qui me donna envie de l'étrangler sur le champ.

- Bien, il ne manque plus que deux marmots, dit-elle sans préambule, sûre d'elle. Comme ça, tu verras que j'ai toute les qualités pour être mère, ajouta-t-elle en donnant à sa voix un ton tendre, trop tendre, mièvre.

- Je n'envisage même pas que tu puisses gagner, Mélusine, répondit Edward d'un ton dur et sans aucune compassion.

De toute façon, elle n'en méritait pas. J'aurais pu la plaindre si elle avait été amoureuse d'Edward et me voyait heureuse avec lui. Mais là, sa jalousie allait trop loin. Elle faisait souffrir tout le monde et elle semblait y prendre plaisir.

Un bruissement de feuilles venant de derrière me fit tourner la tête. Une petite femme très mince apparut, tenant deux petites filles par la main. La mère avait des cheveux fins qui voletaient autour de son visage, mais ce qui étonnait le plus, en était : vert tendre, la couleur de jeunes feuilles de printemps.

Aucune de deux filles n'avaient de tels cheveux. L'une était très brune, les cheveux presque noirs, l'autre, avait une chevelure d'un blond très clair, devenant blanche lorsque qu'un rayon de soleil, perçant entre les hautes branches d'arbre, caressait sa tête. Toute deux étaient coiffées de petites couettes et vêtues de robes vichy, des carreaux bleus pour la brune et rouge pour la blonde.

Et c'étaient ces « monstres » qui devaient nous sauver ?

Je sentis un profond abattement me paralyser. Je n'arrivais même pas à envisager la suite. Je ne pouvais pas plus regarder Edward de peur de voir le même désespoir sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle Mélusine, je vous présente mes filles, déclara la reine des elfes d'une voix chantante. Voici Clochette et Corole, continua-t-elle en désignant tour à tour la blonde et la brune. Mes amours, soyez tout, sauf calme aujourd'hui, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire adressé à ses filles.

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois face à ces deux petites filles modèles qui ne semblaient même pas capables de dire un gros mot.

- Nous devons partir maintenant, intervint Merlin, nullement étonné de la situation.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, je lui lançais de nouveau un regard assassin, inspirant profondément pour connaître par cœur l'odeur du sang qui me nourrirait bientôt, puisqu'il me semblait impossible que Mélusine perdre.

...

**Une petite explication pour clore ce chapitre... Pour la scène du début, je me suis basée sur le nombre de reviews reçues après l'annonce d'un streap tease par Cathy... et j'ai compté aussi bien les vêtements d'Edward que ceux de Bella !! (sinon, je n'arrivais à vêtir suffisamment Edward... 15, c'était quand même beaucoup !!)**

**Et puis, désolée... la fin arrive bientôt !! Mais rien ne dit pour autant que Mélusine va perdre...**

_Alors là moi je dis que tu en dis trop ou pas assez, pfffff !! ;o)  
Moi je veux du sang, du sexe, de la sueur, des combats dans la boue, la peste bubonique ou au moins la gastro...Pffffff  
Bonjour le boulot pour mon prochain chapitre._

_Vous êtes témoin !! Vous avez vu dans quelle mouise elle m'abandonne ? Bon, ok, c'est celle où moi je l'avais laissée volontairement...Mais quand même !!_

_Au fait, dites moi, quelle fin attendez vous ?  
Je ne dis pas que vous serez exaucées, mais si vous répondez assez vite, vu que je n'ai pas commencé mon chapitre, je pourrais peut-etre faire en sorte que votre voeu se réalise..._

_En même temps, vous avez eu l'occasion de goûter déjà à mon imagination de vilaine fille, donc vous savez aussi que ça peut m'emmener ailleurs que ce qui était prévu.. Loin, Très loin...  
Allez les coquines, reviewez !_

_Dites nous que vous nous aimez et que vous allez pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps quand nous ne serons plus là ;o)  
Bisouilles à toutes et à tous ;o)_


	19. 19 L

_He oui, tout arrive !!!_ **(qui y croyait encore...)**  
_We are back !!!!_

_Je salue pour leur patience les revieweuses, les lectrices, et lecteurs (je ne perds pas espoir ;o)), ma beta-reader (yeahh ma english is so good) qui est aussi par partenaire de fic, mdr....  
Merci merci merci, j'implore à genoux votre pardon !!! idem...  
Si vous passez par Nancy, vous aurez le droit de me flageller à l'ortie fraîche, mdr ;o)_ **moi aussi, j'ai le droit ???** _(oui, toit aussi tu es la bienvenue, si tu apportes des macarons, mdr)_** rien que pour la fin que tu as préparé et que je suis la seule à connaître (là, je fais peur à tout le monde !!!)**

_Mais parfois la vie ... Disons qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut quand on le veut...pas tout de suite, c'est tout ;o)  
Mais j'espère que votre patience sera récompensée à hauteur de ce qu'elle mérite !  
Bref j'espère que vous aimerez les chapitres qui vont suivre !  
Oui, Mélu en a bavé, mais je crains que mon cerveau détraqué n'aie encore dévié de son chemin....  
Vous risquez donc d'être un peu...etonnées par la suite...il reste encore un chapitre, qui est très long, on le découpera peut-etre...._

_A special thanks to Solenn-la et Manon-la qui m'ont autorisée à utiliser leur nom, ainsi que celui de leur journal !!! Thank you !!!_

**Mon excuse est toute autre... Avant, j'avais toutes mes soirées pour écrire, lire des reviews, rêver d'Edward... maintenant, j'ai un homme qui prend tout mon temps (pour mon plus grand plaisir !! ) et qui a pris la place d'Edward dans ma tête !!!!! (également pour mon plus grand plaisir). Bref, j'avoue avoir complètement déserté cette histoire... Et j'en suis encore plus désolée quand je vois toutes ces supers reviews qu'on nous laisse !!!**

_Bisous et à bientot je l'espère...._

_  
_**Marion**, _j'ai bien pensé à un philtre d'amour, etc etc…mais vu mon cerveau déjanté, je partais dans une direction, pas très nette….je m'en suis donc abstenue, pour votre plus grand bien, enfin je l'espère…. ;o)_

**Crois-tu vraiment que nous sommes gentilles ??? Décidément, c'est trop drôle de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... alors, autant continuer !!!!**

**Solenn-la,** _je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à caser un combat de boue, ni même une gastro energique, mdr….Mais j'ai peut-etre réussi à faire pire ! mdr… Tu verras ça dans les chapitres à venir, mais chut… ;o) _

**Eh oui, il faut bien que ça finisse un jour... surtout vu le temps qu'on a mis à mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne !!! Hum... j'éspère que ces deux charmantes petites filles te plairont, Cathy en a fait excatement ce que j'avais imaginé !!!**

**Phoenix,** _je vois que tu es une petite coquine, mdr….peut-être apprécieras-tu le final…un peu plus tard ;o)  
Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster…C'est gentil d'avoir posté une review rien que pour réclamer, ça rebouste._

_Oui, c'est bientôt la fin de notre fic….Ca n'empêche qu'on viendra lire vos propres fics de temps en temps….Si on a le temps….Moi j'ai enfin trouvé l'homme de ma vie…mdr, manque de bol, il n'existe que sur DVD pour moi…oui, je sais, la vie est triste, mdr_ **(ah... à moi le réel !!!)**  
_En tout cas, merci de nous avoir suivies pdt tout ce temps là !!!_

**Gagné, je suis amoureuse !!! Ah, vive la saint Valentin qui arrive bientôt !!! Allez, je ne m'étale pas sur le sujet... Voici un chapitre qui t'intéressera bien plus que ma petite vie personnelle !!!!**

**Ohlàlà... un grand merci pour les trois reviews (peut-être ne te souviens-tu même pas d'en avoir posté trois...), mais ça plaisir de lire les réactions à chaud des lectrices, savoir ce qui plaît !!! Et encore plus de savoir que la suite est autant attendue !!!**

**Dodie57,** _je ne dirai pas si Edward va faire crac crac avec Mélusine ou pas….faudra lire ce chapitre ;o)_

**Hum... si Cathy fait gagner Edward... je lance un appel à toutes les lectrices de cette fic pour aller lui rendre visite (à Cathy, hein, pas à Edward !!!), seras-tu de la partie ??**

**Audrey,** _désolée encore pour la frustration, c'est vrai que j'ai bcp tardé….C'est parce que je n'ai eu ni Edward ni Jacon, de frustration, moi aussi je me suis refermée dans ma coquille, et voilà… ;o)_

**Toutes mes excuses également... et dire que je trouvais moi-même frustrant les suites qui tardaient à venir...**

**Ellora,** _je suis désolée, même si Mélu m'a agacée, je ne pouvais me résigner à lui faire autant de mal….Tu verras…. ;o)_

**Mélusine deviendrait donc à moitié truie, à moitié serpent... intéressant !!!**

**Fascinante-histoire,** _merci pour tes mots si doux à mes oreilles ;o)  
Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé mignon d'embêter Fanny à chaque fois que c'était possible, mdr…._ **(vilaine !!!)**  
_Du sexe ? Voilà ce que tu voulais ?!!!  
Bien, tu risques d'être servie, un peu plus loin….Peut-etre, car le chapitre suivant est vraiment très hot….il faudra mettre un avertissment si je le poste bel et bien ;o)_

**Wahou... quelle belle review !!! et à la relire, je me sens encore plus coupable qu'on est fait attendre tout le monde... Désolée, désolée !!!! J'espère que tu seras quand même là pour lire la suite !!!!**

**Arya15,** _mdr, mais tu nous connais depuis le temps, tu sais bien que même Phanis est sadique !!!_ **(parle pour toi, Cathy !!! mais c'est vrai que j'aime m'amuser au dépend des autres...)**_ gniark gniark gniark !!! Et tu n'as pas fini d'en baver !! Bisous ;o)_

**Eleanora**, _ma tite biquette ;o) Merci pour tes jolies paroles, ça fait toujours du bien !!!_

_Au fait, je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le droit de lire les chapitres suivants….  
Trop terribles pour toi…ben oui, le prochain, pas celui là mais le suivant sera bien plus…plus…torride…hot, etc etc…  
Je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser…. ;o) censuré !!!  
Bisous à toi !!!_

**Crois-moi, Cathy peut aller trrrrès loin... et je serais la dernière à l'en empêcher !!! (sauf si elle s'en prend à Edward ou Bella !!!) Ahah, les prénoms de ces fillettes n'ont pas été pris au hasard... Clochette, pour la fée Clochette, bien sûr (n'est-elle pas capricieuse comme il faut ??), et Corolle... c'est une marque connue de poupée qui représente très bien l'image que je me fais d'une fillette aux allures bien sages (l'allure, hein !!).**

**Nanabelle,** _tu vas bientôt etre servie !!! ;o)_ **Enfin... Cathy dit bientôt mais ça a dû sembler bien long (autant pour vous toutes, pour elle, pour moi !!!)**

**Alessia**, _merci pour le « génialissime », bisous à toi !!!_

**Merci pour ces deux reviews (même si c'était un bug !!!).**

**Volterra,** _désolée, la vie est parfois cruelle….et vous prive de fic… ;o)_

**Toutes mes plus plates excuses... (je n'aime pas cette expressions... mais si ça peut m'amener ton pardon !!!). Eh oui... les jours passent trop vite !!!**

**Tchingtchong**, _enchantée de te rencontrer, nouvelle fan ;o) Au fait, merci d'être tarée, je trouve ça génial de ne pas être la seule ;o) Bisous et à tout de suite_ !

**Merci d'avoir lu notre fic alors que ça faisait un moment que la suite n'était pas publiée... mais tout vient à temps à qui sait attendre !!!!**

**Florence2009, Flo, Floe,** _qui est une seule personne je suppose ;o)__  
Nous aussi on t'aime, mdr_

**Ahlàlà... j'adore recevoir toutes ces reviews qui nous font sentir que notre fic a plu !!!! Et c'est vraiment bosstant pour s'y remettre !!! Merci pour ta patience et ton obstination (ihihih, j'adore être harcelée comme ça !!! (et pas autrement, hein !))**

_._

_._

_Et voici enfin la fin tant attendue…enfin presque ! ;o)  
Et encore désolée pour ce long délai. Parfois la vie nous faire prendre un chemin un peu tortueux et inattendu qui nous empêche de faire ce qu'on veut tout de suite…._

**Un petit résumé pour se rappeler des précédents chapitres....  
Mélusine a jeté un sort à Edward et Bella. Lui est devenu humain, et elle est devenue vampire....  
Ils vont parcourir le monde (ok, pas trop non plus) pour trouver une solution, et faire en sorte d'annuler le sort que Mélusine leur a jeté.  
Ils rencontrent à Londres, un certain Merlin, enchanteur de son état....  
Malheureusement, il n'est pas aussi doué que le disait la légende....  
C'est donc la reine des elfes qui les aide....  
Mélusine va devoir garder ses deux chères petites filles, si gentilles...Corole et Clochette....  
Bella est naturellement furieuse du tour que prennent les evenements...  
Ces deux petits anges seront ils capable de vaincre Mélusine alors que tout le reste a échoué ?  
Son destin, est entre leur petites menottes....**

**Or, si elles échouent, Mélusine veut une nuit de plaisir avec Edward....**

**.**

**Chapitre 18**

**L'enfer est pavé de petits enfants….**

- Je ne suis qu'un simple témoin, je préfèrerait donc garder l'anonymat….  
Mais je pense pouvoir vous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé….  
Au sujet de Mélusine….  
Je ne suis qu'une passante qui a été témoin de certaines choses….Et je vais vous les révéler....

Paris quelques jours plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit.

A la terrasse d'un café, quelques touristes américains un peu bruyants attirent les regards des autres consommateurs.

Un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, tous s'accordent à trouver ces trois couples très charmants.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une seule personne a touché à ses consommations et mangé d'un bon appétit tous les croissants du quartier. Sans lâcher du regard un instant les yeux topaze de son amant.

Oui, des amants assurément.  
De jeunes amoureux qui semblent boire les paroles l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était le nectar le plus onctueux sur notre planète, comme si c'était une parole divine, comme si la vie elle même en dépendait….  
De jeunes amoureux qui se frôlent, presque chastement, dont chaque geste révèle un plaisir presque incandescent.  
Ils sont là, dans leur monde, dans une bulle qui les ferait danser en tournant sur elle-même au gré du vent.

Le seul moment où la jeune demoiselle a daigné quitter son amant du regard a été quand le grand costaud du groupe lui a tendu un journal.  
Tous l'invitaient à lire un article bien particulier.

Je suis passée près de leur table après leur départ.

J'ai un peu de honte à l'avouer, enfin pas tant que ça après tout, mais je me suis emparée de ce journal, par curiosité professionnelle, bien sûr, et surtout à titre privé.  
Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux en eux.

Ils m'avaient fascinée. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les regarder parler, sourire, chahuter.

Il se dégageait d'eux, une sorte d'aura, et je crois bien que j'ai été l'espace d'un instant follement jalouse de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous.  
Jalouse de ce bonheur qui était si évident qu'il semblait s'être matérialisé.  
Je voulais moi aussi en être éclaboussée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pris le journal, et voici quel article les a tant fascinés.

Manon-la et Solenn-la, les deux jeunes journalistes de talent de Volturi & Co avaient recueilli le témoignage de Mélusine.  
Le voici tel quel, retranscrit sans aucune fioriture….

« L'enfer.  
Oui. L'enfer. Voilà ce que j'ai vécu.

Pendant deux jours et deux nuits.  
Dit comme cela, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais détrompez-vous.

Les gens ont tendance à croire que les enfants sont des anges.  
Mais en réalité c'est tout le contraire !

Les enfants sont de véritables démons !  
Et plus ils ont l'air sage, plus il faut se méfier !!!

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants », « l'enfance, le temps de l'innocence »….  
Laissez-moi rire !!!!

Tout cela c'est du blabla…Peut-être pour donner envie aux gens de se multiplier…  
Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais laissez moi au moins vous mettre en garde en vous racontant mon histoire.

Oh, je sais déjà que vous allez rire.  
Oui, je suis consciente d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire….

Je le sais que vous en rêviez, que ces deux adorables gamines viennent à bout de mes nerfs et que j'implore la clémence d'Edward et de sa dulcinée, de Merlin et de tout le monde…..  
Eh bien je pense que vous allez être ….à moitié satisfaits.  
Oui, ces gamines m'ont rendue folle…  
Mais peut-être la fin de mon histoire vous décevra-t-elle tout de même un peu.

Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien ce que vous pensez de la vilaine sorcière qui a voulu séduire la plus beau de tous les vampires, celle qui a voulu lui faire perdre la tête, celle qui lui a lancé une malédiction…..  
Eh bien j'assume !  
Après tout, oui, je suis une sorcière !!

Allez ! Allons y pour tous les clichés sur les sorcières :

Elles dansent et fricottent avec le diable lorsque la lune est rousse….  
Elles ont des chats noirs, elles volent sur un balai, elles ont un nez crochu et des verrues…Elles ont une tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche et coulent lorsqu'on les noie….

Alors, autant vous dire tout de suite, que tout cela est faux…  
Enfin, au moins en grande partie….

Belzébuth, les chats, tout ça c'est du chiqué, rien que pour épater la galerie et les abrutis pressés de croire à tout ce qui est paranormal…  
Pour le reste, nous allions aujourd'hui, ancienne magie et nouvelles technologies.

Toute sorcière qui se respecte a effectivement au fond de son placard un balai …  
Le mien est un Nimbus 2000, nouvelle génération avec Intel Pentium et GPS intégrés.  
En ce qui concerne la verrue, idem, chaque sorcière en a au moins une.  
C'est en quelque sorte un gage de qualité….

Il en va de même pour la tache de naissance, mais je ne vous révèlerai pas à quel endroit de mon anatomie se trouve la mienne….  
Car il suffit de le toucher pour que toute malédiction que j'aurais proféré soit immédiatement annulée….Et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne me tripoter, comme on touche le pompon d'un marin, ou le dos du bossu…

Heureusement, les temps ont changé, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge, quoique les gens jugent toujours aussi facilement. Mais les procès ont évolué….  
Nous vivons toujours à l'index de la société, mais au moins, on ne nous lapide plus au coin de la rue pour avoir sauver une amie avec des tisanes, et on ne nous noie plus pour voir si on flotte malgré les pierres attachées à notre taille….

Tout ce que je voulais c'était un peu de bonheur….  
Mais j'ai été présomptueuse.  
J'ai cru être amoureuse, et j'ai réclamé ma part de bonheur.

Je pensais que mes pouvoirs me tireraient toujours d'affaire…  
Quelle arrogance de croire que je pouvais être plus forte que le destin lui –même….

J'aurais voulu que les poètes et les troubadours des siècles à venir chantent et content encore et toujours la merveilleuse histoire de la belle Mélusine, ses exploits, son amour….  
Au lieu de ça, ils iront chanter …Une toute autre chanson….

Ce matin là, j'étais partie le cœur léger.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes.  
L'idée qu'à la fin du week-end, Edward serait à moi me rendait totalement euphorique. A cet instant précis, tout était encore possible, et je n'envisageais que le meilleur pour moi….Et pour nous.

J'étais de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres.  
J'étais encore persuadée en donnant la main à chacune des fillettes que le soir même, elles me mangeraient dans la main.  
Les doigts dans le nez, pensai-je, pleine de morgue et d'assurance.

Et je m'imaginais déjà dans les bras d'Edward, ses lèvres répétant sans fin qu'il était persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié. Je l'entendais déjà murmurer doucement, son souffle enflammant mon imagination, quels seraient les prénoms de nos enfants.  
Oui, il aurait su lire en moi, il aurait découvert que sous l'apparence d'une sorcière taquine, je savais aussi être une femme parfaite. Je saurais être son âme sœur, sa compagne, sa moitié, en un mot, celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Je l'écouterais, lui obéirais, porterais avec joie ses enfants.

J'aurais été la femme parfaite pour lui.  
Dans mon rêve il avait fait une croix sur cette Bella, sans aucun remords.  
Il avait comprit que cette demi-portion ne pourrait pas lui apporter les mêmes choses que moi.  
A commencer par un accouplement….Ma magie me protégeait, et moi seule pourrais offrir à ce magnifique vampire, la descendance qu'il méritait.

Et ce week-end me donnait l'occasion d'exercer mes capacités de future mère.  
Je souriais déjà d'aise et de désir, imaginant Edward entre mes cuisses….

Malheureusement, le rêve a été de bien courte durée.  
La réalité s'est bien trop vite rappelée à moi.

Oh, j'aurais pu user de mes pouvoirs, et telle était bien mon intention, mais je me croyais forte. Plus forte que des enfants en tout cas.

A présent je savais que c'était le diable en personne et que je ne pouvais remporter cette victoire… Je n'utilisai donc mes pouvoirs que pour pourvoir à tous leurs désirs….Trop…Ou trop peu peut-être….

Ca a commencé tranquillement, gentiment, dirais-je.

J'ai leur ai d'abord proposé de m'appeler tante Mélusine, ou Tata Mélu. Devant leur silence, j'ai supposé qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à tant de gentillesse de la part d'une sorcière. Pour me montrer encore plus gentille et avenante, je leur ai donc proposé de faire ce qu'elles souhaitaient, comme le ferait n'importe quelle tante, j'en suis sûre !!!

Mais, nouveau silence. Regards effarés. Muettes de bonheur ?

Je chantonnais pour moi même : « Je me voyais déjà, en haut de l'affiche….. »

J'ai donc enchaîné en leur proposant de les couvrir de cadeaux, pleine d'entrain, je leur ai promis que ce week-end serait merveilleux. J'étais encore pleine d'illusions.

Je leur suggérai donc, restaurants, cinéma, boites de nuit, shopping espérant au moins avoir une réaction à mon humour… Un simple sourire…..

« J'ai faim », lâcha finalement la brune Corole.

Et bien, voilà un bon début songeai-je ravie.  
Moi qui m'attendais au pire, à de jeunes enfants, espiègles et farceurs qui m'auraient rendu la vie dure. Et au lieu de cela, je me retrouvai avec deux gentilles petites filles, sages comme des images.  
Moi qui avais toujours rêvé de jouer à la poupée, et voilà que l'on m'en servait deux sur un plateau…..  
C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

J'aurais du me douter et comprendre tout de suite….

Alors, je leur proposai de les emmener pour manger où bon leur semblerait : Chine, Pakistan, Mexico, Venise …Mais leur silence, persistant, devenait un peu agaçant.  
Après tout, de mon côté, j'essayais de leur plaire…

Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne m'ayant demandé de ne pas me servir de ma magie, (j'en remerciai intérieurement la sénilité de Merlin) j'envisageai bien un instant de transformer ces péronnelles muettes et décevantes, en petits cochonnets roses et bien dodus.

- Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Les taquinai-je à nouveau.

- Non, Tata Mélusine, dit finalement Corole en prenant sa sœur par la main.

- Oui, tata Mélusine, ajouta Clochette en faisait un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui me laissa perplexe…

C'est là que j'aurais dû…sentir le vent tourner….Ca a été le début de la fin.

Elles n'ont pas voulu que je les emmène manger dans un restaurant, non…Prétextant avoir des goûts simples, elles ont ajouté avec un sourire, qu'elles voulaient découvrir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs…culinaires….et qu'elles se feraient messagères auprès d'Edward pour lui vanter mes mérites devant un fourneau….  
Que voulez vous que je réponde à cela…Comme le corbeau sur sa branche, moi non plus, je ne me sentais plus de joie….Et à ces mots, je n'ouvris pas un large bec, mais leur fit mon plus grand sourire en mettant mon tablier….

Au fourneau, je devins tout à coup, leur esclave…  
Il fallut leur préparer des spécialités de tous les pays, crêpes, pancake, muffins, sans oublier les saucisses, le saumon…les céréales…. Et des macarons, bien entendu !!!  
Avec ou sans lait, avec ou sans chocolat, avec ou sans confiture….

Avec ou sans ma main dans la tronche…

Enfin, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela commençait à m'agacer…Légèrement….Si légèrement….  
Ce n'était qu'un début…

Ensuite, ça a été l'escalade….

J'ai d'abord du faire face à des « je veux manger ceci, puis cela, puis avec de la sauce, puis, au chocolat »…  
-J'ai faim, j'ai plus faim, non, j'ai changé d'avis, ça a l'air trop bon, j'en veux encore…Beurkkk, je crois que je vais vomir… »

Et puis, il y a eu les mesquineries, au lieu de m'appeler tante ou tata Mélusine, ça a été à chaque fois un festival de jeux de mots de fort mauvais goût.

Tata mélusine, poils aux narines, poil à l'usine, poil aux mandarines, poil à la cabine, poil aux copines, poil à la cuisine….

Ensuite ça a été, tata, je m'ennuie, j'ouvre les tiroirs, je fouille partout, pendant que moi, inquiète de les voir toucher un ustensile dangereux, je courrais derrière elles, en transpirant un peu plus à chaque objet tranchant…  
Après tout, elles ne sont pas à moi, pensai-je, la moindre des choses était bien de les rendre en bon état !

Ensuite, pour les calmer, il a bien fallu trouver des activités…  
Je fais quoi moi avec ces gamines, criai-je en mon for intérieur…  
Et si je les transformais ? Pensai-je à nouveau…

J'aurais dû, peut-être....  
Parce qu'après j'ai eu l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, qu'un volcan était entrain d'entrer en éruption. Et puis, c'était comme certains jours. Vous savez, quand on fait tomber la clef par terre, qu'on craque le pantalon en se baisant pour la ramasser, sans parler de la clef qui est tombée dans la boue, on se relève, en soufflant sur une mèche rebelle, et on se dit...."oh, p***in de journée....C'est mal barré, et j'en ai encore pour 8 heures à tirer....Minimum"

Ben là, c'était pareil, ça montait en puissance, ni vu ni connu, presque discrètement, et quand on se rend compte qu'on est dans le pétrin, la mélasse, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer, mais aussi trop tard pour relever la tête. On sait que notre monde s'écroule, et que plus jamais on ne reverra la lumière du jour....

Dramatique ? Moi ? Même pas !!!  
Tout est véridique !!!

Elles se sont salies à table, rien de bien grave, mais je n'avais pas prévu de change. Je me dis, chouette un peu de shopping....  
Et bien, non, ça a été un vrai calvaire : je veux cette couleur, je veux cette taille, je veux la même que ma sœur, je veux plus le même qu'elle, je veux, je veux....

J'essayais de me calmer, avec encore l'espoir de les occuper sereinement en leur proposant une autre activité, mais sur le coup, avec le dépit, rien ne me vint à l'esprit.  
Je fus donc à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux, quand elles finirent par tomber d'accord, sur tout....  
Ca a l'air idiot comme ça, mais allez dans un magasin où tous les adultes, sensés être responsables, vous regardent de travers.  
Imaginant que vous êtes la mère de ces deux marmots, se régalant de votre désarroi, se disant que eux n'agiraient pas comme ça, qu'il y a longtemps que ces enfants auraient reçu une correction, ou pire, jasant sur le fait que vous ne savez pas élever vos enfants, qu'il faudrait peut-être éviter de les sortir en public.....  
Donc, entre ces vieilles biques bien mises et "bien pensantes" et les deux fillettes, j'étais à deux doigts de l'explosion, de l'implosion... (vécu aussi ???)

Nous avons fait un tour en ville, où j'ai failli les perdre, sans faire exprès….Nous avons fait un détour par le cinéma où j'aurais bien voulu cette fois les perdre pour de bon tant j'avais honte.....  
Promenade, occupation etc.… et hop, revoilà déjà l'heure de leur préparer à déjeuner....Rebelote, la cuisine en pagaille...Oui, je sais d'un coup de baguette magique tout est rangé, nettoyé, classé, étiqueté...

Mais quand même...C'est le fait que tout se répète, qu'on anticipe, qu'on imagine déjà à l'avance que ça va encore être la galère, le temps qu'elles se décident, le temps de cuisiner, le temps de débarrasser.  
Et le temps de manger ? Je le prends quand Moi ?

Et puis, il y a eu le coucher...Je me suis dit, ça c'est cool, raconter des histoires aux enfants....Commençons par une histoire pas effrayante...  
Mais non, si j'avais su j'aurais raconté un truc d'horreur, histoire de tout de suite avoir la paix.....  
Au lieu de ça a été, « Mélu, tu nous lis une histoire ?  
Mélu, une histoire chacune, s'il te plait..  
Allez, Mélu, il n'est pas tard, encore une histoire...  
Chacune....  
Allez, mélusine, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'entendre d'aussi belles histoires, s'il te plaiiiiiiit...... »  
Et leur sourire angélique me convainc.  
A chaque fois…A moins que ça ne soit l'envie d'éblouir Edward par mes dons avec les enfants…

Mais pas pour longtemps..... C'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi j'aimerais manger et puis, me reposer un peu, aller allonger mes p'tites gambettes sur la table basse du salon, en dégustant du chocolat, et en regardant mes séries préférées à la télé...  
Charmed, Sabrina, ma sorcière bien aimée....  
Et tant d'autres....Bon, ok, j'aime aussi les séries un peu étranges du genre....Dr Who , ma préférée du moment, X-files, Super natural (et oui, je craque pour les deux beaux gosses à la fois), je reste à moitié humaine après tout....

Mais apparemment ce jour devait être maudit pour moi.

Vous avez déjà vu l'exorciste ?

Et bien, même si elles n'étaient pas à proprement parlé possédées par un vrai démon, ça n'en a pas moins été horrible pour moi.  
Quelqu'en soit la cause, elles ont commencé à être malades…  
En même temps naturellement….Ca aurait été si simple sinon….

Ainsi pendant que l'une hurlait à la mort à portée de mon oreille sur le fait qu'une de ses dents la faisait atrocement souffrir, l'autre me vomissait dessus.  
Des vagues successives de vomi. De celles qui vous donnent juste le temps de vous changer ainsi que la malade, pour avoir à recommencer 5 mn plus tard.  
Le tout assorti d'un flot ininterrompu lui, de cris de douleurs, de pleurs, de sanglots frénétiques…

Vous savez quelle est la plus belle invention de l'homme ?  
Moi je vous le dis : La machine à laver le linge !!!!  
_Et les boules Quiès !!! _

A ce moment là, j'avoue que je me suis demandé comment font les mères de famille…..Même pas 24 heures et je frôlai la crise cardiaque….J'avais déjà pris la décision à ce moment là, que plus rien ne me convaincrai de faire des enfants….Pas même le plus beau vampire que la terre ait porté….

Mais une sorcière ne se laisse pas abattre si facilement, j'ai donc essayé de respirer calmement, et hop, je suis repartie…en guerre…

Avez-vous vu le village des damnés ?  
Vous savez, ce petit village très sympathique, jusqu'à ce que naisse un groupe d'enfants blonds d'apparence angélique qui vont rapidement manifester des intentions hostiles à l'encontre du reste de la population… Y compris de leurs parents…

Eh bien là, c'était la même chose, deux jolies petites filles, à l'aspect tout ce qui a de plus normal et qui, en fait, sont de véritables monstres. Le problème est que personne ne pourrait vous croire en les voyant.

* * *

_Alors ?  
Heureuses ?  
Si oui, laissez une review, et si non, dites le aussi, sinon, jamais nous ne pourrons nous améliorer...  
Oui, c'est une ruse pour avoir plus de reviews aussi, mdr_ **(et tu l'as déjà utilisé ma chère Cathy... mais après tout, pourquoi changer ce qui marche !!!)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera encore de Cathy... parce que je n'arrive plus à écrire (plus le temps, plus d'inspiration... l'homme parfait est à mes côtés (profites-en mon amour !!!) et non plus dans ma tête !!!) mais soyez rassurée, il est déjà écrit !!! il faut juste que je me mette à la correction...**


	20. Chapter 20 Enfin au paradis

**Attention, ce chapitre est interdit aux moins de 18 ans !!!**

**.**

_Hello guys !!! It's been a long time , hu ?_

_Pour commencer, un grand merci à toutes et à tous (je continue d'espérer que certains hommes aient pu apprécier cette fic ;o), incorrigible naïve que je suis….)  
Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait de lire une review, surtout celles que vous nous avez envoyé, c'est plein d'amour, de tendresse, de force, et ça me fais toujours un bien fou, et je suis sure que ça fait pareil à Phanis mais elle vous le confirmera elle-même !!! (Oui oui !!!)  
Merci, merci à toutes celles qui ont lu, qui ont reviewé, ou même qui nous ont mis en favoris, sans rien dire…. ;o)_

_Petite recap…. ;o) Je me répète peut-etre, vous savez à mon âge, c'est normal, mdr (oh... seulement quelques (dizaines) d'années de plus que la plupart des lectrices...)  
Non, je blague, mais …Quoi ? Phanis, arrête de m'embêter !!! mdr  
Oui, j'ai aussi plusieurs personnalités, et je les capte mieux avec mon chapeau en alu sur la tête !!! Oui, je suis ravagée du cerveau, mais c'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? _

_Ensuite attention, chapitre sensible, interdit au moins de 18 ans !!!  
On vous aura prévenu…Si vous faites des … cauchemars….Ne venez pas vous plaindre…._

_Merci à :_

_**Tata Grimma** : Bienvenue, et merci pour ton petit mot !!!  
Moi aussi j'ai eu bcp de plaisir à écrire avec ….Oups, j'ai oublié comment elle s'appelle, mdr (non, pas la tête, pas la tête !!!, oh, mon chapeau en alu !!! pffff)_ **(à croire que Cathy oublie sa coéquipière... je suis indignée !!!)  
**_La fin te surprendra, enfin je l'espère, même si elle n'est pas encore écrite….Pour moi, ce chapitre était le final, mais je pense que nous allons faire un effort pour clore cette histoire un peu différemment….Mais là, c'est pô gagné…. ;o)_ **Ouhlàlà... ça doit faire 5 mois que je n'ai pas lu une ligne d'un des romans... ça va être dur de retrouver les caractères des personnages...  
**_Au fait, sais-tu que je suis…Oui, encore plus vieille que toi…_ **(et moi, un peu moins... mais pas beaucoup !!!)** _Que je viens de lire ton profil, au travail, oui, je sais, je suis une vilaine fille, et que ma collègue a levé les sourcils quand j'ai éclaté de rire toute seule en lisant « "et le lion tomba amoureux de l'agneau" alors que Reznor vous hurle….. » MDR.  
Du coup, of course, je m'en vais de ce pas lire tes fics !!! je ne résiste pas à un humour pareil…._

**Eh oui, Mélusine est finalement une petite nature... pas l'habitude des enfants surtout !!! Et puis, c'est une sorcière après tout, pas une assistante maternelle !!! Hum... comme tu l'as peut-être déjà compris, la fin de l'histoire risque de se faire attendre... le temps pour écrire est difficile à trouver en ce moment...**

_**Theriel**, ma tite biquette adorée !!!!  
He oui, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre….Oh, que je déteste ce genre de phrase, je me sens bcp plus vieille tout à coup (Phanis, si tu dis un mot, je t'assomme, mdr)_ **(euh... (c'est un mot ça, tu m'assomes quand même ??? Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un mot qui veut tout dire !!!))  
**_Heuu, donc pour toi et ta cousine, je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre est censuré…D'ailleurs, celui que tu vas recevoir, sera tout biffé de partout…  
Ben oui, quoi, je veux t'éviter d'apprendre des choses qui ne sont pas…Disons, inscrites dans les manuels de biologie, mdr….  
Non, sans dec… Bon, tu es prévenue….A tes risques et périls…. ^^_ **(ben faut bien apprendre un jour... et l'écrit est peut-être une manière plus soft que certaines images !!! et puis, tu n'as pas 10 ans non plus...)  
**_Gniark gniark gniark !!!_

**Merci pour ta review !!!**

_**Arya15 –Maureen**, j'adooooooooore ton prénom…. ;o)  
Oui, nous avons toutes deux survécu à une étrange période de glaciation qui a sévi uniquement au dessus de Nancy et ses alentours....vous savez, le genre de micro-climat….Ben oui, ce n'est pas que de la science fiction…._ **(c'est pas comme les chapeaux en alu...)  
**_Voici une suite, mais désolée, tjs pas de Edward, gniark gniark gniark !!!!! mdr_

**Désolée, je n'ai pas d'excuse plus étrange que celle de Cathy à te proposer... ah si : enlevées par des extraterrestres qui nous ont délivré après avoir changé notre cerveau... hum, nan, il ne faut mieux pas !!! Mais sinon, moi aussi Edward et Bella me manque... mais c'est difficile de les faire revenir (de se remettre à écrire avec ces personnages)**

_**Solenn-la**, mdr, je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici ;o)  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, on arrive à la fin, et Edward n'a toujours pas eu la dhiarrée…._ **j'ai dit NON, pas question !!!!  
**_Mais que fait Cathy ? Où est donc passée toute sa malignité ? …Oups, c'est moi…. ;o)  
Je laisse Phanis répondre à tes questions, voici les miennes :_

_- Oui, je compte écrire une Fic, sur le Docteur Who (pas house, hein pas pareil, pas pareil du tout !!!!) Mais ça prendra du temps… Je n'arrive pas à avoir un plan qui tienne la route, donc je n'entame pas l'écriture…Mais ça bouillonne dans ma tête…C'est pour ça que je garde mon chapeau en alu…. ;o)_ **Moi, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, ni l'inspiration, pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction... la tête ailleurs, que veux-tu...  
**_- Je crois avoir répondu en msg privé, mais oui, tu, vous pouvez utiliser notre témoignage dans votre journal…. ;o) Voir réponse de Phanis !!!  
- Oui, j'ai vu le film, et c'était vachement moins pire que ce que j'imaginais !!!  
J'avais peur, qu'il soit nul, mais à part qqs passages qui sont différents du livre, c'était plutôt bien adapté….Enfin, je m'attendais à vraiment vraiment tellement pire, que non, finalement, j'ai été plutôt contente…._

**Effectivement, j'avais crains pire que ça... mais certains acteurs sont vraiment mal trouvés (Jasper, Rosalie, entre autre). Le film a quand même évité les dérives des mauvaises adaptation (trop eau de rose, effets spéciaux surdimensionnés) mais je pense qu'il doit être plus apprécié par les personnes n'ayant pas lu le livre.**

_**Eleanora**, hey, tite biquette aussi ;o) Et voyoute en plus !!!  
Alors, avertissement, toi aussi chapitre censuré.  
« Ne compte pas sur moi pour ne pas lire le chapitre suivant. Il en faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup, pour que je ne le lise pas...  
Donc rêve toujours... »  
Quoi ? What ? What ? Mais…Mais…Mais…..Bon, ben dans ce cas, tu le lis en fermant les yeux, hein ? !!! _

_En ce qui concerne les petites filles, le pire, est qu'elles ne font rien de mal, ni d'agaçant que de vrais enfants ne feraient pas…Les vrais enfants font bien pire, si si je vous jure !!! ;o)  
Quant à reconnaître mon chapitre parce que je parle de macarons, c'est pô juste !! Pas juste du tout, parce que en fait, je ne parle de macaron, que à cause de Phanis !!_ **(eh oui, c'est moi qui les cuisine, qui les mange (prend les kilos) et c'est Cathy qui bave !!!!)**  
_Tout ça c'est de sa faute à elle, elle me parle de macarons, et refuse de m'en envoyer…_ **(si... en photo !!!). **_Vous voyez le genre….Du coup, moi je suis en manque et hop, je suis obligée de placer ces mots dans le texte pour ressentir l'effluve sucrée du macaron, et ainsi satisfaire mes sens….  
Oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête, et pas seulement les macarons, mdr…_

**Cette fois-ci, on va préciser qui a écrit le chapitre : Cathy, pour la deuxième fois de suite !!! mais sans aucune mention de macarons !!! (difficile à placer dans ce chapitre...)**

_**Tchingtchong**, Je suis heureuse de voir que je t'ai bien fait rire, avec les aventures de Mélusine et des deux fillettes, si adorables, si sages….Mais aujourd'hui, Mélu revient en force….Enfin ….Tu verras bien….Contente que notre humour te fasse sourire….Nous aussi ça nous fait du bien…. ;o)  
Moi je ne lis pas les maraudeurs, mais le Dr Who et en anglais aussi, mdr ;o)_

**Ihih, j'adore les reviews qui citent un peu de notre texte... On voit bien ce qui fait réagir !!! Et puis, on a un peu l'impression d'être de grands écrivains !!!**

_**Ptibiscui**, enchantée de faire ta connaissance et ravie de te compter parmi nous…Ceusses qui ont de l'humour….Un brin déjanté…. ;o)  
Et merci pour nos quatre mains !!! ;o) Enfin, merci pour les miennes, je laisse Phanis te remercier pour les siennes _**(merci, merci !!!)**_, déjà que je fais semblant d'avoir un chapeau d'alu et plusieurs personnalités, si en plus les autres croient que j'ai 4 mains, me vla bien !!!  
Tu as lu Boycotts and barflys ? J'ai adoré !!!!!! Du coup, j'ai tout lu d'elle...._

**Encore merci pour ta review... et j'espère que l'on ne t'aura pas fait trop attendre....**

_**Mistougirl**, alias l'écureuil lubrique en liberté…. ;o) MDR  
Youhouuuuuu !!! ;o)  
Chapeau d'alu ? Trop cool !!! mdr_

**Complètement folle celle-là !!!! C'est définitif, il n'y a plus rien à faire**_...( si si !!! mdr, un chapeau plus grand pour abriter mes nombreuses personalités)_

_**Lily** , quoi ? What ? Nous ? Diaboliques ?  
Même pas vrai !!!  
Gniark gniark gniark ;o)_

**Non, juste infernales !!!!**

_**Cactusix**, d'abord, bienvenue à toi, noble étranger/e ;o)  
He oui, l'avantage avec nous, c'est que tu peux voyager gratuitement, y compris dans le temps et dans l'espace !!! He oui !!! mdr.  
Alors, fais gaffe à ton cœur !!!  
OUahh, merci, en plus y a des compliments !! ;o)_ **Je confirme : merci, merci et encore merci !!!!  
**_Des charognes ? Nous ? Si douces, si gentilles, si belles et si intelligentes…Oups, j'oubliais, si modestes !!!! ^^_ **(même avec modestie, je suis douce, gentille, belle, intelligente... à moitié menteuse... (mais qu'à moitié quand même !!!))**

_Je vais t'avoue que pour moi, les deux choses me viennent à l'esprit, parfois, j'ai un « oh, purée, mais comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là, et de suite après, mon côté pervers, vicieux de sorcière reprend le dessus, et hop, je me dis tout à coup, ce coup là elle va me le payer….Et on s'en est fait des crasses, hein ma Phanis ?!!! Mais ça nous faisait rire toutes les deux….Enfin, je crois…. ;o)_ **Oh oui, elle m'en a fait des coups tordus !!! Par exemple quand Mélusine réclame un enfant d'Edward... mais j'avoue que je me suis déchaînée aussi !!!!  
**_Ecrire à deux, ça a été génial, c'est une complicité virtuelle qui nous unit, mais elle existe, vraiment !_ **C'est sûr que l'on se sent moins seule que d'écrire toute seule... et puis, à deux, on se dit que ça peut donner un résultat deux fois meilleur (bon, je n'ai pas l'orgueil de dire que c'est le cas, mais je suis super fière de ce que ça a donné !!!!)  
**_Mais bon, tout a une fin…_ **(enfin, la fic, pas l'amitié !!!)** _Ma biquette Phanis, tu me fais presque pleurer !!!  
Bientôt, je vais devoir revenir à une seule personnalité, et en plus, je serai seule à nouveau sur ma planète…(actuellement c'est Galllifrey).Harguueeeuuu ;o)_ **(toute seule ??? tu oublies écureuil lubrique et ton chapeau en alu ???)  
**_Bon, les larmes ce sera pour le dernier chapitre….Pas aujourd'hui…Voilà, mais attention, chapitre accessible uniquement pour les plus de 18 ans…. ;o)_

**Merci pour tes reviews qui sont venus au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres. J'espère que tu seras parvenue à la fin et que tu liras ce petit message de remerciement !!!!**

**Chapitre 19  
Enfin au paradis …**

Une fois les bêtes endormies, j'ai décidé qu'un moment de calme et de solitude me ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis, si je voulais tenir le coup une journée de plus avec ces deux pestes, il allait me falloir quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Edward.

J'avais donc besoin d'eau, d'une grande étendue d'eau. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain magique pour me refaire une santé…mentale.  
Ca me revigorerait, me rassérénerait pour pouvoir aborder la journée du lendemain dans de bonnes conditions.

J'ai donc utilisé la magie pour m'éclipser et surtout pour garder un œil sur les choses tapies, enfin … endormies, dans ma chambre d'amis.  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir combattu contre un ennemi sans pitié. Un adversaire maléfique. Non…Deux !

J'avais besoin de retourner me ressourcer au lac. Mon lac.  
Entouré d'une forêt presque impénétrable, je me savais à l'abri de tout ici.

J'étais déprimée, j'avais l'impression que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur moi, que si je ne sortais pas vainqueur de cette épreuve, jamais je ne recevrais l'amour d'Edward. Mon avenir me semblait triste et sombre. Et je me trouvais pitoyable de m'attrister ainsi sur mon sort.  
Moi Mélusine ! La sorcière la plus puissante de ma génération !

En y réfléchissant, je pense que j'étais en état de choc, comme ces troupes qui ont vécu l'horreur de la guerre…

Alors, je me suis reprise en main, et tel le phénix qui renait de ses cendres, je me suis jetée à l'eau. Littéralement.  
Le petit ponton qui s'avançait dans l'eau me servit de plongeoir.

On ne vantera jamais assez les bienfaits de l'eau sur un corps épuisé, vidé, sur un esprit surchauffé, blessé.

Là, bien sûr, je retrouvai ma forme primitive, celle d'une sirène un peu particulière, à queue de serpent. Mais qu'importe.  
J'étais bien. Enfin.  
L'eau me portait, l'eau masquait les larmes qui coulaient, l'eau me guérissait.

La nuit était encore tiède en cette période de l'année.  
Loin des lumières de la ville, la lune éclairait langoureusement l'onde rafraîchissante. Je m'immergeai avec un plaisir immense dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien.

J'étais dans mon élément et je ne faisais qu'un avec lui. Quelle sensation !  
Quel bien être !

De temps en temps je tendais mon esprit vers la maison, tout semblait calme, les filles dormaient paisiblement, et je pouvais aussi enfin jouir d'un moment de bonheur simple.

Je décidai donc de prendre mon temps, et barbotais gaiement comme lorsque j'étais enfant, appréciant les reflets de la lune dans l'eau, la sensation des vagues qui me caressaient les jambes sous la surface.  
Je souriais, pleine de gratitude devant le spectacle des gouttelettes qui retombaient lorsque je faisais claquer ma queue à la surface.

Je commençais enfin à me relaxer totalement, mes muscles se décrispaient, mes cheveux flottant à la surface de l'eau me chatouillaient le visage.  
J'ai toujours aimé la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps. Je suppose que c'est dû à mon côté à moitié animal.  
Mes mains se mouvaient lentement sur mes flancs, pour me maintenir à la surface. J'avais envie de sentir la lune sur mon corps. De la laisser me caresser.

Je me sentais belle, et je sentais un désir étrange monter en moi. Etait ce à cause de l'astre si plein, à cause de ma journée difficile, je ne le sais.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais comme transportée, troublée mais comblée je me laissai aller à cette étrange sensation. Je la laissai m'envahir totalement.

Mes mains commencèrent d'abord par caresser mon ventre, ma peau si lisse se délectait de la caresse de mes doigts. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi même, comme si une entité étrangère avait pris le contrôle de mon corps.  
J'aurais dû paniquer, mais au lieu de cela, c'était un bien être total qui m'envahissait.

Une sorte de fièvre engourdissait mon esprit et c'est dans un état de langueur extrême que je décidai de sortir de l'eau pour obéir à ce sentiment d'irrépressible urgence.  
Je me sentais comme amoureuse. J'avais l'impression d'être amoureuse, et que je ne saurais résister une seconde de plus à l'invite des caresses de mon amant.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ayant repris forme humaine, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe tendre qui bordait le lac, et attendis patiemment que le vent me sèche.

Ecartant doucement les jambes, je sentis le vent s'engouffrer entre mes cuisses, comme avide de découvrir le saint des saints. Et moi, languide, je m'abandonnai totalement.  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes mains reprirent le chemin de mon ventre, goutant avec délice à la fermeté de ma chair. De plus en plus avides, elles remontèrent vers mes seins menus, mais qui semblaient se gonfler de désir.

Mes tétons durcis par le vent semblaient apprécier cette nouvelle caresse….  
Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait j'appréciais toutefois le feu que faisait naitre en moi mes caresses pourtant inexpertes.  
D'abord hésitants, comme honteux, mes doigts prirent rapidement de l'assurance, ils voletaient d'un sein à l'autre, prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à faire naître de nouvelles sensations. Je me sentais électrifiée. Pressant mes seins de plus en plus fort, je me mis à imaginer qu'un amant venait les lécher tendrement. J'imaginais ses dents se refermant doucement sur mes tétons, tandis que ses mains pétrissaient mes seins de façon de plus en plus intense.

Mon esprit me criait d'arrêter, que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais elle était trop belle et le plaisir trop tentant. Lentement mes doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de mon ventre puis de mes cuisses. Mes doigts s'égarèrent alors en mon centre, en ce puits vibrant de désir que j'étais devenue.

Insinuant mes doigts entre mes lèvres je me laissais alors totalement aller à des caresses de plus en plus appuyées, de moins en moins timides. Mes muscles se durcissaient comme sous l'assaut d'un partenaire invisible.  
Mon plaisir n'était plus solitaire, même s'il était imaginaire.  
Je sentais véritablement la langue de mon amant venir me titiller.  
Il aimait mon goût, et semblait s'en délecter. Sa langue allait et venait, il me mordillait, me léchait, me dégustait….

C'était pur délice. L'imagination enfin totalement débridée, j'entendais ses mots d'amour, les mots qui me criaient sa faim, sa faim de moi, son envie de me prendre toute entière, son envie de me posséder totalement.  
C'est alors qu'une implosion me secoua de toute part.  
Sans comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver, je restais pantelante, mais heureuse, sentant un bonheur infini me remplir comme si un désir vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années venait d'être enfin assouvi.

Je restais ainsi étendue plusieurs minutes, laissant le temps s'écouler. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de redescendre sur terre.  
Consciente pourtant à nouveau de mes devoirs, je lançai mon esprit vers la maison pour vérifier que tout allait bien.  
Tout était parfaitement calme.

Comme moi.

C'est alors que je l'entendis.

Une respiration encore haletante.  
Puis une brindille qui se brise.

Qui avait bien pu franchir ces sous-bois pour s'approcher suffisamment de mon repère ?  
C'en était fini de ma tranquillité.  
Toutefois, j'étais parfaitement sereine. Juste curieuse d'apprendre qui s'était aventuré si loin de la civilisation, alors que seuls les animaux osaient s'aventurer jusqu'ici normalement. Je décidai donc de m'approcher à nouveau de la berge.

Dissimulée par un chêne au tronc énorme, je scrutai avec attention la rive.  
C'est alors que je le vis.

Un loup. Enorme.  
Je n'en avais jamais vu de si grand.  
Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un loup. Rien dont je ne puisse venir à bout.  
Il venait probablement étancher sa soif après avoir chassé dans la forêt.  
Sans plus m'inquiéter, je retournai auprès de mes vêtements et m'assis tranquillement sur l'herbe pour profiter du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle !

Les étoiles brillaient, plus belles et plus intenses que jamais.  
Je les regardai tour à tour dans le ciel et sur le lac, appréciant les dessins lumineux qu'elles faisaient en se reflétant sur l'eau.

La nuit était si douce, j'appréciai en silence la sensation du vent qui avait achevé de sécher ma peau. Je me sentais encore emplie de béatitude, mais aussi dans une sorte d'expectative dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine.  
C'était comme si un message devait m'être délivré mais que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait.  
La lune était encore haute dans le ciel.  
Je décidai donc de prendre mon temps avant de rentrer et de profiter encore quelques heures du calme de la nuit et de ses créatures.

C'est alors que je le vis.

Un instant plus tôt un loup se tenait sur la rive en face.  
A sa place se tenait à présent un homme.  
Et pas n'importe quel homme !

Si un être supérieur existait, il en était la plus merveilleuse des créations.

Des épaules larges, aux muscles saillants.  
Accroupi au bord de l'eau, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un film.  
Lorsqu'il se releva, je pus distinguer son visage.

Une mâchoire déterminée contrastait avec son regard d'agneau blessé.  
Une poitrine de géant, des cuisses qui semblaient avoir été sculptée par un maître vénitien d'une époque révolue.  
Quel étrange mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie à la fois…

Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux dont quelques mèches venaient balayer son visage tendu. Inconscient de son environnement, ses pensées le coupaient du monde extérieur.

Il se tenait droit, sans bouger, il fixait son propre reflet dans l'eau.

Et moi, je restai là à admirer cet homme.

Les rides qui barraient son front témoignaient d'une douleur incommensurable.  
Il semblait faible et fort à la fois.  
Il était triste, épuisé, et faible comme un enfant abandonné….  
Et pourtant il avait aussi l'air d'être un roi, un vainqueur, un meneur d'hommes…  
Comment cet inconnu venu de nulle part, pouvait-il être si…. Etrange ? Si…Emouvant, passionnant, excitant….

Pourquoi me sentais-je si….Emue, excitée ?  
Comme si la révélation qui venait de m'être faite devait avoir un sens à mes yeux. Mais quel sens ?

A part que cet Apollon était totalement hallucinant et magnifique, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat…Quoique….A bien y repenser….  
Non, pas à fouetter un chat, mais à me faire aussi discrète qu'une souris pour voir ce qui allait encore se passer…  
Oui la curiosité est un vilain défaut…Et j'adore ça…Les vilaines choses !!!

A cet instant précis, je me sentis guillerette, une joie intense était entrain de m'envahir sans que j'en comprenne la raison.  
Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, j'étais emplie de bonheur, j'avais l'impression d'irradier de l'intérieur…De reprendre du poil de la bête…  
Quelle ironie hein ? !

Mais, franchement pourquoi se priver de ce petit plaisir supplémentaire ?

Je décidai donc de rester encore un peu, pour que mes yeux se réjouissent encore quelques instants de la beauté surnaturelle de cet homme.

Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux horrifiés, je suis sûre que si vous l'aviez vu, vous en auriez fait tout autant !!!!

Lorsqu'il s'immergea, je regardai, subjuguée, l'eau remonter lentement le long de son corps.  
De là où je me trouvai, je pouvais très bien voir la chair de poule hérisser les poils de ses jambes et de ses bras. J'appréciai la vue de son corps d'athlète parfaitement musclé entrer petit à petit dans l'eau sans même faire de vague…  
Lorsqu'il eut pénétré dans le lac jusqu'à la taille, il plongea alors brusquement.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau.  
Lorsqu'il s'ébroua et que ses cheveux humides firent tomber des milliers de gouttelettes à la surface, mon cœur, inexplicablement se serra.

Que se passait-il donc ici ?  
Les esprits de la forêt avaient ils décidé de me jouer un méchant tour ?  
Malgré mes questionnements je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de le regarder encore et encore.  
Mes yeux parcouraient son corps se délectant de chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Ses muscles me mettaient en émoi, son ventre ferme me faisait frémir.  
Je regardai ses lèvres avec une envie de plus en plus inquiétante d'y goutter….  
Lorsqu'il se mit à sourire, son bien être était si évident que je souris de concert.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mon imagination battait la campagne.

Je regardai à présent avec avidité les gouttes ruisseler le long de son torse, et lorsqu'il se retourna, je tombai littéralement sous le charme de ses fesses….

Oui, je sais, c'est triste à dire, mais je me pâme facilement devant des fesses bien fermes.  
Et celles-ci étaient de qualité supérieure !!!  
A ce moment là, j'oubliai totalement Edward. Il n'existait plus.  
En fait, je me demandai même comment j'avais pu m'en enticher.  
Que Bella s'en contente après tout !

On venait de m'apporter sur un plateau une offrande bien plus tentante.

Je me laissai donc tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe, encore éblouie à la vue de ces deux pommes, belles à croquer.

Je suppose que c'est ce qui attira alors son attention, car lorsque je me redressai, il était toujours dans l'eau, mais de l'autre côté du lac.  
De MON côté.

Les bras accoudés au ponton, il m'observait.  
Lorsqu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, je compris subitement que lui aussi appréciait le spectacle.  
Installée en tailleur sur l'herbe, j'étais toujours nue…

Sans dire un mot, je m'avançai sur le ponton, et m'assis près de lui.  
Au contact de l'eau, mes jambes se changèrent aussitôt en queue de serpent.  
Il regarda, haussa les sourcils, et toujours sans un mot, me rejoignit sur le ponton.

Lorsqu'il reprit sa forme de loup, je haussai à mon tour les sourcils, trop stupéfaite par ce geste pour pouvoir encore parler.

En cet instant, c'était comme si tout s'était figé. Comme si deux parties d'un tout venaient enfin d'être réunies.  
En cet instant précis, je venais sans prononcer une seule parole de me confier à un étranger.  
Et lui, venait de m'offrir avec la même sincérité le plus beau des cadeaux.

Sans rien dire, nous nous étions avoué notre plus grand secret, nous avions pris le risque de souffrir, mais aussi de s'aimer.  
Lorsqu'il regarda la lune et se mit à hurler, je n'entendis pas une plainte mais un chant heureux.

Le chant de qui a enfin trouvé son âme sœur.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, je caressai sa fourrure avec tendresse, heureuse d'avoir trouver moi aussi la personne que je cherchais sans le savoir.

Reprenant forme humaine, il se redressa, et me prit dans ses bras, avant de me déposer près de l'arbre qui m'avait si heureusement caché tout à l'heure.  
De retour sur la terre ferme, mes jambes retrouvèrent leur forme humaine, et vinrent tout naturellement se blottir contre les siennes….

C'est alors que tout bascula.

Quand je dis tout, ce n'était pas un vain mot.  
Tout, c'était mon univers, ma vie, et surtout, mon corps….

Allongée sur le dos, je regardai ses mains approcher de mon visage.  
Ses gestes étaient si lents qu'un instant, je crus que le temps s'était suspendu.

Je passai les moments qui suivirent dans un état proche de l'hébétude. Je sentais mon corps, mais il me semblait engourdi, endormi, comme si je rêvais.

Lorsqu'enfin ses doigts touchèrent mes lèvres, c'est comme si je baignai enfin dans la lumière. Je flottai, légère.

Mes mains prirent seules le chemin de son corps, de son cœur, je touchai doucement sa poitrine, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage.  
Mais bientôt ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et mes sens s'affolèrent.

Je répondis à son baiser, d'abord avec douceur, puis de plus en plus passionnément. J'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie, et que j'étais entrain de naître enfin.

Je sentais confusément qu'il se passait la même chose en lui.  
Je m'abandonnai donc avec joie à ses caresses.  
Lorsque ses mains, d'abord fébriles, découvrirent mon corps, je le laissais faire avec joie.  
Lorsqu'il prit de l'assurance, je le laissais faire avec bonheur.  
Lorsqu'il couvrit mes seins de baisers, je me sentis fondre, et ma volonté me quitter….Mon dos s'arquait sans même que je puisse me contrôler.  
J'avais envie de lui, de son corps, de le sentir me prendre, de le sentir peser de tout son poids sur le mien.  
Lorsqu'il vint sur moi, et que je sentis sa poitrine frôler la mienne, je guidai ses mains sur mes seins. J'étais avide de lui, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa peau contre la mienne. Lorsque je regardai ses lèvres s'approcher de mes tétons, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Ses yeux dans les miens, il semblait appréciait mes réactions.  
Et moi j'avais hâte d'être dévorée toute entière par ce loup sauvage et tendre à la fois.  
Lorsque de sa langue il contourna chacun de mes seins, mon bassin s'approcha du sien. Lorsqu'il me regarda en affichant un sourire gourmand, je ne pus m'empêcher de le presser de continuer en lui souriant en retour.

Lorsqu'il déposa un baiser tendre sur mon ventre, je remuai lentement afin de lui offrir tout ce que j'avais à offrir….  
Mon envie devenait irrépressible, et je le lui fis comprendre en repoussant ses épaules, afin qu'il descende encore un peu plus bas…  
Toujours plus bas.  
Il comprit très bien le message et décida de répondre à mes attentes.

Ecartant mes cuisses délicatement, il vint déposer un baiser sur mon sexe.  
Un baiser. Puis deux, puis trois.  
Je sentais son souffle chaud, et mon imagination anticipait déjà ce qui allait se passer. J'étais là, langoureusement offerte, attendant vaillamment qu'il se décide. Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, j'appuyai sur sa tête.

Il obtempéra, descendit et se mit alors à me lécher d'une façon si douce et délicate, que j'eus un instant l'impression de fondre, et de n'être plus que du sucre entre ses lèvres.  
Alternant de façon magistrale entre les coups de langue doux et d'autres plus appuyés, il me rendait folle de joie et de désir.

Je décidai alors de reprendre un peu les choses en main, et changeai brusquement de position. Lorsqu'il se retrouva couché sur le dos, il me sourit si tendrement que je craquai et me penchai pour l'embrasser férocement.  
Prenant appui de mes de mains sur l'arbre, je vins m'installer à califourchon sur lui.  
D'abord sur son torse, puis comme il semblait comprendre mon désir, et qu'il pressait mes fesses avec fougue, j'avançai encore et lui offris le fruit que je désirai le voir gouter à pleines dents.  
Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et me faisaient bouger en cadence au dessus de sa bouche. Lorsque je baissai les yeux et que je vis qu'il me regardait, je ne pus me contrôler un instant de plus et me mis à me mouvoir au rythme de sa langue.

Il me goutait, me dégustait. Il attisait mon désir, le calmait puis me rendait folle à nouveau.  
Il me titillait, me mordillait, me pénétrait, il buvait à ma source, et semblait apprécier le breuvage.  
Lorsque la tension fut à son comble, et que je me sentis prête à venir, je descendis brusquement.

Son sexe dressé n'attendait que moi. Je m'emparai de lui fougueusement et entrepris de le chevaucher avec toute l'ardeur qui me caractérise.  
Mes cuisses resserrées autour de ses hanches, une puissance toute animale m'envahissait. Je sentais son bassin bouger à l'unisson avec le mien, et lorsque la jouissance nous cueillit tous les deux, nous nous effondrâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Etonnés, mais rassasiés.

Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, le soleil s'était déjà levé.  
Paniquée, mon esprit fouilla la maison à la recherche des fillettes.  
Je les avais oubliées.

* * *

**Here comes….. the end….. Presque ;o)**

_Pour les reviews, vous pouvez :  
Demander à Phanis de m'envoyer des macarons ;o)_ **(mais je ne peux pas envoyer des nourriture par la poste !!! sinon... (enfin, c'est pas sûr quand même !!))**  
_Nous supplier de continuer cette fic, mais en même temps, effet non assuré…_ **(oh, je me sens encore plus indigne de ne pas parvenir à écrire la suite...)  
**_Vous pouvez nous dire toute votre admiration, etc etc…En double, même !!!! ;o)  
Vous pouvez critiquer ce chapitre…Oui, je sais, la vie est cruelle… ;o)_ **et critique ne veut pas toujours dire commentaire négatif. Même s'ils sont tout à fait permis, on préfère les compliments (ben quoi, on est humaines, non ?? Ah... euh... pour Cathy, c'est pas sûre (attention au chapeau !!!))** _comment ça je ne suis pas humaine_ ? Comment as tu deviné ? Pffff ;o)

_Et surtout nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce retournement de situation...Car oui, j'entends déjà vos dents grincer à l'idée que Mélusine ait aussi trouvé l'amour...._


End file.
